Conflicto de espías
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: Norah Winters debe infiltrarse entre los avengers bajo las órdenes del director de SHIELD y mantener vigilado a Steve Rogers, mientras él va en búsqueda del Soldado del invierno. ¿La agente podrá cumplir su misión? ¿Qué problemas enfrentará la mercenaria junto a un caótico grupo de superhéroes? /Segundo arco abarca Civil War. Steve x OC - Spoilers de AOS -
1. Piloto

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

 **Nota aclaratoria:** Hace unos meses publiqué una historia similar a ésta, sin embargo la retiré de la página por los comentarios de algunos haters que me hicieron dudar de la coherencia de mi historia. Pero no abandoné la idea central de éste fic, así que es probable que la gente que haya leído la otra historia piense que hay plagio o algo por el estilo, pero no es así, estoy recreando la historia anterior con los nuevos elementos que aprendí viendo agentes de shield y los comics oficiales del MCU. Quiero aclarar que usé algunos eventos — y hasta parte del guión de mi fic anterior — para construir esta historia y plantear un nuevo desarrollo.

Y para comenzar quiero decir que éste fic se basa en un gran **SPOILER:** Coulson está vivo. Es un secreto a voces pero es spoiler al fin y al cabo.

 _Habrá muchos spoilers de las series de Marvel y claro, las películas_. Así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

La historia se sitúa en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada de Agentes de Shield, unos días antes de que simmonz desapareciera y casi al mismo tiempo que ant-man.

Es todo, los invito a leer y a comentar qué les pareció. Será una historia lenta y es Steve X OC _,_

 _Si crees que Steve Rogers debe estar emparejado con Natasha, Tony, Wanda o Bucky, no encontraras nada de ello en este fic._

 _Si le das una oportunidad a mi OC quizás encuentres una interesante historia._

* * *

Capítulo 1. Nueva misión, nueva agente.

Era una mañana nublada, y Coulson miró la luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de su oficina. A lo largo de su vida había tenido muchas perdidas, la más reciente había sido la de su mano izquierda, pero bien sabía que con una mano le bastaba para barajar las cartas que guardaba. No podía rendirse cuando las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. Fury había creído en él al confiarle su agencia y no lo iba a defraudar.

Pero las cosas estaban llegando a un límite muy peligroso. Después del incidente de Ultron, quien casi destruye el mundo, logró que el mundo cambiara completamente. Ya había comenzado a sembrarse el miedo después de la batalla en New York, al comprobar la existencia de vida extraterrestre y lo bélica que podía llegar a ser. Pero con Ultron surgió un miedo distinto, era el miedo que siempre existió en la historia de la humanidad, pero que alcanzó su materialización con aquel ser: el miedo de que las creaciones humanas traspasaran nuestra inteligencia, alcance y poder. Los organismos internacionales se encontraban en una crisis sin igual desde la guerra fría y su posible desenlace en una guerra nuclear, solo que las consecuencias ahora eran quizás igual o más peligrosas que antes.

Coulson sonrió con ironía. Cuando se hiciera pública la contaminación terrigenea que activa las habilidades inhumanas pre-escritas en el adn de muchas personas a lo ancho de todo el mundo y que el gobierno estadounidense intentaba ocultar, habría más caos. Coulson sabía muy bien que en un par de años esa contaminación alcanzaría a cubrir todo el mundo y sería imposible ocultar a todas aquellas personas cuya vida cambiaría dramáticamente y que podrían ponerse en riesgo a sí mismos y a los que los rodean.

Suspiró con cansancio. Dentro de todo ese caos, los avengers iban a jugar un papel muy importante, y como director de SHIELD debía estar dos pasos adelante. El problema era que la agencia aún no terminaba de afianzarse, cuando ya mismo debía asignar personal a su nueva división liderada por Skye, perdón, Daisy Johnson, para controlar la nueva propagación de inhumanos.

Necesitaba a gente de su confianza dentro de los avengers, sin dar a conocer que estaba con vida, aún no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos al saber que SHIELD desarrolló tecnología para revivirlos en caso de que murieran en batalla y que tales inventos incluían el uso de sustancias alienígenas. No. Deseaba permanecer en el anonimato un poco más.

Miró su reloj, no debía tardar en llegar Bárbara. Ella y ora agente habían ido por su comodín. Un grupo de cinco personas que había conocido cuando aun era agente de campo y May aún su compañera de trabajo. Se trataba de un grupo de mercenarios, similar al equipo de Hunter. Había tratado con ellos muchos años, conocía sus habilidades y puntos débiles. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos y sobre todo, podría cobrar un viejo favor. Ellos habían aceptado ingresar a las filas de SHIELD y eso le restaba una cosa menos en la que preocuparse, solo debía asignarlos a una tarea específica a cada uno.

.

.

.

El viaje había sido largo, pero en cuanto llegaron a la base fueron conducidos a la oficina del director, quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa. El equipo estaba confirmado por cinco personas: Scott Black, Norah Winters, Mike Griffin, April Miller, Adam Kirkel y James Donal, quienes en el pasado solían vender información a Coulson y hacer pequeños trabajos para SHIELD.

— Siéntase chicos, es bueno verlos — Dijo Coulson señalando un sofá y algunas sillas.

— Es más sorprenderte verte, se decía que habías muerto — Dijo uno de los recién llegados. Tenía una complexión similar a la de Hunter, pero su cabello negro era largo y sus ojos negros. Su nombre era Scott Black.

— Si, de echo es confidencial, ustedes han sido informados debido a la terquedad de cierta chica sobre comunicar mi oferta a ustedes — Coulson señaló con la cabeza a una chica pelirroja de ojos color café.

— Era difícil de creer que alguien fuera de ti y dentro de SHIELD supiera de nosotros. — Respondió la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa y alzando sus hombros. Su nombre era Norah.

— Además, debíamos estar seguros de que HYDRA no intentara reclutarnos o algo así — Dijo la otra mujer del grupo, una mujer de alrededor de 35 años y cabello muy rubio, casi plateado y ojos verdes, su nombre era April.

— Lo entiendo, y agradezco que aceptaran. La agencia necesita todos el personal de confianza que se pueda, no ha sido nada fácil estabilizar la agencia en estos dos años. —

Y así continuaron charlando. Coulson decidió que Adam y April se unirían al equipo de desarrollo logístico y científico, apoyando desde la base. Mike, James y Scott fueron asignados a un comando de campo y apoyo en la nueva división creada llamada _Secret Warriors._ Finalmente Coulson pidió hablar a solas con Norah.

— Vaya que te estas tomando enserio tu papel de director — Mencionó la chica mientras observaba aquella oficina tan llena de luz y con miles de objetos que tenían una apariencia vieja.

— Uno se acostumbra a todo lo que la vida nos pone enfrente — Coulson se sentó tras de su escritorio y miró con nostalgia su mano, Norah se sintió un poco incomoda — Supongo que querrás preguntar sobre tu misión, ¿no? — Asintió agradeciendo mentalmente el cambio de tema. — Necesito cobrar aquel viejo favor —

— Si, sabía que ni muerto lo olvidarías, Coulson. Te escucho. — Dijo con gran seriedad. Hace ocho años, Coulson le había ayudado a alejarse de su equipo y a resolver el problema más grande al que se había enfrentado a sus 15 años de edad. Pero aquello era un secreto que solo ellos dos conocían.

— Verás, solo Fury, mis agentes cercanos y ustedes saben que estoy con vida. Pero para fines de SHIELD necesito un agente que trabaje con los avengers sin revelar mi condición. Necesito a alguien que me informe de todo lo que sucede dentro de ese grupo y que les informe las decisiones que como director emitiré. Todo sin que sepan nada de mí —

— ¿Quieres que sea una intermediaria? —

— Si, además temo que los avengers se separen de SHIELD y en ese caso necesito seguir contando con un par de ojos adentro. —

— Entiendo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —

— El que sea necesario, además, necesito que vigiles a un avenger en particular. Steve Rogers. Él es un buen hombre, pero quiero tener un ojo sobre él ahora que parece estar cerca de encontrar a su amigo Bucky Barnes — Le entregó un expediente. — Esta es toda la información que hay de ambos. Necesito que lo vigiles de cerca. —

— Bien, lo haré —

Ella tomó las carpetas y las leyó. Finalmente observó con cuidado las fotos de los dos sujetos. Ya conocía la apariencia de Steve Rogers por la televisión y el internet, pero el rostro de el llamado "Soldado del invierno" era nuevo para ella, su mirada muerta le dieron un ligero escalofrío, eran tan opuestos que parecía una broma que alguna vez hayan sido mejores amigos.

Coulson continuó su discurso.

— Necesito que te ganes la confianza del Capitán, que te vuelvas su mano derecha. La CIA, el FBI y todas las agencias de inteligencia del mundo están tras Bucky Barnes, quien últimamente ha estado muy activo, y ha ido tras los elementos de Hydra que aún quedan. No tenemos idea de qué está pensando y eso lo hace un riesgo. No podemos subestimarlo — Norah asintió — Además no sé qué pasará si una de aquellas agencias se le adelanta a Steve y no queremos más enfrentamientos con gobiernos. Bastante tiene ahora SHIELD tratando de mantener a raya a la mitad de los gobiernos del mundo. Además en el caso de que Steve encuentre primero al fugitivo, me interesa saber qué hará. —

— ¿Debo ayudarlo a encontrarlo? —

— Sí. Tienes que ganarte su completa confianza, ayúdalo e infórmame de todo lo que planee, haga o piense. Además me han informado que han estado surgiendo conflictos personales entre algunos de los avengers, sería bueno que trataras de calmar los ánimos. Yo te iré dando indicaciones, pero tu prioridad será el Capitán América —

— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir... — Pero Coulson la interrumpió.

— Debo decir que fue una decisión difícil, la agente Romanoff, Banner y la chica Maximof también necesitan apoyo, aunque debo decir que el problema de los primeros dos es de pareja y el de la otra chica es tratable con un buen psicólogo. El resto de los avengers tienen una vida, pero Steve se encuentra totalmente solo, y pienso que ahora se va a aferrar a lo único que cree tener y ese es su amigo Barnes. El consejo de la agencia sugirió que se sometiera al Capitán a una re programación cerebral, pero yo no puedo aprobar eso — Coulson hizo una pausa y suavizó su mirada — Aunque hayan pasado muchas cosas no puedo dejar de admirarlo y no me permitiría dejar que lo transgredieran de esa forma. Así que decidí junto al consejo que pondríamos a un agente que lo monitoriaría de cerca, y esa es tu tarea. —

— De acuerdo, suena simple — Respondió Norah. Bien, parecía que no iba a tener tanto trabajo de pelea, últimamente solía faltarle mucho el aire y no se sentía al cien por ciento bien. — Creo que sería un buen momento para mencionar que aun sufro las secuelas de aquella sustancia que tomaba en la agencia holandesa... —

— Si, tengo entendido lo dañina que es esa sustancia y ese es otro problema que desearía abarcar, pero se sale de mis manos. — Hizo una pausa Coulson — Algunas organizaciones criminales han conseguido sintetizar la droga que conociste para llevarla al mercado negro y lamentablemente ya está circulando, pero yo no puedo intervenir, tengo ocupados a todos mis agentes, así que lo dejamos en manos de las agencias estadounidenses y de cada país. Nuestra prioridad serán los inhumanos y cualquier amenaza extraterrestre que surja. —

— Entiendo, es terrible lo de la droga, si quiere yo podría tomar un tiempo para investigar... —

— Sé que es personal para ti pero debo insistir en que no lo hagas, debes estar de tiempo completo con Steve. Te tomarán las muestras en la base donde vivirás, asimismo ahí te atenderán los médicos. Partirás hoy mismo. — Coulson le sonrió. — Me alegra volver a verlos a todos —

— A mí también… Coulson… Y por favor cuida de todos — Dijo Norah poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

— No te preocupes, Adam y April estarán conmigo, y los chicos… pues ya los conoces pero haré lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo. —

— Gracias — Abrió la puerta y le sonrió al director — Con esto, ya estamos a mano — Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

La chica llegó a una especie de sala de espera, cuando la agente Morse llegó hasta ella.

— En treinta estará todo listo para partir del aeropuerto —

— Muchas gracias agente, solo iré por mis cosas —

La agente asintió y se marchó.

Norah se dirigió al estacionamiento del lugar, donde se encontraba la camioneta en la que habían llegado. Abrió la puerta y sacó su maleta. Solo traía un poco de ropa, algunas chucherías, su reproductor de música y medicamentos paliativos.

Iba de camino al aeropuerto de aquella base, cuando una suave voz la detuvo.

April la interceptó.

— Norah, los cuartos están del otro lado —

— Siempre eres tan veloz — Norah le sonrió — Coulson me asignó una misión de campo —

— ¿No es muy rápido que marches en cuanto llegamos? Los chicos y yo salimos de viaje hasta dentro de unos días ¿Pero tu ya te vas?— Preguntó James quien estaba a espaldas de Norah, la chica volteó a verlo y sonrió.

— Ya saben, es urgente, pero de bajo riesgo. Solo debo infiltrarme un tiempo —

— Ten un buen viaje, te echaré de menos — Dijo April mientras la abrazaba.

— Dale mis saludos a Theo, dile que espero poder verlo pronto —

Theo era el hijo de April y tenía 10 años.

— Procura venir a vernos en navidad —

Le apretó la mano.

— Lo intentaré — Sonrió.

— Mike y Adam te mandan sus mejores deseos, ya sabes, no les gustan las despedidas —

— Está bien, diles que fue bueno verlos, nos veremos pronto —

— Tantos años juntos, creo que somos una gran y disfuncional familia —

April hizo reír a James y Norah.

— Claro, Adam es el abuelo, April la tía regañona, Norah y yo los padres con el hijo piromaniático y el hijo problemático — Dijo Scott apareciendo en la escena.

— ¿Por qué la tía regañona? Eres un grosero Scott, arruinas los buenos momentos — Se quejó April y todos comenzaron a reír.

— Bueno, cuídate y escribe — Dijo James marchándose junto a la mujer, dejando solos a Norah y Scott.

— Entonces tu corazonada fue cierta, te marchas…—

Scott intentó tomar la mano de la chica, pero ella lo evitó.

— Siempre ha sido así Scott, no es diferente a otra misión —

— ¿Qué te mandó a hacer Coulson? —

— Infiltración, nada del otro mundo —

Norah comenzó a caminar en dirección a la nave.

— Yo… tengo un mal presentimiento —

— Todo irá bien. —

Llegaron a un lado del jet que transportaría a la chica.

— ¿Llevas el anillo que te di? — Scott miró intensamente a la chica.

Norah suspiró.

— No, lo deje en mi departamento. No la uso desde que terminamos —

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

— Aun te quiero Norah. —

Scott la sujetó de las muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo.

— Ojalá lo hubieras demostrado cuando debías hacerlo... pero aunque no lo desee, sigo queriéndote —

— Le diré a Coulson que iré contigo, no me importa… —

Pero ella lo interrumpió y se libró de su agarre.

— No, es mi misión. Por favor respétalo y cuídate en tus misiones —

Bobi le hizo una señal a Norah de que subiera al jet.

— ¿Puedo…? —

Pero antes de que Norah pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Scott la tomó de los hombros y la besó. Fue un beso corto lleno de pasión , pero Norah se alejó luego de unos segundos.

— Debo partir — Dijo un poco molesta.

— Ve —

Norah subió a la nave, dejó sus maletas dentro y volvió para cerrar la compuerta.

— No le des más problemas a Coulson, compórtate en éste sitio — Le gritó desde la nave.

— Lo intentaré aunque no estés. — Respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

— Ambos sabemos que no lo harás… Adiós — Dijo la chica y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió a la cabina y se sentó al lado de la agente.

— Espero que las agentes de Coulson tengan seguro en las puertas de sus habitaciones —

— No te preocupes, sabemos lidiar con esa clase de sujetos —

Norah sonrió un poco triste.

— No es un mal tipo, solo no sabe cuándo parar una aventura —

La agente Morse la miró de reojo.

— Vamos hacía la nueva base de los avengers, llegaremos en dos horas, puedes dormir un poco —

— Gracias, lo necesito — Respondió Norah mirando el cielo del medio día.

— Coulson mandó un equipo médico contigo, ¿De qué estás enferma? — Preguntó la agente sin quitar la mirada del frente.

— No es una enfermedad, solo que consumí por mucho tiempo una sustancia que me desgastó — Murmuró la chica mientras cerraba los ojos. — Es algo muy molesto —

Guardaron silencio el resto del viaje.

.

.

.

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de la nueva base de los avengers.

— Coulson me pidió que te diera esto — Dijo Bárbara antes de que bajaran del Jet. Le entregó una computadora. — Tiene un programa de seguridad que se activará en cuanto coloques tus huellas dactilares en la pantalla. Si alguien más la usa se auto programará para ser una computadora normal. Con tus huellas volverá a mostrar los archivos privados que Coulson te enviará. Será la manera en que te contactará. Si llegas a perderla o se destruye, llámame a mí o alguno de tus colegas y ellos te comunicaran con Coulson. —

— De acuerdo, ¿Algo más? —

Norah desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se quitó la diadema de control de la nave.

— Si, este documento se te asigna por el director de SHIELD como la nueva sustituta de la agente Romanoff. Ella salió en una misión personal por lo que tomarás su puesto de entrenadora de los nuevos avengers junto a Steve Rogers. Es lo más cerca que el director te pudo colocar a tu objetivo. —

Norah tomó el documento y al final observó la firma del director de SHIELD.

— ¿Firma con una "equis"? — Levantó una ceja sorprendida.

— Para los avengers, Nick Fury sigue siendo el director de SHIELD.—

— Vaya, supongo que a Fury no le hará mucha gracia verme en su base secreta… — Murmuró la chica. —…Pero entonces cualquiera podría firmar con una gran X — Replicó.

— El director ocupa una pluma especial, así que pueden comprobar que es la indicada con cualquier calibrador de infrarrojo. —

— Bien, lo tengo —

Tomó el documento y se puso de pie.

— Si tienes problemas, llámame y veré cómo te puedo ayudar, mi número está en la computadora —

— Gracias, agente Morse, doble. — Fue turno de la mujer de alzar la ceja escéptica — Primero por el sujeto en Central Park y el aventón en el jet—

— Bien, eres la representante de Coulson, su secreto debe estar a salvo hasta que él decida revelarlo, tu misión es cuidar que así sea. —

— Y así será —

Norah salió de la cabina, tomó su maleta donde guardó la computadora portátil y bajó del jet.

En la pista de aterrizaje la esperaban tres guardias de seguridad del lugar, acompañados de Steve Rogers y Nick Fury.

— Bienvenida a la base de entrenamiento para los avengers — Dijo Steve. Norah caminó hasta llegar frente a ellos. — Mi nombre es Steve Rogers — Dijo el rubio tendiendo su mano a la chica.

— Norah Winters — Respondió el apretón de manos. Fury frunció el ceño.

— De todas las personas del mundo, jamás creí que fueras tú — Dijo el hombre con el parche en el ojo.

— Es un placer volver a verlo, señor —

— Capitán, ¿Me permitiría un segundo a solas con la señorita Winters? —

— Sí, señor. Vamos — Dijo Steve llamando a los guardias.

De pronto se escuchó que las turbinas se encendían de nuevo. Bobi se marchaba de regreso a la base.

— Coulson me dijo que enviaría a un agente encubierto, ¿Por qué motivo fuiste asignada aquí? —

— Vengo a cubrir las responsabilidades de la agente Romanoff — Le estiró el documento que le habían dado hace poco. — Coulson quiere estar más presente dentro del grupo de los avengers, vengo como intermediaria entre ellos y él. —

— ¿Y tú lealtad? Si me acuerdo bien, la última vez que nos vimos me lanzaste de un edificio de cuarenta pisos —

— En esa ocasión me encontraba cumpliendo una misión, no podía permitir que se supiera de nuestros lazos con SHIELD. Sobre mi lealtad… está en la misión, terminando con ella no me quedaré en SHIELD. En realidad ya estaba retirada pero Coulson insistió. —

Nick la miró fijamente.

— De acuerdo, pero no le quitaré el ojo de encima, "agente" —

— No esperaría menos de usted, señor. Ojalá también pudiera ayudarme a integrarme en este lugar. —

— Te presentaré con el Capitán y dejaré un memorándum aclarando tu situación ante el resto. Yo marcho de éste lugar en un par de horas. Quizás vaya a dialogar sobre tu presencia aquí con nuestro nuevo director, solo espero que Scott Black no esté en mi agencia —

— Se va a llevar una sorpresa, señor —

La chica sonrió divertida. Nick Fury detestaba a Scott a pesar de que éste era su sobrino. El hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado y entonces hizo una seña a Steve Rogers para que se acercara y cuando lo hizo le explicó la situación de la chica.

Un guardia intento tomar el equipaje de la chica pero ella se lo impidió.

Steve la miró, no podía creer que SHIELD asignara una suplente para Natasha, aquella chica no era tan imponente como la pelirroja original y se veía más bien cansada.

— Lo siento, no me gusta que otros toquen mis cosas, puedo sola — Escuchó Steve que dijo la chica a los guardias, los cuales se apartaron.

Norah se sorprendió cuando Steve sacó un pequeño aparato que parecía una lámpara de bolsillo. Con ella examinó el documento que le había mostrado a Fury y al no encontrar ningún problema se lo devolvió a la chica.

— Por favor Capitán, ayude a la agente a estar cómoda en la base y a adaptarse al entrenamiento de los jóvenes avengers. Ella será mi representante. —

— Así lo haré señor, supongo que lo primero será asignarle una residencia — Dijo con educación el chico — Yo me encargo de nuestra invitada — Los guardias asintieron y se marcharon.

— Bien, yo me despido Capitán, estaré en contacto a través de ella. La agente Hill y yo tenemos varios pendientes que atender — Fury estrechó la mano con Steve y salió del aeropuerto en busca de la mencionada para al fin marchar.

Fury no estaba contento con la elección de Coulson, pero cuando le cedió la dirección de la agencia, había decidido confiar en sus elecciones.

La chica sonrió. Había oído muchas cosas sobre el famoso Capitán América, pero era impresionante verlo en vivo y en directo. Era incluso más amable y guapo que como aparecía en la televisión.

— Es un lugar muy bonito — Comentó la chica mientras atravesaban la base.

— Si, el campo es pacífico y perfecto para entrenar —

— Nunca he vivido en el campo, espero poder acostumbrarme pronto — Comentó observando los alrededores.

— ¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo? — Steve se sentía incómodo con la chica, no quería compararla con Natasha, pero no creía que pudiera realmente ocupar el lugar de su amiga dentro del entrenamiento de los chicos. El Capitán sentía que debía tener vigilada a esa mujer hasta no estar seguro de que era de confianza. Fury se mostró sorprendido al verla, a pesar de que dijo que la escogió personalmente para ser su representante. Algo no cuadraba.

— Por favor, tutéame. Y la verdad no sé cuánto estaré aquí. —

— De acuerdo, en ese caso también háblame de tu —

Norah asintió con una sonrisa.

Steve la dirigió a la zona de las residencias.

— Esta habitación está disponible, es el número 16 — Indicó Steve.

Norah entró en el lugar y descubrió que era una pequeña casa, tenía un recibidor, una cocina, un baño completo y una habitación.

— Los agentes solemos comer en el comedor del edificio central pero también puedes cocinar o conservar alimentos aquí. Hay un servicio de limpieza quien se encarga de que las cosas no se llenen de polvo o haya problemas de suciedad. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llama a vigilancia y ellos podrán orientarte —

— Entiendo —

La chica dejó a un lado su maleta y observó el lugar.

— Bien, te dejaré para que te instales, si quieres paso por ti en un par de horas para ir a comer y que conozcas al resto del equipo —

— Me parece bien, Capitán. Gracias — Dijo la chica mientras volvía a tomar la maleta y se adentraba en la habitación.

Steve salió de la residencia y se dirigió al departamento central donde buscaría algunas explicaciones. Él no había solicitado ningún refuerzo y menos remplazo para Natasha, se le hacía sospechosa la llegada inesperada de aquella agente. Debía ser precavido, podría tratarse de algún engaño de HYDRA o algún enemigo, había algo que lo inquietaba.

Cuando entró en el edificio, saludó a las recepcionistas y se dirigió al elevador. Al llegar al piso tres buscó a Hawkeye en la oficina donde solía hacer su papeleo. Pero nadie le contestó.

— Barton salió — Dijo Sharon Carter apareciendo con un montón de hojas en sus brazos. — ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó un poco preocupada la mujer.

— No, solo es que hoy en la mañana llegó un aviso de que llegaría un nuevo agente nivel 10 a la base como reemplazo de la agente Romanoff. Se me hace raro que Fury no me hubiera avisado antes de algo tan importante como eso y quería saber si él sabía algo. —

— Oh si, tranquilo Steve. Acabo de ver el memorándum, decía que solo era temporal hasta que el director decidiera transferirla, no creo que haya nada raro. — Sharon depositó el montón de hojas en un escritorio cercano — Fury nunca avisa a donde va, pero estoy segura de que si consideró necesario un refuerzo, es para bien del equipo. —

— Supongo que tienes razón, su certificación era original y todo estaba en regla. Aunque tengo un raro presentimiento — Dijo haciéndose un ligero masaje en las sienes.

— El tiempo te dará las respuestas que necesitas, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos con Barton a almorzar? —

Sharon se acercó al soldado y se abrazó de su brazo.

— Quedé de llevar a la agente al comedor en un par de horas para conocer al equipo —

— Bueno, mientras podemos ir a buscarlos para que estén todos presentes. Llamaré a Rhodey, creo que él está fuera de la base—

— Es buena idea — Asintió Steve.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, cuando el Capitán América hubo salido de la residencia de Norah, ella abrió su maleta. Sacó la computadora portátil, sus pertenencias personales y toda su ropa. Ahora que lo pensaba, la mitad de la ropa que tenía era de civil y la otra mitad, que era su ropa de misión, era muy diferente a la que se usaba en SHIELD, tendría que conseguir los uniformes de aquel sitio. Acomodó la ropa en el closet de la habitación y verificó que no hubiera ninguna cámara ni micrófono escondido.

Colocó sus medicamentos en un cajón de su mesita de noche y el reproductor lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro. Cuando creyó tener todo listo, se sentó en la cama y prendió la computadora. Siguió las instrucciones para configurarla y se dispuso a explorar el aparato. Tenía un excelente software y era veloz. Le gustaban todos los juguetes que tenía SHIELD, seguro April y James se lo pasarían muy bien.

Sin embargo, de pronto se abrió una pequeña ventana negra en la pantalla y apareció lo siguiente:

 _~Probando canal de comunicación_

Mensaje recibido...

 _~Por éste medio estaremos en comunicación, Norah_

Sí, señor...

 _~Por favor, escribe diario o lo más seguido que puedas_

Sí, no se preocupe señor...

 _~Cambio y fuera_

Norah continuó explorando el aparato, hasta que de pronto un par de golpes en la puerta de la residencia la distrajo.

— Hola, ¿Estás lista? — Preguntó Steve. La chica lo miró sorprendida.

— Vaya, el tiempo se me fue volando — Exclamó. Miró su reloj y confirmó que ya habían pasado las dos horas que había indicado el Capitán. — Solo dame un segundo — Corrió de regreso a la habitación, apagó la computadora y tomó un frasco de su mesita de noche y llegó al lado del soldado. — Listo —

Ambos comenzaron el recorrido hasta el comedor que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio principal de la base.

Cuando entraron todos los presentes abrían camino al Capitán América, en señal de respeto, aunque la verdad ese tipo de gestos solían incomodar al soldado, ya que él prefería pasar desapercibido.

— Te recomiendo el menú B de hoy, es muy rico el estofado de res con verduras — Dijo Steve señalando la zona donde las cocineras servían.

— De acuerdo, será un B —

— Te esperaré en ésta mesa —

Norah llegó al mostrador y solicitó el menú que le habían recomendado y pidió una ración extra de puré de papas, tenía muchísima hambre, lo último que había comido había sido una hamburguesa previo al concierto de Radiohead. Pensar que un par de días atrás se había levantado con la única intención de disfrutar de un día tranquilo y de pronto estaba de vuelta a las misiones, pero es que no podía negarse a cualquier petición que le hiciera Coulson, él le había ayudado cuando más indefensa se encontraba y nunca terminaría de agradecérselo. Todo empezó dos días atrás...

.~~~ Flash Back ~~~.

 _Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Norah se encontraba tomando un café en un pequeño local en la avenida Madison, en Manhattan. Le encantaba vivir en ese lugar, se sentía como si viviera en el centro del planeta, todo quedaba cerca y el aeropuerto de Nueva York estaba conectado con el mundo entero. Pero sobre todo la belleza de la ciudad la cautivaba. Era muy caro costearse algo en Nueva York, pero compró un pequeño departamento en Yorkville con los ahorros que hizo durante años. No estaba orgullosa de su trabajo como mercenaria, pero tenía la ventaja de poder vivir en tranquilidad el resto de la vida que le quedaba, solo tenía 23 años y ya pensaba como una anciana, se rió._

 _Cuando se hubo acabado su bebida, pagó, dejó propina y salió del lugar para luego dirigirse en dirección hacia Central Park, le apetecía caminar un poco y estaba a una cuadra de tal lugar. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el frío comenzó a hacer mella en su rostro, por lo que alzó el cuello de su abrigo y frotó sus manos en un intento de calentarlas un poco. Al contrario de mucha gente que se encontraba en la calle en esos momentos por trabajo o actividades, ella vagaba por placer. Solía ir a la zona de Broadway al teatro y al cine, pero ese día no había nada interesante para ella en cartelera y le apetecía sentarse en Central Park. Quizás pescara un resfrío, pero valía la pena, la ciudad era bella cuando el cielo nublado comenzaba a apagarse y dar paso a un par de puntos brillantes en el cielo._

 _Llegó a su sitio preferido donde había una banca frente al lago a la altura de la avenida 87th. Se sentó y contempló el agua, no era tan limpia como podría desearse, pero aun así reflejaba los edificios que rodeaban la zona; los rascacielos y grandes empresas que desplegaban su poderío en aquella ciudad. Se colocó sus audífonos y puso la canción My way de Frank Sinatra. Pensar que ese hombre había nacido a algunos kilómetros de donde se encontraba ella actualmente, en Hoboken, New Jersey, justo del otro lado del río Hudson._

 _Norah cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir todo a su alrededor, el fresco tocando su rostro, la leve brisa del agua y la voz de aquel genio musical…_

 _For what is a man, what has he got? / ¿Pues qué es un hombre, qué es lo que ha conseguido?_

 _if not himself, then he has naught. / si no es a sí mismo, entonces no tiene nada._

 _to say the things he truly feels; / para decir las cosas que realmente siente;_

 _and not the words of one who kneels. / y no las palabras de alguien que se arrodilla._

 _the record shows i took the blows / mi historia muestra que asumí los golpes_

 _and did it my way! / ¡y lo hice a mi manera!_

 _Yes, it was my way / Sí, fue a mi manera._

 _Mientras escuchaba los últimos segundos de la canción, sintió una ráfaga de aire tras de su cabeza, se agachó mientras se quitaba los audífonos y retrocedió. Un sujeto con rasgos caucásicos empuñaba un gran cuchillo, el cual le había cortado algunos cabellos, ya que pudo esquivar el ataque en el momento preciso en que casi toca su nuca._

 _— ¿Quién te envió? — Preguntó Norah buscando la pequeña pistola que guardaba bajo su ropa._

 _Ante la muda respuesta de su agresor, la chica suspiró, pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del sujeto, no imaginaba que iba armada por lo que debía haber ido tras ella por su propia cuenta, sin investigarla. "Novato" pensó ella de inmediato._

 _— Si te vas ahora mismo, olvidaré que arruinaste el final de esa bella canción — El hombre se lanzó contra ella, a lo que Norah respondió disparándole en su mano derecha, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo. — Bueno, eso lo tomo como un 'no' — El sujeto echó a correr y justo cuando Norah estaba a punto de dispararle, una mujer interceptó al sujeto y lo derribó, aplicándole una llave e inmovilizándolo; aquello sí sorprendió a la chica._

 _— Creo que llegamos un poco tarde —_

 _Norah escuchó la voz de una mujer tras ella, volteó de prisa para enfrentarla y se encontró con persona que jamás había visto._

 _— Mi nombre es Bárbara Morse y venimos de parte del director de SHIELD. — Mostró su placa._

 _Norah la miró sorprendida y retrocedió un paso. SHIELD. Los buenos del juego, bueno, hasta que se hizo de dominio público que tal organización había sido infiltrada por HYDRA una organización de inteligencia terrorista de origen nazi hace ya un par de años. Solo había dos casos en el que podrían ir tras ella: querían detenerla o reclutarla. Pero ella no tenía ganas de regresar al rodeo; desde hace un mes que había dejado esa vida._

 _Mientras tanto Bobi se sorprendió. Cuando Coulson les asignó aquella misión de reclutamiento no creyó encontrar a una chica tan joven, no parecía tener más de 24 años. Aquella chica Norah tenía el cabello de color rojo y muy largo, el cual estaba sujeto por una alta cola de caballo. Sus ojos de color negro se veían grandes por efecto de un delineador que enmarcaba su mirada. Su rostro era delgado, un poco demacrado y sus pómulos estaban sonrojados por el frió de la tarde-noche. Era ágil, pudo ver como la chica pasó de estar durmiendo a esquivar un cuchillo en cuestión de microsegundos. Entendía un poco el interés que Coulson tenía en que hablaran con ella._

 _— ¿Y qué busca SHIELD en Central Park, un jueves por la tarde? — Preguntó la chica, si solo eran dos las que habían ido tras ella, escaparía fácilmente, aunque tendría que abandonar por un tiempo su amado departamento en New York._

 _— Supimos que varios grupos delictivos te estaban buscando, y quisimos venir a verte primero — Respondió Bobi sentándose en el banco donde antes Norah había estado, para tratar de que la chica no se sintiera amenazada. — Venimos por el mismo motivo que ellos… ofrecerte un trabajo a ti y a tu equipo._

 _De pronto la mujer que había interceptado a su agresor estaba tras ellos en una posición estilo militar. El sujeto que anteriormente la había atacado se encontraba atado en el suelo inconsciente_

 _— Ella es la agente Mendoza — La nombrada asintió ligeramente. Norah la imitó. — Como una cortesía, nos llevaremos a este sujeto —_

 _— Agradezco el gesto, pero me temo que no hay equipo, hace mucho tiempo que se disolvió el grupo por lo que no hay manera de contactarlos. Así como el hecho de que ya me retiré por lo que tampoco realizo trabajos individuales. —_

 _— Bueno, tenemos registros de que has estado en contacto con Scott Black, cabeza de tu grupo criminal —_

 _La mujer sacó su tableta y mostró una fotografía del nombrado._

 _— Parece que tienen todo controlado — Norah comenzó a molestarse por esa intromisión a su privacidad. — Me temo que no puedo ayudarlos, además nada me asegura que no sean gente de HYDRA, lo cual repito, no me interesa, estoy fuera de esto. — Norah tomó su arma. La otra agente se puso en posición de ataque pero la rubia le hizo una seña con su mano de que se detuviera._

 _— Sé que es molesto que sigamos tus movimientos, pero el director considera que tu grupo y tu son un adecuados para integrarse a las filas de SHIELD. Y sí te contactamos a ti fue porque él jefe considera que tú eras la indicada para dar nuestro mensaje a Scott Black y el resto. —_

 _— Yo ya me retiré, quiero tener una vida lo más normal posible, lo siento pero si tanto les interesan los chicos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo buscando a Scott —_

 _Se puso de pie la chica._

 _— Además, tenemos algo que quizás te interese — Dijo rápidamente Bobi con una gran sonrisa._

 _— Te escucho — Norah la miró hacía abajo._

 _— Sabemos que te retiraste por problemas médicos, que no has podido resolver hasta el momento—_

 _El rostro de Norah se mantuvo neutro, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida, al parecer la gente de SHIELD hacía muy bien su tarea._

 _— ¿Y ustedes tienen la cura? —_

 _— Digamos que aún no, pero tendrás la mejor tecnología a tu alcance… a cambio de que trabajes para nosotros —_

 _— Me he atendido en los mejores y más caros hospitales del mundo, ¿Y dices que una organización desmantelada y desprestigiada puede encontrar la cura? Además, ¿Qué les hace pensar que de verdad quiero seguir con una vida tan arriesgada? —_

 _— Tenemos a buenos médicos y científicos,seguro te pueden ayudar — Dijo la otra agente sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro._

 _— Nuestros científicos podrán tratar tus problemas. Además ofrecemos limpiar el historial de tus compañeros y ofrecerles un trabajo socialmente aceptado —_

 _Norah miró el cielo, realmente no le preocupaba su estado de salud, mientras no tuviera el agitado ritmo de vida de una mercenaria estaría bien, pero recordó las situaciones de sus colegas April y Adam, quizás a ellos les interesara la oferta. Tal vez valía la pena transmitir el mensaje._

 _— Está bien, les daré una respuesta mañana… — Se detuvo pensativa un momento — Mañana a la media noche en la parte trasera de la oficina postal que está a un lado del Madison Square Garden. Pero a cambio necesito saber algo — Bobi asintió con una gran sonrisa. Habían conseguido una respuesta favorable de esa chica. — ¿Quién es el famoso director de SHIELD y cómo sabe de nosotros? —_

 _Bobi miró preocupada a la agente Mendoza, quien pasó de una gran sonrisa a un rostro preocupado._

 _— Eso… eso es información para agentes de nivel 9 y 10 — Respondió Bárbara._

 _— Sin esa información no hay trato. —_

 _La chica se cruzó de brazos y mostró la determinación de sus palabras._

 _La agente Morse se vio invadida por la duda, no entendía por qué Coulson insistió en que fueran con aquella chica y no directamente con el líder del grupo. Sospechaba que la conocía en persona. Coulson siempre conocía a todo tipo de personas raras y sospechosas._

 _Bobi asintió lentamente luego de pensarlo y marcó desde su teléfono celular._

 _— ¿Jefe? No necesitamos refuerzos… pero no cuelgue, es importante. Frente a mi está Norah Winters y desea conocer el nombre del director de SHIELD… —_

 _La mujer se quedó callada escuchando las palabras de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea_

 _— Bien, lo comunico. — Le estiró el teléfono a Norah quien lo tomó._

 _— Escucho — Dijo Norah con incertidumbre._

 _— Norah, cuando tiempo sin oírte —_

 _— ¿Coulson? —_

 _La sorpresa era evidente en la voz de la chica._

 _— El mismo, vivito y coleando —_

 _— Se supone que Coulson está muerto desde hace años… ¿Cómo sé que no es un aparato con la programación de su voz? — Preguntó con recelo, no podía confiar tan fácilmente…_

 _— Bien, pregunta lo que quieras —_

 _Norah miró a ambas mujeres y dijo en voz baja._

 _— ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? —_

 _— Siempre tan cauta, Lan. Nos conocimos en Panamá, poco después de que Scott te reclutó para el equipo, que por cierto fuiste la tercera en unirte. Solías trabajar para una agencia holandesa que cuando fue desmantelada huiste y vagaste por el mundo. Recuerdo que tenías 13 años y eras un poco asocial… — Norah lo interrumpió._

 _— Con eso me basta, ¿Para qué nos necesitas? —_

 _— Supongo que has visto las noticias, necesito nuevo personal en el que pueda confiar para volver a construir la agencia de SHIELD, aparte de que necesito aquel favor que me debes —_

 _— Sabía que ni muerto lo olvidarías — Exclamó la chica._

 _Coulson rió. Las dos agentes de SHIELD se miraron sorprendidas. Coulson era una caja de sorpresas._

 _— Cuando vengas podríamos charlar mejor, me hubiera gustado ir a tu encuentro, pero mis obligaciones me hacen estar entre cuatro paredes. Pero puedes confiar en ellas dos, son de mis mejores agentes —_

 _Norah las miró, realmente no parecían la gran cosa pero decidió no comentar nada, Coulson siempre había sido extravagante. Aunque la joven no tenía idea de lo fuerte que eran aquellas agentes._

 _— De acuerdo, mañana te tendré noticias del resto del equipo. Mantendremos a salvo tu secreto. Adiós. — Devolvió el celular a la chica._

 _Ya saben dónde mañana. — Norah se dirigió a la agentes mientras les devolvía el celular y luego comenzó a caminar._

 _De pronto empezó a caer una ligera llovizna, lo cual hizo que Norah decidiera tomar el bus que la llevaba a una cuadra de su casa. Una vez se bajó de transporte, se dirigió a un teléfono público. Marcó un número y dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz._

 _— Hey señor don Juan, te tengo una noticia importante, llámame a mi número privado cuando oigas este mensaje, urge una reunión en el nido. — Colgó._

.~~~ Fin del Flash Back~~~.

Volvió a suspirar. Cuando le entregaron su orden se dirigió a la mesa que Steve Rogers le había indicado y entonces se encontró que ya estaban ahí el grupo completo de los nuevos avengers en personan, y parecían muy intimidantes.

Norah respiró. Ella había sido una criminal, una muy buena por cierto, pero nunca se habría imaginado que tendría que pelear al lado de personas superdotadas. Bueno, Mike había sido modificado por medio de experimentos raros, pero él no volaba ni disparaba rayos con los ojos... era algo muy surrealista.

— Chicos, les presento a la agente Norah Winters, fue asignada para ayudarlos a su entrenamiento como avengers — Indicó Steve.

La chica sonrió.

— James Rupert Rhodes pero puedes llamarme "Rhodey", preciosa – Estiró su mano hacía la chica, quien dejó su bandeja de comida en la mesa y estrechó la mano. — También me llaman War Machine —

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Wanda Maximoff y me llaman Scarlet Witch – Dijo la castaña con poco entusiasmo, pero aun así Norah le sonrió abiertamente.

— Por acá está Sam Wilson –

Mencionó Steve señalando al hombre que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

— Falcon — Le estiró su mano.

— Norah Winters — Respondió con cortesía la chica.

— Mi nombre es Visión, bienvenida — Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, el cual la chica imitó.

— Y yo soy Sharon Carter, me encargo del departamento de comunicaciones y armamento — Dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa. Norah la observó detenidamente. Parecía ser la más normal del grupo, le alegraba no ser la única sin poderes en el equipo.

— Un gusto conocerte Sharon y a todos, espero que podamos tener una buena convivencia salvando el mundo — De pronto sonrió abiertamente. Si Scott y el equipo hubiesen escuchado lo que acababa de decir se burlarían de ella. Pero al ver que todos la observaban extrañados ante su gran sonrisa, carraspeó.

— Bueno, es hora de comer — Dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Norah esperó a que todos fueran por sus bandejas de comida y mientras observaba la interacción que había en el grupo. Se dio cuenta de que Wanda Maximoff lucía apagada y triste, y ante eso, Visión no la dejaba sola ni un momento, debía indagar más sobre aquella chica. En cambio Rhodey parecía gozar de conversar con todo el mundo, se notaba a leguas que era orgulloso y buscaba resaltar, quizás era contagioso el egocentrismo de Tony Stark, tomó nota de eso. En cambio Sam sonreía con tranquilidad, era educado y reservado, además de intuitivo, ya que estuvo a punto de atraparla observándolo. Finalmente parecía que Steve y Sharon tenían algo más que una relación de trabajo por la manera tan cercana en que se desenvolvían.

Aún no lograba ver los graves problemas que Coulson vaticinaba pero seguro con el tiempo llegarían a hacerse presentes. Mientras debía estudiarlos individualmente y ganarse la confianza de Steve.

Una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa los siete, comenzaron a comer. Realmente el estofado de res había estado muy rico, y el puré de papas le ayudó a quedar completamente satisfecha, realmente necesitaba con urgencia esa comida.

— ¿Mañana continuaremos el entrenamiento? — Preguntó Rhodey cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer.

— Aún falta por confirmar si salimos a misión, pero yo les aviso. — Contestó Steve — La agente Winter y yo revisaremos su programa de entrenamiento. Además supongo que ella querrá verlos en acción para hacer las sugerencias que crea pertinentes —

— Me parece bien la idea, Capitán, sería bueno que me mostraran su trabajo en equipo y con mis ojos limpios quizás pueda detectar algún punto nuevo de mejora —

— ¿Ojos limpios? ¿Es una especie de poder? — Preguntó Visión.

— Esa expresión se usa cuando alguien va a revisar algo nuevo, ya que es más fácil que alguien que no esté involucrado en un proyecto, pueda ver errores o detalles que pueden pasar desapercibidos para quien desarrolla un trabajo o proyecto —

— Entiendo —

— ¿Y por qué te asignaron precisamente a ti? — Preguntó una voz nueva. Era Clint Barton, al encontrar el memorándum decidió conocer a la nueva agente. Llamó a Sharon y se dirigió al sitio indicado. — Soy el agente Clint Barton —

— Hawkeye… — Murmuró Norah sorprendida — Mi nombre es Norah Winter y bueno, creo que mis superiores consideran que puedo aportar algo al equipo, claro, si ustedes me lo permiten. Solo vengo en calidad de apoyo, no me vean como una amenaza a su trabajo, por favor —

— Es que debemos admitir que es raro que te enviaran para cubrir el lugar de la agente Romanoff, hay poca gente de confianza en la agencia y no te había visto por ningún lado — Comentó Sharon, quien compartía la preocupación de Steve.

— Por supuesto que no vengo a reemplazarla. Dudo que alguien pueda ocupar el lugar de Black Widow, y siendo sincera no tengo mucho tiempo trabajando en SHIELD, pero he trabajado en el sector privado y mis superiores me consideraron adecuada para el trabajo administrativo que realizaba la agente Romanoff—

— ¿Qué hacías en el sector privado? — Preguntó tímidamente Wanda.

Esa pregunta puso nerviosa a Norah. Seguramente ninguno de ellos sabía que el nuevo director de SHIELD estaba contratando a gente de dudosa procedencia ante el escaso personal que contaban.

— Fueron muy aburridos mis trabajos anteriores, nada relevante que mencionar —

Steve notó que la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y aquello le preocupó, miró a Barton y supo que él pensaba lo mismo. Ella estaba ocultando algo sobre su pasado. Mientras no regresara Fury y le diera explicaciones sobre de dónde sacó a esa agente extraña, debía averiguar quién era esa chica.

— Y bueno, — Continuó Norah — si me enviaron aquí fue por órdenes de mis superiores. Soy una agente y vengo como apoyo, eso nunca está de más. ¿No?—

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— Creo que ya terminé, y la verdad fue un viaje muy largo hasta aquí. — Se puso de pie la chica. No quería que su primera impresión ante todo el equipo fuera de gran tensión. — Iré a descansar un poco y mañana los veré. Por favor Capitán, manténgame al tanto. Con permiso a todos —

Tomó su bandeja, la depositó en el lugar adecuado y se marchó del comedor.

— _Nota mental, comer a horas en que esté vacío el comedor hasta que confíen en mí, le quitan el sabor a mi comida_ — Pensó Norah mientras iba de regreso a su departamento.

Al llegar volvió a prender la computadora y se dispuso a escribir las impresiones que le dieron todos los miembros del equipo. Parecían llevarse bien pero Coulson estaba en lo cierto, algo estaba pasando pero era muy pronto, aun no podía ver los problemas con claridad.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola

Bienvenidos al re-lanzamiento de ésta historia. Hoy tocó un capítulo un poco largo, espero que no se hayan cansado de leer, quizás haga un poco más cortos los capítulos, tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones.

Ya mencionaba al inicio de habría muchos spoilers del MCU en éste fic, así que si algún valiente se anima a leer ésta historia, puedo aclarar algunas dudas o comentarios que tengan :) así como cualquier duda o inconsistencia, pueden hacérmela saber.

Oh, y éste fic tendrá un soundtrack así que a disfrutar también de la música :) En este caso incluí la canción My way de Frank Sinatra.

Planeo finalizar el fic después del estreno de la cinta **"Capitán América: Civil War"** , así que posiblemente también habrá **spoilers** y cosas por el estilo sobre esa película.

Definitivamente considero que este proyecto es más sólido que el anterior, ya lo tengo bastante avanzado pero iré publicando de acuerdo a la recepción. Compartan la historia si les gustó y ojalá puedan dejar un review con sus impresiones.

Los invito a leer mi otro fic de el Capitán América, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil y se llama **Noche de bar**.

Saludos.

lunes 16 de noviembre del 2015


	2. Dudas y desconfianza

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

 **Aviso:** No pensaba subir éste capítulo tan rápido pero decidí hacerlo para festejar el primer trailer oficial de Civil War, pues como mencionaba en la notas del cap anterior, me esforzaré para que éste fic vaya de la mano con la tercer cinta del Capitán América.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2. Dudas y desconfianza

.

Al atardecer, Norah se levantó a las 7 pm. Se sentía con fuerzas renovadas y agradecía que no la hubieran buscado. Pero ahora que había dormido la mayor parte del día se sentía llena de energías y si quería dormir más tarde, debía drenar un poco de energía.

Le encantaba salir a correr un poco en Central Park, pero en aquella base también tenían pistas de carreras y quiso ir para no perder la costumbre. Sin embargo a la segunda vuelta ya sentía que el aire le faltaba y no era por mala condición física sino un daño colateral por los años en que fue expuesta a una nueva droga en la agencia donde creció.

Se sentó un momento mientras pensaba qué hacer, nunca se imaginó tan pronto regresar a la acción. Aún no había pasado ni un día y ya extrañaba su amado departamento, y es que apenas había podido vivir en el por seis meses. Casi dos años de pelear con vendedores, tasadores, créditos y mil burocracias, para que seis meses después la mandaran a vivir a las afueras de New York... Bueno, no podía quejarse, Coulson le había salvado el pellejo cuando tenía 15 años, cuando le brindó su ayuda y prometió guardar su secreto; solo por eso transmitió el mensaje de SHIELD y alentó a sus compañeros a aceptar.

.~~~ Flash Back ~~~.

 _Después de su encuentro con las dos agentes de SHIELD, Norah pasó a una panadería y se colocó de nuevo los audífonos. Nada arruinaría su buen humor y a pesar de tener que regresar al combate, le alegraba que Coulson estuviera vivo. Escuchaba un poco de Sigur Ros mientras elegía unos panes para cenar._

 _Al llegar a su casa preparó té y prendió el televisor. Se sentó frente a la tele y se puso a cambiar los canales, pero no hubo nada que le llamara la atención, por lo que apagó el aparato y llevó su pan y té hacía la mesita que tenía junto a su gran ventana. Desde ahí tenía una gran vista de Yorkville, le hubiera gustado una casa más cerca de Brodway pero entonces los de bienes raíces hubieran indagado más en sus papeles y eso era demasiado problemático para ella. Llevaba seis meses viviendo en aquel sitio… los seis meses más tranquilos y alentadores de su vida._

 _Cenaba observado el cielo oscuro y las luces de la ciudad cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar._

 _— Cariño, hace semanas que no llamabas — Era Scott Black._

 _— Siento molestarte, espero no interrumpir alguna nueva conquista—_

 _— ¿Eso que escucho son celos? — Comentó con una voz muy animada._

 _— Sigue soñando, te llamé por otra cosa. El padrino está vivo — Aquel era el nombre clave de Coulson dentro de su equipo._

 _Norah escuchó como su interlocutor se ahogaba de la sorpresa._

 _— ¿Por qué siempre dejas caer así las noticias?— Reclamó el sujeto._

 _— No es mi culpa que seas descuidado, ¿No te alegra saberlo? — Dijo un poco más alegre la chica._

 _— Claro que si —_

 _— Y no es todo, quiere que nos unamos a SHIELD —_

 _— Debe estar desesperado si recurre a nosotros, quiero decir, nos conoce y por eso mismo se me hace extraño que nos quiera ahí dentro —_

 _— Tú has visto las noticias, SHIELD está totalmente fragmentada. Coulson dijo que necesita gente de confianza. —_

 _— Bien, llamaré a junta a los demás. A las 12 donde siempre. —_

 _— De acuerdo. —_

 _— Norah … —_

 _— ¿Si? —_

 _— ¿De verdad vas a regresar? —_

 _— Se trata de Coulson, le debo una —_

 _— ¿Alguna vez me contarás por qué le debes una? —_

 _— Yo creo que no. Te veo en unas horas — Y colgó._

 _Norah suspiró. Sus planes de dormir temprano se habían ido por el caño. Pero ni Scott, Coulson, ni el fin del mundo impedirían que ella realizara el pendiente que tenía mañana en la tarde. Precisamente por eso citó a las agentes de Coulson a las 12, cuando terminaba el plan que llevaba meses diseñando con tanto esfuerzo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A las doce de la noche, Norah tocó dos veces la puerta de una relojería con un letrero de cerrado. Pero en cuanto la vio el dependiente, le abrió y le indicó la puerta del sótano, lugar por el que la chica entró y vio a cinco personas._

 _— Bienvenida — Saludó James Donald, era un hombre de 35 años de edad. Tenía una gran cicatriz sobre su mejilla izquierda. Era un especialista en explosivos y cualquier cosa que incluyera fuego. Su personalidad solía ser tranquila y risueña, pero se sobre exalta cuando escucha las detonaciones de sus creaciones, siempre lleva consigo un puro. Fue el cuarto en unirse al grupo._

 _— Apenas llegas a tiempo — Comentó Adam Kirkel, hombre de 56 años, el más grande de edad del grupo. Era originario de Inglaterra y antes de unirse al equipo había ejercido como abogado. Usaba un sombrero y bastón, pero solo como adorno, no porque lo necesitase para caminar. Era un sujeto con una mente brillante, tenía un coeficiente intelectual de 180, le encantaba resolver acertijos y cualquier cosa que plantee un reto. Solía ser quien planificaba las misiones. Es un hombre muy conservador y desaprueba el estilo de vida que lleva Scott Black, pero lo respeta y respalda como líder; Nadie sabe cómo se conocieron, pero él fue el primero en unirse al grupo._

 _— Te ves más delgada, ¿Estás comiendo bien? — Fue turno de hablar de April Miller, la otra chica del equipo. Era una mujer de 34 años, alta, rubia y muy sensual. Su especialidad era el diseño de aparatos electrónicos como cámaras y micrófonos indetectables. Así como cualquier arma especial que necesitaran para alguna misión. Trabajó algunos años en la KGB en el desarrollo de tecnología espacial. A veces también hacía actividades de espionaje e infiltración, aunque no le gustaba tanto el trabajo de campo. Tenía un hijo de 10 años que todo el grupo adoraba. Es quien suele calmar los conflictos en el equipo. Fue la segunda persona en unirse al equipo._

 _— Estoy bien April, gracias — Respondió Norah Winter con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía 23 años. Un grupo terrorista de Holanda la reclutó a sus 6 años, cuando ella huía de su padre. Fue entrenada para ser una criminal. Escapó a sus doce años y se encontró con Scott, quien fue su primer amor. Fue la tercera en unirse al grupo._

 _— Si te sientes mal, dile a Scott que te dé algún remedio — Dijo Mike Griffin con doble sentido. 29 años, era un sujeto mejorado ya que durante años fue conejillo de indias de HYDRA, lo usaban como sujeto de pruebas para recrear el suero del súper soldado sin completo éxito, pero sí obtuvo una resistencia física extra y era un excelente luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo en el campo de batalla. Debido a los experimentos se quedó calvo y suele usar ropa deportiva. Fue el quinto en unirse al equipo._

 _— Yo no tengo ningún problema si la dama quiere… — Le guiñó un ojo a lo que Norah hizo una mueca de molestia — Bueno, ya estamos todos, es hora de comenzar — Scott Black. 27 años y líder del grupo. Fue quien los reclutó, entrenó y convirtió en un equipo. Era militar de los estados unidos de américa, pero desertó al encontrar más lucrativo el trabajo criminal, pensó en reclutar a especialistas y así fue como se convirtió en el líder de tiempo completo de todos los presentes, hasta que seis meses atrás se disolvió el grupo. Es bueno con las armas y en la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no puede aguantar tanto como Mike. Es el primero en ir a la batalla y cuida de todos en el grupo. Tuvo un romance con Norah en el pasado. Su pasatiempo es ligarse mujeres y llevarlas a la cama._

 _— ¿Por qué ésta reunión de emergencia? Creí que ya habíamos terminado — Preguntó James._

 _— Así es, el grupo sigue disuelto — Comentó Black — Pero Norah tuvo una visita hoy. Cuéntanos —_

 _Todos miraron a la chica, quien se puso de pie._

 _— Hoy vinieron dos agentes de SHIELD a ofrecernos unirnos a ellos. —_

 _— ¿Cómo es que SHIELD sabe de nosotros? Nuestro único contacto está muerto — Comentó April._

 _— En realidad, Coulson está vivo. Él es quien nos está llamando —_

 _— ¿Qué tan segura estás? — Preguntó Adam colocando su mentón sobre sus manos._

 _— Hablé por teléfono con él. Respondió una pregunta que solo el verdadero Coulson sabría, además, me recordó que le debo un favor —_

 _Todos la miraron asombrados. Era de conocimiento general que Norah tenía una deuda con Coulson, pero nadie sabía la historia detrás de esa deuda, lo único que sabían es que Norah marchó con Coulson por medio año hace ocho años y que cuando regresó, no dijo absolutamente nada de dónde estuvo o qué hizo._

 _— Bien, confío en el criterio de Lan, ¿Cómo procedemos? — Scott se cruzó de brazos._

 _— Se trata de Coulson, supongo que podemos confiar en él — Dijo Adam._

 _— ¿Pero para qué nos quiere? No entiendo — Preguntó Mike con molestia._

 _— Ahora es el nuevo director de SHIELD, y está intentando reconstruir la agencia desde cero. Dice que necesita gente de confianza a su lado. —_

 _— Supongo que necesita gente con experiencia en el campo — Sugirió James._

 _— SHIELD tiene el poder de borrar nuestro historial delictivo, tal vez sea una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo — Comentó Adam._

 _— El dinero que tenemos se acabará algún día y necesitaremos más. — April sonrió._

 _— A mí no me convence, nunca me ha gustado la idea de trabajar para una agencia, ya saben lo que esas personas hacen — Dijo Mike refiriéndose a los experimentos que hicieron con él._

 _— Piensa en los beneficios de trabajar en SHIELD: hacer misiones, recibir una paga, un trabajo estable, vacaciones… y además a futuro tal vez entrenemos a los nuevos reclutas, imagina que te llamen maestro — Scott estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea._

 _— Además nos respaldará Coulson, saben que él no nos dejará solos — Comentó Norah con una gran sonrisa. — Mike, seguiremos estando juntos y no dejaremos que SHIELD vuelva a caer en manos de HYDRA o gente que busque abusar de su poder. —_

 _— Si tú lo dices, linda — Suspiró Mike. — Supongo que acepto. —_

 _— Y yo — Dijo April con una gran sonrisa — Theo ya los extraña —_

 _— Quiero ver qué retos me ofrece SHIELD — Dijo Adam colocándose de nuevo su sombrero._

 _— Supongo que tendrán mucha pólvora, así que iré — Exclamó James con cansancio._

 _— Yo los sigo, ya no como su líder, sino como su compañero — Indicó Scott con una gran sonrisa._

 _— Y yo tengo una deuda con Coulson, así que solo por eso iré. — Norah les sonrió._

 _— Entonces está decidido, ¿Cuándo les darás nuestra respuesta? —_

 _— Mañana a la media noche cerca del Madison Square —_

 _— Bien, nos prepararemos, iremos contigo para partir de inmediato. — Dijo Adam._

 _— Este bien, solo que yo tengo algo que hacer antes, los alcanzaré a las 12 en punto. —_

 _— Vaya Scott, ya te ganaron a la chica — Se burló Mike. La aludida arrugó el ceño._

 _— No lleguen tarde — Dijo Norah tomando su abrigo._

 _— Espera, yo te llevo — Scott tomó las su propio abrigo — Nos vemos mañana chicos. — Y salió tras la chica._

.~~~ Fin del flash Back ~~~.

Norah recuperó el aliento y agitó su cabeza, realmente había extrañado ver a todos sus amigos, eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

— Bien, supongo que mejor voy a entrenar al gimnasio — Dijo al sentir el aire tan frío de la tarde-noche.

Preguntó a un guardia el sitio donde se localizaba el gimnasio, siguió las indicaciones y llegó al lugar deseado. Era un lugar techado y de un lado contenía las duchas y vestuarios, del otro lado de encontraba un ring para practicar box y diversos tipos de combates de cuerpo a cuerpo.

A un lado había todos los instrumentos necesarios para mantenerse en forma. Norah se colocó en una máquina para hacer pesas, fijó el peso en tres kilogramos para cada brazo y comenzó a ejercitarse. El tiempo de retiro que pudo disfrutar no había malogrado su condición física, pero si quería estar a la altura de los avengers, no se podía descuidar ni un poco.

— Creo que es mucho peso para ir empezando — Dijo una voz. Norah sonrió antes de voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

— No soy una simple administrativa, esto es solo para el comienzo — Contestó Norah

Steve sonrió.

— ¿Puedo…? —

Comentó señalando la máquina de al lado.

— Claro, siempre es buena la compañía—

— Es cierto —

Colocó unas pesas de diez kilogramos para cada brazo e imitó a la chica.

— Es un honor poder trabajar al lado del Capitán América —

— Gracias — Dijo un poco incómodo el soldado.

Continuaron en silencio un largo rato hasta que la chica paró.

— Creo que iré a nadar un poco — Comentó mientras secaba el sudor de su frente. Se sentía un poco incomoda con el Capitán a su lado y de ninguna manera deseaba iniciar con el pie izquierdo su nuevo trabajo.

— Agente Winters… — La llamó Steve.

El capitán Rogers había estado buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que le rondaba en la mente.

— ¿Si? —

Ella lo miró fijamente.

— Los chicos tendrán su primera misión mañana, estaba pensando que quizás sería una buena idea que participaras con ellos… — Norah frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dudas de mis habilidades de combate o es una especie de prueba? — Preguntó.

Aquella petición por parte del soldado la había impresionado.

— Seré sincero contigo, Agente Winter, como líder del equipo necesito estar al tanto de tus habilidades. El lugar que dejó Nat debe ser cubierto de la mejor manera posible, así que me gustaría ver qué puedes aportar al equipo, aparte de lo administrativo —

Norah apretó los puños. Eso fue un golpe bajo. Empezaba a cansarle que la consideraran la sombra de Black Widow, quizás necesitaba pintar su cabello para que dejaran de compararlas. Respiró. Coulson la envió precisamente a ella por su capacidad de improvisación y ese era el momento perfecto para comenzar.

— Este bien, Capitán. De cualquier manera mi trabajo es apoyarlo y acatar sus órdenes. Si me pide que vaya a la misión, lo haré —

Se mordió la lengua para no decir algo más.

— Bien, se lo agradezco, Agente. ¿Está bien si nos vemos a las 10 pm? Seria para ponerte al corriente de los chicos y la misión. Te veo en el salón central del edificio principal de la base —

Norah asintió y se marchó dejando solo a Steve, quien continuó con sus ejercicios cuando otra persona ingresó por la entrada principal del gimnasio.

— Steve, imaginaba que te encontraría por aquí — Era Clint Barton, mejor conocido como Hawkeye.

— ¿Sucede algo? —

— ¿Qué piensas de la nueva agente?— Dijo sentándose en la máquina que estaba junto a Steve, pero sin hacer uso de ella. — Hay algo que me molesta —

— Está ahora mismo en la alberca olímpica — Steve detuvo lo que hacía y caminó hasta la salida del gimnasio seguido del arquero. — Pero comparto tu preocupación. Es muy raro que de un día a otro Fury asignara a una persona para comunicarse con nosotros. ¿Por qué no lo hace directamente? —

— Esto me da una mala espina — Clint Barton miró el cielo ya completamente oscuro. — Fue muy de improviso y a pesar de que la agencia no está en su mejor momento, no creo que se deban dejar de lado los protocolos para asignar personal, y menos en esta base que es donde se encuentran los nuevos reclutas —

— Pensé algo similar. El oficio estaba en regla, pero no te preocupes, no le quitaré el ojo de encima — Dijo Steve a su lado. — ¿Cómo le va a Natasha? —

— Aun no lo encuentra. Al parecer el Doctor Banner ha estado prestando servicios médicos en distintos lugares y los lugareños lo ayudan a permanecer escondido. —

— Ella no se rendirá tan fácilmente —

— Lo sé, creo que primero se cansará él. Eso si ella no lo acorrala primero. Además de que Tony le está brindando apoyo tecnológico —

Ambos sujetos sonrieron. Steve extrañaba a su compañera en la base, eran realmente buenos amigos y podían entenderse sin necesidad de palabras, pero a pesar de todo la apoyaba y esperaba que pudiera arreglar las cosas con Bruce para que al fin los dos pudieran empezar o terminar aquella relación que no tenía nombre pero que ambos no podían evitar. Suspiró.

Barton escuchó suspirar al Capitán y sonrió.

— ¿Problemas con la operadora? —

— En realidad no, las cosas con Sharon siguen igual que siempre —

—Te ves un poco cansado Steve. Pide unos días de descanso, bien los necesitas — Sugirió el arquero.

— Mañana salgo de misión con los chicos, pero sí, creo que no me caerían mal unos días libres, quiero ir a New York — El Capitán se puso de pie — Iré a correr un poco más. Tendremos reunión con la agente Winter a las 10 para ponerla al tanto de la misión y del resto, te espero. —

— Bien, ahí te veo. —

.

.

.

Minutos antes de las diez de la noche Norah llegó al salón central del edificio A de aquella base. Steve se encontraba sentado revisando unos papeles en la mesa rectangular. Realmente era muy guapo ese hombre. Ahuyentó esos pensamientos e ingresó al lugar.

— Hola, Capitán —

— Adelante, toma asiento, me alegra de que llegaras temprano — Le estiró una carpeta. — Ésta es la información de los reclutas vengadores, sus habilidades y destrezas. Mañana luego de la misión me gustaría escuchar tu opinión sobe su desempeño como equipo. —

— ¿De qué trata la misión? — Peguntó la chica acomodándose en la silla y prestando atención.

Steve iba vestido de negro, como el resto de los agentes de la agencia.

— Bien — Dijo Steve — El objetivo primordial de la misión es decomisar todo el cargamento de droga gris que será transportado en un vehículo de carga.—

Norah alzó la mirada sorprendida, Coulson había dicho que SHIELD no intervendría en el problema de la droga gris.

— ¿Ésta misión quien la asignó, Capitán? Tengo entendido que la agencia solo responde a emergencias que salen de... lo normal —

— SHIELD tiene un sistema de inteligencia que asigna las misiones de acuerdo a su nivel de importancia. Pero también nuestro sistema investiga sobre emergencias civiles y esa droga se esta convirtiendo en un serio problema de salud —

— Entiendo — La chica sonrió. Le gustaba la manera de pensar de Steve Rogers, él era el encargado de decidir el curso de acción de los vengadores y si tenían esa misión era porque él pensaba que los problemas entre humanos también eran importantes. Ahora lo admiraba mucho más.

— Para la misión es imprescindible obtener el paquete ileso para que podamos investigarlo y posteriormente destruirlo. Eso les tocará a Wanda y Visión debido a que se calcula que es una tonelada — Norah asintió mientras leía los expedientes que le había dado Steve — El resto deben neutralizar a los narcotraficantes y capturarlos con vida. Hay la posibilidad de que cuenten con drones, así que tengan cuidado — Guardó silencio y vio la seriedad en el rostro de la nueva agente — Yo iré como observador y evaluador de su trabajo individual y en equipo, no intervendré a menos que la situación se haya salido de control, lo cual espero no ocurra. —

— Entiendo, entonces será una misión de recuperación. —

— Si… — En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Hawkeye ingresó.

— Buenas noches — Dijo mientras tomaba lugar al lado de la chica.

— Buenas noches — Saludó la chica y continuó leyendo los expedientes. De pronto ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre soldado? — Preguntó con curiosidad Steve.

— Es sobre Wanda Maximoff… ¿Ella realmente está bien luego de la muerte de su hermano? — La mirada de Barton se oscureció.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregutó Steve.

— La primera impresión que me dio hoy es que está deprimida. Y ahora, al leer su perfil y habilidades, encuentro… — Pensó con cuidado qué palabra decir en lugar de "peligroso" —… complicado que ella tenga un estado anímico tan bajo, sumando su condición de mejorada —

— Visión y el resto del equipo se encuentran apoyándola, es cuestión de tiempo para que sus heridas sanen. No hay mucho que podamos hacer… — Respondió Steve, Barton asintió.

— Hombres… — Murmuró Norah. Debía consultar a Coulson y proceder con aquella chica. — Bueno, en el resto del equipo encuentro muy balanceadas las habilidades y las emociones, supongo que han respondido positivamente al entrenamiento que comenzaron, usted Capitán, y la agente Romanoff. —

— Así es, por eso mismo los considero aptos para comenzar a realizar misiones solos —

— ¿Usted los acompaña en los entrenamientos? — Preguntó Norah al arquero.

— A veces, solo cuando Steve lo consideraba necesario. —

La chica sonrió.

— ¿Qué puedo decir Capitán? Creo que todo lo ha llevado muy bien con los chicos, los documentos de la misión están detallados perfectamente y los balances son adecuados. —

— Gracias, agente —

— ¿Eso acelera su paso por la base, agente Winter? —

Barton la miró fijamente. Norah notó que no era muy bien recibida por las dos cabezas de esa base.

— Me temo que yo estaré el tiempo que lo consideren mis superiores, aunque si tienen algo que decir, no duden en hablarlo, puedo ayudar con sus dudas o lo que sea —

— ¿Sería adecuado llamar a un código 602 en ésta misión? —

Norah miró fijamente al arquero. Demonios, aún no se sabía todos los códigos y claves que usaban en SHIELD.

— Lo dejo a consideración del Capitán —

— ¿Sabes qué es un código 602? — Preguntó Steve asombrado.

La habían llevado a un callejón sin salida.

— Creo haber comentado que llevo poco tiempo trabajando en SHIELD — Murmuró la chica tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

— Si, y en ese caso no entiendo cómo es que posees un nivel 8 cuando yo tardé años de entrenamiento en la agencia antes de llegar a nivel 7 —

Sigilosamente Barton llevó a su mano hasta la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón.

— SHIELD no es la misma que cuando usted fue reclutado, agentes. — Ella miró a Steve. Lo que menos quería era empezar un enfrentamiento. — El director general necesita a gente de confianza y comprometida con seguir sus órdenes y para eso estoy aquí. — Ahora fue turno de sostenerle la mirada a Barton — Si quiere no confíe en mí, pero por lo menos no haga más difícil mi trabajo. — Se puso de pie — Los veo mañana previo a la misión.

Al salir de la habitación, Norah marcó al número de Bobi.

— _Diga_ —

— Soy Norah, ¿Qué es un código 602? —

— _Ese código no existe_ —

Norah apretó el puño, Hawkeye le había declarado la guerra.

— ¿Podrían facilitarme todos los manuales de claves, códigos y reglamentos de la agencia? O cualquier cosa de sentido común que pueda necesitar. — Se detuvo un segundo — Parece que los avengers son más desconfiados de lo esperado —

Los dos hombres escucharon las últimas palabras de la chica. Steve miró a su compañero.

— No iré a la misión de mañana, la investigaré —

Steve asintió y Barton se marchó de prisa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el Capitán América portaba su clásico traje azul; Scarlet Witch su gabardina roja; Visión con su capa y aspecto de siempre; War Machine su traje plateado; Falcon su equipo de vuelo y Norah portaba un traje de agente de SHIELD, unas botas negras y su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

— ¿Listos? —

Steve Rogers estaba frente a su equipo.

— Sí, señor — Respondieron los nuevos avengers.

— Usen todo lo que han aprendido hasta el momento... en marcha — Todos subieron a la nave y tomaron su lugar para el vuelo.

Una hora después la nave sobrevolaba la carretera principal que conducía al puerto principal de la ciudad de Boston.

— Estaremos sobre el trailer en aproximadamente seis minutos — Avisó Steve Rogers quién manejaba la nave.

— Preparen sus interconectores. Wanda y Norah ajusten sus paracaídas, el resto puede volar por su cuenta —

Los cinco asintieron.

— Pues es hora, hagan su mejor esfuerzo y no olviden trabajar en equipo — La puerta de la nave se abrió y Rhodey fue el primero en salir de nave, después Wanda y Norah; por último Visión y Falcon se lanzaron, Steve suspiró.

Se sentía un poco preocupado, pero decidió confiar en su equipo.

Rodhey llegó primero y se posó sobre la caja del trailer, usó su láser para abrir una pequeña abertura y levantó el metal haciendo una gran abertura. Por tal abertura entró Visión y se encargó de inmovilizar a los narcotraficantes que se encontraban dentro de la caja y custodiaban la carga.

— Paquete asegurado —

Después Falcon voló y sacó al copiloto de la cabina del conductor, antes de que pudiera hacer algo el conductor, éste también fue removido y fue Norah quien cayó sobre la cabina, y aprovechó para meterse y tomar el control del volante.

— Estoy en posición del volante, Witch entra a la caja junto a Visión, voy a virar —

La nombrada levitó y lo hizo, entonces Norah viró el volante y el trailer dio una vuelta de 180 grados, y entonces un foco rojo se activó en la cabina.

— ¿Por qué cambiaron el rumbo de la carga? — Preguntó una voz por el radio que tenía instalado el trailer. — Dé la contraseña o iniciaremos fuego — La chica apagó el aparató.

— Falcon, vienen los refuerzos — Indicó — Alejaré el trailer de las zonas pobladas — Falcon asintió y se elevó para averiguar de qué lado vendrían. Identificó dos camionetas negras que venían en su dirección.

— War Machine, vienen dos camionetas con metralletas —

— Y vienen drones detrás de ti — Advirtió cuando su traje detectó los pequeños objetos acercarse. Falcon comenzó a disparar a los drones.

Rodhey consiguió dejar fuera de combate a la primer camioneta pero los de la segunda le lanzaron una bomba de tinta que lo dejó sin visión, tuvo que abrir el casco para poder ver hacía donde disparar.

— Necesito apoyo — Pidió War Machine al ver que no podría seguir disparando sin darle también al trailer.

— Volveré a virar para tomar distancia, agarrénse — Hizo un viraje de 90 grados, pero entonces de la nada una camioneta más apareció frente a ella y la chica volvió a virar pero hacía el lado contrario.

— Más cuidado — Dijo Witch quien no esperaba el segundo giro.

— Lo siento... — Pero la nueva camioneta comenzó a disparar hacía la cabina del conductor.

Falcon consiguió explotar las llantas de la camioneta que estaba tras la cabina, pero antes de estrellarse contra una gran roca, lanzó un par de explosivos que abrieron la puerta trasera del trailer. Witch lanzó un escudo para proteger la carga y Visión detuvo los restos de la explosión que cayeron cerca de ellos.

— Vienen más drones — Avisó Rhodey quien ya había recuperado la visión y ayudaba a Falcon a terminar con la primera ronda de drones.

— Necesito ayuda con la camioneta que llegó de imprevisto — Musitó Norah ya que disparaban en su dirección hasta que de un disparo Rodhey estalló la camioneta — Gracias — Sintió un pinchanzo en el brazo izquierdo pero continuó manejando.

— Visión, dispara hacía tu izquierda, treinta grados arriba — Indicó Rhodey, Visión lo hizo y con ello derrumbó la última fila de drones.

— Voy a parar — Norah fue bajando la velocidad cuando de pronto un pitido comenzó a oírse en la cabina — Mierda — Murmuró.

— Que no te oiga el capitán — Dijo Falcon con humor.

— No sé de qué hablas, pero hay explosivos en el trailer, Witch y Visión, ¿pueden sacar la carga? —

— Podemos sacarla pero nos tomará tiempo — Respondió Visión, Norah mordió su labio.

— Witch, envuelve con tu campo de fuerza la carga y suban. Los demás, prepárense para atraparlos —

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que atraparlos? — Preguntó Falcon, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el trailer frenó muy fuerte y comenzó a ir en reversa. El pitido comenzó a ir más rápido. Metió el acelerador aún en reversa.

— Vamos — Ordenó War Machine y fueron tras el trailer.

— A la cuenta de tres — Gritó Norah — Uno... dos... — Los pitidos comenzaron a ir sumamente rápido — ... tres... — Y metió el frenó.

En ese mismo momento la gran carga y los narcotraficantes inmovilizados salieron volando; Norah abrió la puerta y se lanzó. El trailer comenzó a explotar comenzando por la caja y después la cabina del conductor.

Norah esperaba el fuerte contacto contra la tierra, ya que se había lanzado de lado y desde una altura relativamente alta. No tardo en sentir el dolor de su brazo izquierdo, había caído sobre el brazo en que había recibido una bala. Comenzó a rodar y a tratar de disminuir su velocidad, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y trató de alejar el dolor de su mente.

War Machine y Visión recibieron la carga, Falcon voló para atrapar a dos de los sujetos que capturaron. Falcón dejó a los sujetos que cachó para ir a ayudar a detener carga que salió volando con gran fuerza. Norah se recuperó pronto y corrió hasta ellos para ver cómo estaban.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó mientras seguía el rastro de varios metros que dejó la carga mientras derrapó.

— Vaya manera de manejar — Murmuró Wanda, mientras bajaba de la montaña de droga.

— No me percaté antes de los explosivos, no creí que fueran a exponer su paquete de esa manera —

— Pero lo logramos, fue cosa de niños — Exclamó War Machine — ¡Vaya esto es ser un avenger! — Gritó con emoción muy contento.

— No estuvo mal para ser nuestra primera misión — Falcon guardó sus alas y también sonrió.

— Ni un rasguño tuvo el paquete gracias a Wanda — Dijo Visión mientras volaba examinando el gran paquete.

Pronto la nave donde habían llegado aterrizó a su lado. El Capitán salió a su encuentro.

— Bien hecho chicos, lo lograron sin ninguna baja — Los felicitó con orgullo. — Han sabido aprovechar sus habilidades e inteligencia, serán unos excelentes avengers — Steve les dio a todos una palmada en la espalda. — Vamos de regreso — Indicó mientras decidían cómo ingresar toda la droga en la nave.

.

Una vez estuvieron dentro de la nave, la pantalla principal se encendió. Era Sharon Carter.

— Agentes, recibimos el reporte del éxito y término de su primera misión, pero nos ha llegado un reporte de amenaza terrorista en la Torre Eiffel en Francia, diríjanse allá mismo de inmediato y controlen la situación. —

— ¿Qué ahora mismo? — Exclamó Rhodey con cansancio.

— Entendido — Respondió el agente Rogers y cambió la dirección de la nave. — Acomódense y pónganse los cinturones de seguridad porque vamos a usar los inyectores para ir más rápido. —

Todos se apresuraron a tomar su lugar.

Norah suspiró. Quién diría que algún día estuviera en aquella situación, trabajando para los declaradamente "buenos".

.

.

.

— Estoy en posición — Murmuró Scarlet Witch, quien desde las sombras observaba a los rehenes —

— Yo también — Respondió Norah quien acababa de encontrar los explosivos y sacaba sus instrumentos para desactivarlas.

— Entonces voy a proceder — Respondió Wanda, quien lanzó un hechizo paralizante a los terroristas que custodiaban a los rehenes. — Ya... tu turno Visión —

El ente voló sobre la torre Eiffel y empezó a bajar uno a uno a los rehenes del primer punto en completo silencio.

— Subiré al segundo punto donde están el resto de los rehenes... Falcon, no pierdas de vista a los que están atrapados en el elevador — Scarlet comenzó a moverse entre las sombras.

— Sin problemas — Respondió el nombrado.

— Oigan, creo que la invasión secreta no servirá de mucho — Murmuró War Machine desde las alturas del cielo francés — Ya nos vieron y van a disparar — Gritó mientras evadía algunos ataques. — Hay una bomba más en la punta de la torre, yo voy por esa —

Wanda bufó, esperaba poder inmovilizar a todos los terroristas hasta que Visión sacara a todos los turistas rehenes pero el plan se había ido al caño.

— Visión, sube a la mitad de la torre, voy a entrar en acción — Indicó, salió de su escondite y comenzó a atacar a los sujetos que se le travesaban. Visión llegó en segundos para respaldarla.

Rápidamente Falcon llegó hasta el elevador y comenzó a sacar a las personas atrapadas ahí.

— Espero que después de esto no pierdan las ganas de volver — Les dijo mientras los bajaba.

Mientras tanto Norah terminó de desarmar el empaque que resguardaba la primera bomba que estaba ubicada en la base de la torre. Había cuatro, una en cada pilar que sostenía el emblemático lugar. De pronto escuchó el sonido de un arma cargando munición.

— Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso.— El hombre disparó, pero de un rápido movimiento la chica esquivó la bala y cuando el sujeto soltó el arma la chica se puso de pie y lo golpeó de manera que quedó fuera de combate. Regresó su atención a la tarea previa, ahora debía sacar los imanes de la bomba para así poder cortar los cables y correr a la segunda bomba.

— Están arrojando a los rehenes — Exclamó Falcon por el intercomunicador.

— Yo voy por ellos — War Machine, tomó la bomba de la punta de la torre y le puso un pequeño explosivo y lo lanzó muy lejos en el cielo, hasta la atmósfera que fue donde estalló. De inmediato se lanzó a atrapar a la gente que caía. Visión lo ayudó con un par de personas más.

— Tres bombas desactivadas — Avisó Norah mientras corría a la última bomba.

En menos de diez minutos Scarlet Witch se había encargado de los últimos terroristas y la última bomba ya estaba desactivada.

— Bien, supongo que terminamos — Visión entregó los dos últimos detenidos a la policía francesa.

— Muchas gracias — Dijo el jefe de la policía francesa — Han sido de gran ayuda para detener un evento que pudo terminar en una tragedia. —

— No sé preocupe, somos los avengers, nuestro deber es velar por la paz — War Machine aterrizó a su lado.

Norah rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacía la nave que acababa de aterrizar. Steve Rogers bajó.

— Bien chicos, para ser su segunda misión seguida no lo hicieron nada mal —

— Preferiría dormir — murmuró Norah mientras entraba a la nave, comenzaba a sentir los estragos ante el poco descanso. Además su herida se había abierto.

— Si, ayer que decomisamos el cargamento gris, y sin demora venimos hasta Francia a ayudar — Apoyó Wanda.

— Como avengers van a haber situaciones fuera de su control y quizás pasen días enteros sin dormir, comer o descansar — Explicó Steve mientras el resto de los nuevos avengers ingresaban a la nave.

— Supongo que habrá misiones que nos llevaran al límite — Falcon se quitó el equipo de vuelo y tomó asiento en la nave, tenía una pequeña herida de bala. Norah miró su brazo izquierdo, debía volver a vendarse.

— Te ayudo — Dijo Scarlet Witch, sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y ayudó a el chico. Norah se apresuró a tomar su maleta y de ahí extrajo lo necesario para su herida.

— Gracias —

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Steve a ambos heridos.

— Nada que ponga en peligro mi vida — Contestó Falcon con una gran sonrisa.

— Si, nada grave — Mientras abría una nueva venda.

— Bien, entonces marchemos de regreso a la base — Dijo dirigiéndose a su asiento de piloto y poniendo las coordenadas de la base.

Unas cuantas horas después…

— Me gustaría aprender a manejar naves de éste tipo — Comentó con curiosidad Norah

— Sabes manejar mounstros como el trailer de hace rato y no una nave? — Preguntó el sagento James sorprendido, mientras colocaban un suero en el brazo de Sam.

— Solo agencias muy grandes tienen éste tipo de naves, sé conducir aviones comerciales pero no creo que se compare a éstas naves de pelea. —

Steve asintió.

— Tienes razón, son muy diferentes, mira lo primero que debes saber es... — Y comenzó a explicar el mecanismo de las naves que usaban en SHIELD mientras emprendían el vuelo.

La chica ponía mucha atención en lo que el capitán de su equipo le explicaba, siempre le había costado trabajo aprender a manejar ese tipo de cosas tecnológicas, pero debía aprender. Todo iba bien hasta que el hombre rozó sin querer su mano, lo cual hizo que la chica sintiera un ligero estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien, este fue el segundo capítulo. Dudé sobre si cambiar la misión en Francia y poner otro lugar, debido a los recientes sucesos en ese país, pero en parte me dio flojera investigar otro lugar famoso y porque creo que al final los avengers salvan el día y hay un final feliz de alguna manera.

Pienso retratar algunas situaciones que suceden en el mundo real, no lo hago para molestar o empezar debates eternos de opiniones encontradas, lo hago por así fue diseñado el fic y quiero retratar un mundo crudo donde los superhéroes deben desenvolverse y tratar de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

Como decía antes, subo éste capítulo para celebrar la salida del primer trailer oficial de la película y los tres posters oficiales. A mi me ha encantado el corto y me parece que la producción intenta deslindarse del teaser trailer que salió en el evento D23 de Disney, aunque quien sabe, quizás en un próximo trailer nos presenten a Crossbones. Tampoco se vio nada de Visión, Scott Lang o spiderman xD Bueno, tampoco se trata de revelar la película, ¿verdad? jajaja

Espero sus comentarios y ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Saludos.

miércoles 25 de noviembre 2015


	3. Secretos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3. Secretos.

.

Llegaron en la tarde a la base avenger, todos bajaron de la nave y se dirigieron a sus residencias, con excepción de Norah, quien a pesar de desear una buena cena y descansar, debía cumplir con su rol administrativo y hacer el informe para Coulson. Durmió un poco durante el viaje y consideraba que podía aguantar el dolor punzante de su reciente herida de bala.

— Bien, iré por la computadora e iré por algo de comer — Murmuró la chica y se despidió de sus compañeros. Observó que Wanda era acompañada por Visión, así que decidió seguirlos con sigilo mientras llegaban a la zona de residencias.

Caminaban muy juntos, y de un momento a otro Wanda tomó la mano de Visión, quien la observó unos segundos y después respondió su gesto con un apretón, caminando de esa manera hasta llegaron a la zona de residencias y Norah tuvo que desviarse para llegar a su posada.

Entró rápidamente, se dio una corta ducha y al estar vestida, tomó su computadora y salió del lugar. Al llegar al comedor, había poca gente, así que ordenó una hamburguesa, fideos y agua. Fácilmente encontró una mesa vacía y se sentó junto a la pared para que nadie pudiera ver lo que hacía en su laptop.

Mientras comía abrió la computadora y activó el canal de comunicación directo con Coulson.

~ Informe 08 de octubre 17:45 horas. Hace una hora regresó el equipo de la misión B-275 para decomisar el cargamento de droga gris. La misión fue cumplida con éxito, alargándose debido a una emergencia internacional, de la cual se enterará si ve CNN. Steve Rogers solicitó mi participación en ambas operaciones. El papeleo de la misión quedará listo esta misma noche.

Luego de escribir le dio enviar. Dio un par de mordidas a su hamburguesa cuando obtuvo una respuesta.

 _~ Mensaje recibido. ¿Observaciones?_

La chica se limpió las manos y continuó escribiendo.

~ Mi primera impresión es que se trata de un equipo sólido, tienen la noción de trabajo en equipo, sin embargo considero un foco de atención la chica Maximoff, parece mostrar un cuadro de depresión y aunque comenté mis dudas con Rogers, parece que nadie lo considera un problema.

~ _Sería bueno que revisaras aquello de cerca, quizás le hace falta una amiga. Nuestro psicólogo está fuera y no puede atender esa emergencia._

~ De acuerdo. Por último...

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a teclear, se escuchó un golpe seco afuera del comedor.

~ Ha sucedido algo, un minuto.

~ _Bien._

Cerró la computadora y se dirigió a la ventana, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Iron Man acababa de aterrizar a escasos metros del edificio donde se encontraba, y Steve Rogers lo recibía con una expresión muy animada.

Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y escribió.

~ Parece que Tony Stark está en el complejo militar.

Coulson tardó varios momentos en responder, aprovechó el tiempo para terminar su hamburguesa.

~ _Averigua el motivo de su presencia y tenlo vigilado._

~ Ok.

Antes de que ella se pusiera de pie, Sharon Carter llegó a su lado. Norah bajó la tapa de la laptop.

— Hola, Steve ha pedido que vayas a la sala de juntas. — La rubia le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si, voy ahora mismo. — Tomó su computadora y caminó detrás de la chica.

— Me pareció ver a Iron Man en el jardín, ¿No ha venido antes? ¿Por qué no usó la pista de aterrizaje? —

Sharon rió ante los comentarios de la agente.

— Estamos hablando de Tony Stark, mientras más pueda llamar la atención, mucho mejor para él —

— Vaya, debe ser un sujeto encantador — Dijo con sarcasmo Norah.

.

.

Ambas mujeres caminaron en silencio hasta el edificio central de la base avenger. En la puerta del lugar indicado, la rubia se despidió y Norah entró.

Se encontraban sentados Steve y Tony Stark sin la amadura.

— Pasa Norah, te presento a Tony Stark — Dijo Steve mientras se ponía de pie para recibirla. Steve siempre era un caballero.

— Es un gusto conocerlo, señor — Respondió la chica alargando su mano. Tony Stark también era muy guapo aunque desprendía un aura de seguridad que muy pocas veces Norah había sentido. Todo lo que sabía de aquel hombre era lo que oía en los medios de comunicación, pero no mejoró su impresión al conocerlo en persona.

Tony estrechó su mano y la acercó hacía él. Muy cerca.

— Vaya ojos tan lindos… — Norah se alejó del hombre, no supo cómo reaccionar. Tal acción hizo reír a carcajadas a Tony Stak. — Es raro encontrar una agente de SHIELD que sea tan tímida —

— Si no mal tengo entendido usted tiene pareja, creo que es descortés tratar así a una desconocida —

— Solo quería romper el hielo, Steve me dijo que eres la nueva representante de Fury en la base —

— Así es señor — Dijo Norah. Solo llevaba unos pocos días en aquel lugar y todo estaba tomando un rumbo muy caótico.

— Siéntate, hay algo que Tony quiere pedirte —

La chica asintió y tomó asiento a un lado de Tony.

— Sucede que necesito hablar con Fury en calidad de director de SHIELD, pero su representante en las Naciones Unidas, un tal Leo Fitzs, me dijo que solo estaba de manera transitoria y que no me podía ayudar. —

— Me temo que el director está muy ocupado, usted sabe lo difícil que es reconstruir una organización tan importante en las precarias condiciones… —

— Lo sé nena, por eso mismo quiero ofrecerle mi apoyo moral y sobre todo económico al viejo Fury. —

Norah frunció el ceño. Ese tipo se traía algo entre manos.

— Si usted desea puede hablar conmigo y exponer las condiciones de su ayuda, porque supongo que nada es gratis en la vida, ¿no, señor Stark? —

Steve frunció el ceño, notó que Norah se puso a la defensiva pero no entendía el porqué.

— Es algo entre fury y yo, somos amigos — En ese momento abrazó a Steve — Los tres somos amigos, es una tontería que Fury nos haga hablar con intermediarios, nunca antes lo hizo, ¿Por qué ahora sí? Es tan amable de responder eso, señorita… —

— Winters, Norah Winters —

— Norah un lindo nombre para una chica con una actitud horrible —

Una venita en la frente de Norah se hinchó.

— Señor Stark, me temo que no puedo ayudarle, en mi contrato pone que todo acercamiento con el director de la agencia, estando en esta base militar y tratándose de los avengers, debe ser a través de mi… — Decía Norah como si lo estuviera recitando cuando Tony golpeó la mesa con su puño.

— Maldita burocracia, ya dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga para hablar con Fury? — Tony la miró fijamente. Steve se tensó, sentía que la situación se estaba yendo muy lejos.

— Creo que deberíamos calmarnos… —

— O tal vez eres un agente de Hydra tratando de meterse de nuevo en SHIELD — Especuló Tony.

— De ninguna manera, señor Stark, soy una agente fiel al director de SHIELD y solo hago mi trabajo, si usted gusta puede presentarme su oferta y yo con gusto se la pasaré al director y le daré su respuesta… —

Pero Tony la interrumpió de nuevo.

— Detector de mentiras — Gritó el playboy.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Steve y Norah.

— Si no tienes nada que esconder, prueba tus palabras —

— Capitán Rogers, dígale que es inaudito que se me trate de esa manera… —

Era oficial. Tony Stark era un entrometido.

— Creo que ésta vez estaré de acuerdo con Tony — Steve le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

Aquello fue como una puñalada para la chica, creyó que Steve estaría de su lado, pues había cumplido bien su trabajo y hecho todo lo que él le indicaba. Se sintió traicionada por su extraordinariamente guapo jefe. Torció la boca en muestra de desagrado.

— Vamos, he oído que SHIELD tiene el mejor y más innovador detector de mentiras y me gustaría verlo en acción —

— _Si digo que no, me veré expuesta a todo tipo de acusación, a menos de que venga Fury a apoyarme, cosa que no creo que suceda en un par de minutos. Pero si acepto y preguntan por Coulson, habré fallado_ — Norah miró a los dos hombres.

— Esta bien, pero solamente para comprobar que no soy una agente de Hydra, me niego a responder cualquier otra cosa. —

— No creo que nos interese saber sobre tus fetiches personales… bueno, tal vez sí. —

La chica frunció el ceño. Definitivamente Tony Stark era muy invasivo y eso no le gustaba para nada.

— Vayamos al nido, Clint es quien sabe manejar la máquina. —

— ¿Máquina? — Murmuró Norah con un poco de sorpresa, esperaba que usaran un aparato clásico, no una máquina.

Caminaron a través del edificio principal de la base y llegaron al lugar denominado "El nido".

Era una oficina como cualquier otra con la peculiaridad de que tenía varias dianas a lo largo y ancho de toda la habitación.

— Hey Legolas, linda decoración, muy tu. — Dijo Tony entrando y moviendo con el pie algunas hojas arrugadas que se encontraban por el suelo.

— Clint, Tony quiere hacerle un par de preguntas a la agente Winters, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con la maquina? —

El nombrado se levanto de inmediato de su sofá donde se encontraba leyendo unos documentos, los cuales no soltó cuando los recibió.

— Claro, pasen. La maquina siempre está lista para ayudar — Dedicó una sonrisa a la chica, lo cual la hizo estremecerse.

Bien, no tenía miedo… bueno, no tanto. La verdad estaba aterrada. Si se tratara de gente normal y no de tres vengadores, bueno dos, Tony Stark sin su armadura no podría mantener un enfrentamiento con ella.

Tenía experiencia con interrogatorios, pero nunca había sido buena con las sesiones de tortura, cuando llegaba a niveles altos de dolor su cuerpo reaccionaba muy violentamente, no esperaba que ellos la torturaban, o ¿si? Ahora debía aguantar hasta el final.

Clint Barton tocó un botón de su escritorio y un estante con documentos se movió dejando libre una cámara contigua a su oficina.

— Adelante, si gustas sentarte en aquella silla — Dijo muy contento, aquella situación le estaba cayendo como anillo al dedo. Hace un par de horas había conseguido un poco de información de aquella chica y quería verificar que tan cierto era todo.

— Si, solo mantengan su palabra de solo comprobar que no soy un agente de Hydra — Dijo lo más tranquila posible, debía comenzar con ligeros ejercicios de respiración para controlar sus latidos.

— Bien — Dijo Steve.

— Enséñame cómo funciona esta preciosidad — Dijo Tony observando la mesa-pantalla que controlaba la silla.

— Se llama Orientación y es el mejor detector de mentiras que existe en el mundo, lo calibraron pensando en Natasha, mide 96 variables entre ellas los niveles de oxígeno, micro expresiones, ondas cerebrales, dilatación de las pupilas... —

— _Solo quieren asustarme, solo quieren asustarme_ — Pensó la chica quien tenía el ceño fruncido, pero por dentro intentaba poner su mente en blanco. Se sentó en la máquina y Clint le colocó el semi casco y un par de medidores en sus muñecas.

— Suena divertido — Comentó Tony mientras leía los índices de la computadora.

— Terminemos rápido, aún tengo que hacer el informe de las misiones — Dijo Norah.

— De acuerdo, comenzaremos con preguntas fáciles — Dijo Hawkeye mientras Steve y Tony tomaban asiento.

Norah respiró profundamente y asintió.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? —

— Norah Callandra Winters —

— Falta un apellido. —

— No uso el apellido de mi madre y en ningún documento oficial aparece. —

Clint miró las gráficas, todo parecía estar dentro de los rangos adecuados.

— ¿Cuál es tu color de ojos? —

— Cafés —

— ¿Edad? —

— Veintitrés años —

— Háblame de tu familia —

Norah se detuvo un momento. No quería hablar de su familia de sangre, pero necesitaba que confiaran en ella.

— Soy huérfana. Mi madre murió cuando nací y no se si mi padre siga vivo. —

Las estadísticas se mantenían estables.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un huevo y una piedra? —

— El primero es frágil, el segundo depende de su masa, su fortaleza. —

— ¿Conociste a Alexander Pierce o algún miembro de HYDRA? —

— Desconozco quien sea y no —

— Estas sola en una isla desierta, en la playa hay una caja, ¿qué contiene? —

— Cuchillos y una brújula —

La calibración de la máquina estaba completa.

— Mi turno — dijo Tony Stark — ¿Por qué estás en SHIELD? —

— Porque debía un favor a Fury y a un amigo que murió —

Las gráficas denotaron que la pregunta puso nerviosa a la chica.

— ¿De qué trata? Debe ser algo enorme para que tengas que estar aquí — Preguntó Tony con una gran sonrisa.

— Yo… no deseo contestar eso, es privado —

La chica miró a Steve quien, a pesar de que también deseaba escuchar las respuestas de la chica, comenzaba a sentir que estaban abusando de ella.

— Vamos, nadie dirá nada, somos completos desconocidos —

— Este es mi nuevo trabajo y deseo cumplirlo lo mejor posible. No quiero meter mis asuntos personales —

Clint verificó que aquello fuera cierto y las estadísticas no lo desmintieron pero seguían tambaleándose.

— ¿Trabajas para Hydra o algún enemigo de SHIELD? — Preguntó de improviso el Capitán.

— No, no trabajo para Hydra ni para ningún enemigo de SHIELD —

Las estadísticas fueron normales.

— Bien, ahora dinos a quien le estas pagando ese favor — Preguntó Clint

— A Nick Fury —

Las gráficas vacilaron y subieron.

— ¿Por qué te pone tan nerviosa hablar de eso? — Tony la miró con suspicacia.

— Porque me hace recordar mi pasado, un pasado que deseo olvidar y el hecho de que ustedes están metiéndose en otros asuntos. Solo deben comprobar que soy de confianza y ya —

— Pienso que es suficiente — Dijo Steve, Clint se rascó la nuca, tal vez su amigo Steve estuviera en lo cierto pero aún quería confirmar algo y Tony aun quería seguir molestando.

— ¿Cuéntanos que hacías antes de SHIELD? —

— Bueno, seguro no estaba amasando una fortuna creando armas para la guerra —

Tony torció la boca.

— Responde — Dijo Clint — Si no sabemos de dónde vienes no podremos confiar en ti. ¿Cómo es que eres agente nivel 8? —

Norah se mordió el labio y decidió que debía responder algo y pronto.

— Yo estaba en un equipo con otras cinco personas, y nos dedicábamos a… a hacer cualquier cosa por la que pudieran pagarnos —

— Mercenarios — Dijo Tony.

— Si, ellos y yo cometimos muchos crímenes y entre tantos problemas terminamos conociendo a Nick Fury y SHIELD, no nos arrestaron porque hicimos un trato, nos dejaban trabajar en paz y les dábamos la información del mundo negro que desearan. Hasta llegamos a hacer el trabajo sucio de SHIELD —

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Clint mirando las hojas que estaba leyendo cuando llegaron a su oficina. En aquellos documentos venía una foto de la chica, pero parecía mucho más joven y había una lista de lugares y crímenes en los que supuestamente aquella chica había estado involucrada. — Esta hoja dice que estuviste presente en la masacre de Bielorrusia hace unos años, así como en el atentado contra el primer ministro Inglés hace 12 años, y más actos por el estilo y todos igual de terribles. —

Steve miró sorprendido a la chica, no podía imaginarla matando a un diplomático, en ese momento debería tener once años. En cambio Tony estaba de lo más divertido.

— Así que tenemos aquí a una joven delincuente. ¡Que quede claro que yo la descubrí! — Exclamó Tony mientras revisaba las gráficas de la máquina.

— No voy a negar todo eso, pero tampoco estoy orgullosa. Cuando tenía seis años huí de casa, poco después la policía me encontró y quería regresarme con mi padre — Hizo una pausa — Yo intenté alejarme lo más posible y entonces me encontré con un hombre llamado Carl, quien me ofreció un lugar en el sitio donde trabajaba, pues estaban necesitando niños para algunos experimentos. Se trataba de una agencia terrorista —

— ¿Qué clase de experimentos? — Preguntó Steve.

— Querían crear una droga que diera habilidades sobrehumanas, pero no funcionó y la mayoría murió, pero lo que si consiguieron crear fue una sustancia altamente adictiva, así que decidieron cambiar la fórmula y entrenarnos como agentes de campo y ver cuanto podían controlarnos a través de esa nueva sustancia. — Miro a Hawkeye — Esa información que tienes en tus manos yo misma se la proporcioné a Phill Coulson cuando me dio asilo en SHIELD hace 8 años. Durante ese tiempo conocí a casi todos mis contactos en SHIELD: la doctora Amaya Smith, los agentes Carrington, y el agente Jordan —

— ¿Conociste a Coulson? — Preguntó sorprendido Tony lo que los otros dos también tenían en mente.

— Sí, me salvo la vida hace ocho años y Nick Fury me recordó que tengo una deuda póstuma con Coulson, por eso estoy aquí —

Las gráficas comenzaron a agitarse, y Steve se percató.

— El director de SHIELD me pidió que viniera a ser su representante en la base porque de esa manera saldaría aquel favor. Detesto a HYDRA porque mató a todos los agentes que me ayudaron, eran buenas personas y siempre estaré eternamente agradecida a SHIELD por lo que hicieron por mi. Pienso honrar la confianza de los que conocí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. —

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala. Clint revisó los datos de la computadora y se aseguró de que aquello no era una mentira.

— ¿Podemos confiar en ti? — Preguntó Clint un poco más grave de lo que hubiera querido sonar.

— Si — Respondió ella. Suspiró.

— Bien es todo — Dijo Clint, Norah esperó a que le liberaran las muñecas.

— Señor Stark, de verdad, si quiere obtener una respuesta del director, debe hablar conmigo. Si ha visto las noticias sabrá que el director está muy ocupado. —

Tony suspiró mientras Clint liberaba la chica.

— Esta bien, vayamos a la sala. Hablaré en privado con la chica, no se molesten, me sé el camino —

Norah caminó tras el sujeto y llegaron a la sala. Tomaron asiento y Tony fue directo al grano.

— Quiero dar financiamiento a SHIELD a cambio de que apoyen la iniciativa que estoy creando y que voy a presentar junto al General Ross, al Senado de los Estados Unidos y después a la ONU—

— ¿De qué trata tal iniciativa, señor Stark? —

— Dime Tony, siento que estás hablando con mi padre — Hizo una mueca de desagrado, la chica asintió, ella tampoco adoraba a su propio padre. — Creo que luego de lo que pasó con Ultrón, y por estar involucrado, creo que es necesario una reforma para normar a las personas con súper habilidades. Hace un par de meses comenzó a haber un brote de personas con poderes increíbles, pero de pronto todo fue silenciado, espero que SHIELD esté detrás de ello, porque si no alguien más los está reclutando —

— Entiendo, hoy en la noche me comunicaré con el director y le tendré una respuesta a lo largo del día de mañana, Tony —

— Bien, me alegro. Aunque sigo pensando que es tonto que Fury esté jugando a tener secretarias, eso no es muy de su estilo —

De pronto Norah se acordó de que dejó su laptop en la oficina de Hawkeye.

— Si es todo, Tony, me retiro, debo hacer el reporte de las misiones y pasar su comunicado al director. Con permiso — Corrió fuera del lugar y llegó pronto a la puerta de la oficina cuando se detuvo al oírlos hablar.

— Mercenarios por dinero, no sé cómo SHIELD podía aliarse con personas así — Escuchó que decía Steve.

— Bueno, no es raro, supongo que la reclutaron por falta de personal, además SHIELD siempre reclutó a personas con habilidades especiales sin importar su origen. — Opinó Clint al pensar en Natasha.

— Supongo que por eso es tan buena con lar armas y los explosivos, hizo un buen desempeño en la misión de decomisado y la de rescate en Francia, parece que sí tiene experiencia en batalla. —

— Aunque aun no entiendo porque le dieron nivel 8, quizás es por la información confidencial que va a manejar siendo la mano derecha de Fury así como María Hill — Dijo Clint con soltura.

Norah iba a interrumpir aquella conversación, cuando de pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba, por lo que se recargó en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

— Aunque quizás no debamos quitarle el ojo de encima, siendo mercenaria alguien puede llegar a convencerla de vender información o algo relacionado al grupo — Opinó el arquero.

— No lo sé, ella habla de cumplir con una vieja deuda, está aquí por Coulson...—

Norah se tranquilizó y decidió que era hora de intervenir, así que tocó la puerta.

— Disculpen, olvidé mi computadora — Dijo secamente, Steve adivinó que la chica los había oído hablar.

— Esta bien, voy contigo, debo darte los formatos para el informe general — Dijo Steve despidiéndose con una mano de Clint.

Al llegar a la sala de conferencias, Tony ya no se encontraba por lo que Steve y Norah se encontraban solos.

— Toma, estos dos formatos se deben de llenar para cada misión, uno es solo para señalar las características de la misión y el otro debe ser un ensayo completo y detallado. — Le entregó un par de hojas a la chica.

— De acuerdo, lo haré hoy mismo — De pronto la chica sintió la mirada del Capitán. — ¿Sucede algo? —

— No nada… —

— Desearía pedirte que no divulgaran mi anterior condición laboral al resto del equipo, no me avergüenzo de mi pasado pero tampoco deseo que empañe mi presente. —

— No quise ser grosero, siento que te presionaran tanto. Creo que tuviste pocas opciones —

— Si, era ir con Carl o seguir corriendo hasta quién sabe donde —

Norah iba a despedirse e irse de inmediato, cuando Steve habló.

— ¿Por qué elegiste esa vida? —

La chica dudó en contestar, pero aquella era una oportunidad de oro para que Steve pudiera confiar en ella.

— En ese momento creí que era mi única alternativa para sobrevivir — Steve la miró sorprendido. — Y estuve ahí seis años. Cuando desmantelaron la agencia, me encontré sola y sin herramientas para vivir sola, además de la fuerte adicción por la que nos controlaban. Pero por suerte conocí a Scott y a los demás chicos, ellos me dieron un lugar al cual pertenecer y un uso para mis habilidades… bueno, hasta que me retiré. —

Lo último fue acompañado por una dulce sonrisa de la chica, aquello impresionó a Steve Rogers.

— Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso. Pero si ya tenías una vida de civil… ¿Por qué…? —

— Porque necesitaban más personal, no tenía problemas de dinero ni nada de eso — Ella hizo una mueca — Pero el director me lo pidió y no pude negarme, se lo debía a la memoria de Coulson... Y siendo sincera, no está siendo nada fácil y solo van un par de días. —

Steve recordó cuando se enteró de la muerte de Phill, él había sido un gran apoyo durante sus primeros días en el mundo moderno y fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a Loki. Coulson solía tener un sexto sentido para juzgar a las personas y no solía equivocarse.

— Capitán, quizás deba decirle una cosa más — Norah sacó de su abrigo un frasco y lo agitó provocando que sonaran las pastillas. — Estoy sana, pero aquella dependencia a tan corta edad me llevó a desarrollar algunos problemas físicos, no son regulares, en realidad son esporádicos, pero creo que es importante que se lo mencione. — No pensaba decirle que clase de problemas ni su regularidad, no quería que la sacara del equipo por eso.

— Entiendo, está bien. —

El capitán observó a aquella chica, desde que llegó se concentró en verla como un peligro inminente, pero debía reconocer que todo aquello había sido muy sincero para él. Además ¿De qué otra manera podría haber conocido a Coulson aquella chica? Él siempre sabía juzgar a las personas y si cuidó de ella fue porque quizás valía la pena tenerla como aliada. Su expediente estaba muy manchado, pero el de la mayoria de ellos también lo estaba. Bucky... el expediente de esa chica era una hoja en blanco comparado con todo lo que había hecho su amigo manipulado por HYDRA durante 70 años. Necesitaba encontrarlo y ayudarlo pronto...

— No quiero que se me dé un trato diferente o algo así, he estado llevando bien las cosas por el momento, además de que el director me ofreció un tratamiento. —

Las palabras de la chica lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

— Bien, entonces será mejor que te deje. El papeleo que falta completar está en la oficina de Natasha, se ubica frente a la oficina de Barton, puedes ir a trabajar ahí si gustas. —

— Bien, lo haré. Gracias. —

Se puso de pie y marchó al lugar indicado. El cielo ya estaba oscuro por lo que prendió las luces de la oficina. Era un sitio similar a "El nido" de Hawkeye, solo que sin las dianas y estaba un poco más ordenado.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta. Era Sharon Carter.

— Hola, vine al ver las luces prendidas. ¿Vas a trabajar? — Preguntó mientras entraba al sitio.

— Sí, creo que adelantaré los informes de las misiones. —

— Oh, también se ha acumulado el papeleo del que se hacía cargo la agente Romanoff, ¿deseas que te lo pase de una vez o quizás después? —

— Bueno, igual pensaba desvelarme hoy — Dijo con una sonrisa, Sharon le sonrió de vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Norah comenzó a escribir el informe corto. Justo cuando iba a la mitad del segundo informe regresó Sharon Carter con una caja enorme de cartón.

— Solo se ha ido un par de meses y ya se acumuló todo esto. — Norah lo miró sorprendida. — No te preocupes, otro agente y yo llenamos los formularios pero es necesario organizarlos y clasificarlos. —

— Bien, lo haré. —

La rubia le explicó cómo llevar a cabo su tarea a Norah, y se marchó deseándole suerte.

— Bueno, son las ocho de la noche y mañana no hay misión. — Y se dispuso a terminar el informe detallado.

Después prosiguió a escribir un informe para Coulson, sobre la misión y sobre el mensaje de Tony Stark. Para su sorpresa, obtuvo una respuesta pronta.

~ _Gracias por la información. Enviaré a alguien de confianza para que hable personalmente con Tony, pero de antemano no me suena nada bien lo que está planeando. ¿Tú qué opinas?_

~ Creo que tiene miedo, y a veces el miedo nos lleva a cometer locuras.

~ _Tendré un ojo en ese asunto. Yo me encargo._

~ Bien, seguiré trabajando.

Y la comunicación se cortó.

Abrió la caja de cartón y comenzó a trabajar.

.

.

.

Hawkeye se encontraba en su oficina cuando de pronto notó que había luz en el pasillo fuera de su oficina. Generalmente él era el último en salir del edificio, así que se le hizo sospechoso aquello. Decidió ir a ver que sucedía, quizás Natasha ya había regresado de su viaje...

Entreabrió ligeramente la puerta de la oficina y pudo vislumbrar a Norah leyendo un montón de hojas y folders.

— Son casi las doce, ¿No deberías ir a dormir? — Preguntó él ocultando la desilusión de que no se tratase de su amiga.

Norah se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, miró hacía la entrada y vio a Clint.

— Vaya, perdí la noción del tiempo entre tanto papel. —

— Vamos, voy a cerrar. —

Ella se dio prisa en dejar lo que tenía en las manos de manera que pudiera continuar después y tomó su computadora. Camino detrás del hombre en dirección a la salida.

— ¿Siempre es así Tony Stark? —

— Desgraciadamente sí. Es un buen sujeto aunque a veces no sabe cuándo parar. —

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Norah, le recordó lo que ella pensaba de Scott.

— Entiendo —

— Mañana el entrenamiento será de 7 de la mañana—

— Si, gracias — Murmuró la chica.

Aquel hombre le intimidaba. Era muy alto y de espaldas anchas, tenía una mirada un tanto dura y un semblante neutro. Pero lo que le hacía tener más reservas con él, era su gran inteligencia y su persistente desconfianza hacia ella.

 _"_ _Debo ganarme su confianza o por lo menos hacer que me deje en paz"_ Pensó Norah, de pronto sonó el celular del hombre, quien contestó. Norah se despidió para darle privacidad pero claramente alcanzó a oír un llanto de bebé por parte de quien llamaba a Clint.

— Creo que tenemos aquí a un padre de familia — Murmuró la chica, quien de pronto sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, pero lo ignoró, probablemente era su pequeña herida de bala, nada grave. Debía dormir pronto, mañana le esperaba entrenamiento físico.

.

.

.

Eran las doce del día y el Capitán había dado por terminado el entrenamiento de aquel día. También anunció que les esperaba una salida a Sam, Rhodey y Visión.

— _Está es mi oportunidad_ — Pensó Caroline mientras escuchaba que Visión preguntaba por qué no irían Wanda y Norah.

— El motivo es que van a ir a una misión de reconocimiento, por sus habilidades de vuelo son los elementos adecuados. Wanda, puedes considerarlo como un día de descanso. Barton irá al mando con ustedes, nosotros los esperaremos aquí en la base. —

Wanda asintió lo dicho por el Capitán, aunque su rostro denotaba que no le gustaba para nada la idea de quedarse en la base. Se sentía mal por aún no poder dominar sus poderes, por lo que aún no podía volar como sus compañeros. El sentimiento de sentirse una carga carga en el equipo se hizo presente en su pecho.

Además, últimamente solo en los entrenamientos y las misiones podía sentirse un poco tranquila, pero cuando se quedaba sola o su mente no estaba ocupada con algo, el recuerdo de Pietro regresaba a su mente y aquello la hacía decaer. Lo extrañaba muchísimo. Aún le parecía irreal que hubieran sobrevivido a los experimentos del Baron Von Strucker, como si fueran los elegidos, como si fueran indestructibles. Pero no lo eran y Pietro estaba bajo tierra y ella no se sentía capaz de afrontar los obstáculos que le ponía la vida sin su amado hermano, la única familia que le quedaba.

— ¿Sería posible que pudiéramos salir? — Norah miró a Wanda y le sonrió. — Deseo ir a New Jersey, ¿Por qué no vas conmigo? —

— No creo que haya ningún problema en que vayan, yo iré a Manhattan — Respondió Steve.

— ¡Hey! Nosotros vamos de misión y ustedes tienen el día libre, no es justo — Se quejó en tono de broma el coronel James.

— Trabajo es trabajo. ¿Cuándo partimos? — Preguntó Sam a Steve.

— En una hora, vayan a arreglar sus cosas, Clint los esperará en el aeropuerto. Suerte chicos. — Y se marchó.

Los tres chicos asintieron y también tomaron su rumbo, no sin que antes Visión se despidiera de Wanda y le pidiera que fuera paciente, que el no tardaría mucho en regresar y ella con una semi-sonrisa le dijera que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes? — La pelirroja volvió a dirigirse a Wanda.

Wanda dudó sobre qué responder, no quería parecer grosera pero tampoco le apetecía salir. Quería dormir y no levantarse de su casa, hasta que Visión llegara y la llamara para salir de su casa…

— Yo… bueno, no estoy segura —

— Vamos, iremos a un sitio que seguro te gustará — Norah miró su reloj. — Vayamos a ducharnos y marcharemos de inmediato. En una hora en el estacionamiento. — Y se marchó sin dar oportunidad a Wanda de negarse. La chica suspiró y marchó a ducharse, no le apetecía pasar tiempo con la nueva integrante del equipo, pero suponía que no se lo iba a dejar fácil. La había atrapado mirándola algunas veces desde que llegó y no sabía cómo interpretar eso.

.

.

.

Una hora después Norah esperaba a Wanda junto a un automóvil negro.

— La verdad prefiero las motos pero creo que será más seguro ir en auto — Comentó la pelirroja cuando Wanda llegó. Norah había dormido poco y no le apetecía tener un accidente en motocicleta.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó tímidamente la chica Maximoff.

— Iremos a New Jersey —

El auto arrancó y salieron de la base.

— Eso no dice mucho. —

— Casi olvidaba que en estos días se llevaba a cabo el festival infantil de New Jersey, seguro te gustará, es muy colorido y transmite mucha alegría. —

— ¿Y por qué vamos ahí? —

— No lo sé, cada año voy, es una vieja costumbre — Dijo con un extraño tono la pelirroja. Wanda presintió que aquella chica escondía algo.

Un par de horas después estaban llegando a Union City, específicamente a la avenida Park, la cual estaba decorada de miles de colores y se podía observar un gran desfile para deleitar la imaginación de todos los pequeños que asistieron al evento.

— Vaya, nunca había visto algo así — Murmuró sorprendida Wanda, mientras sonreía melancólicamente al ver a todas las familias reunidas ahí. — Cuando era niña vivía en un lugar muy inestable de manera política y social. Pietro y yo nunca pudimos acudir a un evento así.— De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

— Wanda — Nora la llamó seriamente. — La verdad es que si te traje aquí por un motivo, leí lo sucedido con tu hermano y quiero mostrarte aquello que sembró el sacrificio de Pietro Maximoff.—

Le indicó que la siguiera y la llevó a lo largo de la avenida, caminaron y observaban la felicidad de los niños al recibir dulces y poder jugar y correr por todos lados.

La escena contrastaba con Wanda, quien lloraba a mares junto a una Norah que solo se mantenía a su lado.

— Realmente no nos conocemos, pero desde la primera vez que te vi pude contemplar tu autodestrucción. La verdad no sé lo que es perder a un hermano pero puedo decirte que el fin es cuando tú misma lo decides, no cuando alguien se va. Además, ¿Crees que tu hermano estaría feliz de verte lamentando su muerte y desear cambiar de lugar con él? No. Él tomó una decisión y es deber del resto respetar aquella decisión, incluida tú. Tu hermano salvó a un niño, y a todos al enfrentarse a Ultron. Él protegió toda esta felicidad que estás contemplando. —

Wanda continuaba llorando, de pronto Norah pudo visualizar a lo lejos aquello a lo que había ido verdaderamente a ver. Se trataba de una familia de tres integrantes, los padres y una niña de cabello rojo y ojos miel que corría con un gran volantín verde y que parecía elevarse hasta el infinito. Aquello ocasionó un nudo en su garganta. Ellos estaban bien, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Despegó la vista. Ya había cumplido su misión, ahora debía ocuparse de su compañera y tratar de que mejorara su estado anímico.

Le ofreció un pañuelo, pero cuando la chica escarlata lo aceptó, rozaron sus manos y de pronto el cielo azul y los colores que adornaban la calle desaparecieron y dieron lugar a un cuarto de hospital blanco.

Wanda observó a Norah, más joven, acostaba en una camilla y una enfermera que salía de la habitación con un bulto entre sus brazos. De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre de mediana edad, traje negro y un rostro serio pero amable apareció en la habitación.

— Ya está todo listo para tu regreso a la base, ¿Estás segura de que no lo quieres conservar? —

— Es una gran responsabilidad, deseo que tenga una vida buena con una familia feliz. Yo solo necesito dormir un poco para regresar al equipo, ya estuve fuera mucho tiempo. —

— De acuerdo — Antes de salir de la habitación, el hombre se detuvo un segundo — Me debes un favor muy gordo —

— Lo sé, puedes contar con ello — El hombre salió y dejó a la chica quien cerraba los ojos y dormía.

La visión desapareció y el cielo azul volvió a su lugar, pero las lágrimas de la chica habían cesado y miraba sorprendida a su compañera.

— Lo lamento, no era mi intención entrar a tu mente… —

— Está bien, sabía que era posible que eso sucediera. — Dijo alejándose un poco de la chica y volteando la mirada.

— ¿Tuviste…? —

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Norah habló.

— Si, y es algo que deseo seguir manteniendo en silencio. Si prometes guardar mi secreto, te mostraré quien es. —

La chica Maximoff asintió y Norah le indicó por donde caminar. Se situaron detrás de un puesto de globos y le señaló a una niña pelirroja de aproximadamente siete años que dejaba a un lado un volantín para tomar el gran algodón de azúcar que su padre le ofrecía.

— Ellos son dos ex-agentes de SHIELD, se retiraron para llevar una vida más tranquila y tener hijos, pero no pudieron. Así que la adoptaron. — Dijo ante la muda pregunta de Wanda.

— Se ve feliz —

— Lo sé, y es suficiente para mí —

— ¿Y quién…? —

— No lo sé —

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó desconcertada la otra chica.

— Realmente no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que de algo triste y malo puede surgir, en este caso, una familia feliz —

Wanda entendió, y pensó que su hermano estaría enojado con ella si se rendía sin luchar. Ella aún tenía la oportunidad de vivir. Debía continuar con el trabajo que él empezó cuando decidió dar su vida por una causa: salvar a las personas.

— Gracias Norah, creo que puedo entender un poco más las cosas —

Norah le sonrió.

— Me alegro — Miró su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde — Entonces vayamos por algo de comer —

La otra chica asintió. Fueron a un pequeño restaurante y pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando. Caroline no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido una charla tan amena con una chica de su edad. En su equipo, April era la otra mujer, pero pasaba de los treinta años, y a pesar del cariño que se tenían no era lo mismo hablar con ella que con otra chica más joven. En cambio, Wanda Maximoff era un poco introvertida, pero cuando se abría mostraba una gran alegría y emotividad, Norah supo que no todo estaba pérdido con esa chica y que lo único que necesitaba era llorar y encontrarse cara a cara con aquello que le dolía, de esa manera podría continuar con su duelo y superarlo con un poco de tiempo.

Pronto anocheció y las chicas regresaron a la base. Wanda se retiró a su habitación y Caroline decidió continuar con su trabajo en su oficina en el edificio central.

— Hay demasiado trabajo en éste lugar —

Ya llevaba una cuarta parte del papeleo que una noche antes Sharon Carter le había llevado a la oficina, pero sentía que aquello no tenía fin. Definitivamente empezaba a odiar todo aquel papeleo. Se tomó un pequeño descanso y la imagen de aquella niña pelirroja regresó a su mente. Sacó su computadora y decidió escribirle a Coulson.

~ War Machine, Visión y Falcon salieron de misión con Hawkeye. Sospecho que Steve Rogers fue a visitar a Margaret Carter. El asunto de Wanda Maximoff ha tomado un rumbo mejor, la seguiré observando un poco más

Continuó con su papeleo y unas horas después, sonó la computadora avisando que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

 _~ De acuerdo._

Norah se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía que tan sabio era preguntar aquella duda que la asaltaba.

~ Director… ¿Cómo se llama?...

~ _¿De quié hablas?_

~ Del bebé. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de presentarla. Llevé scarlet witch a ver el desfile anual...

 _~ Entiendo… Sus padres le pusieron Helena._

El corazón de Norah se comprimió. Era un nombre hermoso. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca buscó nombres, ni le interesó saber el sexo del bebé, en esos momentos lo único que tenía en mente era el miedo de ser abandonada por el equipo que recién la había acogido. Aún recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando regresó a la base y encontró que había un nuevo miembro, creyó que ya la habían reemplazado, como hacían en la agencia donde se crió. En ese escalofriante lugar solo sobrevivían los fuertes, los que no lloraban y los que jalaban del gatillo. El resto moría en manos de sus compañeros fuertes, los cuales seguían ordenes con la única necesidad de conseguir una dosis de aquella droga que tanto amaban...

Un sonido sacó a Norah de su trance, y lo último que pensó fue hizo bien en dar en adopción a ese bebé, ella no sabía lo que era tener una familia, no sabía como tratar con niños.

Miró la pantalla de la computadora, había llegado un mensaje de Coulson, quien parecía seguía pudiendo leer su mente.

 _~ ¿Te arrepientes?_

Ella dudó antes de contestar.

~ No...

~ _Si tú lo dices._

— Tsk… estoy segura — Murmuró en voz baja y bajó la tapa de la computadora.

— ¿De qué cosa? —

Una voz la sobresaltó. Era Steve Rogers y parecía querer decir algo muy importante. Norah sintió sus manos sudar, ojalá fueran buenas noticias...

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Subo el capítulo en conmemoración al nuevo spot televisivo que salió el día de hoy de Civil War, y como esta historia no ha recibido reviews, pues me estoy llevando el proyecto con calma.

Aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo, empieza a haber interacción entre esos dos :D y bueno, espero sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias.

Por cierto, les invitó a leer otro fic que subí, se llama **Noche de bar** y es un oneshot SteveXOC.

Saludos.

domingo 07 de febrero del 2016


	4. Promesas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4. Promesas.

.

— Capitán Rogers —

Norah se sorprendió al ver al Capitán a esas horas en la oficina central.

— Venía a cerrar, pero me topé con que aún había luz en el edificio —

— Me es más fácil trabajar de noche, y de día tengo muchos pendientes. —

— Lo imagino. ¿Cómo les fue a Wanda y a ti? —

— Bien, New Jersey tiene muchas atracciones, aunque prefiero New York. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? —

Una sonrisa triste enmarcó el rostro del hombre. Norah se sintió tonta por preguntar cuando lo sabía. El expediente del Capitán hacía un énfasis en las relaciones personales que el soldado tuvo previo a quedar congelado.

— Lo de siempre —

— Usted miente muy mal Capitán. ¿Por qué no se sienta? —

Le señaló una silla cerca de su escritorio, Steve asintió y se sentó.

— ¿Cómo llevas tu estancia en la base? —

— Estos días he podido adaptarme bastante bien, fuera de éste papeleo, creo que llevo las cosas muy bien. —

— Tuviste un buen desempeño en el entrenamiento. Pero a partir de ahora estarás como observadora a mi lado. —

Aquello descolocó a Norah.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —

— Tu misión es cumplir las tareas que hacía Natasha, y ella los entrenaba conmigo. —

— ¿Está diciendo que no soy apta para el trabajo de campo? — Preguntó entre dolida y molesta la chica. Primero la ponía a prueba y ni siquiera habían pasado dos días y ya la sacaba del campo.

— No, lo que quiero decir es que éste no es un trabajo fácil, y aunque tengas buenas habilidades y hayas sido asignada por Fury, no te quiero arriesgar, hasta hace una semana eras una civil cuando todos los chicos han estado en situaciones extremas desde hace tiempo y ni aun así me siento seguro de dejarlos ir solos a la batalla. —

Norah lo miró sorprendida, eso era un golpe directo a su orgullo.

— ¿Mi salud tiene algo que ver en ésta decisión suya, Capitán? —

— No es así… — Steve no sabía cómo decir aquello sin ofender a la chica.

Él había visto cuando las dos chicas regresaron a la base y se dirigió a la oficina donde se había instalado la pelirroja para decirle aquello que había decidido.

— Lo que Steve quiere decir es que no eres una avenger — Hawkeye apareció de pronto en escena, aún vestía su ropa de misión.

— ¿Qué…? Primero me ordenan ir al campo y ahora que no haga nada...— Norah frunció el ceño con dudas y enojo. No es que esperaba que a los pocos días la consideraran uno de ellos pero por lo menos esperaba que dejaran de estar tan a la defensiva.

— Tu estancia fue impuesta por el director de ésta organización, pero solo eso. No eres parte de la iniciativa avenger, solo eres un canal de comunicación y por ello no puedes estar en el campo de batalla. Puede que hayas conocido a Coulson, pero eso no importa ahora. —

— ¿Acaso no he demostrado que puedo aportar algo en las misiones? Digo, no espero ser una avenger pero si parte del equipo —

— Lo eres, pero es más seguro que te quedes detrás con alguno de nosotros — Dijo Steve tratando de animar a la chica.

Norah trató de respirar profundamente. Su misión era mantener vigilados todos los movimientos de Steve Rogers y monitorear el funcionamiento del nuevo equipo de avengers, solo eso. No era su misión ser parte de ellos. Debía enfriar su mente aun cuando considerara sus palabras una ofensa. De pronto la sonrisa de Helena llenó sus pensamientos. Era gracias a Coulson que Helena era feliz con su familia y si eso significaba que debía tragarse su orgullo como pago por esa inocente sonrisa, estaba bien.

— Bien, entiendo — Dijo pero su rostro rojo y contraído decía otra cosa.

— Norah, creo que es lo mejor para todos…— Steve intentaba animar a la chica, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— No digas más, por favor Capitán. — Cerró su computadora portátil. — Supongo que es inútil desvelarme haciendo el papeleo, dado que tendré más tiempo libre. — Se puso de pie.

La chica caminó hasta la entrada de la oficina y se detuvo frente a Hawkeye. Algo le decía que Steve le había dicho lo de sus problema médico y estaba más que segura de que la idea de que no interviniera en las misiones era del arquero.

Lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres decir algo? — Preguntó el hombre con tranquilidad.

— ¿Serviría de algo? — Comenzó a caminar.

Debía alejarse de aquellos dos hombres. Debía ganarse la confianza de Steve y no lo lograría haciendo una rabieta enfrente de él. Salió del edificio y se dirigió a su residencia.

Era la media noche pero no tenía ganas de dormir, así que sacó su celular y observó a sus contactos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Cinco días en aquel lugar habían conseguido llegar al límite de su paciencia para no explotar. Clint Barton parecía estar dispuesto a complicarle la vida en aquel lugar.

— Quizás esté despierto — Murmuró la chica mientras apretaba el botón para llamar a Scott. Se sentó en el césped fuera de su residencia.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba recordó su encuentro aquella noche antes de llegar a la agencia de Coulson.

.~~~ Flash Back ~~~.

 _— Espera, yo te llevo — Scott tomó las su propio abrigo — Nos vemos mañana chicos. — Y salió tras la chica._

 _Acababa de terminar la reunión con sus compañeros de equipo y Norah se dirigía a su amado departamento. Scott la alcanzó y se ofreció a acompañarla. Iban en silencio en el auto cuando de pronto Norah tuvo un acceso de tos._

 _— ¿Te encuentras bien? April tiene razón, te ves demasiado delgada —_

 _— Estoy bien… — Decidió cambiar el tema. Nadie de su equipo sabía algo de su salud menguada — Sospecho que Coulson me mandará a una misión a parte de ustedes. —_

 _— ¿Por qué lo dices? —_

 _— Por cómo habló por teléfono. Además se comunicó conmigo, eso debe implicar algo, sabes mejor que yo que Coulson no hace algo sin una razón de fondo. —_

 _— Es cierto —_

 _— Por favor, despídeme del resto si no llego a tener tiempo para hacerlo yo —_

 _— Está bien, no te preocupes… — Dijo mientras aparcaba fuera del edificio donde estaba el departamento de ella. — Norah — La detuvo mientras abría la puerta del automóvil._

 _— ¿Si? —_

 _— ¿Puedo pasar a tu casa? — El corazón de Norah se sobresaltó ante las palabras del chico._

 _— ¿Por qué…? —_

 _— Sí tienes razón en lo que dices, no nos vamos a ver en un tiempo y… quiero estar contigo —_

 _— Mejor se honesto y di lo que quieres — Ella intentó fingir indiferencia._

 _— Quiero estar contigo — Respondió con voz queda._

 _— Si, por eso te acostaste con media ciudad en París, Turquía, Lisboa y Colombia—_

 _— Es que te quiero, de verdad quiero estar contigo, es solo que ya sabes como soy, no puedo resistirme. Pero si hay una mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida es contigo —_

 _Norah suspiró cansada. Ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. Se sentía cansada y de verdad deseaba creer sus palabras._

 _— Está bien, ven — Y subieron a su departamento._

 _Norah respetaba a Scott como líder, siempre los sacaba de problemas y era el primero en meter las manos al fuego con tal de que la misión fuera exitosa o por lo menos hubiera las menos bajas posibles. Siempre se arriesgaba por los demás. Pero como pareja había sido tan descuidado, además de que la engañaba con otras mujeres siempre que podía…_

 _Pero Norah no conocía otro modo de vivir. Él era la persona a la que más amaba y aunque sabía que su relación no era sana, no conseguía alejarlo._

 _Pasaron la noche juntos y a la mañana siguiente, Norah despertó sola en su cama._

 _— No sé por qué me sorprendo si ya lo sabía — Dijo con tristeza, se levantó y se dio una ducha. Después cuando estuvo vestida de nuevo, volvió a dormir, tenía que recuperar fuerzas para todo lo que le esperaba para ese día._

.~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~.

— Siempre regreso a ti — Murmuró la chica mientras escuchaba los tonos de la llamada.

— _¿Norah?_ — Dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular. Se escuchaba somnoliento, parecía que lo había despertado.

— Hola, soy yo —

— _No creí que llamarías tan pronto_ —

— Bueno, ya sabes, me gusta sorprender —

— _¿Y cómo va todo?_ —

No sabía qué responder. Las cosas no iban tan bien como deseara, pero no quería ser muy sentimental ni fatalista.

— La misión va en marcha, falta tiempo para saber qué tal van las cosas —

— _Debe ir muy mal si me estas llamando a estas horas de la noche. A menos de que necesites algo_ —

— No soy convenenciera como tu Scott. Solo llamaba para saludar —

— _Bien, además te dije que me portaría bien y lo estoy haciendo… aunque no me creas, aún te quiero pequeña_ —

— Me alegra que estés cumpliendo tu palabra. Debo dejarte, solo quería avisar a todos que todo va bien —

— _Yo les aviso mañana, aunque Mike anda en una misión_ —

— Salúdame a todos —

— _¿Hay la posibilidad de que podamos vernos?_ —

Norah sabía las dobles intenciones de las palabras de Scott y no tenía la intención de volver a caer. Bastante mal ya se sentía como para sumarle aquello.

— Me temo que no, aun no puedo salir si quiero que todo vaya bien. —

— _De acuerdo, pero a tu primera oportunidad, llámame. Si me necesitas, estaré ahí._ — Dijo Scott con una dulzura que por un segundo descolocó a la chica.

Y es que él de verdad seguía enamorado de ella, pero sabía que la había fallado y que ella estaba en su derecho de irse y hacer su vida, pero si aún tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella, no dudaría en hacerlo. Lástima que ella no le creía.

— Está bien. Adiós —

— _Adiós_ —

Norah suspiró, no le había ayudado en nada llamarlo, pero antes de seguir pensando en ello, sintió una presencia tras ella.

— Lamento volver a asustarte, es solo que me preocupe un poco de que te fueras tan molesta —

Era Steve. Llevaba consigo dos vasos con café, le ofreció uno a la joven.

— Estoy bien — Dijo tomando el vaso con café. Entonces Steve se sentó a su lado, cosa que sorprendió a Norah pero lo supo disimular.

— Clint también se quedó un poco preocupado —

Norah rió con un poco de burla.

— Si, no dudo que sea la persona que más se preocupe por mí en este sitio —

— Él ha trabajado en SHIELD toda su vida, cuando la organización se vio filtrada por HYDRA fue un golpe muy duro para él. Ahora intenta que eso no se vuelva a repetir con ninguna clase de enemigo. —

— Es que yo no soy el enemigo. Vine a ayudar. —

— Ponte en nuestro lugar y dime si no serías precavida —

Norah miró a Steve. Definitivamente era muy guapo y además se veía tan pacífico a la luz de la luna…

— Supongo que tienen razón — Apartó la vista un poco sonrojada. Aquello a Steve se le antojó tierno.

— En nuestro trabajo la confianza puede ser algo que te cueste la vida, a ti o a tus compañeros —

— Eso lo sé perfectamente — Norah miró las estrellas y dio un largo trago a su café. — Un año después de que me uní al equipo de mercenarios, tuve una misión de espionaje. No debía ser algo difícil, solo observar los pasos de un hombre. Y me confié, creí que me bastaban solo mis habilidades… —

Ella guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué pasó? —

— Ese hombre tenía un guardaespaldas, un compañero más joven pero muy hábil y fuerte. Él fue quien me detectó y me… neutralizó. Estuve a punto de perder la vida si no fuera por mis compañeros que llegaron a tiempo y consiguieron que pudiera escapar. Pero falló la misión, después de aquel momento se borró cualquier rastro de aquel hombre y su compañero. —

Steve observó a la chica. Una sola lágrima escapó de sus ojos y nada más, de pronto creyó que la mente de ella ya no estaba ahí, en el césped de la base militar de los avengers, sino en aquel momento hace tantos años.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías? —

— Quince —

— Eras muy joven, yo a los quince estaba trabajando de lavaplatos en un restaurante de Brooklyn —

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó ella impresionada. Steve había ganado su atención. — ¿Y a los 23 que hacías? —

— A esa edad estaba buscando el modo de enlistarme en el ejército —

— ¿Y ahora qué haces, Capitán? —

— Bueno, a mis más de 90 años estoy buscando a un amigo —

Norah lo miró y le sonrió al soldado.

— Eso suena bien —

— Si, pero no es tan fácil, no cuando él no quiere ser encontrado por nadie —

— Puedo ayudar si tú lo deseas. No soy una avenger pero cuento con contactos de inteligencia en muchos lugares, quizás pueda brindarte algo —

— No deseo poner en otros la carga que llevo —

— Para mí no es ningún problema, Capitán… me gustaría sentirme útil en este lugar —

— Ese favor que debes a Coulson debe ser muy grande para que te sientas así — Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

— Si lo es, nunca podré estar cerca de pagar la felicidad de Helena — De pronto Caroline se dio cuenta de que habló de más.

Y es que se sentía tan a gusto en aquel momento, solo pensando en la sonrisa de Helena y en la calidez de Steve Rogers, que no supo cómo terminó diciendo aquello.

— ¿Helena? ¿Quién…? —

Norah no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería decir la verdad. Ya le había costado mucho ser honesta con Wanda como para que el mismo día revelara su secreto también al soldado.

— Es una persona que Phill salvó y la puso en un sitio donde está bien —

— Entiendo —

Steve sintió que la chica se puso nerviosa de pronto y pensó que quizás era un tema demasiado personal como para hablarlo con un desconocido. Pero ella le comenzaba a agradar y quizás podría conocerla un poco más y comprobar que realmente ella era lo que decía ser.

— Creo que aceptaré tu ayuda, últimamente no puedo dedicarme tanto como quisiera a la búsqueda de mi amigo. —

Norah lo miró radiante de felicidad.

— Gracias, haré lo mejor posible. —

— Bueno, su nombre es… — Y así Steve puso al corriente a Norah de todo lo que sabía de Bucky.

.

.

.

Una semana después...

— Vayamos a almorzar — Sugirió Rhodey.

— Si, muero de hambre — Respondió Sam.

Mientras conversaban Wanda notó que Norah se alejaba del sitio, así que corrió y la alcanzó.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? — Y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo más, Wanda la tomó del brazo y caminaron — No te preocupes, la otra semana estaba un poco desorientada y por eso al tocarte esa vez en New Jersey pude ver lo que había en tu mente, pero ya tengo el control de nuevo, en parte gracias a ti —

— Esta bien — Sonrió la chica y caminaron juntas detrás del resto.

Cuando se hubo acabado la comida, Norah esperaba su turno para recibir su postre en el mostrador cuando Visión se acercó a ella.

— Debo agradecer lo que hiciste con Wanda —

— No es nada, pienso que a veces es mejor dejar salir el dolor en lugar de tratar de contenerlo, porque tarde o temprano se desbordará y se saldrá de control —

— Supongo que aun no entiendo por completo las emociones humanas, creí que con buenos recuerdos podría sobreponerse a los malos —

— Eso ayuda, pero lo primero es hacer un duelo ante una pérdida, después, el tiempo y tus seres queridos te ayudaran a salir adelante —

La cocinera puso en la bandeja de Norah una gran porción de gelatina.

— ¿No hay helado? —

— Lo siento, ha habido unos problemas de presupuesto por lo que no podemos darnos grandes lujos —

Norah se desanimó.

— Pero no es tan difícil hacer helado — Decía mientras caminaba junto a Visión de regreso a la mesa — Solo necesitas un bote de aluminio, un poco de hielo, sal y jugo de cualquier fruta —

— Creo que los gustos humanos son extraños al gozar con sustancias un tanto dañinas — Declaró Visión mientras se sentaba al lado de Wanda.

— Bueno, hay peores cosas que una adicción al azúcar — Respondió la pelirroja sentándose frente a ellos.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó confundida Wanda.

— De que Visión considera al azúcar como una sustancia dañina —

Norah hizo un gesto como si alguien hubiera golpeado su pecho. Esa acción hizo reír a la castaña y Visión no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. Al ver la confusión de su compañero, la chica Maximoff dejó de reír y procedió a explicar.

— El azúcar no es mala, claro que en exceso produce enfermedades pero en pequeñas cantidades es adecuada, y al parecer Norah no podría vivir sin ella — Dijo Wanda con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Durante mi infancia no podía comer lo que yo quería, pero cuando crecí y fui libre, lo primero que hice fue ir por un helado de todos los sabores, en ese momento supe que ellos y yo tendríamos una larga y feliz relación — Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír y Visión, a pesar de no entender como un humano podría tener una relación con una sustancia que se come, sonrió por ver tan feliz y tranquila a Wanda. Si la chica escarlata consideraba a la nueva como una amiga, él podría hacer lo mismo.

De pronto Hawkeye entró al comedor y se dirigió hasta ellos.

— ¿Han visto a Steve? — Preguntó a nadie en particular.

— No, cuando terminó el entrenamiento se marchó con Sam — Respondió Wanda.

— Bien. Recuerden que deben estar en la nave en una hora. — Y se marchó.

Norah suspiró. A pesar de que Clint ya no la atosigaba con preguntas y recelo, al parecer había optado por ignorarla lo más posible, lo cual era un alivio para la chica.

Esa semana había sido sumamente tranquila, entrenamiento en las mañanas, papeleo en la tardes y tareas de inteligencia con Steve, y a veces Sam, con el fin de dar con el paradero del Soldado del Invierno.

— ¿Te aburres cuando salimos de misión? — Preguntó Wanda un poco tímida. Había notado una gran decepción cuando Norah les comunicó que ya no saldría a misiones con ellos.

— En realidad no, tengo muchos pendientes y para ser sincera — Bajó un poco su tono de voz — Si no voy a las misiones, le toca a Barton o al Capitán hacer los informes y eso me quita mucho trabajo burocrático de encima —

— Espero que el clima no sea tan extremo en Australía —

— Seguro será un poco húmedo — Comentó Visión recogiendo las charolas vacías de comida de los tres.

— Gracias — Dijo al ya no tener que ocuparse de su charola. — Espero que les vaya muy bien, recuerda que no debes pasar de los 15 minutos volando o puedes sufrir una fatiga crónica, Wanda — Le recordó Norah.

Los últimos días habían estado trabajando en canalizar la energía de Wanda para que ella pudiera volar. Y lo había logrado, podía maniobrar y hasta dar vueltas muy cerradas, el problema era que pronto se agotaba y eso la ponía en peligro de caer de grandes alturas.

— Yo estaré apoyándola, no hay de qué preocuparse — Comentó Visión.

Wanda se sonrojó y Norah sonrió abiertamente. Esos dos eran tan tiernos.

Con esa gran sonrisa se despidió de ellos y marchó a su residencia. Ese día había arreglado todo para salir de la base. Era la primera vez en las dos semanas que llevaba ahí que saldría.

Una vez en su apartamento se quitó el uniforme de entrenamiento y se dio una ducha. Había comprado un par de boletos para ir la nueva obra musical _Lazarus_ en el New York Theater Workshop en Broadway. Solamente había informado que iba a salir y que regresaría en la mañana del día siguiente, pensaba pasar a dar un vistazo a su amado departamento, ponerse un lindo vestido e ir al musical, se alegraba de que no le hicieran tantas preguntas, no le gustaba ser muy cuestionada.

Se vistió con unos jens negros, una camisa roja y un abrigo largo café, se calzó unas botas negras, tomó su cartera y salió del lugar.

Pasaba del medio día y parecía que sus compañeros ya se habían marchado, no había rastro alguno del quintjet que solían llevar a misiones en el aeropuerto de la base. Norah llegó al estacionamiento y notó que no había ningún auto disponible.

— Lo siento mucho, agente Winters, me temo que todos los autos están u ocupados o en reparación. —

— Vaya, ¿Entonces cómo llegaré a la ciudad? ¿No pueden darme aunque sea una bicicleta? — Dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

— Puedo ayudarte con eso, dependiendo a donde vayas — La voz de Steve hizo voltear al soldado y a la agente.

— ¿Cómo? —

— Tengo mi moto, y debo hacer algunas diligencias. — Respondió el soldado dándole una tarjeta al soldado, quien se marchó para regresar con una reluciente Harley Davidson.

— Suena bien, solo necesito llegar a la ciudad y puedo tomar el subterráneo o un taxi — Respondió ella tomando el casco que le ofrecía el joven soldado.

— Voy en dirección al Hospital Metropolitano de New York, hay varias bases de taxis y de autobuses en esa zona —

— ¿Es el hospital que está en la calle E 99? — Preguntó Norah mientras tomaba el casco que el joven soldado le ofrecía. Steve asintió. — Me queda perfecto, mi departamento está en la esquina de la primera avenida y la E 90 —

— Bien, entonces marchemos — La chica asintió y se sentó detrás del Capitán.

Todo el camino viajaron en silencio y sin paradas, la pelirroja se percató de que Steve se encontraba muy tenso y parecía tener prisa por los grades topes que pasaron volando, por un momento creyó que su vida había terminado, pero cuando recordó que viajaba con el mejor soldado de la historia, sus miedos mermaron y pudo disfrutar del recorrido.

De pronto algo hizo click en la mente de Norah. Si Steve se dirigía a un hospital con tanta prisa, seguramente era por Margaret Carter, ya que nadie de los avengers estaba herido y habían salido de misión, no se podía tratar de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Steve se detuvo para que Norah pudiera bajar del vehículo.

— Uff, pocas veces como hoy creí que moriría — Bromeó la chica.

— Lo siento, debo dejarte ya —

— De acuerdo — Nora se sintió un poco desilusionada pero pensó que no debía ser egoísta, Steve estaba ahí para ver a su antiguo amor, no para salir con ella. — Si necesitas algo, tienes mi número de celular y ya sabes donde vivo, en la esquina de la primera y la E 90, es un edificio de ladrillo y muchas macetas. Es en el último piso. — Dijo rápidamente para no ponerse roja, por un segundo se le pasó por la mente invitar a Steve a ir al musical, pero de nuevo, se dijo que él estaba ahí por otra persona.

Norah le entregó el casco y marchó con un sonrisa fingida, no entendía porque le dolió el pecho al pensar que quizás nunca podría tener una cita con un buen hombre como Steve, "De alguna manera siempre termino enredándome con algun patán como Scott" pensó con nostalgia mientras le hacía la parada a un taxi.

En cambio Steve la observó marcharse, se sentía un poco confundido, le había parecido ver una expresión triste de parte de la chica cuando bajó de la moto, pero no entendía el por qué. Volvió a arrancar la moto y se dirigió al estacionamiento del hospital.

Pronto llegó a la recepción y preguntó por el cuarto de Peggy Carter.

— Cuarto 193 — Indicó una recepcionista y sin demora Steve tomó el camino indicado.

En la mañana le habían llamado para avisar que Peggy había sido internada en aquel hospital debido a una complicación respiratoria. Debido a ello le pidió a Barton que lo supliera en la misión de reconocimiento que iban a realizar los chicos en Australia y que duraría alrededor de una semana.

— Me temo que solo podrá verla unos momentos, Señor, la paciente será trasladada hoy en cualquier momento al departamento de enfermedades respiratorias con un especialista y se encontrará en terapia intensiva. — Le informó la enfermera, la cual se marchó dejando a Steve solo con la mujer.

— Hola — Saludó Steve con una sonrisa un poco triste. Ver a Peggy en ese estado le causaba mucho dolor.

— Steve, ¿Cómo va todo? — Preguntó como si nada, tratando de disimular el dolor que le causaba hablar.

— Bien, ¿Y tú? —

— Ya sabes, éste viejo cuerpo que ya no funciona como antes, pensar que llegué a pelear mano a mano con el Comando Aullador y ahora no puedo ni ponerme de pie —

— Sigues siendo la mujer más bella y valiente que he conocido —

— Oh, Steve, siempre tan caballeroso — Sonrió la mujer pero un acceso de tos la invadió.

— Llamaré a la enfermera — Dijo Steve con preocupación.

— No, yo necesito pedirte un favor Steve —

— Lo que quieras, Peggy — Seve tomó su mano. Ella sonrió.

— Pero antes quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Con cuantas mujeres has salido desde que regresaste? —

Aquella pregunta descolocó por completo al soldado.

— He estado muy ocupado, ya sabes, reconstruyendo SHIELD y el nuevo equipo de los avengers — Respondió un poco avergonzado.

— No quiero que te detengas por mi — Peggy lo miró fijamente — Cuando te fuiste, yo tuve que continuar con mi vida, tuve que luchar por ganarme un lugar en un mundo de hombres y de alguna manera encontré a un buen compañero que hizo más ameno el camino de lucha que escogí. Albert, Howard, Jarvis y María fueron un gran apoyo para mi. No te quedes solo Steve, haz tu vida, quiero que seas feliz, eso te pido. Cuida a tus amigos y encuentra una compañera de vida, no te quedes solo. — Otro acceso de tos interrumpió a la mujer. Steve le acercó el agua que se encontraba a un lado de la mujer.

— ¿Peggy? — Preguntó al ver el rostro desencajado de la mujer.

— Oh, Steve, volviste... te ves igual que cuando te conocí, y yo ya estoy vieja, no me veas — Sollozó la mujer.

— Ahora eres aún más bella Peggy, estaré contigo hasta el final... —

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Norah ya había llegado a su departamento. Lo primero que vio fue toda su correspondencia acumulada en el piso de su entrada, la recogió y la depositó en la mesa, después la ordenaría. Quitó las sábanas blancas con las que cubrió sus muebles para que no se empolvaran. Abrió las ventanas y cortinas para que se ventilara la poca humedad que se empezaba a acumular en el lugar.

Fue a su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama. ¡Como la extrañaba! Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho tiempo antes de su musical, así que decidió que aquel día luciría espectacular. Se dio una ducha y al salir procedió a poner un par de pinzas y tubos en su cabello. Después comenzó a maquillarse, con mucha calma.

Cuando estuvo arreglada abrió su closet y comenzó a revisar sus vestidos, los cuales no se llevó a la base avenger porque no iba a hacer vida social allá, iba como agente encubierta. Pero durante los seis meses de su retiro se dedicó a comprar cada prenda que le gustaba así que hasta el momento tenía una gran cantidad de donde elegir. Mientras revisaba la ropa, un vestido azul oscuro llamó su atención, la tonalidad de aquel vestido le recordaba el traje de batalla de Steve Rogers, y sin pensarlo lo tomó y se lo puso. Era un vestido de corte evasé, con un escote discreto y que le llegaba un par de dedos arriba de las rodillas. Eligió unos zapatos que combinaban y un bolso negro. Miró la hora y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, el evento era a las 8 por lo que decidió ir a cenar antes. Observó su celular y se sintió tentada a llamar a Scott. Cuando su equipo se encontraba activo, Adam y Scott solían acompañarla a ese tipo de eventos, el viejo Adam amaba las artes, por lo que Norah encontró en él a un gran maestro del cual aprendió mucho, sobre todo de teatro y cine. Pero ahora ellos estaban en la base de SHIELD con Coulson y definitivamente no quería volver a caer en los juegos de Scott, pero a final de cuentas él era la persona más cercana a ella. _"Debo estarme volviendo loca"_ Pensó mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía del departamento. Mientras bajaba en el elevador, llamó a Steve.

— Diga — Contestó Steve.

— Soy Norah, llamaba para saber cómo te iba — Dijo mientras salía del elevador.

— Bien, voy de regreso a la base —

— Oh — La decepción volvió a hacerse presente en Norah. — Yo pensaba que quizás podríamos cenar, pero está bien, si no me doy prisa no llegaré al teatro, nos vemos luego Steve — Y colgó. Su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza, jamás se imaginó invitando a salir a un hombre como Steve Rogers, definitivamente algo estaba mal en su cabeza. Salió del edificio y pidió un taxi al cual le indicó que la llevara al New York Theater Workshop.

Mientras tanto Steve bajó su celular y miró el horizonte. En realidad se encontraba en el techo del hospital, estaba observando el cielo comenzar a pintarse de naranja.

— Se oía un poco decepcionada — Dijo en voz baja Steve. Siendo sincero, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo de manejar sin un destino. Le dolía tanto ver a Peggy sufrir, le dolía pensar en la vida que podrían haber tenido, se quebraba su corazón con solo pensar que nunca pudo llegar a su cita para bailar. Guardó su celular y decidió que sí regresaría a la base, tal vez un poco de boxeo lo cansaría lo suficiente para poder dormir, cuando de pronto las últimas palabras que le dijo Peggy antes de que llegara la médica, le llegaron a la mente:

 _"Tuve una vida feliz, prométeme que tu también serás feliz"_

— Tengo miedo, Peggy, miedo de volver a fallar como te fallé a ti y a todos, porque al fin y al cabo mi sacrificio no fue suficiente para darle paz al mundo. — Dijo y dio un golpe en la pared dejando en el proceso un gran agujero.

Miró su celular de nuevo, quizás Norah se había mostrado decepcionada porque tenía algún interés en él, ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Además él mismo no sabía que sentir, si estar alagado o algo. Y entonces una imagen del rostro de Sharon llegó a su cabeza, se sentía en paz cuando estaba con ella. Sharon lo escuchaba y lo hacía sentir importante, lo apoyaba pero a pesar de todo, no conseguía poder dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Sabía que aquello le molestaba a ella pero es que Steve no se sentía seguro de querer establecerse aún con ella. No sentía lo mismo que cuando conoció a Peggy.

Norah le agradaba y hasta había llegado a encontrar lindas algunas reacciones de ella, pero aún estaba la duda de quién era, quizás aquella comida sería una buena oportunidad de enterrar las dudas. Además un buen Capitán debía conocer a todos sus hombres, y más a ella que estaba cooperando en la búsqueda de Bucky. Se le hacía un poco sospechoso el gran ímpetu que tenía ella por encontrar a su amigo.

— Una cena no estaría mal. — Dijo mientras llamaba a la base de los avengers y pedía que le indicaran la dirección en la que ella se encontraba.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Norah llegó al teatro donde sería la función, pero el restaurante que estaba enfrente y donde ella planeaba comer, estaba cerrado. Así que empezó a caminar buscando un sitio acogedor. Un rato y una cuadra después, encontró un pequeño restaurante llamado The Wren, donde encontró y se sentó en la barra. Ordenó una ensalada, un filete de la casa y una buena botella de vino. Había dejado su hábito de beber una copa en las noches debido a que en la agencia no se permitía el alcohol en las residencias. Mientras esperaba su orden un hombre llegó a sentarse a su lado.

— Buenas tardes, Señorita ¿Desea un poco de compañía? — Preguntó un hombre como de 30 años, con barba y un gorro para el frío.

Norah lo miró y se alzó de hombros.

— No me interesa, realmente — Respondió mientras le servían su primera copa y bebía un sorbo.

— ¿Espera a alguien? — Preguntó el sujeto.

Norah lo miró. Sabía que no tenía por qué responder, pero no quiso parecer grosera.

— No, solo mato el tiempo con un buen corte — Respondió señalando el menú.

— Yo ya comí, pero me gustaría invitarle una copa —

— Lo siento, ya tengo mi vino favorito y seguramente me ofrecerán otro cuando llegue mi plato, así que es mucho vino por una noche — Respondió sin mirarlo y sacando su celular.

Sin embargo, sin previo aviso escuchó el sonido de un arma apuntándole en la cabeza.

— Quise ser amable, linda —

Las personas que estaban cerca gritaron y comenzaron a salir del lugar.

— ¿De parte de quién vienes? — Preguntó Norah sin moverse un ápice.

— Eres buena escondiéndote, pero no olvidaré que mataste a mi hermano hace un año —

— No es por ser descortés, pero ¿Quién era tu hermano? — Preguntó un poco confundida la chica y aprovechó el enojo del sujeto para meter su mano discretamente a su abrigo y tomar su arma.

— Saca tu mano de ahí, si veo un arma, dispararé antes de que tu puedas hacerlo — Ella asintió y sacó lentamente su mano, bien, aun podía golpearlo con su celular y ganar tiempo para inmovilizarlo, solo necesitaba una distracción por parte de él. — Quién diría que una noche cualquiera me encontraría a la famosa Winters, decían que frecuentabas Broadway pero nunca te encontré... realmente quiero que sufras por lo que hiciste — De pronto el sujeto con su mano libre sacó otra arma y disparó hacía la cocina, donde se escondían el cheff y los meseros.

— Hey, tu asunto es conmigo, vamos, apúntame a mi — Dijo Norah, aquel sujeto parecía ser un simple matón pero no bajaba la guardia.

— Pero no te preocupes, tu irás conmigo y te daré el tiro de gracia después de divertirnos un rato — Dio un paso hacía Norah. — Vamos, camina —

Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, una persona golpeó al sujeto, cosa que aprovechó Norah para quitarle las dos armas y buscar entre sus ropas si tenía más.

— ¿Está bien? — Preguntó un hombre joven castaño con gafas negras y un bastón.

— Si, ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Norah sorprendida, al parecer aquella persona era ciega. En ese caso ¿Cómo había golpeado de manera tan certera a aquel sujeto?

— Mi nombre es Matt Murdock. Iba pasando por fuera cuando me percaté de que había gente corriendo y pidiendo ayuda.—

— Gracias Matt, yo soy Norah — La chica le estiró la mano y el hombre la estrechó.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Norah, Steve apareció por la puerta del local.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? — Preguntó el soldado con gran preocupación.

— Un sujeto me atacó, pero el señor Murdock me ayudó — Dijo Norah.

— Se lo agradezco — Dijo Steve estirándole la mano al hombre, pero él hombre no consiguió a la primera sostener la mano del Capitán por lo que el rubio se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona ciega.

— No fue nada. Pero debo irme, tengo una cita con un cliente — Dijo Matt colocando bien sus gafas y tomando el bastón de nuevo. — Por cierto, si alguna vez necesitan un abogado, soy parte de un pequeño buffet, les dejo mi tarjeta — Matt entregó la tarjeta a la chica y se marchó.

— ¿Te ayudó él? — Preguntó sorprendido el soldado.

— Si, aún no entiendo cómo supo donde golpearlo, realmente lo dejó inconsciente — De pronto asimiló que Steve Rogers estaba ahí, a un lado de ella — ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te dirigías a la base. —

— Bueno, me pareció que una buena cena en Broadway no me caería mal, aunque creo que quizás ya hubo mucha conmoción aquí —

Sin embargo, los trabajadores del local no les dejaron irse, le agradecieron a Norah por detener al asaltante, ya que creían que los iba a robar y les invitaron a cenar ahí, así como el hecho de que la cena de Norah ya estaba casi lista. Cuando la policía recogió al sujeto inconsciente, la cena de Norah y Steve estaba lista.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió? — Preguntó el rubio.

— Ese sujeto dijo que asesiné a su hermano, creo que debió ser en alguna de mis últimas misiones — Se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un poco de su vino.

— ¿Qué clase de misiones hacías? — Preguntó un poco extrañado.

— Bueno, cualquier cosa que alguien pudiera pagar. — Norah se quedó mirando el techo — Creo que ya sé de dónde era su hermano — Steve la miró invitándola a continuar.— Hace un año el jefe de la mafia italiana en New Jersey nos contrató para limpiar una zona de cualquier evidencia. Generalmente ellos hacen sus propios trabajos sucios, pero en esta ocación se encontraban desesperados porque estaban bajo una investigación del FBI, y al mismo tiempo un cartel rival empezaba a quitarles terreno, y no podían hacer nada sin delatarse, así que nos pagaron para recuperar sus territorios. Quizás su hermano era alguno de los sujetos a los que sacamos de New Jersey. — Respondió la chica. — Debes odiarme, ¿no? —

Steve se sorprendió ante lo dicho, precisamente por un momento pensó en que aquel trabajo era desagradable, pero no quería iniciar un conflicto con la chica.

— Sé que las cosas que hacía van en contra de todos los principios de justicia por lo que peleas, Steve — Norah miró su ensalada — Pero era lo único que sabía hacer, no podía trabajar con la policía porque era buscada, pude quedarme en SHIELD pero mi equipo era la única familia que conocía y ellos no iban a abandonar esa vida y yo no los iba a dejar solos. —

— No intento juzgarte, me alegra que ahora estés con los buenos —

— Bueno, el director prometió limpiar mi historial, eso sin duda es un buen incentivo — Norah sonrió de manera radiante y Steve se percató por fin del look y el elegante vestido que la chica llevaba. Entonces fue turno del soldado para sentirse sonrojado.

— ¿A qué obra de teatro irás? —

— Se llama Lazarus y es dirigida por Ivo Van Hove, deberías venir conmigo, es un musical con música de David Bowie —

— Oí su disco de The rise and fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders froms Mars —

Norah sonrió.

— Ese es mi disco favorito, insisto en que deberías venir, siempre tengo un boleto extra. — Murmuró ella.

— De acuerdo, veamos qué tal — Steve sonrió.

No. Tampoco se sentía con Norah como alguna vez se sintió con su primer amor. Peggy siempre hizo lo correcto y nunca se rindió. Y la mujer que estaba frente a él parecía más bien una especie de sobreviviente, una náufraga. Tal como se sentía él en el siglo XXI.

* * *

Hola

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Hoy tuvimos un pequeño cameo de Matt Murdock aka Dearedevil.

¿Debería integrarse a la historia? ¿Subí el capítulo muy pronto?

Por cierto que un dato curioso es que la mayoría de los lugares, calles, locales, etc. son lugares reales, definitivamente New York es muy interesante para mi y me la paso en google maps encontrando lugares para mi historia :)

Además, quise hacer un pequeño homenaje a David Bowie, quien como todos saben, murió el 11 de enero pasado. Fue una gran pérdida, pero seguirá vivo por siempre en cada una de sus creaciones. Y sí, la obra _Lazarus_ es real, y es la secuela de la película que protagonizó David Bowie en 1976 titulada _El hombre que cayó a la tierra_ del director Nicholas Roeg y que cuenta la historia de un personaje llamado Newton, un extraterrestre desorientado que aterriza entre nosotros en busca de la salvación para su planeta deshidratado. La obra se sitúa cuarenta años después del filme, y seguramente es una obra maestra, pues Bowie ayudó en la elaboración del guión y la obra contiene música suya.

¿Reviews?

Saludos.

martes 09 de febrero del 2016


	5. Abstinencia y amenazas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5. Abstinencia y amenazas.

.

Ya había terminado el musical y ambos iban sobre la motocicleta de Steve.

— De verdad, insisto, vamos a mi departamento y mañana temprano regresamos a la base. Es media noche —

Steve sonrió.

— No creo que eso sea un problema, además, no considero adecuado pasar la noche en casa de una señorita — Respondió con un poco de vergüenza.

La pelirroja sonrió.

— Tengo un sofá muy cómodo — Insistió la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras soltaba su peinado y su cabello comenzaba a danzar con el viento de la noche.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Norah lo guió hasta la entrada de su departamento. Al entrar, lo primero que vio Steve fue una gran pila de cartas arrumbadas en la mesa principal. Norah siguió su mirada y se percató de ello.

— Es cierto, debería revisar si hay algo importante, puedes ponerte cómodo —

El soldado asintió y se sentó en el sofá, el cual si era cómodo y acogedor, al igual que la decoración de aquel sitio. Los colores crema y café reinaban en el lugar. Los muebles y la decoración sobria daban un aspecto cálido al lugar.

— ¿Vivías sola aquí? —

— Si — La chica llegó hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas. — Este lugar tiene una bella vista —

Y Norah desapareció tras una puerta. Steve se acercó a la ventana, realmente se podía ver una parte del vecindario y la hermosa luna llena en todo su esplendor. Ella regresó sin su vestido y con un pantalón de dormir negro y una sudadera gris.

— Me costó mucho trabajo conseguir este lugar. Es pequeño pero amo cada esquina. — Respondió mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a mirar los sobres.

— Es un buen sitio. —

De pronto se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían los sobres al abrirse.

— ¿Hay algo interesante? — Preguntó Steve cuando notó la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

— No realmente — Hizo bola el trozo de papel y lo arrojó en el vacío bote de basura. — Creo que es hora de dormir, pasan de las dos y mañana debemos reportarnos —

Steve asintió y se acostó en el sillón. De pronto apareció Norah con una gran cobija y dos almohadas.

— Aún podemos compartir cama — Dijo ella.

Steve no supo que decir, pero su rostro perplejo hizo reír a la chica.

— Descansa, ten dulces sueños — Dejó las cosas a un lado del soldado y entró a su habitación.

Steve se acomodó para dormir. Había pasado un rato agradable en el teatro, definitivamente era una experiencia que le gustaría volver a repetir. Cerró los ojos pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no estaba tan cansado aún. Entonces recordó el sobre que la agente había tirado.

Se puso de pie, tomó la hoja arrugada y la desdobló. Era una carta de aceptación por parte de la universidad de New York para que cursara la carrera de historia. Steve sonrió al enterarse de aquello, pero cuando vio a quién iba dirigida la carta, se extrañó. Iba dirigida a una tal Isabel Jones, revisó la dirección pero era correcta. _"Probablemente ella usó otra identidad para aplicar el examen de selección"_ , volvió a arrugar la carta y la puso donde estaba.

Se acostó de nuevo en el sillón. Sin embargo un par de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron ponerse alerta. Nadie sabía que estaban ahí y se suponía que el departamento estaba vacío, Norah no debía de tener visitas y menos tan tarde.

La chica apareció en la sala con un arma en sus manos, Steve también se puso de pie y se colocó a un lado de la entrada, mientras Norah se dirigía a mirar quien era.

— Preciosa, sé que estas en casa por que vi la luz de tu habitación, soy Scott —

La chica bajó el arma y abrió la puerta. ¿Qué rayos hacía Scott a esas horas en la ciudad? ¿No debía estar de misión o en la base con Coulson?

— ¿Qué haces tan tarde? — Preguntó sorprendida la chica al dejarlo pasar.

— ¿No puedo visitar a mi prometida? —

Steve alzó una ceja, Norah enrojeció.

— Pasa, seguramente te golpeaste la cabeza y se te olvido que ya no soy tu prometida —

Scott iba a refutar aquello, cuando observó que había otra persona con ellos. En ese momento se puso a la defensiva. Norah lo notó.

— Scott, él es Steve Rogers... —

— Sé quién es, pero no sé qué hace aquí — Dijo con evidente molestia.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una mujer soltera, con mi propio apartamento, puedo traer a quien quiera, Scott — Respondió la chica muy molesta

— No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, solamente fuimos al teatro — Dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos pero al parecer ocurrió lo contrario.

— Steve, sería bueno que durmieras en mi habitación — Antes de que Steve dijera algo, ella agregó — Scott y yo tenemos que hablar y no quiero molestarte —

El rubio asintió, y se marchó al lugar indicado ya que no quería causar molestias a la chica y a su aparente novio celoso. Sin embargo aún podía escuchar su conversación, muy azorado trató de aislar el sonido.

— ¿Ahora vas con él al teatro? Vaya, dos semanas y ya encontraste un reemplazo para mi — Vociferó el hombre.

— Bueno, fue más tiempo del que tardaste en engañarme cuando nos comprometimos, ¿O ya se te olvidó que te encontré con la mucama la mañana siguiente? Por Dios, en nuestra cama, Scott —

— Nunca dejas de echarme en cara eso, ya te dije que fue un error. —

— Si, claro. — Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

— De haber sabido que el jefe te iba a asignar como la ramera del Capitán Congelado... — Pero no terminó de hablar porque Norah le dio una bofetada.

— Vete ahora mismo — Steve jamás había escuchado esa voz tan rabiosa — Si te vas ahora no le diré al director que estás arruinando todo... — Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Steve.

— Si solo es un trabajo, ven conmigo, estemos juntos ésta noche y mañana puedes seguir revolcándote con aquel anciano —

Norah intentó tomar su arma pero Scott la detuvo.

— No hables así del Capitán — La chica estaba realmente molesta, un hombre como Scott no tenía derecho a hablar así de alguien tan bueno como Steve.

— Ahora lo defiendes, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Todo el mundo habla de lo mal que te va en la base avenger, dicen que solo te encargas del café y del papeleo. Norah, todos estamos preocupados por ti —

Ignorando lo que el moreno acaba de decir, Norah preguntó.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — Preguntó de manera gélida.

— Sabes que tengo contactos en todos lados, me avisaron cuando llegaste más temprano —

— Deja de espiarme y dedícate a tu trabajo. Vete. — Norah caminó hasta la puerta y la señaló.

— Sé que es importante para ti cumplir con el favor que debes. — Norah sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda — Pero nada vale lo que le están haciendo a tu reputación. No te entrené por años para que terminaras como una simple secretaría. Siempre preferí que dejaras ésta profesión antes que verte sirviendo un café, linda... deja lo que sea que estés haciendo, no le debes nada a Coulson. Además, las cosas se están saliendo de control en la base, mejor ve por tus propios intereses.—

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Jamás esperé de ti esas palabras, Coulson siempre fue tu máxima aspiración, ¿Por qué hablas de dejar de honrar su memoria? — Dijo intentando hacer que él se callara en lo que respectaba a Coulson, el director de SHIELD.

— Es cierto, él y sus amigos no lo saben, ¿Verdad? — Gritó Scott.

— Cállate — Siseó la chica. Sacó una navaja de debajo de su sudadera y la colocó en la garganta de Scott. — No me obligues a presionar —

— Esa es la chica que me gusta — Scott golpeó su brazo y la navaja cayó. Le dobló el brazo a Norah y la apoyó contra la mesa, Steve escuchó el ruido que hizo la mesa y se levantó alarmado, se asomó por la puerta, saldría si las cosas se ponían más violentas, pero le interesaba saber de qué secreto hablaban.

— Me estás lastimando Scott, tu no eres así, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? — Preguntó la chica intentando safarse del agarre.

— Digamos que no me animaba a venir a verte, pero me dí valor — Entonces el chico la jaló de manera que ella quedara frente a frente y contra la pared.

— Scott, no hueles a alcohol, ¿Consumiste drogas? — Preguntó y entonces se percató del ligero salpullido que tenía scott en su cuello — Demonios, no me digas que fue la droga gris —

— Shhh — Le puso un dedo en los labios. — Mejor dímelo tu — Y la besó.

Norah comenzó a intentar soltarse, forcejeó y no podía liberarse, entonces se estiró y tomó un florero vacío y lo estrelló contra la cabeza del hombre, quien solo atinó a soltarla para tocar su cabeza.

— Estás loca — Gritó, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Steve le había aplicado una llave y lo dejó inconsciente en el sofá.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Steve al ver que Norah no se levantaba del suelo.

— No... necesito agua — Murmuró mientras cubría con sus brazos su cabeza y se hacía bolita en el suelo.

— Te vas a cortar con el vidrio, ven a la cocina — Steve comenzó a preocuparse.

— No puedo, no me debo mover, solo necesito agua, mucha agua — Steve sirvió un vaso grande de agua. Se lo ofreció a la chica que bebió la mitad y el resto lo tiró en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Norah! — Gritó al ver que la chica no respondía.

— Estoy teniendo una reacción a la droga gris, una... — Calló y presionó su cabeza — Necesito más... —

— ¿Cómo te ayudo? — Preguntó Steve aún alarmado.

— Agua... — Murmuró. Entonces Steve se acercó con cuidado hacía la chica y la cargó. Ella se quejó y pidió que no la movieran, pero el soldado no la soltó y la llevó firmemente a la regadera del departamento, donde prendió el agua fría y entró con la chica para que ella no cayera y se golpeara.

— Vamos, abre los ojos — Murmuraba Steve al ver que la chica no reaccionaba y temblaba violentamente, entonces pensó que quizás el agua estaba muy fría así que abrió la llave del agua caliente.

— No, agua fría — Murmuró ella y Steve hizo lo que ella indicaba.

Cinco minutos después, la agente se pudo poner en pie y Steve se salió de la regadera, pero no se salió del baño, ella seguía temblando y sosteniendo su mano.

— Debe haber sido una terrible noche para ti, ¿verdad? — Preguntó la chica aún bajo el agua.

— No, hacía un poco de calor así que me cayó bien el baño — Dijo con sentido del humor, ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

— Perdona a Scott, al parecer consumió esa nueva droga, ya le va a ir bastante mal cuando el director se entere —

— Aún no llega el reporte del laboratorio que analizó la droga que decomisamos, así que no se cuales son sus efectos, aparte de ser sumamente nocivos. —

— Causa ansiedad y bloquea la inhibición, provoca un estado de éxtasis que hace que a largo plazos tengas lagunas mentales. También genera gran placer al darte la sensación de que puedes hacer lo que sea. Es una sustancia muy adictiva. Esa droga nació en la misma agencia donde me entrené.—

Steve recordó que en el interrogatorio que él, clint y Tony habían hecho a Norah con el detector de mentiras llamado _Orientación,_ Norah había mencionado que los sujetos de prueba eran incentivados a trabajar por medio de la dependencia a aquella toxica droga.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó el soldado al ver que la chica parecía más relajada.

— Estaré bien cuando mi cuerpo se deshaga de lo que me afectó, en realidad fue una cantidad mínima pero el agua me ayuda a centrarme y desintoxicarme. —

— Si fue una cantidad mínima, ¿Por qué te afectó así? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Fui adicta por 7 años — Respondió y agradeció estar bajo el agua para que Steve no viera sus lágrimas. — Cuando desmantelaron la agencia pude escapar y de paso robar un gran bote con aquella droga. Recuerdo que fui tan feliz con aquel botín mientras huía del ejercito. — Hizo una pausa — Los primeros días de libertad fueron grandiosos, pero cuando se acabó el bote y comenzó la etapa de abstinencia, creí que moriría... soy muy sensible a esa sustancia, con un gramo puedo volver a caer — Apretó sus puños — No podía moverme porque me contuve de ir a buscar en las ropas de Scott más sustancia —

— Quizás sería buena idea volver ya a la base, ahí podrás recibir la atención médica que necesitas. —

— Si, pero primero quisiera llamar para que vengan por Scott, no es una mala persona, solo no sabe cuando parar — Dijo con una triste sonrisa mientras cerraba la llave del agua.

— Bien, te trairé un teléfono — Y salió del baño. Cuando regresó, Norah ya tenía ropa seca puesta y estaba secando su cabello con una toalla blanca. Vestía un pants azul y una blusa de tirantes morada.

— Gracias, hay un poco de ropa de hombre en el cajón de la izquierda en mi closet, no vayas a enfermar — Indicó y tomó el celular para marcar un número. — Bueno — Dijo la chica — Busco a la agente Morse — Calló por unos segundos — Disculpa por llamar a ésta hora, el Capitán América y yo nos encontramos con Scott... — Steve salió del baño para dejar a la chica encargarse del asunto y cambiarse.

Al salir de la habitación de la chica miró al sujeto que estaba inconsciente en el sofá donde una hora antes intentaba dormir. Por un momento deseó que ese hombre no hubiera llegado a interrumpir...

— Llegarán en treinta minutos — Dijo la chica mientras iba a la cocina por más agua.

.

.

.

Iban en la parte trasera de una camioneta negra, los agentes que fueron a recoger a Scott se ofrecieron a llevarlos de regreso en otra camioneta. Eran las 5 de la mañana y el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de rojo.

— Siento todo, Steve, espero que a la próxima podamos tener una mejor salida — Murmuró la chica mientras se cubría con una manta.

— Está bien, me gustó mucho el musical y debo admitir que no todos los días puedo conocer a la ex pareja de mis compañeros — Intentó hacer el chiste pero Norah solo bajó el rostro.

— No entiendo por qué siempre salgo con hombres así, cuando Scott no estaba yo salía con sujetos peores y al final siempre regresaba con Scott a intoxicarme más, debe haber algo muy malo en mi — Respondió.

Steve no supo que responder, realmente no se imaginaba a una chica como Norah con hombres como Scott, ella parecía ser frágil aunque en realidad era muy hábil y sabía defenderse.

Guardaron silencio el resto del camino, Norah se quedó dormida y Steve la contempló. Si algo le había quedado claro era que aquella chica lo había defendido a pesar de que era cierto el hecho de que sus habilidades se desperdiciaban al tenerla fuera del campo de batalla. Pero que ocultaba un secreto a voces junto con Fury, tenía que averiguar más de eso.

.

.

.

Una semana y media después la agente Winters se encontraba almorzando con Visión, Wanda y Sam.

— Aunque al parecer por acá son desconsiderados con el presupuesto para la comida y los postres... — Se quejaba Norah de nuevo, Wanda asintió en apoyo y Sam sonrió.

— Pero ésta comida sigue siendo mejor que la del ejercito, ahí puedes vivir para siempre a base de pasta de tubo —

— Eso me dio escalofríos — Murmuró Wanda.

— Lo importante es un comida equilibrada, para reponer proteínas y carbohidratos —

— Se supone que la pasta contiene lo más necesario para mantenernos con vida, pero nada más —

— En otras palabras, sabe a... — Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se sobresaltó.

Clint Barton golpeó la mesa y dejó frente a la pelirroja un par de hojas.

Norah miró con desconfianza a Hawkeye, él no se había vuelto a dirigir directamente a ella desde la noche en que le dijo que no era parte del equipo, bueno, que no era parte de los avengers, pero eso había sido suficiente para granjearse el resentimiento de la chica. Y ahora venía e interrumpía su gelatinoso postre.

— ¿Qué es esto? Si son más papeles que firmar, puedes esperar a que termine... —

— Aquí dice que SHIELD está cortando relaciones con los avengers — Dijo en voz baja pero con gran molestia, Clint, quien no se sentía de ánimos para escuchar los reclamos de la mensajera de Fury, quería una explicación en ese momento.

En cambio Norah quedó helada por un momento, Coulson no le había dicho nada de eso aún cuando ella le escribía su reporte diario... si, Coulson tenía un par de días sin responder pero no creyó que fuera algo para alarmarse. La chica tomó sus hojas y en ellas leyó que la base seguiría perteneciendo a los avengers, pero que SHIELD se deslindaría de cualquier conexión.

— Debo hablar con el jefe — Murmuró la chica.

— ¿No sabías de esto? ¿Qué clase de juego es éste para Fury? — Exclamó muy molesto el arquero, haciendo que todos los presentes en el comedor los voltearan a ver.

— Agente Barton, por favor, quizás sería mejor hablar de esto afuera — Dijo Sam y se adelantó para bajar los humos.

— Tienes veinte minutos para aclarar esto, agente Winters — Y Clint salió del lugar.

— Tsk — La chica golpeó la mesa, aquel hombre le había contagiado su nerviosismo y mal humor — Gracias, Sam. Debo dejarlos, haré una llamada. — Se levantó dejando su postre a medio comer.

Norah sacó su celular y marcó el número personal de Coulson pero no hubo respuesta.

— De acuerdo, oficialmente comienzo a preocuparme — Murmuró mientras marcaba otro número, el de la agente Morse y tampoco hubo respuesta. — Demonios, debe de haber sucedido algo — Miró la pantalla de su celular y marcó a Adam Kirkel, otro miembro de su antiguo equipo.

— _Buenas tardes querida Norah_ _.._. —

— Adam, que bueno que contestas, ¿Estás en la base? —

— _Si, ¿Qué ocurre?_ —

— Necesito hablar con Co... con el Jefe —

Se golpeó mentalmente, estuvo a punto de llamar al director por su nombre, debía ser precavida, estaba en un sitio abierto donde cualquier podría escucharla.

— _Está encerrado en su oficina desde ayer y..._ —

— No importa si está con el Papa, necesito saber exactamente qué planea al declarar el rompimiento de relaciones entre SHIELD y los avengers —

— _Bueno, eso es claro. SHIELD no pudo volver a su anterior estatus ni a restablecer sus relaciones con el gobierno de los estados unidos. Además de que la ONU declaró a SHIELD como una organización no grata debido a los heliocarriers que se derrumbaron sobre Washington D.C., la opinión pública no ve con buenos ojos a SHIELD._ —

— Y el jefe no quiere que los avengers sean vistos como una extensión de SHIELD —

— _Eso creo, aunque si tiene otros planes, no tengo idea de qué será. El director ha estado fuera de la base la mayor parte del tiempo, la Unidad de Contención de Amenazas Avanzadas está causando muchos problemas a Coulson._ — La seca risa del hombre se dejó escuchar.

— No puedo creer se olvide de avisarme y no me de instrucciones... ¿En qué posición me deja ésto, Adam? — Murmuró la chica.

— _Supongo que continuar con tu misión, veré que Coulson te llame en cuanto lo vea_ —

— Te lo encargo mucho, hasta la próxima...—

Pero la voz de su interlocutor la detuvo de colgar.

— _Espera, me llegó hoy en la madrugada la información que me pediste hace unos días, la última base de HYDRA con registro de movimiento es en una bodega en Los Ángeles, pareciera que alguien está reclutando nuevo personal, además de que mañana en la noche llegará un cargamento de armas._ —

— Entiendo —

— _Pero no es todo, me dijeron que el nombre del nuevo líder de HYDRA es Grant Ward, es un ex agente de SHIELD y ex agente del grupo personal de Coulson. Del Soldado del invierno no he conseguido ninguna información, pero es probable que vaya tras los pasos de aquel hombre dado el registro que tiene de destruir las bases de HYDRA que se topan en su camino. Te envío la información encriptada_ —

— Gracias, estoy en deuda contigo —

— _Nada de eso, joven Norah, suerte en tu misión_ —

— Muchas gracias Adam. Adiós —

La chica bajó su celular y suspiró, demasiados problemas.

— Deberías tener más cuidado con los papeles que tiras —

Era Sam y tenía en sus manos los papeles que previamente le había arrojado el agente Barton.

— Lo siento, salí un poco alterada — Se disculpó y lo tomó.

— El Capitán me dijo que te esfuerzas mucho en encontrar al soldado del invierno, gracias —

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

— No tienes que agradecer, es lo único útil que hago aquí, aparte de firmar papeles y poner miles de sellos — Comentó la chica, mientras guardaba su celular y tomaba la hoja.

— ¿Se acabará la iniciativa avengers? — Preguntó con marcada preocupación el ex-soldado.

— No, no pude hablar con el director pero tengo el presentimiento de que SHIELD está metido en problemas y va a terminar de desaparecer de la vista pública y nos quiere mantener al margen —

— Este lugar se a convertido en mi hogar, además a las chicas les gustan los hombres con uniforme — Y sonrió. A Sam aquella pelirroja le parecía agradable, desde el inicio no entendió del todo la desconfianza hacía esa chica, siempre intentó ser amable con ella, sabía lo difícil que era llegar e integrarse a un lugar totalmente nuevo. Cuando Steve le informó que ella se uniría para ayudar a encontrar al soldado del invierno, se sorprendió un poco, y al conocer su pasado como mercenaria se sorprendió aún más, aunque aquello no le molestó, pues bien sabía que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero se preguntaba cómo alguien tan joven había llevado esa vida.

— Eso creo — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, no solía hablar mucho con aquel hombre y mucho menos a solas, pero ahora debía aprender a tratarlo pues juntos ayudarían a Steve a dar con el paradero de Bucky Barnes.

— Es un gran tipo Clint, ten un poco de paciencia con él — Y dio media vuelta, entonces la chica se percató de que el nombrado caminaba hacía ellos.

— No prometo nada... — Murmuró la chica mientras caminaba al encuentro del arquero.

— ¿Y bien? —

— Me temo que el director está ocupado, pero he sido informada de que SHIELD ha pasado a ser una organización no grata para las naciones unidas, y que van a mantener un perfil bajo luego de lo sucedido hace un año en D.C. supongo que Fury los quiere mantener alejados de esas implicaciones políticas. —

Hawkeye miraba a la chica mientras procesaba la información, si, había visto en las noticias que lo poco que quedaba de SHIELD se encontraba en malos términos con el gobierno estadounidense debido a la liberación de información que revelaba que HYDRA había logrado anidar dentro de esa organización de inteligencia, pero no creyó que fuera de esa manera tan tajante, al punto de desaparecer por completo del mapa.

— En cuanto tenga más noticias, serás el primero en saberlo, con permiso — Dijo la chica, no quería estar cerca de aquel hombre, no le perdonaría de manera tan fácil el que la tratara como si tuviera peste o algo así, además, luego de las palabras de decepción que le dedicó Scott, se sentía terrible. Aún si Scott no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ella sabía, por experiencia, que la droga genera que las personas hablen sin reflexionar, o en otras palabra, digan lo que sinceramente piensan o saben.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos más, escuchó una voz femenina.

— Hey, Barton, no esperaba verte fuera del nido tan temprano —

Norah volteó por curiosidad a ver de quién se trataba. Era Natasha Romanoff.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto se sintió pequeña.

Aquella mujer vestía unos jens ajustados y un abrigo café de gamusa que había juego con unas botas cafés de tacón. Su largo cabello, en lugar de rojo se notaba castaño y con caireles.

— ¡Miren quien llegó! Bienvenida — Y el hombre la recibió con un abrazo.

— Tsk — Norah empezaba a creer que aquel sujeto era bipolar. Decidió continuar su camino cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? —

Natasha se apresuró a preguntar porque previamente los había visto hablando y el rostro de enojo de su amigo no era algo muy común de ver.

— Mi nombre es Norah Winters y soy la representante del director de SHIELD en la base avenger —

Norah se sintió aún más pequeña. Si los avengers iban a distanciarse de SHIELD, su lugar ya no era tan necesario en aquel lugar.

— Mucho gusto, soy la agente Romanoff — Le estiró la mano, gesto que Norah respondió. — Veo que Fury sigue con sus ideas extrañas. —

Antes de que Norah pudiera decir algo, Clint asintió.

— SHIELD acaba de informarnos que tomará distancia y que seremos un organismo autónomo —

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron ligeramente más de la sorpresa.

— No puedo creerlo — Luego de una breve pausa, continuó — Solo me voy unos meses y el caos los embarga — ¿Qué planes tiene Fury? — Preguntó a la chica.

— Me acabo de enterar al igual que ustedes, en cuanto me comunique con el director les informaré de qué prosigue. —

Ambos agentes observaron a la chica como esperando que dijera algo más, pero ella se mordió la lengua. Estaba frente a los dos mejores agentes de SHIELD y pensándolo bien si cometía el mas breve error, podría revelar algo que no debía.

— _Muy bien por pensar así Norah..._ — Se felicitó mentalmente — A _hora estoy más nerviosa que antes_ — Pensó.

Los otros agentes se dieron cuenta del nerviosismo de la chica.

— Parece que estás ocultando algo — Afirmó Barton.

— No, solo que viéndolos juntos y en persona, parecen muy intimidantes — Murmuró la chica — Debo regresar a mi residencia a esperar la llamada del director... —

— No, ven con nosotros — Dijo él. — Esperaremos en la oficina central esa llamada juntos —

La pelirroja sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies. Si se negaba parecería aún más sospechosa, pero si aceptaba podía pasar cualquier cosa y Norah no era una chica que le gustara dejar las cosas al azar.

— De acuerdo — Respondió y comenzó a caminar hacía la base, ambos agentes la seguían e iban conversando entre ellos como si no pasara nada.

— Me siento como si me llevaran a fusilar — Murmuró la joven cuando en la entrada del lugar vislumbró al Capitán Rogers.

Su corazón saltó de alegría al verlo, definitivamente el ambiente alrededor de él era mucho más ligero y tranquilo, nada que ver con las auras que rodeaban a Hawkeye y Black Widow. Además, no había podido verlo desde aquella noche tan caótica en su departamento.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, la agente Romanoff se le adelantó.

— Steve — Gritó la mujer para llamar su atención. El hombre al escuchar aquella voz, volteó de prisa y se dirigió a abrazar a la mujer, pasando por alto que ahí también estaba Norah.

— Bienvenida, creí que te tomarías más tiempo — Exclamó el Capitán.

— Bueno, no traigo muy buenas noticias, pero después les cuento, ahora tenemos compañía — Y señaló a la pelirroja.

Norah sintió que sin ninguna palabra aquella mujer ya sabía que su mejor amigo no confiaba en ella.

— ¿Quién...? Oh, Norah, ¿Ya viste el aviso que llegó...? —

La chica se enfadó. No entendía el por qué, pero en esos momentos estaba muy molesta con el soldado por haberla ignorado.

— Si, el agente Barton ya me lo mostró, iré por mi computadora a mi... a la oficina, los veo en la sala principal... — Y se marchó. — Éste día parecía ser bueno — Dijo con pesadumbre mientras entraba al elevador y cerraba la puerta, les daría la privacidad que querían y advertiría a Coulson de que ellos querrían oír su conversación.

Llegó a la oficina y abrió la laptop.

~ _Necesito una explicación urgente sobre la separación de SHIELD. El agente Barton está impaciente y también quiere hablar con usted._

Cerró la computadora y cuando lo hizo notó que Black Widow estaba frente a ella. Se asustó por ello.

— Lo lamento, tenía un poco de prisa por pasar primero a mi oficina, no creí que estuvieras en ella — Dijo Natasha, Norah asintió, pero de alguna manera no le creyó.

— Lo siento, las cosas que estaban en el escritorio las puse en aquel cajón y no he tocado nada más. — Respondió la chica.

Natasha miró a su alrededor y observó las cajas de papeles que la chica parecía estar ocupando.

— Parece que Barton te cargó de trabajo —

— Está bien, mi trabajo es ayudar — Respondió. Pocas personas en toda su vida la podían poner así de nerviosa, pero es que aquella mujer desprendía una energía muy fuerte.

— Mencionó que venías a cubrir mi sitio — Natasha sonrió, quizás se encontraba frente a otra "Sofía", una fan suya que intentaba ocupar su lugar. Aquel pensamiento hizo sonreír a la agente Romanoff, ni siquiera ella misma era todo el tiempo Black Widow, le hacía gracia que otras chicas si lo quisieran ser. Natasha sonrió con burla.

Okey. Era oficial. Esa mujer tenía algo en mente y aquello preocupó a Norah.

— Para nada... nunca — No podía pensar en decir algo más inteligente. Sabía que ella era una espía especialista y que con solo preguntarte cómo estabas, ya te estaba sacando toda la información que quería.

— Pues yo digo que puede ser cierto, con tus antecedentes... — Natasha se sentó sobre el escritorio e hizo a un lado la computadora de la chica. — Clint dijo que fuiste mercenaria, yo también trabajé para los chicos malos, tenemos algo en común —

— Eso creo — Los nervios regresaron a la chica. Aquella era una situación extraña, aquella mujer era tan envolvente, su voz suave y sus gestos lentos, por ello la llamaban Black Widow, engatusaba a sus victimas y luego las devoraba. Pero no, Norah no pensaba dejarse devorar. De pronto se puso de pie alejándose de la mujer.

Esa acción hizo sonreír a la castaña, bien, no estaba frente a una fan loca, pero aún quedaba la indicación de Clint de vigilar a la chica un poco más.

— Debemos ir con los agentes, el director puede llamar en cualquier momento. —

— De acuerdo, es lindo ver a más chicas por estos rumbos, todo es tan gris y lleno de testosterona— Dijo con ligereza y se puso de pie igual, sin embargo, antes de que Norah se diera cuenta, Natasha la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

— Escucha, si llego a enterarme de que has dicho una sola mentira en tu estancia aquí, yo misma me encargaré de romperte un par de huesos — Dijo mientras sus manos rodearon la garganta de la pelirroja. — No soy como Barton que se preocupa e intenta prevenir las cosas, yo solo actúo ante lo que veo — La soltó.

Norah no pudo sostenerse con sus piernas y cayó al suelo, se había quedado paralizada de la impresión. Natasha Romanoff estaba a un nivel completamente nuevo. Y Norah ya oía sus huesos crujir al ser golpeados.

Natasha sonrió de lado.

— Me adelanto, con permiso — Y salió del lugar.

La pelirroja sentía que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Esta vez ella era una de las buenas, pero todo lo que hacía podía malinterpretarse debido a la cadena de mentiras que Coulson y Fury habían tejido para los avengers. En solo unos minutos Barton compartió todas sus preocupaciones con Natasha y ahora la tenía tras ella también.

— Debo respirar — Murmuró, sentía que empezaba a hiperventilar. Hace una semana había iniciado su tratamiento médico, en el cual le daban algunos medicamentos para problemas que desarrolló debido al largo tiempo que consumió la famosa droga gris en la agencia donde se crió. El médico de la agencia también le había enseñado ejercicios de respiración y como responder ante alguna crisis nerviosa, por que su sistema respiratorio solían causarle más problemas.

Respiró profundamente y exhaló. Pensó en una pequeña melena pelirroja corriendo de un lado a otro y su risa contagiosa, de esa manera pudo volver a tener el control de sus piernas y ponerse de pie lentamente.

Tomó la computadora y salió hacía la sala principal de aquel edificio. Cuando llegó encontró a los tres agentes conversando animadamente, sin embargo los tres guardaron silencio al verla llegar.

— ¿Ya hay noticias? — Preguntó Barton, extrañamente estaba más alegre.

— No, espero que no tarde, me dijeron que el director estaba en una junta muy importante —

— Bien, entonces solo nos queda esperar — Sentenció Steve.

— Capitán, ¿Podría hablar con usted? — Preguntó la chica entrando y tomando asiento.

El hombre asintió y se acercó a la chica. Norah pudo apreciar que los agentes Barton y Romanoff salían de la sala.

— Ya recibí la información de mi contacto — La chica abrió su laptop y mostró un mapa al Capitán Rogers — Al parecer hay un nuevo líder en HYDRA, se llama Grant Douglas Ward y está reclutando a nuevo personal. En estos momentos se encuentra en una base en Los Ángeles, y se está preparando para recibir un gran arsenal de armas vendidas ilegalmente. Sin embargo SHIELD tiene a dos agentes tras él, pero aún no lo detienen —

— ¿Cuanta probabilidad hay de que Bucky aparezca ahí? — Preguntó Steve observando a detalle el mapa.

— Según esta información, quizás un sesenta por ciento de probabilidad, teniendo en cuenta que es el último jefe de la organización y el movimiento de abastecimiento más grande registrado en los últimos meses.—

Norah observó el rostro pensativo del Capitán, aún no lo perdonaba del todo por no haberla visto cuando llegó al edificio, pero de pronto se sintió bien de saber que era ella quien estaba ayudando al Capitán.

— Iremos. Si SHIELD está detrás de él nuestra prioridad será vigilar y detectar si llega Bucky. Si tenemos suerte no tendremos ninguna clase de enfrentamiento. —

— Bien — Dijo la chica.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Coulson. La chica se dio prisa en contestar.

— Director, buenas tardes, aquí estamos el Capitán Rogers, y los agentes Romanoff y Barton — Se apresuró a decir la chica. Norah escuchó un ligero 'Click'.

— _Buenas tardes, es bueno oírlos_ — La voz de Nick Fury se escuchó a través de la bocina y la chica se apresuró a poner el altavoz.

De pronto Natasha y Clint estaban junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre que ahora somos una organización autónoma? — Preguntó Natasha.

— La iniciativa avengers surgió como uno de los programas que SHIELD financiaría y respaldaría para asegurar el combate a las fuerzas sobrehumanas que aterrorizaran al planeta, sin embargo, luego del imprevisto ataque de HYDRA y desmantelamiento de la agencia, me temo que la agencia se encuentra en un momento difícil donde no podemos dar prioridad a limpiar nuestra imagen pública. Han surgido nuevos problemas que intentamos contener pero por desgracia ya no contamos con el apoyo de los diversos gobiernos, por lo que estamos solos. Ante eso, el consejo y yo hemos decidido darles a ustedes tres el mando de la iniciativa vengadores, no les faltará presupuesto, pues las naciones unidas convinieron en apoyar a los avengers si cortaban relaciones con SHIELD y eso es lo que estoy haciendo —

— ¿Está seguro de ésto, señor? — Preguntó Steve con gran preocupación.

— Pienso que no hay nadie mejor para guiar la iniciativa avengers que ustedes tres. Todos tienen algo que aportar: Steve, tu compasión y experiencia en combate, Natasha tu percepción e inteligencia y Clint tu pericia y seguridad. Entre los tres sabrán guiar a los nuevos vengadores. —

— ¿Y qué pasará con SHIELD? — Preguntó Clint.

— Lo que les diré es clasificado y no quiero que se impliquen, pero es importante que lo tengan en cuenta. Una parte de la población estará en los próximos dos años despertando poderes que escapan a nuestra comprensión. Me temo que hay un grupo de personas por parte del gobierno estadounidense que están tras de ellos y nuestro trabajo es adelantarnos y poner a salvo a esas personas. Necesito que ustedes continúen ayudando al mundo de los problemas que vayan surgiendo, nosotros nos encargaremos de esa guerra secreta, pero manteniendo un perfil bajo —

— Parece que los problemas no se agotan — Comentó Natasha.

— Así parece, agentes, pero cuenten con mi apoyo y el de toda la agencia para cualquier cosa que necesiten, seguimos siendo una familia — La voz de Fury se mostró emotiva.

— Eso suena a algo que diría Coulson — Barton miró a Natasha y ella asintió.

— Si, justo pensaba en él y su fé en la iniciativa avengers, donde quiera que esté, seguramente estará muy orgulloso de todos ustedes —

Caroline sonrió. Coulson debía echarlos mucho de menos, nunca lo había escuchado tan nostálgico. El resto de los agentes sonrieron con tristeza, ya hacía más de cinco años que Phill Coulson se había ido, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

Luego de un corto silencio, Coulson, con la voz de Fury carraspeó.

— Entonces creo que es todo agente Winters, los avengers tendrán una gestión autónoma con asesoría internacional por lo que le agradezco representar mis intereses en la agencia durante estas semanas, ¿Regresará a su retiro? Le ofrezco una plaza en la base —

— Muchas gracias señor director, pero me temo que deberé negarme, tengo algunos pendientes personales que cumplir, cuando eso pasé, regresaré a mi amado departamento — La chica le sonrió a Steve, quién entendió el mensaje y le sonrió de vuelta.

— Bien, entonces suerte, agente Winters. Les enviaré mi correo personal para que me manden noticias de ustedes, agente Barton, Romanoff y Rogers. Un enviado les mostrará el edificio que conseguí para ustedes en Washington para que sea su cede citadina. —

— De acuerdo. Suerte y cualquier cosa que necesites avísanos, Fury — Dijo Barton

— Así será, hasta la próxima. — Y la llamada se cortó.

Norah observaba su cel cuando le llegó un mensaje de texto.

 _Continúa._

— Es un nuevo comienzo — Natasha se puso de pie y se estiró. — Se veía venir, me pregunto si aquello que mencionó Fury estará relacionado con aquel chico llamado Lincoln que buscaban todas las agencias policiacas. Hay rumores de una invasión alienígena —

— Parece que en ésta base hemos estado muy aislados de las noticias, nos sentará bien estar un poco más en la ciudad — Reflexionó el arquero.

— Creo que ha sido una gran noticia y se avecina un cambio radical a la iniciativa avengers, quizás debamos tomarnos el día libre para repensarlo y saber cómo lo comunicaremos al resto. — Comentó Steve.

— Quizás sea una buena idea una reunión con los chicos y todo el personal que labora aquí — Sugirió Black Widow.

— Suena bien, habrá que repartir... — Decía Clint, pero Norah dejó de escuchar todo lo que decían, se había mentalizado a estar mucho tiempo recluida en aquella base y aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, no quería irse tan pronto, se sentía a gusto con los nuevos avengers aunque los veteranos la vieran con gran recelo y la gente de afuera la viera como la chica que sirve el café de los avengers. Suspiró. Aún tenía una misión que cumplir, no era el final.

— ¿Todo bien, agente? — Preguntó Steve a la chica.

— Si, todo bien —

Porque todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ¿no?.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, yo me divertí escribiéndolo y bueno, vamos construyendo algunas historias paralelas al tema central: la búsqueda de Bucky Barnes.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Cindy 04** por su review, para ti va éste capítulo :)

miércoles 17 de febrero del 2016


	6. Infiltrados

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6. Infiltrados.

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que se habían enterado de que SHIELD rompía relaciones públicas con los avengers, apenas ayer Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff y Steve Rogers habían comunicado la nueva a todo el personal de la base y las caras de sorpresa e incertidumbre no se hicieron esperar. Por suerte ella no tenía que seguir dando explicaciones y eso la tenía de un buen humor.

Norah se encontraba en cama. A un lado estaban sus maletas llenas de ropa y las pertenencias que había traído a la base. Ya no trabaja oficialmente en aquel sitio desde hace un día, pero sabía que su misión continuaba, apoyar al Capitán América a localizar a James Barnes. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar.

— Diga

— _Siento no haberte informado antes, me temo que las cosas están demasiado complicadas por aquí._ — Dijo la voz de Coulson. La aparición de la Unidad de Contención de Amenazas Avanzadas (ATCU son las siglas en inglés) solo había complicado más el reclutamiento de los nuevos inhumanos.

— Entiendo, no te preocupes —

— _Espero que al ya no estar en tu puesto oficial el agente Barton sea menos riguroso contigo, espero que eso te dé un respiro. Tu misión sigue siendo la de informar absolutamente todo. Ya me encargué del asunto de Scott y Adamn me dijo que ya te consiguió un objetivo, ¿Cómo procederá Steve?_ —

— Iremos en misión de espionaje, solo para detectar la presencia del soldado del invierno en caso de que se presente —

— _De acuerdo, solamente te suplico que no se enfrenten con Ward. Él fue parte de mi equipo y todo lo que está haciendo es para ir tras de mi. No lo subestimes y bajo ningún concepto dejes que se acerque a Steve, pues podría revelar detalles importantes como el hecho de que estoy con vida_ —

— Entendido, sí señor —

— _Es todo, espero tu reporte en cuanto terminen la misión, trata de seguir cerca de los avengers ya no como mi representante sino como tu misma. También te enviaré un archivo sobre Mack, es un miembro de mi equipo de total confianza con el cual podrás estar en contacto en caso de alguna emergencia, como lo sucedido con Scott. Tengo el tiempo contado, llama a Mack para que te dé detalles del caso del agente Black. Adiós._ — Y la llamada se cortó.

— De acuerdo — Murmuró mientras bloqueaba su celular. Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la clínica de la base a su última consulta.

Mientras iba caminando iba observando el atardecer, era muy bonito el paisaje de aquel lugar.

— ¿Disfrutando de tus últimos momentos?—

Era Clint Barton.

— Algo así —

Contestó la chica y pasó a su lado sin detenerse.

— Supongo que debo disculparme, supongo que extraño los viejos tiempos en que yo era la mano derecha del director. Todo era más fácil cuando solo íbamos tras martillos extraños —

La chica se detuvo sin darse media vuelta.

— Me ha gustado mucho éste lugar, es una pena que tenga que irme —

— Quizás para la próxima podamos empezar de nuevo —

Clint seguía sintiendo que aquella chica ocultaba demasiadas cosas, pero no había encontrado nada hasta aquel momento que corroborara sus sospechas, por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia. Sabía que aunque ella ya no trabajaría ahí, estaba ayudando a Steve, por lo que estaría cerca lo suficiente para que él pudiera descubrir qué era aquello que tanto le inquietaba.

— No lo creo, agente. Para mi solo hay una primera impresión — Dijo ella resentida por el trato que le dio en su estancia allí, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar, sin embargo decidió preguntar aquello que pensaba siempre al verlo — ¿Qué se siente tener un hijo? —

Aquella pregunta descolocó al agente.

— ¿Cómo...?—

— La primera noche que pasé en la oficina y usted me acompañó a la salida, recibió una llamada y se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Supongo que debió ser alguien muy cercano a usted si llamaba tan tarde —

Clint recordó aquel momento. Laura le había llamado para preguntar cómo estaba cuando de pronto el pequeño Nathanael comenzó a llorar.

— Es como tener el universo en tus manos... tan frágil e infinito a la vez. —

— Debe ser maravilloso — Murmuró y Clint la escuchó, aquello lo confundió pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la chica se marchó.

Una vez dentro la clínica, Norah encontró a su médico personal y comenzó su chequeo rutinal.

— Por indicaciones de los jefes, te diseñamos un medicamento que te permitirá mantener un ritmo agitado en las misiones, contiene una mezcla de analgésicos y otras sustancias que te darán un significativo alivio. — Indicó la doctora mientras le entregaba un aparato con inhalador. — Mensualmente se te enviarán a tu domicilio. La única advertencia es que éste medicamento es de uso personal, no dejes que otros lo usen. —

— Vaya, es mejor de lo que esperaba... — Comentó mientras probaba el aparato.

— Me alegra encontrarte antes de que te marcharas.—

Norah volteó hacía la entrada del lugar y se encontró con Sharon Carter.

— Hola, hace días que no te veía — Guardó el aparato y se despidió de la doctora. Salió acompañada de Sharon.

— Si, salí de misión pero ya estoy poniéndome al corriente de todo —

Iban caminando sin rumbo alguno.

— Oh si, esto es una locura — Norah observó que Visión y Wanda entrenaban cerca del hangar principal de la base.

— ¿Entonces te vas de la base? — Sharon dejó caer la pregunta, Norah la notó un poco tensa y entonces se detuvo para mirarla con atención. En lugar de vestir su impecable traje de operadora, vestía unos jens y una camisa blanca, pero su rostro se apreciaba molesto, como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir o hacer algo y aquello intrigó a Norah.

— Así es, tengo algunos pendientes y puedo moverme mejor desde la ciudad —

— Oí que estás ayudando a Steve, supongo que tengo que agradecerlo — Desvió la mirada con el ceño un poco fruncido.

— ¿De qué hablas...? —

— Steve y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace más de un año, es claro que también me preocupa el avance que hagan sobre la búsqueda de Bucky — la agente Winters sintió aquello como una cachetada con guante blanco.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya tenemos un posible objetivo para localizar a Bucky — Dijo el nombre del chico con gran énfasis.

— Me filtré en la CIA desde hace un tiempo para conseguir información de James Barnes y un día llegas tú, usas mi información y localizas una base de HYDRA —

La pelirroja observó sorprendida a la agente.

— ¿Tú información? — Preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja — Me temo que éstas equivocada, mis contactos... —

— ¿Qué clase de contactos tienes que en tan poco tiempo pueden localizar a HYDRA...? — Dijo con evidente molestia Sharon e hizo una pausa y trató de tranquilizarse.

— Espero que no insinúes algo como que soy parte de ellos, ya bastante tuve con el interrogatorio cuando llegué aquí. —

— Hay suficientes lagunas en todas tus palabras y acciones como para que dudemos de ti — Respondió Sharon con ferocidad.

— No tengo nada que decirte, adiós. —

Se dio prisa en alejarse de aquella rubia, no entendía del todo la actitud de aquella mujer pero algo le decía que eran celos lo que había presenciado. De alguna manera, Norah se sentía extrañamente bien.

— Debo estar volviéndome loca — Y trató de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde en el aeropuerto de la base y apareció Norah con un traje de misión y una mochila de viaje.

— Hola — Saludó Sam.

— Hey — Respondió Norah.

— Nos asignaron el tempo 582b-alfa — Dijo Sam, mientras mostraba las llaves de una nave, la chica sonrió y lo siguió hasta el jet mencionado. — Oficialmente vamos a hacer un reconocimiento de terreno...

— Entiendo, supongo que esto debe permanecer en el mayo silencio posible — Comentó Norah mientras subía a la nave.

— ¿Entonces será mañana al medio día la compra? —

— No está clara la hora en que se hará la compra, solamente sabemos que luego del rito de iniciación del medio día, se hará el abastecimiento de armas —

— Bien, entonces alguien tendrá que filtrarse — Comentó Falcon.

— Sí, para cubrir todos los ángulos momentos en que el objetivo pueda aparecer — Asintió ella.

Conversaban mientras acomodaban sus equipajes cuando Steve entró en la nave.

La conversación con la agente Carter regresó a la mente de Norah y sonrió, quizás ella estaba empezando a ser alguien importante para el Capitán. No era ese su objetivo pero no podía negar que no le molestaría para nada volver a estar en aquellos brazos tan fuertes... Podía recordar, aún a pesar de que físicamente se sentía mal, la calidez de los brazos de Steve al cargarla y llevarla a la regadera.

— ¿Norah? — Preguntó Sam al no escuchar una respuesta de ella.

— Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? —

— Solo me preguntaba cómo procederíamos —

— Creo que sería mejor definirlo cuando revisemos el mapa — Dijo Steve. Vestía un pantalón negro y una sudadera azul. Su rostro denotaba gran concentración.

.

.

.

Al anochecer habían llegado al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, donde dejaron la nave y consiguieron un transporte terrestre, pronto llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedarían. Hacía mucho calor por lo que prendieron el aire acondicionado en la habitación con tres camas individuales.

— Si Bucky aparece no deben acercarse a menos que yo lo diga, él es muy fuerte — Decía Steve mientras sacaba un mapa y señalaba el punto donde se ubicaba la bodega. — Necesito que seas mis ojos en el cielo — Señaló a Sam — No sabemos qué clase de medios de transporte puedan usar así que quiero que vigiles todos los puntos de acceso —

Sam asintió.

— Yo puedo entrar al lugar, por lo que me informaron, solo estará lo más bajo de la jerarquía de HYDRA así que no será difícil entrar —

— ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? — Preguntó Sam y aquello hizo sonreír a la chica.

— Solo necesito una moto —

— No podremos entrar a ayudarte ni sacarte, la idea es pasar desapercibidos si Bucky no aparece —

— No creo que haya algún problema, aún si me descubren no hay manera de que me vinculen con SHIELD. Además, solo son un grupo de carroñeros, nada con lo que no pueda lidiar —

Steve la miró un momento y luego asintió regresando su mirada al mapa. Norah sonrió. Ya extrañaba entrar en acción, la misión era simple y tenía su nuevo medicamento, nada podía salir mal, ¿No?.

— Bien, entonces yo estaré afuera, les daré la señal si veo a Bucky, pero ya saben, no se acerquen ni hagan nada muy agresivo, él debe seguir muy confundido todavía. —

Sam asintió y dijo que tenía mucho sueño y en pocos minutos ya estaba roncando en una de las tres camas de la habitación.

— Se ve muy tranquilo —

A la pelirroja le sorprendió lo poco que necesitaban decir esos dos hombres para comunicarse.

— Hemos hecho decenas de misiones parecidas para encontrar a Bucky, pero todas han fracasado —

Steve se sentía abatido, si no se daban prisa alguna agencia policiaca se les adelantaría y encerrarían a su amigo a cadena perpétua si es que no lo masacraban al instante. Aún no perdía la esperanza de encontrarlo y ayudarlo a establecer su equilibrio mental, pero sobre todo sus recuerdos y su personalidad. Se sentía tan impotente al no poder dar con su paradero...

— Cuidado, Capitán — La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había apretado sus puños al punto de que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

— Lo siento, no me di cuenta —

— Si, lo noté. — Ella se dejó caer en la cama de en medio de la habitación. — Hace varios días que no nos veíamos, ¿Has estado bien, Steve? —

— Si, gracias — Steve se acostó en la única cama que quedaba libre.

— Siento que me evitas — Murmuró ella pero Steve la escuchó claramente.

— No es así... yo... — Steve sabía que estaba mintiendo, realmente había evitado encontrarse con la chica, aún no entendía la razón pero no deseaba hablar de ello.

— Ha sido una gran experiencia haber trabajado con los avengers — Dijo Norah de imprevisto. Steve la miró y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabello largo y rojo se esparcía por todos lados dando un aspecto más pálido a la faz de la chica.

— Es un trabajo peligroso — Agradeció mentalmente el cambio de tema.

— Supongo que salvar a gente de una ciudad voladora debe ser catalogado como un trabajo extremo — Sonrió, le gustaba aquella intimidad que se daba cuando Steve y ella conversaban sin necesidad de quedar bien con el otro.

Steve sonrió.

— Aunque en realidad no sé con certeza qué haría en caso de no estar con los avengers — Él giró un poco para poder ver a la chica y ella lo imitó. — ¿Cómo supiste qué era lo que querías cuando te retiraste? —

— Bueno, yo siempre quise vivir en New York, el cine, la música y la historia me encantan por lo que pensé que sería un buen sitio donde descansar, divertirme y pensar en el futuro. —

Steve recordó la carta de aceptación a la carrera de historia que Norah desechó. Historia...

— Yo nunca imaginé despertar en otro tiempo que no fuera el mío, a veces pienso que ya no hay cabida para mi en éste mundo —

— Yo creo que hay muchas personas que dan gracias por haberte conocido, no es imposible que encuentres un nuevo hogar — Norah le sonrió. — Si un día quieres puedo darte algunas lecciones de música y darás gracias por estar en el siglo XXI —

— Sam se ha encargado de que escuche toda la buena música que me he perdido — Steve sacó un ipod de su bolsillo. — Y le pedí que añadiera la discografía de David Bowie — Sonrió recordando el musical _Lazarus_.

— Bueno, yo juzgaré eso — Se sentó en la cama y se estiró para tomar aquel aparato — Veamos... — Comenzó a hojear — Bien, tienes toda la música clásica necesaria... luego tenemos a... _Sinatra_... _Aretha Franklin... Pink Floyd_... _Nirvana_ — Tomó una pausa mientras buscaba — No veo a _Radiohead_ por ningún lado y menos a los _Foo Fighters_... vaya, Sam debe actualizarse un poco, aunque es genial que te haya pasado a los _Pixies y Daft Punk._ Tienes toda la música importante aquí, pero te hace falta actualizarte, quizás un poco de Sigur Ros te guste, Coldplay, Muse, Kings of Lion, Pearl Jeam, Imagine Dragons... — Le entregó el ipod al soldado.

— Estoy abierto a nuevas sugerencias — Steve tomó el aparato y lo guardó.

— Tienes un buen amigo en Sam, se tomó su tiempo en darte lo mejor — Norah volvió a acostarse.

— ¿Y tú? Cuéntame de tu equipo —

Aquello fue como un energetizante porque Norah volvió a levantarse.

— Ellos son maravillosos, sobre todo Adam, él es un anciano muy inteligente pero sobre todo nunca pierde el estilo. Él era una especie de conciencia para todos pero más para mí, fue una especie de abuelo para mi, me enseñó mucho de música y arte — Steve se sentó para escuchar mejor a la chica y se sentó quedando frente a ella. — Mike era mi compañero de entrenamiento, él fue un prisionero de HYDRA y experimentaron en él pero a pesar de todo siempre se mantuvo firme, por eso lo admiro mucho. —

— Parece un equipo muy interesante —

— Y también estábamos un tanto locos, por ejemplo, una vez James, que es piromaniático se le hizo una buena idea escribir en el suelo con alcohol y fuego para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Mike y lo único que consiguió fue incendiar el nuevo departamento de Scott y una orden de desalojo —

— ¿Eras la única chica? — Preguntó Steve muy interesado en el relato, hacía mucho tiempo que no se detenía a escuchar a las otras personas. Se preguntaba en qué momento había abandonado esa curiosidad que solía tener por todo, la misma curiosidad que lo hizo enlistarse en el ejercito y conocer el mundo en el que su padre, a quien nunca conoció, murió. Sí, su trabajo de soldado lo tenía muy estresado últimamente.

— No, también estaba April, ella era mayor que yo y tiene un hijo de 10 años llamado Theo, es encantador — La mirada de Norah se entristeció un poco — Ella era quien se encargaba de las comunicaciones y las armas, y a pesar de no saber medicina, le tocaba ser la médica del grupo. Ella y Adam no solían salir al campo a menos de que la situación lo ameritara. Y bueno finalmente está Scott, ya lo conociste. Él era el jefe. —

— ¿Sólo eso? — Preguntó Steve un poco incomodo, entendía que ella siguiera avergonzada por lo sucedido la noche del musical, pero de pronto le entró curiosidad por saber más de ese hombre.

— Bueno, a él lo conocí cuando escapé de la agencia holandesa. Tenía trece años y él diecisiete. Estaba en el aeropuerto de Beijing tratando de ir de polizonte en un vuelo hacía Panamá cuando él abordó acompañado de Adam y April. En vez de entregarme a las autoridades, me dio una manta y comida. Yo no sabía qué tan frío podía ser la parte trasera de un avión — Sonrió con tristeza la chica.

— Parece ser una buena persona —

— Lo es... la mayor parte del tiempo. También es un idiota y un grosero altanero como ya lo viste — Dijo con tristeza.

— Sería bueno conocer a tus compañeros algún día —

Norah se sonrojó pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? —

— Sí. ¿Por qué te sorprendes? —

— Es que yo jamás imaginé que el Capitán América quisiera conocer a un grupo de mercenarios — La tristeza se reflejó en la voz de la chica. — Y menos luego de lo sucedido con Scott. —

— No parecen ser malas personas, además durante la segunda guerra mundial todos eramos mercenarios de alguna forma, no importaba de qué lado peleáramos, había muchos intereses de por medio y a veces terminé haciendo cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso —

— Pero tu nunca te rendiste, es lo que más admiro de ti Steve — Dijo en voz baja la chica, pero Steve lo alcanzó a oír.

— Bueno, no está en mi naturaleza abandonar — Sonrió un poco apenado — No es que no quisiera, es que tenía buenas razones para seguir adelante —

— Entonces no vamos a dejar que se escapen esas buenas razones, Capitán — La pelirroja le sonrió.

— Gracias... — Steve la miró y se sintió tonto por haberla evitado todo ese tiempo. Realmente Norah era una chica fuerte. — ¿Ya sabes cómo adquirió Scott aquella droga? — Preguntó, luego de aquel incidente, apresuró a los científicos que estaban estudiando la droga gris y se dedicó a investigar todo lo posible.

— No, pero el director me dijo que debo hablar con un sujeto llamado Mack y que él me dará el informe. — La chica se dejó caer en la cama.

— ¿Aún lo amas? — Preguntó Steve ante las sorpresa de Norah y de él mismo.

— No lo se — Respondió luego de unos momentos de silencio. — Él es lo más cercano a una relación, de cualquier tipo, estable que haya tenido en mi vida, incluyendo a mi padre, a veces me pregunto si hay algo más para mi o hago mal en no perdonar a Scott —

Steve se acostó.

— Creo que nunca hay que perder la esperanza de encontrar algo mejor —

Norah le sonrió y se abrigó en su cama. Pronto los tres estuvieron profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Norah se encontraba a medio kilometro de la bodega donde se llevaría a cabo el reclutamiento de HYDRA. Vestía un pantalón negro, una chamarra gris, una playera azul y botas.

— Vas en dirección contraria al punto — Le dijo Sam con por el intercomunicador.

— Lo sé, esa es la idea —

— Estoy en posición, ¿ustedes? — Avisó la voz de Steve.

— Listo. Hace demasiado calor aquí — Se quejó Sam — Necesitaré aún más bloqueador solar —

— Lo se, el clima de Los Ángeles nunca me ha gustado — Asintió Steve.

— Comparto la idea, prefiero el cielo nublado de New York — De pronto Norah se detuvo y sacó un cuchillo. — Comenzaré mi coartada — Se bajó de la moto y perforó la llanta trasera —

— ¿Qué éstas haciendo? — Preguntó Sam quien sobre volaba la zona donde estaba la chica.

— Conseguir un boleto de entrada. Esta es la carretera principal que conecta con nuestro objetivo, así que no hay manera de que no me vean —

Y antes de qué Sam preguntara a qué se refería, un grupo de motociclistas pasaron al lado de la chica, quién cambió su expresión por una de fastidio.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó mientras pateaba la llanta perforada. Un par de hombres se detuvieron a su lado.

— ¡Hey linda! Parece que tienes un mal día — Se trataba de un hombre joven de unos cuarenta años, vestía de negro completamente y llevaba espuelas en sus botas.

— A ésta cosa se le ocurrió reventar a mitad del camino, y no tengo manera de cambiarla o llamar al seguro — Dijo con voz molesta — Y hace un calor para morirse — Bajó el cierre de su sudadera y dejó ver la playera que se adhería perfectamente a sus atributos.

— Puedo llevarte, si gustas — Dijo otro de los motociclistas.

— Una cerveza no te vendría mal. — Se escuchó que dijo otro.

— La verdad estoy agotada, me encantaría aceptar su oferta pero no quiero dejar mi moto, me costó mucho trabajo quitársela a mi ex como para que al primer viaje se quede en medio de la nada. —

Norah escuchó la risa de Sam por el intercomunicador. Ja, ella también reiría pero tenía que mantener la farsa.

— ¿Qué los está deteniendo? — Se acercó un hombre alto, fornido y con una gran barba negra, Norah pensó que se veía más atractivo si no llevara pircings en la nariz y la boca. Definitivamente ese era el jefe del grupo. Vio a Norah y entendió lo que pensaban sus hombres. — No tenemos tiempo para ésto — Exclamó, pero Norah se acercó un paso hacía él.

— Por favor, no molestaré, solo necesito conseguir un teléfono y una cerveza. Soy una persona que sabe cómo agradecer — Y ella rozó con su mano el brazo descubierto del hombre, quien no se inmutó y se subió de nuevo a su motocicleta.

— _Rayos, fallé, deberé esperar al siguiente grupo_ — Pensaba Norah, cuando el hombre le hizo una seña.

— Sube aquí, y ustedes — Señaló a otros dos hombres — Remolquen la moto y dejen de perder el tiempo —

La pelirroja se quitó la chamarra, la amarró a su cintura y con una sonrisa se subió a la moto.

— _Iuug_ — Pensó — _Éste hombre apesta a sudor_ — Se agarró a la cintura del hombre y emprendieron la marcha.

Norah sabía que había abordado al grupo de personas correcto, pues Adam le había dicho que ese día la carretera estaría cerrada para evitar que la policía se enterara de las peleas clandestinas y otros negocios negros que se llevarían a cabo ahí. Pero aún así no dejaba de maldecir el tener que ir así de cerca de aquel hombre tan sudoroso.

Por suerte al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al destino deseado por la chica.

— Bien, ¿Quién de ustedes va a participar? — Preguntó el líder de la banda mientras bajaba de su moto.

Todos asintieron e hicieron exclamaciones de guerra, aunque para Norah eran más bien como un grupo de monos bailando.

— Bien, no me hagan parecer un idiota por haberlos propuesto, vayan allá dentro y rompan los dientes de todo aquel que los mire —

Ellos asintieron y se marcharon por una puerta de metal oxidada.

— Tu vienes conmigo — Aquel sujeto la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacía el lado contrario.

— ¿N-no vas a ir con tus hombres? — Preguntó confundida, la idea era estar presente durante las peleas y verificar si llegaba a aparecer Bucky Barnes.

— Créeme que no quieres ver eso nena, además quiero esa cerveza contigo —

Norah suspiró, los hombres siempre eran tan predecibles, solo veían una chica ser amable y ya querían sexo. Aquello iba a ser por las malas.

— Bien cariño, creo que es hora de empezar a agradecer — Dijo el sujeto.

Entraron a un cuarto vacío sin techo y con decenas de tubos oxidados por todos lados. El hombre cerró la puerta y se quitó su chaleco

— ¿Y la cerveza? — Preguntó Norah mientras observaba el lugar.

— Primero lo primero — Y se acercó a la chica tomándola de los hombros.

— Bueno... — Dijo ella y pisó la orilla de un tubo que giró y llegó a las manos de la chica quien aprovechó la distracción del hombre y lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza. Aquel sujeto quedó inconsciente de inmediato.

— Por eso decía que la cerveza primero, no podrás tomar una en mucho tiempo — Dejó caer el tuvo y arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre hacía una esquina, lo amordazó y le ató las manos. — Listo, estoy dentro — Dijo por el intercomunicador a sus dos compañeros.

— Recuerdame nunca invitarte una cerveza — Dijo Sam con burla. La chica sonrió, se colocó su chamarra y salió de aquel lugar. Se dirigió a la puerta donde previamente había visto al resto de los hombres entrar.

Lo que vio fue impactante. Dos hombres peleando a puño limpio, empapados de sangre y siendo animados por una turba enardecida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Norah lo reconoció como uno de los hombres que se habían detenido en la carretera.

— Su jefe me mandó a apoyarlos, nos divertimos mucho y la verdad me gustaría tener un poco más — Dijo en voz baja y sonriendo a aquel sujeto, quien barrió con la mirada a la chica y asintió.

— Quédate a mi lado y no te molestaran — Dijo aquel sujeto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— _Haciéndose el interesante, ¿Solo conocen clichés? Así no me impresionan_ — Pensó Norah, de pronto un aullido de dolor por parte de uno de los dos combatientes hizo que la chica mirara al frente de nuevo.

El sujeto flaco y de cabello corto había matado al sujeto alto y fornido. Eso la impresionó, forzó su vista y alcanzó a ver un puño americano en las manos del hombre.

— Bueno... — Pensó Norah — _Si te golpean con metal sin saber qué punto golpear, es una muerte segura, aquel sujeto no es muy diestro en la pelea e hizo un movimiento muy desesperado..._ —

A continuación una mujer asiática muy delgada se acercó y tomó al tipo delgado de los hombros y lo ayudó a salir de aquel escenario cubierto de sangre.

Otro sujeto con pinta de matón apareció y nombró a dos personas más para pelear. Aquello iba a ser muy largo.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado varias horas de pelea tras pelea cuando de pronto Norah sintió una mirada en su espalda. No era algo inesperado, dado que eran contadas las mujeres que se encontraban en aquel lugar y la mayoría de los presentes estaban devorándola con la mirada, pero lo que le impresionó fue que al voltear vio en la parte superior de la bodega a un hombre joven y bien vestido, nada que ver con los matones y malolientes sujetos que estaban peleando o animando a sus compañeros. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, al ver como aquel hombre se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar a la planta donde estaban las peleas. Norah lo siguió con la mirada todo tiempo, hasta cuando él pasó a su lado y él la miró, entonces el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Sentía que lo conocía, tenía la impresión de que debía alejarse y correr hasta desfallecer pero lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder un par de pasos y sin querer tropezar y caer de sentón. Nadie se dio cuenta de aquello porque estaban absortos en la pelea, pero aquel hombre que vestía elegantemente sí se dio cuenta y se acercó a ayudarla.

— ¿Estás bien? Creo que éste no es un lugar muy apropiado para una señorita —

— Estoy bien, disculpa, si, creo que me siento un poco mareada —

— ¿Por qué no vienes atrás y te ofrezco un poco de agua? — Aquello sonaba más como una orden.

— S-si — Respondió mientras se ponía de pie sola.

Caminar al lado de aquel hombre era demasiado abrumador para Norah, destilaba una esencia muy peligrosa, estaba rodeado por un aura de melancolía pero imponía con su sola presencia. Era todo lo contrario que sentía cuando estaba con Steve, se sentía en peligro pero no lograba adivinar porque. Por ello se propuso averiguar quién era ese hombre.

— Mi nombre es Lori —

— Yo soy Ward, un gusto Lori — Dijo educadamente mientras continuaban su camino. Pero Norah casi entró en pánico. Aquel era el hombre que Coulson le había dicho que había sido parte de su equipo y era el mismo que estaba tratando de reconstruir la agencia.

— _¿Qué hago? ¿Lo ataco? No creo poder sola, además, esta misión solo es para interceptar al soldado del inverno... pero si termino con éste hombre puedo terminar de una vez con HYDRA..._ — Pero la voz de aquel hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Lori? —

— Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos — Dijo con la garganta seca.

— Te preguntaba que qué haces aquí —

Norah respiró y decidió continuar con su historia.

— Iba en mi moto cuando se ponchó una llanta y unos sujetos me ayudaron a remolcarla y dijeron que podría encontrar un teléfono en éste lugar y de alguna manera terminé aquí viendo cómo se matan... no entiendo por qué lo hacen —

— Un hombre demuestra su valía respecto a cuanto está dispuesto a sacrificar a favor de sus metas, jugandose incluso la vida —

— No creo que haya algo más valioso que la vida — Murmuró la chica pero Ward la escuchó.

— Es cierto que sin la vida no podemos hacer nada, pero tampoco vale mucho una vida sin motivaciones ni metas —

— Es cierto. —

Ward le tendió una botella con agua a la chica.

— Quédate aquí, mandaré a que alguien traiga tu moto y arreglaré un asunto previo a dejarte ir — El hombre sonrió y dejó sola a la chica a fuera de la bodega pero con indicaciones muy especificas.

— ¿Hay señales del objetivo? — Murmuró en voz muy baja la chica por el intercomunicador.

— No y parece que la compra se está llevando a cabo justo del lado contrario de donde estas — Sam respondió. — ¿Quién es tu amigo? Parece ser muy importante ya que esta gritándole a varias personas —

— Él es el nuevo líder de HYDRA, Ward Grant —

— Estás en un punto peligroso, sal de ahí — Dijo Steve al comprender la situación, había estado silencioso toda la misión observando como se desarrollaba Norah, no lo hacía nada mal aunque le molestó un poco el hecho de que aquel motociclista la haya tocado... y ahora no le agradaba la idea de dejar libre al nuevo autoproclamado líder de HYDRA, pero solo eran ellos tres y debían evitar levantar sospechas, la misión era ir tras Bucky.

— Quizás... quizás pueda intentar infiltrarme en HYDRA — Murmuró la chica intentando no mover los labios. Destapó la botella de agua y la olfateó, no parecía tener nada malo pero no se arriesgó a probarla.

— _Siento que conozco a éste sujeto, pero no recuerdo de dónde_ — Pensó la chica mientras esperaba la respuesta de Steve.

— No, es demasiado peligroso, de por sí ya estas en una situación comprometida, busca salir de lo más rápido posible. —

— De acuerdo — Susurró y miró a su alrededor, parecía estar vacío el sitio donde estaba. Pasaron los minutos y no vio a nadie así que se decidió a irse. Comenzó a caminar tratando de ubicar la carretera principal cuando de pronto un hombre calvo y cara de pocos amigos se acercó con su motocicleta.

— ¿Es ésta? — Preguntó lacónicamente.

— Si — Dijo la chica — Aunque la verdad tengo un poco de prisa, iré a la carretera y llegaré a la ciudad con aventones, así que mandaré al seguro luego por la moto — La chica sonrió y continuó caminando. Cuando de pronto escuchó el ruido de un arma, y se lanzó a un lado para evitar el impacto de la bala.

— Buenos reflejos ¿Por qué la prisa? —

— Es que recordé que tengo un par de cosas pendientes y ya pasé mucho tiempo aquí, mi familia me espera — El plan de salir sin hacer ruido se había ido al traste.

— ¿Se ponchó la llama o le pasó otro 'accidente'? — Preguntó Ward al hombre calvo.

— La llanta está en buenas condiciones y tiene la marca de un cuchillo —

Norah sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Ward Grant no era cualquier delincuente, realmente sabía sobre el oficio de agente, desde el momento en que ella esquivó la bala, se delató.

— Así que... ¿El viejo truco de chica en problemas, Lori? — Enfatizó en el nombre de la chica, mientras alzaba el arma y apuntaba a la chica de nuevo.

— De acuerdo, me atrapaste — _'Lo siento Capitán'_ , pensó Norah. Se puso de pie con las manos arriba. — Tienes razón, no llegué por casualidad —

— Soy un hombre con poca paciencia, así que di quién eres realmente. ¿Eres de SHIELD? —

— No, trabajo sola y escuché que estaban reclutando personal para HYDRA, me dio curiosidad por saber qué se necesitaba para entrar —

— Bueno, supongo que no tendrás ningún problema en que verifiquemos lo que dices, la verdad es que tu rostro se me hace familiar... — Hizo una señal al otro hombre, quién se adelantó y sujeto los brazos de Norah inmovilizándola. — Si tu adn aparece en la base de datos de SHIELD, lamentarás haber venido —

Ward se acercó a la chica y con una navaja cortó un mechón de cabellos. Aquello no fue lo que asustó a la chica, lo que de verdad la atemorizó fue la oleada de recuerdos que llenaron su mente ante la cercanía de Ward, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquel hombre sacó un aparato con pantalla de su bolsillo y depositó la muestra dentro del aparato.

— Esto es cortesía de SHIELD, debo admitir que tienen buenos juguetes y es una suerte que me haya podido hacer de algunos — Dijo ante la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica aunque aquella respuesta distaba de lo que de verdad preocupaba a la chica. Ya sabía de donde conocía a Ward Grant y aquello le había quitado el aliento.

Los tres esperaron unos minutos eternos para la pelirroja, hasta que un pequeño pitido fue emitido por el aparato.

— Veamos... ésta cosa dice que no siguras como un agente activo de SHIELD, bien. Dime tu nombre —

— Hana — Dijo con gran esfuerzo, las piernas le temblaban y solo se sostenía por el firme agarre que ejercía el otro hombre sobre ella.

— Bien Hana, así que te interesa ingresar a las filas de HYDRA, ¿No te enteraste en las horas que has estado aquí, de que para entrar debes ganar una pelea? — Preguntó con una voz muy suave.

— Si lo supe, pero al final no me sentí capaz de superar esa prueba — Mintió, sabía que su nivel estaba muy por encima de aquellos matones que peleaban dentro de la bodega, pero su última carta para salir pronto de ahí era parecer débil e ignorante.

— ¿Te dio miedo? — Preguntó Ward guardando su arma y sacando de nuevo su navaja.

— Sí —

— ¿Sabes que si entras a la cueva del lobo, puedes salir herida? —

— Lo siento, creí que podría, pero... — Pero él la interrumpió.

— Bueno, hoy me siento muy dadivoso — Arrojó la navaja a los pies de la chica — Si consigues hacerle un solo arañazo a mi buen amigo, estarás dentro de HYDRA, pero si no lo consigues — Le mostró el arma que traía bajo su abrigo — Te daré un tiro, ya sabes lo que dicen... la curiosidad mató al gato. —

El hombre que la mantenía presa la soltó y se alejó unos pasos, haciendo que automáticamente Norah se cayera. Seguía en shock ante su recién descubrimiento.

— Norah, aquello se salió de control, iré por ti ahora mismo — Escuchó que le decía el Capitán, al parecer sus compañeros habían escuchado todo.

— No — Murmuró la pelirroja — Lo haré — Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie. Miró a los dos hombres que tenía frente suyo. Debía olvidar el plan de parecer débil y debería dar lo mejor de si misma. Sonrió, bien, le demostraría a Ward Grant que ella no era alguien a quien subestimar, no otra vez.

— Bien, pues comienza —

La chica tomó la navaja y se puso de pie, lo primero que debía hacer era medir las habilidades de su contrincante y después podría idear un plan para atacar. Se lanzó sobre aquel hombre, quien le propinó una patada que ella pudo desviar con su brazo derecho, pronto aquel sujeto comenzó a dar puñetazos a diesta y siniestra, tenía un estilo callejero pero bien dominado, sus golpes eran duros y le ocasionaron un par de lágrimas de dolor a la chica.

— _Bien, éste sujeto si sabe pegar, pero es muy pesado, debo moverme más rápido y acabar pronto._ —

Rápidamente la chica esquivó un golpe y cayó al suelo, rodando hasta posicionarse detrás del sujeto y golpear su espinilla, el hombre cayó de rodillas pero giró y detuvo la mano con que ella estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo, pero de manera inesperada, Norah con su mano izquierda sacó el cuchillo que traía escondido en una de sus botas y rasgó la pierna de su contrincante, quien molesto le lanzó un golpe en el rostro, que hizo caer a la chica.

— Basta, basta, sé reconocer cuando alguien tiene talento y diría que definitivamente estás dentro... — Dijo Ward mientras aplaudía. — Si no fuera por ésto —

Norah observó su pequeño intercomunicador en la mano derecha de él.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó mientras la alzaba del su ropa.

— Alguien que te odia — Norah escupió las palabras. Ward sonrió.

— Debo añadirte a la lista de gente que me odia, pero dime, ¿Qué te hice a ti? — Preguntó con calma y una pequeña sonrisa. — Levántate y vuelve a revisar la base de datos.— Ordenó Grant al sujeto calvo, quien obedeció de inmediato. — No aparece tu rostro en la base de datos de SHIELD, eso es sospechoso. — Así que acercó una mano para cortar otro trozo de cabello, pero Norah le dio un cabezazo que le rompió el labio al ex agente de SHIELD. Sonrió y con su mano libre se limpió la sangre y le arrancó con esa misma mano un mechón de cabello a la chica. Finalmente depositó el cabello en la base de datos.

— Jefe, no volvió a salir ella, pero aparece algo interesante — Se acercó y mostró la pantalla del aparato a Norah y a Ward. — Debido a su sangre en el cabello, sale un acta de nacimiento con el adn de ambos, de manera combinada —

Norah palideció. ¡¿Coulson había hecho la estupidez de meter a su hija en el sistema de SHIELD?!

— ¿Helena Smith? — Preguntó confundido Ward. — Explica ésto... Norah Winters — Dijo observando la pantalla, pronto comenzó a ejercer presión en el cuello de la chica pero ella negó. — Un momento... ya te recuerdo, eras la chica que iba tras de Garret hace unos años... — Una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro del sujeto — Vaya, así que por eso me odias. — Miró a su compañero — ¿Puedes creerlo? Soy padre, de una niña de... ocho años — Dijo leyendo de nuevo el acta de nacimiento.

Norah estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, su peor temor se había hecho realidad.

— No hay un niño vivo — Escupió Norah mientras Ward se descuidó ante el descubrimiento y consiguió que la soltara. — Aborté en cuanto supe que esperaba un engendro tuyo —

— Estas mintiendo, se nota a leguas, vaya, si tiene un apellido diferente al tuyo significa que fue adoptada, y por agentes de SHIELD, por el hecho de estar en el sistema — Era demasiado listo. Se acercó y la pateó. — Dime donde está, seguramente esa pobre niña se muere por conocer a su verdadero padre — Dijo con emoción, Norah no supo si se estaba burlando o hablando en serio.

Ward continuó pateándola en el suelo. Su compañero solo observaba la escena de manera neutra.

— Bueno, de cualquier manera, tendré que ir a preguntarle personalmente a Coulson sobre ésto — Ward retrocedió un par de pasos y sacó su arma. — Es una lástima, le hablaré bien de ti aunque no te conozca — Apuntó a Norah quien cerró los ojos muy fuerte.

— _Lo siento, Coulson... Helena_ —

.

.

.

* * *

Hola.

Bien, en éste capítulo tuvimos el cameo de May y Hunter cuando van a la guarida de SHIELD.

Diseñé la historia para que funcionara como un puente entre la tercera temporada de Agents de SHIELD y Civil War, ya que la primera se encarga de poner el contexto político en el cual se desenvolverá la película.

Éste capítulo es con motivo de que hace tres días salió un nuevo trailer de la película y fue muy emocionante :) Y no solo por spiderman.

Saludos, ojalá puedan dejar un review diciendo si les gustó el capítulo o no, se los agradecería mucho.

domingo 13 de marzo del 2016


	7. Pasado y presente

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7. Pasado y presente.

.

Ward disparó a un costado de la cabeza de Norah, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, pero al no sentirlo, se quedó quieta sin decir ni una palabra.

La cólera se apoderó de Ward.

— Vamos, habla... tu última oportunidad. Dime dónde está mi hija, ella no me abandonará como Skye, debo tener a mi lado la única familia que me queda... —

De pronto la pared que estaba cerca de ellos explotó y los lanzó en direcciones opuestas. El ruido del motor de una moto se dejó escuchar y Norah sintió que unos fuertes brazos la subían a la moto.

— Steve — Murmuró la chica mientras forzaba a su mente a asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

— Sujetate fuerte, tenemos que perderlos — Le respondió el soldado mientras pisaba el acelerador. Norah volteó al sitio donde estaba antes y observó a Ward y al otro sujeto levantarse y correr hacía un automóvil que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

— Lo siento — Dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba a la espalda del soldado y comenzaba a sollozar.

.

.

.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de naranja cuando llegaron al cuarto de hotel donde se habían estado hospedando. Sam ya los esperaba ahí.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza? Debías mantener un perfil bajo — Le gritó enojado Falcon.

— Lo lamento, pero es que jamás imaginé que él estaría ahí o que él fuera el nuevo líder de HYDRA — Dijo la chica abrazándose así misma. — ¿Bucky Barnes apareció? — Preguntó un poco dudosa.

— No — Respondió Steve mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, pero de pronto las palabras de la chica resonaron en su cabeza. — ¿Lo conocías? Al nuevo líder de HYDRA... —

— No lo reconocí a la primera, pero estoy segura de que es él — Guardó silencio un momento, se sentía agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

— Lo primero que debes hacer es darnos una explicación — Sam sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y le entregó una toalla a la chica — Pero antes quítate toda esa tierra de encima —

— Debo avisar a la base de lo ocurrido. — Murmuró Norah con pesadez.

Pero Sam negó.

— Es necesario que aclaremos primero qué sucedió.—

Muy molesta, Norah tomó la toalla, su mochila y entró al baño. Todo su cuerpo dolía y la cabeza a punto de estallarle, pero lo peor de todo fue el dolor punzante y agudo en su costado.

Mientras tanto afuera...

— ¿Steve? ¿Todo bien? —

— Si, solo sigo un poco preocupado, Sam, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, ella estaría muerta —

— Y todo para que el soldado del invierno no apareciera — Falcon también se dejó caer en la otra cama. — Por lo menos interrumpimos la compra de armas, HYDRA no podrá rearmarse tan pronto —

— Debemos informar a SHIELD para que tengan cuidado con ese hombre, me da una mala espina — Steve se puso de pie y sacó su celular.

Mientras buscaba el correo que Fury les había dado para estar en contacto se puso a pensar en todo lo que había escuchado aquella tarde, ella había intentado improvisar para que no la capturaran pero al final el intercomunicador la delató. Por suerte los aparatos que utilizaban no era fácil rastrearlos porque la agencia los adquiría a través de terceros, pero estaba consiente de que no importara el enemigo contra el que se enfrentara él y sus aliados, debía tener mejor tecnología y evitar problemas como el de hoy. Además estaba el detalle de que no sabía que había pasado entre que Ward rompió el intercomunicador y el momento en que la sacaron de aquel lugar.

— Necesitamos conseguir nueva tecnología pero fuera de la agencia avenger, con el cambio de administración todo va a ser contabilizado y no nos conviene que puedan rastrear lo que estamos haciendo al buscar a Bucky — Indicó Steve y Sam asintió.

Unos minutos después Norah apareció con un pantalón negro holgado, una sudadera negra y su cabello mojado. Sam le acercó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y ayudó a la chica a curar el labio roto que había sido el resultado del último golpe que le propinó el sujeto calvo y los moretones que tenía en sus brazos al intentar proteger sus órganos vitales.

— Vaya pelea, por un minuto creí que no la librabas — Comentó Sam tratando de romper el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

— No fue gran cosa, creo que hubiera podido ganar... — Miró sus manos — Aunque no estoy muy segura del otro sujeto — Dijo en voz baja y ninguno de sus dos acompañantes la pudieron escuchar.

— Creo que actuaste lo suficientemente rápido para voltear la situación a tu favor, pero no puedo dejar que sigas ayudándonos si vas a enfrentar a cada enemigo con el que nos crucemos. Porque estamos haciendo ésto de manera secreta y no podemos comprometer a los demás vengadores. —

Steve la miró con dureza y Norah sintió que se hacía pequeña, no sabía que tan buena idea era contarles sobre Ward, debía advertir a los padres de Helena, que el nuevo líder de HYDRA los buscaba, debía proteger a esa familia a como fuera lugar. Pero si nunca había dicho nada a su equipo original, mucho menos se sentía capaz de decírselo a ellos dos.

Pero tampoco quería que Steve la dejara fuera de la búsqueda de Bucky, ese pensamiento hizo que el pecho de la chica se encogiera de tristeza, quería ayudar al Capitán, no solo por ser su misión, sino porque Steve Rogers era un buen hombre que trataba de rescatar lo último que le quedaba de su pasado y quería ayudarlo, pero sus propias inseguridades no le daban la oportunidad de hablar de la verdad que había tras Helena.

— No volverá a suceder, Capitán. Lo de hoy fue algo inesperado. — Ella apretó la tela de su pantalón en un vano intento de darse un poco de valor — Ese hombre se enteró de que Helena está con vida y yo no puedo permitir que él la encuentre. —

— ¿Quién es Helena? — Preguntó Sam. Steve recordó que hace un tiempo Norah le había hablado de esa persona, le había dicho que tenía una deuda con el agente Coulson ya que él había puesto a salvo a esa persona, quizás de ese tal Ward Grant.

— Es una persona muy preciada para mi. — Respondió ella

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Norah miró sus manos, ver de nuevo a aquel hombre que había abusado de ella años atrás había perturbado su calma.

Steve observó a la reacción de la chica al decir aquello, no estaba diciendo mucho y eso lo molestó.

— Es mi único familiar vivo, y Ward lo descubrió, por eso debo avisarle a la base, él irá tras ella y no sé qué pueda hacerle — Por fin la desesperación se hizo presente en Norah. Steve la observó, aquella chica era una caja de sorpresas.

— Tranquila, por lo menos estarán ocupados un par de días recuperándose del daño que les ocasionamos hoy — Respondió Falcon.

La chica asintió y cuando se tranquilizó comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, sin embargo Steve quería tener más respuestas.

— ¿Por qué motivo ese hombre querría ir tras esa familiar tuya? ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?—

Aquella era la pregunta del millón.

— _¿Qué debo hacer? Yo... no quiero que nadie sepa de ello, ésto se trata sobre Steve Rogers, no sobre mi_ — Pensó Norah mirando por la ventana

— Fallé una misión para el FBI aproximadamente hace ocho años — Norah intentó mantenerse serena — Me confié y fui derrotada por uno de los guardaespaldas de mi objetivo principal — Steve recordó que Norah le había contado un poco de ello la noche en que Clint y él le informaron que ya no haría más misiones con el equipo. — Esa persona era Ward Grant — Steve notó que la chica hablaba muy lentamente, sopesando cada palabra — De alguna manera nuestro enfrentamiento se volvió... personal y él, por motivos que no comprendo, está decidido a llevarse a Helena —

Sam observó la cautela con la que se manejaba la chica, de alguna manera pudo entender que no era la chica que aparentaba, al parecer guardaba muchos secretos. Steve cerró los ojos meditando la situación. Su prioridad era encontrar a Bucky, no podía desviarse de su objetivo, pero tampoco quería dejar que el nuevo líder de HYDRA se saliera con la suya.

— ¿Qué harás ahora que sabe dónde se encuentra esa chica? — Cuestionó Sam.

— Necesito regresar a la ciudad y protegerla. — Entonces recordó que Helena estaba en la base de datos de SHIELD — Debo pedir un par de explicaciones a SHIELD. —

— No puedes regresar a tu departamento, HYDRA irá tras de ti si su líder decide que tu sabes el paradero de la chica. — Agregó Steve — Tendrás que regresar a la base con nosotros —

— No puedo, la agencia no dará refuerzos para proteger a esas personas...—

— Debes hablar con el director y preguntar — Sentenció Steve — Pero organiza tus ideas primero, no tendrás éxito si pierdes los estribos —

Ella asintió a regañadientes, aquello era lo más sensato, debía calmarse.

— Iré a conseguir algo para cenar, ya es tarde — Dijo Sam, de alguna manera le pareció que Steve muy preocupado por aquella situación, más de lo normal.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo Steve mientras ella asentía y continuaba vendando su brazo izquierdo.

Cuando Falcon se fue, Steve, en la computadora, y Norah curándose, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que una expresión de dolor escapó de los labios de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Levantó la vista Steve.

— Creo que tengo una costilla rota — Se dejó caer en la cama — La adrenalina se terminó y todo comienza a doler demasiado —

— Deja te reviso — Dijo Steve y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Un poco nervioso levantó la sudadera negra y pudo ver la piel muy enrojecida por los golpes recibidos, comenzó a tantear las cotillas de la chica. El tacto le quemaba, no sabía si era ella quien tenía fiebre, o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

— Ahí me duele más — Murmuró la chica cuando Steve tocó su costado derecho.

— No parece estar roto, pero será mejor que no te muevas, podría ser un esguince o una contusión muy fuerte — Steve bajó la tela y se puso de pie.

De pronto comenzó a sonar el celular de Norah.

— Diga — Respondió. — Adam... la misión... — Miró a Steve, sabía que él quería mantener la búsqueda de Bucky en secreto, pero por la información que pedía a sus informantes, ellos podían darse una idea — No fue exitosa — Escuchó por unos momentos. — De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Adiós.—

— ¿Tus informantes son de confianza? —

— Si, ellos ahora trabajan para SHIELD pero están llevando la recolección de datos de manera secreta para mi — Respondió. — Era el viejo Adam, dice que los agentes que SHIELD mandó, lograron infiltrarse con éxito a HYDRA —

— Por lo menos alguien tuvo éxito — Respondió Steve sin pensar. Y aquello enojó a la chica pero no dijo nada. " _Maldición, esto se está saliendo de control, de nada sirve que éste en la base si Helena está desprotegida, de nada servirá todo lo que he hecho para mantenerla a salvo. Vuelvo a estar en ese dilema, hacer el trabajo o ir por mi cuenta_ " Pensó. Miró a Steve, quien revisaba la computadora.

— Lo lamento, eché a perder todo, si Bucky se hubiera aparecido quizás... —

— Pero él no apareció, así que lo importante es que estás con vida —

El silencio los envolvió, solamente se podía apreciar el tecleo que hacía Steve.

— Ella... Helena es muy importante para mi, creí que podría deshacerme de ese hombre y matar dos pájaros de un tiro... volví a subestimar la situación —

Steve se alejó de la computadora portátil y miró a la chica.

— ¿Por que Ward Grant está detrás de esa chica? — Volvió a preguntar el soldado.

De pronto Norah entendió algo. Toda esa situación con los Avengers y Steve Rogers le iba a explotar en la cara más temprano que tarde, debía terminar pronto esa misión y marcharse de la vida de ellos.

— Es porque Helena es importante para mi, porque Ward destruye todo lo que toca y desea lo que no puede tener — Las manos de ella temblaron levemente. — Por eso debo hacer algo — Dijo con un poco de molestia.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que llegó Sam con una bolsa llena de comida china.

— Espero sepan comer con palillos — Bromeó.

— Ese es el último de mis problemas — Murmuró ella. Sam miró a Steve quien alzó los hombros confundido. Entendía que ella se sintiera desesperada pero en cierta manera aquello lo provocó ella por no haber intentado huir desde un inicio.

Comían en silencio cuando el celular de ella volvía a sonar.

— Diga... ¿Mack? — Dijo con sorpresa, jamás espero que la gente de Coulson la contactara tan pronto — Estoy con el Capitán y Falcon — Avisó al hombre y puso el altavoz.

— Buenas noches — Dijo el hombre llamado Mack — Antes que nada, me presento. Mi nombre es Mack y soy asistente del director, quien ha tenido que estar presente en otros asuntos así que yo me encargo de lo administrativo y de los percances que surjan en estos momentos. — Hizo una pausa — Leí su correo, es un honor hablar con usted, Capitán América — Dijo un poco emocionado, carraspeó — Sin demora le proporcionaremos toda la información que tenemos del soldado del invierno, pero no puedo darles el expediente de Ward Grant, me temo que él fue un activo cercano al director y ha dejado claro que solamente a él le corresponde encargarse de ese hombre. No puedo dejarlo en sus manos. —

— Sabe de Helena Smith, una persona que se encuentra en el programa de protección de testigos junto a dos ex agentes, la agencia debe protegerlos, solo son dos y no podrán solos. — Dijo la pelirroja con prisa.

— Me temo que en estos momentos no tenemos personal extra, pero se les hará una notificación a esos agentes para prevenirlos. El directos se encuentra fuera, me temo que no puedo hacer más por ustedes.— Norah se mordió el labio, era la primera vez que deseaba golpear a un desconocido.

— Necesitamos su expediente, no solo por el caso de Helena Smith, ese hombre podría ser un objetivo para el soldado del invierno —

— Ward Grant es asunto de SHIELD, tenemos a dos de nuestros mejores agentes tras suyo, es posible que en pocos días sea detenido, por favor, sean pacientes —

— Por favor, dígame cuando eso suceda — Dijo Norah con un poco de derrota.

— Así será. Por cierto, el director también me encargó darle el informe de lo sucedido con el agente Black hace unos días —

— ¿Podría ser por escrito? No me siento muy bien que digamos — La chica tocó su costado derecho, mientras Steve alzaba una ceja sorprendido.

— De acuerdo, le enviaré encriptado el mensaje. Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme. Hasta pronto. — Se despidió Mack.

Momentos después...

— Debo hacer una llamada. — Dijo abruptamente la chica y salió de la habitación.

Una punzada se hizo presente en el pecho de Steve.

— Debo ver que no escape. — El rubio dejó sus palillos chinos y se dispuso a salir, cuando la voz de Sam llamó su atención.

— Creo que el hecho de que ella se vaya no nos debe importar — Steve lo miró extrañado. — No me malinterpretes, la agente me cae bien y nos ha ayudado mucho rastreando posibles objetivos, y por eso mismo creo que si tiene que irse, deberíamos respetar esa decisión. —

El Capitán se sintió un poco molesto y se sorprendió por ello, al parecer empezaba a apreciarla como una autentica colega.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Ella ya no trabaja en la agencia pero en cierta manera, se metió en éste lío por ayudarnos a buscar a Bucky —

— Eso es cierto, ha sido una extraña coincidencia que se encontrara con aquel hombre en una misión improvisada después de tantos años.— Señaló Falcon y continuó comiendo. Steve lo pensó un momento, era cierto, aquella chica ya no estaba bajo su mando oficialmente, pero aún así le preocupaba que se metiera en problemas, tampoco le faltaban ganas de dar un puñetazo al nuevo líder de HYDRA, no solo por intentar revivir una organización tan maligna, sino por la golpiza que le dio a Norah y la amenaza que ahora suponía para ella.

— Se enfriará el pollo — Dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa, empezaba a formarse una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Steve. Para él no era tan complicado entender al soldado, y le alegraba que Steve empezara a desarrollar sentimientos por aquella chica tan problemática.

— Oh, si. Lo siento — Se sentó de nuevo y continuó comiendo en silencio.

— ¿Qué prosigue, Steve? —

— Bueno, no podemos ausentarnos mucho tiempo de la base, Sharon está cubriendo nuestra ausencia pero no debemos abusar. Así que a primera hora regresaremos —

— ¿Y la agente? —

— Como tú dijiste, es su decisión qué hacer, pero pienso que lo mejor será que regrese a la base con nosotros. —

En ese momento la chica entró en la habitación de nuevo, se veía un poco más tranquila.

— Siento la demora. — Se sentó de nuevo y empezó a comer fideos fríos.

— ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante? — Sam le ofreció una botella con agua.

— Bueno, hice una llamada y el asunto de Helena está cubierto, voy a confiar en SHIELD pero he puesto a un grupo de personas a vigilar la zona así que ante cualquier movimiento extraño lo sabré y podré llegar. —

— Pienso que estarás mejor en la base hasta que no detengan a ese hombre.—

— No lo sé — Titubeó — En estos momentos no se que sea lo mejor —

— No insistiré. — Steve la miró — Si tienes que marchar, lo entenderemos pero ahora eres parte del equipo, así que olvides que no estas sola —

Ella sonrió, le agradaba saber que Steve le daba la libertad de elegir poder ir tras Helena, de alguna manera eso le facilitaba el cumplimiento del rol que Coulson le había asignado, pero esa idea pasó a segundo plano. Le causaba una gran felicidad saber que se preocupaban por su bienestar.

— Gracias, espero que mi residencia siga disponible. —

Sam sonrió.

— Es bueno oír eso — Bostezó Falcon — Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, regresaremos mañana temprano a la base — Le avisó a la chica, quien asintió.

Así que a continuación los tres se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

Luego de un par de horas, un celular vibrando despertó a Steve. Cuando volteó en la dirección de donde venía el sonido, pudo observar que Norah se levantaba de su cama y salía hacía el balcón externo de la habitación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Steve puso atención en silencio a todo lo que decía ella.

— ¿Hola? — Steve supuso que la chica hablaba por teléfono — Deseo hablar con el director — Hubo un silencio — Bueno ¿Cómo que salió a una cita? Ese hombre me va matar... ¿Podrías decirle que las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control? Dile que no voy a abandonar la misión original, pero que tendré un ojo sobre el asunto de Helena... te lo agradezco, manda saludos a Abril, chao —

— _¿Misión? ¿Cuál misión? Según tenía entendido que ella ya había terminado sus funciones como representante del director de SHIELD dentro de los avengers... a menos que ella estuviera haciendo algo diferente._ — Pensó Steve.

Norah se puso de pie, se disponía a caminar cuando su celular volvió a vibrar.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamar, Scott? — Murmuró la chica con molestia. — No deseo hablar contigo, estuviste a punto de echarlo todo a perder — Guardó silencio un rato que se le hizo interminable a Steve — No, ya decidí que me marcharé cuando el director diga que puedo hacerlo, no solo me insultaste a mí, sino también al Capitán, y por si no fuera poco, consumiste esa maldita droga, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que me hace... No quiero volver a verte — Y cortó la llamada.

Steve observó como la chica escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Quién se cree? Volviendo a llamarme así... —

Pronto regresó a la habitación y volvió a le dolía y su cuerpo exigía un poco de descanso...

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando regresaron a la base,

— Se siente bien llegar — Comentó Steve bajando del jet. Falcon llegó muy entusiasmado hasta el soldado.

— Me han llamado, ya está listo mi nuevo dron —

— Te ves muy feliz — Norah bajó al último con todo su equipaje.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es lo más nuevo en tecnología, debo buscarle un buen nombre —

Steve y Sam continuaron hablando de ello cuando de pronto Norah sintió una presencia tras ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías marchado —

Era Natasha y su imponente presencia.

— Yo... las cosas se complicaron un poco y tuve que volver —

— Nat, me temo que yo la invité a quedarse un poco más, ya sabes, igual pronto deberemos mudarnos a Washington y su apartamento no estaba habitable —

La mujer entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

— Bien, supongo que si tu te haces responsable no hay mayor problema — Miró a la joven — Pero recuerda que esto no es un hotel, seguirás con el papeleo que hacías mientras estés aquí —

— Si, eso hará —

Ahora fue turno de Norah para mirar con un poco de enojo al Capitán. Él se limitó a sonreír y alzar los hombros.

— Por cierto — Dijo Natasha antes de situarse al lado del Capitán — Tony llamó y dijo que hará una reunión en el penthouse de la base la próxima semana, nos espera a todos los del equipo — Dio una ultima mirada a Norah, quien no supo si interpretarlo como una amenaza o un simple intento de intimidación...

— Te espero a las 6 de la tarde para continuar con la formación de estrategias en el salón vacío del edificio C — Dijo Sam a la pelirroja y tomó su equipaje, — Y, no olvides llevar un lindo vestido la próxima semana—

— ¿Por qué? — Norah lo miró con extrañeza

— Las reuniones de Tony suelen ser de etiqueta, suerte — Sam se marchó.

— Pero creo que yo no estoy invitada — Dijo con alivio la chica, no le apetecía realmente estar en medio de ese grupo, aún se sentía una intrusa.

— Eres parte del equipo, claro que debes ir — Respondió Steve con una sonrisa.

— Me temo que eso de ser parte del equipo es circunstancial, si no hubiera regresado, dudo haber recibido una invitación por escrito — Steve sonrió un poco avergonzado pero no dijo nada, Natasha sonrió. Entonces Norah agregó. — Yo no tengo ropa de fiesta en este lugar — Suspiró. — Tendré que ir de compras —

— Quizás Wanda esté en tu misma situación — El soldado se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Si?, iré a preguntarle si quiere ir a buscar algo — Agregó con cansancio — Pero primero iré a dejar mis cosas — Señaló su maleta.

— Bien, nos vemos... —

La chica comenzó a caminar y Steve estiró su mano hacía ella.

— Norah — Ella se detuvo y lo miró interrogante — Recuperate pronto —

— Si, Capitán — Respondió y marchó.

Steve se sintió tonto, pero si debía ser honesto, sin duda anoche había estado preocupado por el estado de las heridas de la chica, pero sobre todo, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que había dicho "misión original" y mencionó que aún no se podía ir por ordenes del director, aun cuando el día que se volvieron autónomos de SHIELD le dio la libertad de elegir si irse o quedarse... algo no encajaba en todo ello.

— Vaya, si no te conociera diría que aquello fue muy dramático, ¿Sucede algo con la chica? — Preguntó inquisidoramente.

— Me temo que no, solo que ayer algo que comió le cayó mal y pasó una mala noche — Respondió Steve.

— Eres un mal mentiroso, sobre todo por la parte en que ella estaba cojeando ligeramente, por lo que deduzco que tuvo una noche intensa o una pelea, y no de las buenas. Siendo que viajaba contigo me cuesta creer en la primera opción —

— Nat... —

— No es que me importe lo que haya pasado para que regresara a la base, y en realidad estaría muy contenta de ver que quieres sentar cabeza con una chica, si no fuera precisamente ella — Natasha negó con la cabeza — Prácticamente podrías salir con cualquier chica, hasta la agente 13 es una mejor opción —

— No es lo que piensas. —

— Bueno, si no fue una noche caliente, me imagino que tal vez peleó con alguien como... el Soldado del Invierno, ¿no es así? — Natasha le dio la espalda al rubio.

En cambio Steve quedó estupefacto con las palabras de la mujer.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? —

— Sabes que te aprecio y por ello te diré lo siguiente: Deja de buscar algo que está más allá de tus manos, Steve, las cosas están demasiado agitadas en el mundo como para esperar un final feliz para tu amigo y tu si te involucras demasiado. —

— Tal vez yo no quiera un final feliz — Steve dijo con una triste sonrisa.

— Si, enredándote con la agente Winters no cabe la menor duda de eso —

Y Black Widow se marchó a paso lento pero constante. El Capitán la observó alejarse y sus puños se tensaron, no podía renunciar a Bucky, no cuando era la última oportunidad que le quedaba de cumplir una promesa.

— Te fallé Peggy, pero no lo haré con Bucky — Murmuró el soldado mientras marchaba a la base.

.

.

.

A las 8 de la noche, Norah y Sam se encontraban en un salón vacío de la base triangulando la información que tenían de Bucky hasta el momento.

— Estoy agotado, pensar que mañana saldremos de misión — Sam dejó escapar un gran bostezó, el cual le contagió a Norah.

— Vaya, ¿Hasta donde irán? — Preguntó la chica mientras le servía más café al veterano.

— Es clasificado, lo siento — Añadió con una sonrisa — Pero puedo decirte que iremos a destruir más de esa nueva droga. En las noticias ya han declarado el estado de alerta para los efectos de esta sustancia. —

— Les deseo suerte, esa cosa no debe seguir en las calles — Respondió Norah sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal.

— Con ésta marca por fin señalamos todos los lugares de donde hay registro de que ha pasado nuestro objetivo, ¿Hay manera de encontrar una posible ruta o patrón? —

— Bueno, hay siete gasolineras, supongo que ahí se abastece de alimentos y agua, fuera de eso no hay un patrón a simple vista —

— ¿Quizá busque lugares de su época? —

— Es posible, ¿Ya buscaron en su antigua casa? —

— Si, fue el primer lugar al que fuimos, el edificio fue derrumbado en los años ochenta y actualmente hay un centro comercial ahí —

— Entiendo... — Norah miraba el mapa cuando de pronto Sam se levantó desconcertado.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Murmuró la chica llevando discretamente su mano a su pistola.

— Me pareció sentir que alguien nos observaba —

De pronto una bomba de gas lacrimógeno explotó en la habitación. La primera reacción de Norah fue cubrir su nariz cuando se percató de un ligero flash, alguien estaba fotografiando los mapas que tenían sobre la mesa. La chica se lanzó hacía los papeles y sin poder ver nada los amontonó para que nadie pudiera seguir viendolos y mucho menos llevarse alguno. Sin demora Sam abrió las ventanas y estuvo a centímetros de detener al intruso, pero sus ojos irritados no le permitieron moverse adecuadamente.

— Mierda — Exclamó Sam. — Debemos informar al Capitán —

— Sí, pero primero un poco de agua o nunca lo encontraremos — Exclamó mientras tallaba sus llorosos ojos.

Cuando por fin recuperaron la visión, y verificaron que no faltara ningún documento, emprendieron la marcha.

Mientras tanto en el techo, Clint Barton revisaba las fotos que había conseguido, originalmente pensaba que Norah estaba sola en esa habitación cuando la escuchó al pasar, pero al oír la voz de Sam, le interesó lo que estaban hablando. Las cosas últimamente no pintaban nada bien en la base, la opinión publica comenzaba a atacar a los avengers, y si ellos estaban planeando algo extraoficial, él debía estar un paso adelante.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que aquello no era ni más ni menos que un registro de los lugares por donde había estado el Soldado del Invierno, Bucky Barnes. Sabía gracias a Natasha quien era ese sujeto y su relación con Steve, le sorprendía de sobremanera la cantidad de información que poseían de él.

Él respetaba a Steve y por ello iba a guardar el secreto de que estaba en búsqueda del más grande asesino de HYDRA.

.

.

— No tenemos idea de quien pudo haber sido — Sam se dejó caer en el sofá de la residencia de Steve.

— Yo solo pude percibir un flash, pero no se cuanta información se llevó, lo siento, Capitán — Dijo Norah mientras quitaba un trapo mojado de sus ojos.

— Dudo que haya sido alguien externo, es imposible que burlen el sistema de seguridad. Lo más probable es que haya sido alguien de la base, debemos extremar las precauciones. —

Steve se preocupó demasiado al oír lo sucedido por parte de Sam y Norah, primero Natasha advirtiéndole que no continuara y luego aquello. Al parecer la base ya no era un lugar seguro.

— ¿Qué prosigue? — Preguntó Sam

— Sigamos normal, no busquen sospechosos ni nada, sin embargo ahora trabajaremos con nuestra memoria, no podemos seguir generando material que pueda ser usado en nuestra contra.—

— De acuerdo, puedo ingresar la información a la base de datos de mi computadora, tiene un software cifrado y, la computadora solo responde a mis huellas digitales —

— Bien, pero que sea solamente la información más imprescindible — Indicó Steve.

Ella asintió.

Steve se sentía cansado, ya tenía poco más de un año buscando a su amigo y aún no habían podido localizarlo, sentía que estaba corriendo en círculos y que sin importar qué hiciera, no avanzaba en lo más mínimo.

— Creo que lo mejor será tomar un descanso, Steve — El rubio miró sorprendido a Sam — Estamos muy estresados por los hechos recientes, quizás sea mejor enfocarnos a los cambios que están sobre nosotros como parte de los vengadores, de esa manera recuperaremos el ánimo y no levantaremos sospechas —

Norah miró a Sam. Ella no deseaba que pospusiera esa búsqueda ya que eso alargaría su misión, sin embargo podría tomarse un tiempo para vigilar a Helena...

— Es una decisión difícil, pero creo que tienes razón. — Steve se dejó caer en un mullido sofá.

— Supongo que está bien, podré seguir juntando información y... —

— Y solo si hay un alto porcentaje de posibilidad, iremos, no será de otra manera — Sam miró a sus compañeros con un pequeña sonrisa — Es por el bien mental de todos los involucrados. —

Steve asintió con cansancio. Puso una mano en el hombro de Sam y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

— Me siento responsable por todo esto — La chica apretó sus puños.

— No te sientas mal, esto fue inevitable y más vale que paremos ahora que las cosas aun se encuentras bajo control — Sam se puso de pie. — Aprovecha para descansar, esas costillas tuyas deben sanar bien — Y se marchó del sitio. Norah contempló la puerta por donde los dos hombres habían salido.

Aún a pesar de las palabras de Sam, se sentía responsable. Tendría que esforzarse por encontrar a ese hombre lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a **Cindy 04** y a **S . ALEMG** por sus reviews, éste capítulo va para ustedes. Les agradezco de todo corazón, ya que siento que este fic está pasando desapercibido y eso me hace dudar sobre la historia que estoy escribiendo.

Y bueno, ya se estrenó Civil War. En lo personal no me gustó tanto, aunque debo admitir que Black Panter y Spider-man se llevan la película; hay grandes escenas y partes muy divertidas aunque debo decir que no me parece que haya superado a la película de El soldado del invierno. Creo que le falto más tiempo a la película (jaja como si dos horas y media no fueran suficientes) y bueno, el final se me hizo muy Disney, yo quería algo más devastador, pero bueno, para eso está el fanfiction, para plasmar lo que imaginamos, así que ya traeré un nuevo proyecto en el futuro.

Saludos a todos los que leen ésta historia, espero que puedan dejar un comentario, sugerencia, duda, reclamación o lo que se les ocurra. :D

domingo 15 de mayo del 2016


	8. Agobio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8. Agobio

.

Pasó una semana desde que Steve aceptó detener la búsqueda de Bucky Barnes, mejor conocido como El soldado del Invierno, las cosas en la base fueron bastante tranquilas, excepto por el hecho de que los vengadores decidieron donar el edificio que SHIELD les había dado en Washintong para que pudiera convertirse en una organización no gubernamental sin fines de lucro para ayudar a las victimas de los distintos disturbios en los que se habían visto envueltos los avengers. La compañía de Tony era quien gestionaba esa organización, pero los encargados de llevar la imagen pública de los avengers les recomendaron donar ese edificio, pues significaba que rompían sus lazos con SHIELD y se comprometían con la gente.

Norah se mantuvo apartada de toda esa gestión, y a pesar de tener que seguir ayudando con el papeleo de las misiones que realizaban, no estaba tan saturada de trabajo y disponía del tiempo suficiente para entrenar.

— ¿Ya estás lista? — Preguntó una dulce voz desde la puerta del gimnasio. Norah volteó y reconoció a una sonriente Wanda.

— Si, justo voy saliendo de las duchas — Respondió mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla gris.

— Estoy muy emocionada, quiero decir, cuando llegué a vivir en este sitio fui de compras y el Capitán se encargó de hacer mi habitación el lugar más acogedor, pero me gusta la idea de salir de comprar de nuevo —

Wanda sonrió y en esos momentos, Visión se materializó tras ellos.

— Parece ser que los humanos encuentran placentero el acto de comprar — Acotó Visión mientras se colocaba al lado de las chicas.

— Por supuesto — Norah se colocó encima una sudadera y caminó junto a los otros dos avengers hasta el estacionamiento de la base.

— Podría ser una buena oportunidad para que practique mis habilidades como conductor de un automóvil — Comentó visión con gran seriedad.

— No se si sea una buena idea, la otra vez casi estrellas el jet y hoy no quisiera caer desde el puente de Brooklyn — Murmuró Wanda con preocupación, no por ella, si no por el desastre que podrían causar, sin embargo Norah comenzó a reír.

— Vaya, me parece increíble que alguien que puede volar quiera aprender a conducir un auto, yo no veo ningún problema con eso — Y Norah, seguida de Visión solicitaron un automóvil a los encargados del estacionamiento.

Mientras iban por la carretera en dirección a Manhattan.

— Bien, no es tan difícil, una vez que el gps te avise que llegamos a la quinta avenida, solo será cosa de ir derecho, una vez en el Square Park, lo rodeamos y seguimos derecho por la avenida Broadway y pararemos en la calle Cortlandt — Norah se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto mientras visión mantenía las manos en el volante.

— Lo haces ver más fácil de lo que es — Comentó Visión mientras el carro salía volando ante un tope.

— No creo que sea muy seguro, podríamos llegar más rápido volando — Comentó Wanda desde atrás.

— Es un automático, me preocuparía si fuera un auto mecánico, requieren más control por parte del conductor. Además si algo se sale de control, tu y Visión podrían intervenir de inmediato. —

— Sobreestimas mis habilidades — Murmuró wanda mirando un poco temerosa por la ventana.

— Claro que si, ya puedes volar por intervalos más largos de tiempo, pienso que estás mejorando a un ritmo increíble —

— Esa señal significa que hay que... — Comentó Visión mientras dejaban atrás un semáforo en luz roja — ¿Detenerse? — De pronto la sirena de una patrulla de policía se dejó escuchar.

— Nadie le diga nada al Capitán — Murmuró Norah mientras pisaba el acelerador y el automovil salía disparado. — Lo siento, pero nunca he sacado la licencia de conducir y la policía te deja de seguir cuando superas por mucho el límite de velocidad —

— Eso va contra las reglas de vialidad — Dijo Visión un poco molesto.

— Si, pero ninguno tiene licencia y dudo que tu vayas a pagar la multa... —

.

.

.

Al anochecer, los tres regresaron a la base, terminaron regresando volando y llamaron a alguien de la base para que fuera a recoger el automóvil.

— Debo admitir que las practicas para consumir en los centros comerciales son muy largas pero satisfactorias — Visión traía consigo un par de bolsas y una caja.

— Cuando oí la sirena creí que nos meteríamos en problemas, pero resulto ser un excelente día. Compre dos vestidos encantadores y un par de camisetas increíbles. — Wanda sonrió y Visión asintió.

— Es bueno vivir en medio de la nada pero se extrañan las compras compulsivas — Respondió Norah quien también cargaba un par de bolsas. — Así que ya tenemos todo para la fiesta de Stark —

— Bien, lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana tenemos entrenamiento — Se despidió Wanda con una sonrisa y marchó. Visión hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y siguió a la chica. Norah los observó irse hacía sus residencias, le parecían las personas más sinceras que había conocido en su vida, por ello disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, le recordaban aquello que perdió hace tanto tiempo: la inocencia.

— ¿Fue una buena tarde?— La voz de Steve interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

— Si, bastante agotador pero divertido.—

— ¿Tanto como para ser perseguidos por la policía? —

Norah sonrió.

— Oh, fue un pequeño incidente, pero no pasó a más. —

— Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que envuelvas a Wanda y a Visión en problemas mediáticos, ellos son fácilmente reconocibles y pueden meterse en líos mayores solo por saltarse un alto. —

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Preguntó la pelirroja muy sorprendida.

— Nuestras naves son más inteligentes de lo que podrías imaginar — Respondió Steve suavizando su miranda. — Pero enserio debo insistir en que no se metan en problemas, los avengers ya tenemos mucho con lo que lidiar como para añadir problemas. —

— Entiendo... supongo — Norah sintió que le quitaban las bolsas de sus manos.

— Te ayudaré —

— No es necesario... yo puedo... — Murmuró sonrojándose.

— No me cabe duda de que puedas, sin embargo, vengo de una era en la que los caballeros deben procurar a las damas —

El corazón de Norah comenzó a latir muy rápido, casi de manera dolorosa. Era la primera vez que alguien la trataba como si fuera una chica normal.

— Bueno, ya no estamos en tu era, ahora hay algo llamado feminismo en el cual debe haber equidad y... —

— Tu lo has dicho, equidad. Además lo hago porque quiero, no porque crea que no puedas —

Norah miraba el suelo, de alguna manera Steve la hacía sentir que podía bajar sus muros y mostrar sus miedos y debilidades... Y eso le daba terror.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la residencia de la chica y fue Steve quien decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Haz tenido noticias de tu familiar? —

— ¿Helena? si... contraté a unas personas para que resguardaran la zona y me avisaran de cualquier cosa extraña — Respondió sin despegar las vista del suelo.

— Si necesitas ayuda, dime y te cuidaré la espalda —

— No es necesario — Murmuró — Creo que ya tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza como para añadir una más —

— En realidad lo digo por razones egoístas, me siento un poco en deuda contigo por toda la ayuda y por lo sucedido con aquel sujeto de HYDRA —

— Bueno, eso fue mi culpa por narcisista — La chica dejó escapar un suspiro.

Tomó sus bolsas y al rozar sus manos con las de Steve, ella se sonrojó.

— E-es tarde — Volvió a murmurar la chica y Steve rió.

— No recordaba que hablaras tan bajito — Dijo divertido el soldado.

— Es tarde, iré a dormir — Puso una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, cuando la gran mano del soldado se detuvo en su hombro.

— El otro día, en tu apartamento... — La voz de Steve se fue haciendo áspera y aquello erizó la piel de Norah, quien solamente sostuvo con más fuerza el picaporte tratando de ocultar su creciente nerviosismo. — Supe que aplicaste para entrar a la carrera de Historia en la universidad de New York... — Steve sintió que la chica se tensó. — Lo siento, se que no debí hacerlo pero eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de que no estás conforme con el estilo de vida que llevas. Si lo que tu deseas es empezar una vida nueva, como estudiante y lejos de peleas y conflictos, puedo ayudarte a que Stark te dé una beca... — Pero no terminó de hablar porque Norah se sacudió para quitarse la mano de Steve de encima y lo miró con gran molestia. Los nervios se habían esfumado y dieron paso a un nuevo sentimiento, enojo.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a hurgar en mis cosas? —

— Lo siento, es solo que... —

— No sabes nada de mi. Yo no puedo simplemente firmar un papel y presentarme a clases como cualquier estudiante —

— ¿De qué hablas? — La confusión invadió a Steve.

— Tu lo viste en el bar la noche que fuimos al teatro, si alguien me busca soy un fácil objetivo en la calle, no puedo ir a la universidad y poner en peligro a todos a mi alrededor —

— ¿Pero y el apartamento donde vives? —

— Ahí vive gente con la que muchos no quieren problemas, ese lugar es seguro para la agente como yo. — Bajó la voz Norah, recordó todo el tiempo que tardó en convencer a los dueños del edificio de que le vendieran ese departamento. — Aunque hoy trabaje con ustedes, no significa que mi pasado se haya borrado automáticamente —

— ¿Pero entonces no entiendo cómo es que estabas retirada...? —

— Es fácil cuidarme sola, pero no podría hacerlo si me rodeara de gente normal — Ella miró el suelo — Es fácil salir a la calle con Wanda y Visión por que sé que pueden cuidarse solos, porque un simple asaltante no es nada para ellos. Pero de ninguna manera puedo permitir que se relacione conmigo gente indefensa —

— Suena a una vida un poco solitaria —

— Para nada, es simple. — El celular de Norah comenzó a sonar — No me gusta lo complicado. Debo contestar — Norah sacó el aparato y Steve asintió.

— Descansa, nos vemos — Steve dio media vuelta, se alejó un poco y cuando se aseguró de estar fuera de la vista de Norah, esperó a que ella entrara a su residencia y se acercó de nuevo para tratar de oír algo.

— ¿Por qué no ha respondido mis mensajes? — Escuchó Steve que preguntaba Norah. — ¿Bromeas? —

— Estoy hablando totalmente en serio — Dijo la voz de un hombre mayor por el altavoz del celular, la chica se dejó caer en el sofá. — Le dispararon a su mujer y secuestraron a los dos científicos principales de la base, el director está decidido a poner fin a Ward Grant. —

— De alguna manera eso me da alivio — Steve vio la silueta de la chica dejarse caer en un sillón.

— Leí el informe, casi le da un ataque al director cuando supo que enfrentaste a ese sujeto, y más por el hecho de que ibas en una misión con el Capitán Rogers, ¿Sabes que para fines del director eso fue muy arriesgado? —

— Si bueno, no entiendo por qué el director le teme tanto, aunque debo admitir que es un psicópata —

— Es información. Ese hombre posee información de SHIELD y por ello es tan peligroso. Steve Rogers y los avengers no deben enterarse, por ello mismo es tu misión, ¿no? —

— Si... ¿El director te lo dijo? —

— Por supuesto que no, lo deduje y parece que le atiné — Una grave carcajada se dejó escuchar. — Hasta el momento no he podido conseguir más pistas para ir tras el soldado del invierno, se perdió su rastro en Nueva Delhi —

— Se mueve muy rápido —

— Tu sabes las ventajas de actuar solo —

— Sí —

— ¿Y bien? ¿No le contarás a tu viejo amigo qué ocurrió con Scott? El pobre anda muy decaído estos días.—

— Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de leer el informe — La voz de la chica sonó cansado. — Él dijo algo, y necesito que seas sincero, Adam. —

— ¿Acaso a mi edad queda tiempo para las mentiras? —

— Supongo que no, Scott dijo que en la base hablaban de mi. — Steve notó la sombra de la chica sentarse y acercarse al teléfono — No entiendo cómo gente que no me conoce empieza a cotillear sobre mí —

— Bueno, cuando llegamos a la base el director nos presentó a los nuevos, nosotros cuatro y una diez personas más. Y también mostró tu perfil e informó que se te debía facilitar de toda la ayuda tecnológica y táctica en caso de que tu misión lo requiriera. Por eso no tardó una unidad en responder a tu llamada la noche en que Scott fue a tu departamento. —

— No sabía de aquello, pudieron haberme avisado —

— El director tiene demasiado entre manos, no puede estar en todo — El anciano hizo una pausa — Además, como solo asististe a dos misiones, comenzó a correr el rumor de que no habías aprobado la evaluación del Capitán... y eso derivó en otro tipo de chismes. Debes entender que estar bajo tierra en turnos de 72 horas puede ser aburrido. —

— A mi no me causa gracia que se burlen de mi para matar el tiempo. Y no fue mi culpa el salir de las misiones, ha sido verdaderamente difícil empezar aquí, aunque debo admitir que he encontrado este lugar muy cómodo. — Steve sonrió al escuchar aquello. — Es genial dormir sin un arma en la almohada o comer sin esperar que alguien dispare. —

— Así eran las cosas en mi juventud, hoy en día todos están muy ocupados superando límites, inventando armas... —

— Lo sé, mañana iré a una fiesta de Tony Stark —

De pronto Steve se sintió mal por escuchar aquella conversación, Norah se oía tan feliz y emocionada... Pero acababa de descubrir algo, al parecer Fury les guardaba un secreto que Norah debía proteger.

— Vaya, supongo que todo ese glamour de convivir con superheroes debe ser emocionante —

— Si lo es, Adam —

— Bueno, continua con tu misión. Te mantendré al tanto de lo que sucede en la base principal. —

— Gracias, manda saludos de mi parte y dile al director que me llame en cuanto pueda — Y la llamada se cortó.

Steve escuchó las pisadas ir de un lado a otro, hasta que comenzaron a apagarse, dando por entendido que se había marchado a su habitación.

Realmente no entendía que le sucedía con esa mujer, no lograba confiar del todo en ella por sus misteriosas conversaciones, por su llegada tan repentina a la base y por los secretos que debía sostener, pero a pesar de todo eso, ella le agradaba, su personalidad se le ofrecía interesante, quería seguir conociéndola pero eso le daba bastante miedo, sentía como si no fuera lo correcto.

Por otro lado, Norah se dejó caer en su cama, dejó a un lado su celular y prendió la computadora sobre su regazo, se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a escribir un reporte de los últimos acontecimientos desde su regreso a la base. Cuando hubo terminado, calculó el tiempo que llevaba sin una respuesta de parte de Coulson, aproximadamente... un mes, eso era bastante tiempo, las cosas en la agencia debían estar más agitadas de lo que Adam le decía.

Suspiró. Las cosas habían ido bastante bien en la base: al parecer Sharon Carter había sido transferida de base por que desde que volvió no la habia visto, Barton y Natasha se encontraban ocupados organizando la nueva estructura interna de los avengers, Tony Stark no se había aparecido en la base debido a sus múltiples juntas y comparecencias para apoyar un proyecto que guardaba en secreto, mientras Steve y ella ayudaban a los nuevos avengers a seguir puliendo sus habilidades.

Ya era noche, pero en vez de apagar el aparato, Norah decidió leer de una vez por todas el reporte de lo sucedido con Scott. Abrió el archivo que el asistente del director le había enviado y cuando este se hubo decodificado se sorprendió al encontrar un vídeo, donde Scott Black se encontraba en una habitación oscura con una lámpara amarilla como única fuente de luz, frente a él, una persona vestida con el uniforme de SHIELD le estaba interrogando.

— Bien, agente, ¿Sería tan amable de decirme todo lo que hizo el día del incidente por el que fue detenido?

El joven de cabello negro, miró hacia la cámara y asintió con pesadez.

— El jueves en la tarde recibí una llamada de uno de mis contactos callejeros, me informó que había visto llegar a Norah a su departamento ubicado entre la primera avenida y la calle E 90, tenía ganas de verla así que avisé que saldría un rato. — Se notaba cansado y la escasa iluminación lo hacía ver más pálido de lo que Norah recordaba — Sin embargo, cuando llegué al lugar, no me animé a llamarla, pensé que tal vez seguía en medio de su trabajo de infiltración, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que ella hubiera tenido un día libre y yo realmente la extrañaba… — El hombre hizo una pausa y se miró las manos — Me desesperé al no saber qué hacer, así que fui a un bar cercano y me embriagué lo suficiente para comenzar a pelear con unos tipos que estaban molestando a una mesera — Una triste sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del agente Black. — Entonces las cosas se salieron de control y justo cuando oí una patrulla de la policía, corrí a la salida trasera, pero un par de chicos me siguieron y trataron de detenerme, entonces mientras forcejeábamos, a uno de ellos se le reventó un sobre de papel que contenía la droga gris. — Las manos de Norah comenzaron a temblar. — A partir de ese momento las cosas se vuelven confusas en mi mente, estaba muy agitado, así que creo que aspiré de esa droga mientras la nube nos envolvía, pero no perdí mis fuerzas, eché a correr y creo que llegué al departamento de Norah… después las cosas son borrosas —

— La agente Winters notificó que usted la agredió al saber que estaba acompañada de otra persona. ¿Debo dar por hecho de que ustedes fueron pareja? —

— Sí —

— Entonces la droga le hizo explotar ante la negativa de la agente de estar de nuevo con usted, ¿me equivoco? —

— No lo sé, no recuerdo todo…Solo recuerdo sentirme furioso y decepcionado, pero no sabría decir con exactitud con qué o con quién—

— ¿Usted era consciente de los efectos que la droga gris tiene sobre la agente Winters? —

— Si, yo fui quien la ayudó a llevar su proceso de abstención —

— Y sabiéndolo, usted llegó hasta su casa, ¿la abordó e intentó persuadirla de abandonar su misión para marcharse con usted? —

— ¿Qué parte de que no sabía lo que hacía no entiende? — El color rojo comenzó a embargar al agente Black.

— Pero antes de consumir la droga ya había estado meditando si visitar a la agente —

— Si —

— Señor Black, por instrucciones del director usted quedará incomunicado unos días y posteriormente regresará al servicio, pero tendrá una restricción de 500 metro de la agente Winters.—

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —

— Hasta que ella termine su misión —

— Entiendo —

— ¿Desea agregar algo más a su declaración?

— Quisiera saber específicamente de lo que conversamos, quisiera hablar con Norah —

— Me temo que la única manera en que podrá comunicarse con ella es a través del teléfono, y solo si ella acepta hablar con usted, y claro, hasta que usted cumpla con 200 horas de aislamiento conforme el reglamento de SHIELD para los agentes que cometen agravios contra sus compañeros y las misiones. —

Y el vídeo terminó.

Norah cerró la talla de la computadora y se dejó caer en la cama, Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un par de ligeros golpes se escucharon en su puerta. Norah se quedó quieta en su lugar, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. De alguna forma comenzó a sentirse culpable por haberse enojado con Scott, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que esa droga causaba en las personas y quizás no debió haber sido tan dura con él cuando la llamaba…

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sombra que atravesó su pared.

— Oh, me parecía que seguías despierta pues la luz de tu habitación estaba encendida —

Era Visión.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Norah secamente mientras se sentaba e intentaba no mostrar los sentimientos que se peleaban en su pecho.

— Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a hacer el nudo de esta corbata. —

Entonces hasta ese momento Norah notó que Visión vestía el traje de gala que más temprano habían comprado.

— Claro — Se puso de pie y se acercó — Te ves bien con ropa humana —

— Wanda hizo la misma observación, es cálida y me da mayor movimiento que usar la capa dorada —

— Si quieres, podríamos ir los tres de nuevo a conseguirte más ropa para que uses a diario —

— Es una propuesta tentadora. —

Norah terminó de hacer el nudo y retrocedió un paso.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás usando tu traje cuando ya casi es la hora de dormir? —

— Quería sorprender a Wanda, ella estaba eligiendo su vestido cuando nosotros compramos este traje y no lo pudo ver. Ella está muy nerviosa por mañana y creí que mostrarle que nuestros trajes combinaban la ayudaría a relajarse un poco, es solo que aún soy muy torpe con ciertas cosas como hacer nudos de corbata —

— Entiendo, eres un buen amigo para Wanda — Le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en su cama y Visión se examinaba en el espejo de la habitación.

— Bueno, me marcharé, creo que interrumpí en un momento no muy adecuado —

— No, nada de eso, yo solo… — No sabía qué palabras usar — No sé realmente lo que pasa por mi mente, es difícil — Esa extraña dependencia que tenía con Scott era algo que no le gustaba, por muchos años él había sido como su droga personal y no deseaba volver a ello. Ahora tenía mayores problemas en que pensar, como la seguridad de Helena y su familia o la misión que Coulson había puesto en sus hombros.

— Creo que podría darte el adjetivo de amiga, así que no dudes pedir ayuda cuando lo necesites — Visión asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Con su extraña manera de hablar había logrado sacarle una sonrisa a la chica.

Visión levitaba hacía la habitación de Wanda cuando se encontró con Steve quien ayudaba a un par de cabos a cargar sus rifles.

— Te ves muy elegante — Señaló Steve mientras despedía con una mano a los cabos.

— Eres la tercera persona que lo menciona, debo empezar a creer que esto es lo que los humanos consideran atractivo — Steve sonrió.

— Imagino que es para la fiesta de Stark, ¿no es así? ¿Buscas a Wanda? —

— No, en realidad le pedí a Norah que me ayudara con la corbata aunque creo que fui inoportuno — Visión miró en dirección a la residencia de la chica.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó Steve, ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que la dejó en su dormitorio, no podría seguir molesta con él, ¿o sí?

— Estaba conmocionada, imagino que debió recibir alguna noticia inesperada, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, sin embargo no quiso compartir nada —

Steve tuvo un mal presentimiento, quizás se trataba de la tal Helena o su misión había tenido un revés.

— Iré a cerciorarme de que está bien — Dijo Steve, mientras Visión asentía y continuaba su camino.

Steve llegó a la residencia de Norah y tocó la puerta con insistencia. Después de un rato, Norah abrió pero tenía un rostro de pocos amigos.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó con voz seca sin abrir completamente la puerta.

— Yo... no quería ofenderte hace un rato, estuvo mal que revisará tus cosas — Se disculpó. La chica suspiró cansada.

— Está bien, olvídalo. —

Hizo un intento por cerrar la puerta, pero Steve la detuvo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —

La pelirroja lo miró por varios segundos.

— No creo que sea un buen momento, Capitán —

— ¿Te sucede algo? — Preguntó Steve con genuina preocupación. Norah se apartó de la entrada y le permitió el paso al soldado.

— Vi el informe de lo que sucedió la noche que fuimos al teatro, Scott no consumió la droga a propósito, hasta se podría decir que fue aun accidente.— Se dejó caer en el sillón mientras Steve entraba y cerraba la puerta tras suyo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —

— El idiota se peleó en un bar y terminó con todo ese polvo sobre él. Lo demás es historia...—

Cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo y dejó entrever su frustración, sin embargo no solo ella se sentía así. De alguna manera Steve se encontró sintiéndose igual, pero quizás por razones distintas. Si ella perdonaba a aquel sujeto ¿Dejaría la base?... ¿Por qué le molestaba la idea? Quizás por lo que ella le comentó cuando venían de regreso a la base esa noche, cuando ella se preguntaba por qué siempre salía con hombres agresivos.

— Norah, necesito saber algo — La voz de Steve fue sumamente seria, cosa que llamó la atención de la chica. Lo miró y lo invitó a continuar — Dime la verdad... ¿Quién y realmente para qué te envió a la base? —

El corazón de Norah comenzó a latir con prisa de nuevo, Steve se había acercado y había colocado ambos brazos a los lados de ella para evitar que huyera, no la tocaba pero estaba casi sobre ella en el sofá.

— El director de SHIELD me envió — Respondió con un hilo de voz

— ¿Y por qué Fury se sorprendió de verte cuando llegaste a la base? — El cálido aliento de Steve chocó contra su mejilla. Norah debía mantenerse firme en todo lo que había dicho antes, pero en aquellos momentos la sangre le comenzó a hervir, siempre pensó que Steve Rogers era un hombre muy guapo pero en esos momentos de cercanía, deseaba obtener algo más de él.

— Porque él eligió un perfil anónimo, que resultó ser el mío — Respondió con voz queda.

— Sé que tienes una misión oculta más allá del papel firmado que traías cuando llegaste... ¿Cuál es? — Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. — No mientas... por favor — Y Steve depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

— El director me pidió que te ayudara a encontrar a Bucky Barnes —

Steve se alejó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos cuando escuchó aquello.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Dijo que Bucky Barnes es solo otra victima de HYDRA y que es lo menos que SHIELD te debía por haber sacrificado tu vida. Que debía ayudarte a recuperar esa parte de tu pasado y no estaba seguro de qué tan confiables serían el resto. —

El pecho de Steve se hinchó de alegría.

— ¿Por eso te mostrabas tan interesada en él? ¿Por eso te quedaste?—

Ella asintió.

— Pero ya no es solo la misión que se me encargó, realmente quiero ayudarte Steve, eres un buen hombre — Murmuró ella mirándolo directo a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla.

— Entonces dime, ¿Qué es ese secreto que SHIELD está ocultándonos a todos? —

— SHIELD guarda muchos secretos, es imposible conocerlos todos —

— Pero necesito saber el secreto que tú estas protegiendo — Steve imitó la acción de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla — Quisiera poder confiar en ti —

De alguna manera, las palabras del soldado conmovieron a la chica. La profunda mirada de Steve la desarmó totalmente y trató de ser lo más sincera posible.

— No puedo decirlo en estos momentos, pero te prometo que cuando mi misión termine, te lo diré — Ahora que lo pensaba, Coulson nunca le dijo la razón por la que los avengers no sabían que estaba vivo. Probablemente fingió su muerte en alguna misión y a raíz de eso todo el mundo lo dio por muerto, pero ahora que era el director de SHIELD no entendía qué pretendía al seguir escondido en las sombras. Debería preguntárselo lo más pronto posible. — Pero te aseguro de que puedes confiar en mi — Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los labios de Steve se posaron sobre los de ella y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Steve empujó a la chica de manera que quedara acostada en el sofá y él se situó sobre ella, colocando sus manos en su cabellera para poder profundizar el beso. Norah sintió un pequeño temblor de parte del soldado, tal vez estaba nervioso. Ella sonrió.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, un rayo de sol despertó a Steve quien por un momento se encontró sorprendido de sentir un peso extra junto a él. Aquella habitación se parecía a la suya pero con la diferencia de que él tenía algunas fotografías en su mesa de noche y en aquel lugar no estaban tales fotos de sus viejos amigos, sino una computadora y un par de folders. Entonces se talló los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Habían tenido una larga sesión de besos y al final se habían quedado dormidos juntos, pero por suerte solo eso, pues sus ropas seguían en su lugar. Miró a su lado a la pelirroja y deseó que se quedara durmiendo así por lo menos las próximas semanas… Se sentía sumamente avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

— ¿Steve? — Murmuró ella aún medio dormida.

— Debo regresar al trabajo en la oficina central — Respondió Steve mientras se ponía de pie — Duerme un poco más. Te veré en la reunión.—

La chica asintió y el soldado se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pues consideraba que aquello no debía haber pasado, había sido un error. Pero las cosas a veces no salen como uno quiere, porque de pronto la alarma de la chica sonó.

— Creo que también es mi hora de levantarme — Murmuró mientras se acostaba boca arriba y le sonrió al soldado, pero él evitó su mirada. — ¿Ocurre algo? —

— Quisiera... — No lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas — Yo... —

— Steve, todo está bien, dí lo que piensas —

— A pesar de que desperté en el mismo país, la cultura no es la misma y de alguna forma he intentado adaptarme, pero creo que no puedo. — Steve comenzó a atar los cordones de sus zapatos, Norah entendió un poco por donde iba el malestar del Capitán. — Admito que si quería esto, pero me doy cuenta de que es injusto para ti. En mi época esto no era correcto. —

— ¿Cómo hubiera sido correcto? —

— La atracción no es suficiente, debe haber amor — Sentado en la cama, Steve miró fijamente la pared frente a él, no quería ver la reacción de la chica, pero consideraba que lo mejor en ese caso era ser sincero y decir lo que pensaba en realidad. Ella no se merecía vacías palabras sino la verdad. Pero eso no disminuía su incomodidad. — Para que las cosas salgan bien deben llevar un orden —

— Entiendo — Respondió la chica. Bueno, si era honesta también debía admitir que él le gustaba y que sentía una gran atracción, pero no sabía si catalogarlo como amor. — Creo que las cosas eran más simples antes, ¿no? —

— En la actualidad las personas tienen mucha prisa y priman el hedonismo ante todo, creo que es necesario llevar las cosas de manera mas lenta y segura — Steve estuvo listo para marcharse.

— No, está bien — Ella negó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. — De cualquier forma... no importa —

— Si... Te veré después —

— Si, Capitán —

Y Steve se marchó. Norah escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de su apartamento y un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que Steve sentía algo más por ella. Abrazó sus piernas y colocó su mejilla en sus rodillas, de alguna forma Steve la había rechazado., Para ella, las palabras de Steve significaban que no había posibilidad de que se pudiera dar algo más que atracción entre ellos dos. Y eso le dolió.

.

.

En la noche, la base de los avengers estaba iluminada por completo, todas las luces del edificio central estaban encendidas y una caravana de autos entraban y salían por la entrada principal. Sin embargo en la habitación de Wanda, ella y Norah terminaban de alistarse.

— Te ves muy seria el día de hoy — Comentó Wanda mientras terminaba de trenzar su cabello.

— Solo estoy un poco nerviosa — Mintió la pelirroja mientras ataba sus zapatillas de altas. — Tu te ves muy entusiasmada —

— Es la primera vez que asistiré a un evento tan elegante, espero no arruinarlo —

— Nada de eso, seguro lo pasarás increíble, podrás bailar con Visión —

— Pero ¿acaso él sabe bailar? — Las dos chicas se miraron por un segundo y sonrieron.

— La verdad no tengo la menor idea, pero si no sabe, seguro aprenderá rápido —

Y ambas chicas rieron. De pronto tocaron la puerta y la pelirroja abrió. Era Natasha Romanoff.

— Veo que ya están listas — Comentó mientras ingresaba al lugar. Norah se quedó junto a la puerta, en su opinión mientras más lejos estuvieran, menos probabilidades habían de que esa mujer descubriera sus mentiras. — Vengo por Wanda... ella, Sam, Rhodey y Visión serán los anfitriones y serán presentados como nuevos integrantes oficiales del equipo —

Wanda miró con un poco de pena a Norah, ya que habían quedado en llegar juntas, pero la aludida le sonrió, entendía perfectamente que no se podía negar.

— Por cierto — Dijo Natasha mientras pasaba a un lado de Norah al salir — Fury acaba de llegar, te buscaba. Está en la sala de juntas del edificio principal —

— Gracias por el aviso, iré.— Respondió Norah mientras tomaba su bolso de la cama y salía tras las chicas.

Mientras Natasha y su vestido negro de corte de sirena avanzaban con gracia y estilo, Wanda ranqueaba un poco y parecía más entretenida en mantenerse en pie que en los consejos que su superior le estaba dando.

Norah sonrió, por la manera en que Natasha le hablaba a la joven podía entender que la espía no era tan desagradable siempre con todo el mundo, quizá solo desconfiaba de ella. Suspiró.

— _Será mejor que vaya a ver a fury, ¿Qué querrá?_ — Pensó mientras llegaba al elevador que la conduciría al sitio indicado.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Bueno, luego de una larga pausa (he estado trabajando en mi fic del fandom de Naruto) por fin les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Bueno, hoy nos encontramos con muchas cosas y siguen las referencias.

La vida Norah ha sido complicada y tiene un serio problema de autoestima respecto a sus parejas. Posee un largo historial de relaciones fallidas y eso no le ayuda mucho, ya que lo que ella quiere es alguien que la quiera (tomemos en cuenta el abandono que sufrió de niña y el trato indiferente que recibió mientras crecía en la agencia terrorista). Por eso tiene una relación medio dañina con Scott Black, quien a pesar de sus engaños, es lo más cercano que conoce la agente Winters sobre la estabilidad.

Ya van 11 reviews, se los agradezco mucho a todos mis lectores,

 **S. ALEMG:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje, y bueno, si, la odio un poquito jaja es que no era justo que ella se quedara con Steve luego de que pasó con Peggy :S jajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras y bueno, aún le queda muchísimo a la historia. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo jeje

 **Cindy 04:** Hey! muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario, me anima a seguir escribiendo y bueno, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo jeje, en el próximo veremos la fiesta y un par de sorpresas jeje Saludos!

 **pamelaswanjones:** Hola! Aún veremos un poco más de Ward antes de ser Hive y también saldrá siendo Hive aunque me temo que no será mucho tiempo, ya que Coulson y su equipo se encargaran de él como en la tercera temporada, pero seguirán habiendo más referencias (creo que amo estar metiendo referencias con las series jeje) Ojalá te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, quizás en un par de semanas esté arriba el nuevo. Saludos :)

 **Luciardzz:** hola! esta es una historia laaaarga jeje y bueno, no te preocupes, no se va a quedar incompleta pero si voy un poco despacio porque estoy escribiendo 3 fics al mismo tiempo jajaja pero acabo todos mis proyectos ypara este ya le estoy planeando segunda temporada. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Te mando muchos saludos!

 **guadalupe1992:** Muchas gracias! aquí está la continuación y espero te guste! :D

 **Los invito a dejar un review, es el alimento de los escritores jeje**

Saludos a todos.

11 de noviembre del 2016


	9. Demencia

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

Advertencia: Hay un poco de violencia física (pelea), en mi opinión está tranquilo pero pongo la advertencia para personas sensibles. Esto sucede cuando Clint y Norah se separan, así que están advertidos.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9. Demencia

.

La noche era fresca, pero el ánimo de Norah no lograba mejorar, no podía sacar de su mente lo sucedido con Steve.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas, Norah suspuró y después tocó la puerta. Escuchó un ligero 'adelante' y entró.

Nick fury se encontraba centrado en la silla principal de aquel sitio, mientras a su lado, una mujer delgada de cabello negro sostenía una computadora portátil.

— Agente Winters, le presento a la Agente María Hill —

Ambas se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Me buscaba, señor? — Preguntó Norah mientras se sentaba en el lugar que la agente Hill le señalaba.

— Oí que tuvo un enfrentamiento contra el ex agente Ward Grant, ¿Steve se enteró de algo que no debería? —

— No, señor — Respondió la chica con seguridad, guardó todas sus emociones y se mostró firme. La debilidad no era algo que ella tolerara en si misma.

— Bien, el último reporte que enviaste fue sobre haber regresado a este sitio, pero que esta vez había sido por insistencia del Capitán, ¿Por qué? —

Norah respiró lentamente y procedió a responder.

— Para evitar alguna represalia de parte de Ward Grant. — Hizo una pausa — ¿Soulson le reenvía a usted mis informes?—

— Tenemos tecnología que nos permite enlazar con cualquier computadora que use el Software de SHIELD — Respondió la agente Hill.

Fury sonrió ante la sorpresa de la chica.

— ¿Cómo va su relación con los chicos? En particular con el Capitán Rogers —

Esas preguntas no tenían sentido para Norah, pero de alguna manera el hombre frente suyo era su superior... tal vez a él podría preguntarle por qué Coulson se mantenía en el anonimato para los avengers, al fin y al cabo perecía siempre estar al tanto de todo.

— Las cosas van bien, señor. —

— ¿Podría ser más específica? — Dijo la agente Hill.

— He logrado desarrollar una especie de amistad con el agente Rogers, Visión y Wanda, tengo una relación de cordialidad con el sargento James y con el ex teniente Wilson. Natasha Romanoff y el agente Barton mantienen una sana distancia conmigo. —

— Esto es interesante. ¿Qué porcentaje consideras que has cumplido de la misión que se te encargó? —

— Quizás un cincuenta por ciento, aún no logramos encontrar a Bucky Barnes, pero estoy dentro de la organización. —

— Bien, entonces, como un pequeño agradecimiento de mi parte, tengo información que proporcionarle sobre Ward Grant — Norah abrió los ojos con sorpresa — Sólo espero que le quede claro que en cuanto encuentren al soldado del invierno, su misión con Coulson habrá terminado. —

— ¿De qué se trata la información, señor? —

— Aún no es tiempo de revelarlo. En el momento menos esperado, usted recibirá un mensaje en su celular, mis hombres se encuentran confirmando su ubicación actual, hoy en la noche le tendrán el reporte listo. — Fury la miró fijamente — Debo admitir que en un inicio su presencia aquí no me agradó, pero ha soportado más tiempo del esperado, así que te agradezco tus esfuerzos. —

El corazón de Norah se aceleró, pero asintió con una sonrisa, no se habían tratado mucho, quizás era la tercera o cuarta vez que se veían pero era agradable que alguien reconociera su trabajo ahí.

— Se lo agradezco, señor —

— Bien, parece que usted y yo nos estamos entendiendo bien. Vaya a su fiesta, agente, nosotros llegaremos más tarde — Hizo una pausa — Y no olvide su objetivo: James Barnes llega y su misión acaba —

Norah asintió y se puso de pie pero de pronto detuvo su marcha y miró a sus superiores.

— ¿Señor? Tengo una pregunta —

— La escucho — Respondió Fury sin mirarla.

— ¿Por qué se debe mantener oculto el hecho de que Coulson está vivo? Todos creen que llegué aquí bajo ordenes suyas cuando en realidad Coulson me puso aquí para ser sus ojos y mantenerlo al tanto de lo que hacen los avengers aun cuando desde hace mucho tiempo tomaron su distancia con SHIELD, no entiendo por qué él no lo llama o les escribe. —

— La respuesta es simple — fury sonrió — Porque son su familia. — Norah lo miró confundida — Se lo pondré en estos términos, agente. Coulson fue el mayor promotor del proyecto avengers, y durante la primera misión que estaban llevando a cabo, Coulson fue herido de gravedad y se le dio por caído en combate. De alguna manera no ha habido la posibilidad de modificar eso, pero debe seguir así, es un as bajo la manga que nos puede servir en cualquier momento. —

Norah asintió. Con base en eso, se dio cuenta de que no podría decirle la verdad a Steve tal como se lo había prometido ayer, tendría que pensar en alguna alternativa.

— Si no se da prisa, se arrugará su vestido — Señaló el ex diector de SHIELD y dirigió su atención a la agente que lo acompañaba.

Al sentirse ignorada, Norah se retiró en silencio. ¿Sería posible que le entregarían la ubicación de Ward Grant? ¿Acaso el director quería que ella se encargara de él? ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Continuó su camino hasta llegar al sitio donde la fiesta comenzaba, al entrar se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente degustando de pie lo que ofrecían los meseros, mientras un par de mujeres bailaban en el centro de la pista. Pudo ver a Natasha sentaba en la barra mientras bebía de una elegante copa. Mientras tanto, Wanda y Visión conversaban animadamente con un par de personas que Norah no conocía. Al otro lado de la base, Sam y Steve se encontraban sentados en su sofá negro que daba hacía un gran ventanal que permitía observar la belleza del campo de entrenamiento.

— Te ves muy bien ésta noche, agente Winters —

Era Rhodey.

— Gracias, debo decir lo mismo. — Respondió mientras aceptaba una copa de Champaña que le ofrecía un mesero.

— Ya fue la presentación ante la prensa, pero es un alivio que ellos no tenga acceso a la fiesta. —

— Vaya, no sabía que estaría presente la prensa — Murmuró la chica, parece ser que nadie se molestaba en informarle nada.

— ¿Deseas bailar? —

— Agradezco mucho tu oferta pero en realidad no soy buena en ello, prefiero probar las delicias que hay en ese bar — Señaló la barra donde se encontraba Natasha, pero ahora conversando una bella y elegante pelirroja.

— Esa de ahí es Pepper Pots, es la novia de Tony — Comentó el sargento al ver la constante mirada que Norah le dedicaba a la bella mujer.

— Vaya, debe ser una mujer sorprendente si soporta a ese hombre —

— Sorprendente si es, aunque por otros méritos — Tony Stark apareció tras los dos.

— Hey Tony, excelente menú —

— Agente Winters, es un placer tenerla aquí. — Le quitó su botella de champaña y en su lugar le puso una copa con un líquido azul. — ¿Esta vez no vinieron las personas del Pentágono? —

— Parece ser que no, aunque enviaron sus felicitaciones por las nuevas adquisiciones del equipo — Rhodey sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— Bueno, creo que es hora — Dijo Tony mientras ajustaba su corbata.

— Va a dar un anuncio muy importante — Susurró Rhodey a la chica.

— ¿Qué será? —

— Es sorpresa —

— Bien, ahora que todo el mundo que me agrada está, me gustaría que me prestaran un segundo su atención — La música se detuvo y todos los presentes miraron a donde estaba Tony. Por un segundo Norah pudo encontrarse con la mirada del Capitán quien apenas se había dado cuenta de la llegaba de la chica, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera saludarlo con la mano, Steve desvió la mirada. — Pepper, ven —

La mujer miró por un segundo a Natasha e hizo lo que Tony pidió. Una vez estuvo a su lado, Tony se arrodilló y alzó su mano derecha. De pronto llegó volando el guante de su traje y traía consigo un pequeño estuche negro.

— Pepper... ¿Querrías casarte con éste sexy científico loco? —

Todos los invitados a la reunión hicieron una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa que dio paso a una pequeña sonrisa.

— Tony... esto es inesperado... — Murmuró Pepper mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y sonreía radiante.

— Se que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, pero estoy seguro de que si es contigo, puedo intentar sentar cabeza —

— Tony... claro que sí — Fue la respuesta, para después fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras los dos nuevos prometidos se sonreían rodeados de aplausos, Norah sintió una corriente de frío recorrerla, y recordó brevemente la noche en que se había comprometido con Scott, pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de que pensar en eso ya no la ponía triste. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar nuevo y con la posibilidad de enamorarse de un nuevo chico, de un buen chico. Miró a Steve mientras este aplaudía junto a la multitud y la chica sonrió. Quizás esa misión no había sido una idea tan mala idea.

— Debo ir a saludar al Capitán — Murmuró la chica a Rhodey, pero este ni la escuchó, estaba muy ocupado vitoreando a su amigo Tony.

Norah avanzó entre las personas que se empezaban a arremolinar para ir a felicitar a los novios, hasta que llegó junto a Steve y Sam.

— Hola — Saludó Norah con una sonrisa.

— Buenas noches — Saludó Sam y le devolvió el gesto.

Steve la miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como saludo. Sin embargo el ambiente entre los tres comenzó a tensarse. Sam lo notó y decidió hacer lo más coherente posible: salir huyendo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Hay algo mal? — Preguntó Norah al notar la apresurada salida de Sam para felicitar a Tony. Ella sabía que Sam no tenía en el mejor de los conceptos a Tony, así que la otra opción era que ir a felicitarlos era un mero pretexto para darles un momento a solas.

— No lo sé, aunque no es momento para hablar de esto — Contestó Steve con un poco de incomodidad.

— De acuerdo — Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos — ¿Quieres bailar? — Peguntó ella.

Steve titubeó.

— Lo siento, iré a felicitar a Tony, me alegro muchísimo por él. — Y se marchó, dejando sola a la chica.

Y así fue por un par de horas más, Steve estuvo evitando tener el menor contacto posible con ella. Aquello derivó en el aburrimiento total de Norah, solo conocía a los avengers en aquella fiesta y cada uno estaba muy ocupado con sus propios conocidos, o como en el caso de Wanda y Visión, estaban perdidos en su mundo.

Con su quinta copa de Whisky, Norah salió a la terraza del salón donde estaban. El viento frío golpeó su rostro pero fue suficiente para darle un poco de calma. Nunca había sido una experta en eso de las relaciones humanas, pues su grupo de conocidos se reducía a sus compañeros de infancia en la agencia holandesa, su equipo liderado por Scott Black y ahora los avengers y un puñado de clientes de la mafia. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que extrañaba su soledad pero ahora se estaba volviendo un poco pesada.

Suspiró.

— Dicen que en cada suspiro se nos va un pedazo de alma — La voz de Barton la sorprendió.

— Debe ser cierto — Respondió con calma.

— El clima es bastante agradable aquí afuera. —

— Parece que la fiesta pasó de ser una bienvenida a los nuevos, a ser la fiesta de compromiso de Tony Stark —

— Bueno, ojalá que esto le ayude a dejar de trabajar tanto, todos necesitamos un respiro —

— Es cierto — Murmuró Norah.

Se quedaron en silencio, era la primera vez que Norah no sentía un ambiente pesado junto a Clint.

— ¿Y... cómo van en la búsqueda de Steve? — Preguntó mientras se recargaba en el pasamanos de la terraza —

Norah volteó a verlo.

— ¿Cómo...? —

— Lo siento, me metí en algo que no era de mi incumbencia — Entonces Norah recordó el incidente en que Sam y ella se vieron envueltos cuando alguien les arrojó gas para hacerse de la información que estaban revisando.

— Bueno, supongo que eres el confianza. —

— Tanto que Steve no me ha dicho nada —

— Bueno, si por él fuera, lo haría todo solo — Sonrió con tristeza — No quiere compartir la carga de sus problemas —

— Puedo imaginar un poco su sentir, — Carraspeó un poco, para él también era nuevo el hecho de poder tener una conversación con la agente Norah. No había podido encontrar algo que la delatara, pero si Hawkeye se caracterizaba por algo, era por su infinita paciencia... — Si Natasha o alguno de mis amigos desapareciera, no pararía hasta encontrarlos —

La pelirroja sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo, sonó su celular desde el pequeño bolso negro de mano que traía consigo.

— Disculpa — Murmuró ella mientras abría el correo electrónico que le había llegado. Era un mensaje anónimo pero indicaba un punto en New Jersey y al lado colocaba la etiqueta "Ubicación del objetivo 100% confirmada". Si el mapa era correcto, Ward se encontraba a 20 kilometros de la casa de Helena y su familia. — Maldición —

— ¿Ocurre algo? —

— Debo llegar en 10 minutos a Hobokken, New Jersey —

Ella lo miró desesperada.

— Tal vez pueda ayudar — Dijo Clint quitándose la corbata — Tengo un jet listo para cualquier cosa —

Norah lo miró sorprendida.

— Aunque claro que podrías explicarme las cosas en el camino —

— De acuerdo, te lo diré... vamos — Si era por la familia de Helena, confiaría en aquel hombre que no confiaba en ella. Bueno, le diría la versión que al parecer todos conocían.

Norah dejó su whisky a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida seguida de Clint. Nadie notó su salida, por lo que Norah agradeció que Steve estuviera distante, se encargaría sola de aquel sujeto.

Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto y Clint la guió a donde estaba un mini jet.

— Tras la puerta de allá hay uniformes, digo, si no quieres ir en vestido —

Norah se miró y observó el vestido café que llavaba puesto, sin decir nada asintió y marchó rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa. Arrojó el vestido y en un minuto subió al jet de dos personas, el cual ya estaba encendiendo Clint.

— Te escucho — Dijo mientras el movimiento de la nave les indicaba que había dejado el suelo.

— Hay un hombre llamado Ward Grant — Hizo una pequeña pausa, la adrenalina comenzaba a llenar su sangre y apenas se dio cuenta de que dejó su bote de medicamento en el pequeño bolso negro que abandonó junto su vestido, solo había llevado consigo el celular con la ubicación. — Él quiere llevarse a Helena, una pequeña niña de 8 años. Sus padres son ex agentes de SHIELD, se retiraron cuando la adoptaron para llevar una vida normal, no podrán solos contra ese hombre. —

— ¿Y por qué va tras esa niña? — Preguntó Clint, al parecer la vida de una familia estaba en peligro y aquello era lo más importante en esos momentos.

— Ese hombre — Norah hizo una pausa, si Clint veía a la niña podría notar su parentesco, bien, tenía que probar suerte — es el padre de la niña. Pero es un delincuente y por eso la niña fue adoptada por una familia honrada y amorosa. —

Clint la notó muy nerviosa, pero lo atribuyó al peligro de la misión en caso de que llegaran tarde.

— ¿Y por qué los ayudas tu? —

— El director está muy ocupado, y yo... bueno, fui quien encontró a la niña y por ello la he monitoreado por un tiempo —

De pronto el celular de ella comenzó a sonar.

Se trataba de un número privado.

— Contraseña.— Pidió ella.

— Holly tree —

— ¿Sucede algo? —

— Mis hombres me han reportado que alguien ha estado durante todo el día de hoy acechando la propiedad asegurada. — Hizo una pausa — Mataron a uno e hirieron a tres —

— ¿Y por qué apenas me lo informan? —

— Lo siento, apenas pude escapar. Aunque aún siguen en contacto las personas postradas en el patio de la casa, aún no irrumpe en la casa, pero no debe tardar — Respondió la voz del hombre.

— Bien, estoy por llegar, retirénse. — Y colgó la llamada.

Miró un segundo el cielo. Estaban prácticamente llegando. Norah se pudo de pie y se colocó un paracaídas.

— Aterrizaré en ese suburbio con matorrales secos, te alcanzaré en poco tiempo —

— Bien, es la casa de techo rojo —

— A mi señal, saltas — Clint comenzó a descender.

Cuando Clint contó hasta tres, Norah saltó y abrió el paracaídas, maniobró para caer justo en el techo de la casa indicada. Una vez estuvo ahí, se deslizó por un tuvo que llegaba al suelo y se situó frente a la puerta.

La noche continuaba fresca, esperaba no haber sido paranoica, esperó unos momentos y el silencio seguía envolviendo la noche, hasta que un ruido dentro de la casa la hizo derribar la puerta y entrar. La escena fue abrumadora para Norah. Ward sostenía por el cuello a una mujer que conocía perfectamente de vista, mientras en el suelo, un hombre intentaba contener la sangre que salía de una herida de bala en su costado, atrás de ellos, una pequeña melena roja se encontraba hecha bolita.

— Se los pedí por las buenas, ustedes no me dejaron elección — Decía Ward.

— Suéltala — Gruñó Norah.

— Oh, querida... bienvenida a casa... ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy? — Preguntó con una falsa voz de alegría. Mientras arrojaba a la mujer contra la pared. — Verás, tengo un poco de prisa, mañana entraré a un portal y quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hija —

— Tú no eres su padre, eres un asesino —

— ¡Vaya! ¿Coulson ya te contó? ¿Te dijo la perfección con que mi disparo dio justo en el cuello de su novia? —

Norah abrió los ojos perpleja.

— Eres... —

— Oh vamos, no eres tan diferente a mi, señorita mercenaria, sabes que es imprescindible quitar todos los obstáculos que pueden hacer fallar la misión. —

— ¿Qué puedes saber de mí? —

— Bueno, en el mundo negro es posible encontrar información. ¿Sabías que hay un precio por tu cabeza? Tal vez no existas para el gobierno, pero si existes para el mundo criminal —

— Bueno, ¿y por qué no cobras esa recompensa? —

— ¿Vencerte por dinero? no, estoy más allá de eso... Venganza, quiero verte rogar por tu vida —

Y comenzó a disparar. Entonces Norah lanzó una bomba de humo y golpeó a el ex agente, aprovechó que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y lo empujó para que saliera por la ventana.

— Pronto llegará ayuda, resiste. Ellos estarán bien, Helena. Te lo prometo. — Le dijo Norah a la niña que sollozaba junto a su padre que continuaba sagrando, pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta, porque Ward la jaló hacía él, haciendo que se golpeara con el marco de la ventana y azotara contra el césped.

— Bien, querías alejarme de ellos, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Mis hombres tienen sellada la zona, ni la policía ni la gente de Coulson podrá llegar hasta aquí. —

— No te confíes, esto es solo entre tu y yo —

Y con un poco de dolor se puso de pie y se lanzó, pero él logró bloquear su golpe y le regresó un puñetazo en el estómago.

— Vamos, dudo que dures más tiempo que May, pero tengo esperanzas de que me hagas sudar de nuevo —

Norah lo miró con rabia y volvió al ataque, esta vez logrando golpear sus brazos y sujetar su cuello para ahorcarlo, pero él uso el peso de ella para derribarla y ahogarla él. Entonces Norah lo mordió y consiguió golpear su espalda y subirse sobre él para inmovilizarlo un poco y golpear su cara una y otra vez. Entonces Ward consiguió liberar una mano con la cual sujetó el cabello largo de ella y jalarlo para poder obtener un poco de espacio para golpearla con su otra mano y librarse de su agarre.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sujetó la mano que la jalaba y golpeó muy fuerte esperando fracturarla. No lo consiguió, pero pudo soltarse y lanzó una patada que tiró al sujeto, quien se limpió la sangre y sonrió.

— Vaya, tienes experiencia, debo reconocerlo — Y se puso de pie lentamente. Metió una mano en su abrigo y sacó una pistola y comenzó a disparar, pero Norah lo pudo sortear y sacó su propia arma. Se quedaron unos minutos entre rafagas de balas mientras cada uno intentaba respirar y recuperarse un poco, cuando Norah se quedó sin balas, arrojó su arma y volvió a la carga. Ward consiguió disparar con su segunda arma en la pierna derecha de la chica, pero ella no se detuvo y lo golpeó con la izquierda, sujetando su mano e intentando inmovilizarlo, pero él saltó y con ello se soltó y logró darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro con el codo, haciendo que un gran chorro de sangre comenzara a caer desde la sien de Norah.

— Quien diría que tu cabello podría pintarse más rojo. —

Ella escupió un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca.

— Pienso que te queda mejor ese color a ti — Y sacó una pequeña pistola disparando y rozando el hombro derecho de él, la pérdida de sangre la estaba mareando un poco.

— Creo que empiezas a llegar a tu límite — Comenzó a desempolvar su ropa. — Yo podría continuar por un par de horas más, ¿tú? —

La chica maldijo internamente, no, no había inhalado su medicamente desde la mañana, pronto comenzarían a arderle los pulmones y junto con la pérdida de sangre, se debilitaría, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Entonces, observó como Clint descendía en silencio del techo y entraba a la casa. Norah sonrió. Si podía ganar el tiempo suficiente para que Clint se los llevara al mini jet, con gusto continuaría hasta que ya no pudiera más.

— Suenas muy confiado — Dijo ella con renovada energía. — Te daré un consejo gratis: tu ego va a ser tu perdición —

Aquello no le gustó al sujeto.

— Me gusta cuando la gente elige la opción de hacer las cosas por las malas, es más divertido — Entonces él se lanzó y la sujetó de la ropa, y la estrelló contra un gran árbol que se encontraba en el jardín, entonces ella tomó impulsó y pateó en el pecho a Ward y al hacerlo retroceder, lo volvió a sujetar de los brazos y estrelló su cara contra la madera del árbol. El árbol comenzó a llenarse de sangre de ambos, pero Ward fue más rápido y sujetó un brazo de ella y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Solamente se escuchó un fuerte 'Crack' que hizo que la vista de la chica se nublara del dolor.

Cayó de rodillas y se sujetó el brazo derecho.

— Justo así quería verte — Sacó una navaja y la puso en su cuello. — Vamos, empieza a suplicar, quiero música para mis oídos — El rostro lleno de astillas y sangre del ex agente sonreía con demencia.

— No será así, tu nunca vas a obtener nada de lo que quieras — Norah sonrió y con su mano sana tomó la navaja por la hoja y aunque se cortó, logró que se alejara de su cuello y tomó distancia. — No te ves tan bien como crees, todo tu traje de marca esta roto y manchado de lodo y sangre. — El dolor del brazo rayaba en lo insoportable, pero debía ganar más tiempo. Clint necesitaría mucho tiempo para cargar a dos adultos inconscientes y una niña asustada.

— Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Norah — Dijo Ward mientras soltaba la navaja — Veré tu vida extinguirse en tus ojos, con mis propias manos. —

Ward corrió hacía ella, pero Norah corrió, sabía que si la atrapaba era su fin, debía ganar más tiempo. Entonces él alcanzó a sujetar una de sus piernas haciéndole caer y que el dolor de su brazo fracturado al impactar se incrementara sorprendentemente más.

— Siempre puede doler más, lo haré lentamente para que lo compruebes —

Norah continuó pataleando tratando de que él la soltara, pero el la jaló con fuerza y la volvió a inmovilizar sujetándola del cabello. Ambos estaban en el suelo, él la tenía bien sujeta mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello.

— En SHIELD, cuando te entrenas como agente, te enseñan las técnicas más eficaces de tortura, pues así es como se consigue mucha información valiosa. — Abrió la sudadera de ella y colocó su pulgar en una zona entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo. — Si apretó aquí — Y lo hizo — Una descarga de dolor inundará tu sistema nervioso, pocas cosas duelen más.— El grito de Norah se dejó escuchar. — Ahora, si yo girara con fuerza tu cuello, tu vida terminaría, pero lo haré lentamente, para que sientas el momento en que tus vertebras truenen y tu vida se escape, claro, sin dejar de apretar aquí. —

Y como si no fuera poco, ante los gritos de dolor de la chica, su respiración comenzó a fallar. Era su fin, en cuestión de minutos moriría de un shock ante tanto dolor que sentía su cuerpo, eso si antes no tenía un paro respiratorio. Sin embargo de pronto una flecha pasó silvando por su oreja y el dolor que provenía de su hombro cesó dándole un pequeño, muy pequeño respiro.

La flecha impactó el hombro de Ward, quien se la sacó y buscó con la mirada quien había sido. Pero antes de que lo descubriera, otra flecha llegó silvando e hizo que descarga eléctrica lo desestabilizara. Norah aprovechó para alejarse gateando con dirección a la casa. Entonces un par de hombres llegaron hasta Ward y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

— Disparen, ya estoy harto — Ordenó Ward y los sujetos sacaron sus armas apuntando a la chica quien cerró los ojos, pero nunca se escuchó ningún disparo, al parecer Clint había lanzado un par de flechas para desarmarlos. Entonces una gran nave se colocó sobre ellos y una luz iluminó a Norah y los dos sujetos. Sin embargo Ward desapareció.

Un par de personas bajaron de la nave con cuerdas y sin intenciones de averiguar quienes eran, Norah se permitió perder la consciencia.

.

.

.

— Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, solo queda esperar que reaccione al medicamento. — Dijo una voz extraña.

— Se lo agradezco, doctor — Esta vez fue una voz familiar, pero Norah no podía identificar de quién era, en realidad no sentía gran cosa, solo una extrema suavidad en su espalda y los ocasionales ruidos de un par de maquinas.

— Iré a recoger los resultados de los análisis, con su permiso, Capitán — Se escucharon pasos y el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.

De pronto una acaricia suave y cálida se dejó sentir en su cabeza y aquello la arrulló lo suficiente para volver a dormir.

.

.

.

Un agudo dolor en su brazo la despertó. Abrió despacio los ojos, y quedó deslumbrada con la blancura de aquel lugar sin ventanas y con las luces prendidas.

— Auch — Exclamó, le dolía parpadear. — ¿Qué...? — Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, notó unas pequeñas manitas jugando con la bolsa del suero.

— Despertaste — Dijo una pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo.

Norah quiso tallarse los ojos para saber si estaba realmente despierta o si solo era un sueño, pero no logró su cometido, su mano derecha estaba enyesada e inmovilizada y su mano izquierda tenía un grueso vendaje.

— El doctor dijo que no debías moverte mucho.— La niña volvió a hablar, entonces Norah asintió. Quizás solo era un sueño... — Cumpliste tu promesa. — El rostro de la niña sonrió. — Mamá y papá están bien, me dejaron venir a verte y me alegra saber que también estás bien —

Norah solo la podía ver anonada, aunque solo fuera un sueño, jamás hubiera imaginado que Helena fuera tan bonita de cerca, su rostro estaba lleno de pecas y sus ojos, eran aún más brillantes de lo que se veían de lejos.

Ante la nula respuesta de su nueva heroína, la miró más de cerca.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Helena Smith—

— No... Norah Winters — Dijo con voz rasposa.

— Es un bonito nombre... — La niña comenzó a saltar — Eres muy genial, eres una avenger y veniste a salvarnos, no puedo esperar a ver a Katherin para decirle que tu y Hawkeye me salvaron. —

— ¿Katherin? —

— Es mi mejor amiga, es una tortuga — Dijo en un susurro como si fuera un secreto. Norah sonrió.

— Tu cabello es muy rojo, ¿no te hacían burla en la escuela? A mi sí...— Preguntó la pequeña mientras se sentaba y columpiaba sus pies que no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? a mi me gusta el azul y no me gusta el bocoli, ¿Te gusta el brocoli? —

— Si, aunque nunca le hice caso a las burlas, me gusta el color verde y si, el brocoli cocido es rico — Respondió, el dolor de su brazo empezaba a aumentar, pero no importaba, estaba conversando con la pequeña Helena.

— Oye... mamá dice que es de mala educación preguntar... — La pequeña se sonrojó.

— Adelante, puedes preguntar lo que sea — Le sonrió Norah, a lo que Helena se alegró.

— El señor musculoso que pasó la noche aquí, ¿es tu novio? — Helena la miró expectante con una sonrisa. — Te veía como mi papá mira a mi mamá cuando está enferma —

Fue turno de Norah para sorprenderse, no sabía a quien se refería la niña.

— No, no es mi novio... ¿Tú tienes novio? —

— No — Gritó la niña — Los niños son groseros y me jalan del cabello, nunca voy a tener novio —

Norah sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo.

— Aquí estabas, disculpa si te despertó — La madre de Helena entró a la habitación, Norah quiso sentarse para recibirla, pero ella no la dejó. — No te muevas, no te preocupes. —

La mujer debía tener unos 36 años, su cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos negros y sus facciones delicadas la hacían ver muy hermosa.

— Tu papá te estaba buscando, ya despertó —

— ¡Yei! Iré a darle su beso de los buenos días. — Y la niña echó a correr, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

— Quiero agradecerte tu ayuda — Se sentó en la silla donde antes había estado la pequeña.

— No deben agradecer nada, lo que importaba es que estén bien —

— Cuando llegaste, creí que eras la policía, sin embargo cuando veníamos en la nave y te vi, supe que tu estabas ahí por un asunto personal. — Norah sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y aquello se reflejó en el ruido de la maquina a la que estaba conectada. — Lo siento, no quise alterarte — Dijo la mujer ante la actividad de la maquina que medía la actividad cardíaca.

— Está bien, te escucho — Norah intentó tranquilizarse, no quería que llegaran los médicos a interrumpir.

— ¿Eres la madre biológica de Helena, no es así? — La mujer la miró fijamente, y Norah pudo encontrar miedo, incertidumbre y agradecimiento en esa mirada.

— Si —

— ¿Regresaste para llevártela? — Preguntó con miedo.

Norah se tomó su tiempo para contestar, cosa que hizo que la tensión aumentara.

— No — Hizo otra pausa — Vine porque ustedes estaban en peligro por mi culpa, no quería que Helena perdiera su vida por mi culpa —

Aquella mujer dejó escapar el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido y sonrió.

— Mi esposo y yo no deseamos saber qué ocurrió para que termináramos en la línea de fuego — Sonrió con tristeza — Cuando adoptamos a Helena, Coulson nos dijo que probablemente un día vendrías a conocerla, dijo que podíamos confiar en ti —

— No, ustedes deberían estar molestos... yo fui quien le mostró la existencia de Helena a esa persona... — Norah bajó la mirada — No soy menos culpable que él —

— No importa, nosotros también fuimos agentes y con el tiempo aprendimos que lo importante es saber dar la cara a nuestras responsabilidades. Nos salvaste y estamos muy agradecidos. Sin importar tus razones para hacerlo. — Hizo una pausa — Mi esposo y Helena son lo más valioso que tengo en la vida —

Los ojos de Norah se empañaron, pero no podía mover sus manos para limpiarlos, así que un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Ver a una mujer y el amor que profesaba a su familia, la hicieron sentir vulnerable, la hizo sentirse desgraciada por abandonar a un bebé y agradecida con Coulson por haber entregado a Helena a dos buenas personas.

— Lo lamento, creo que no debí... — Dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie avergonzada.

— No, todo está bien... solo... todo me duele — Y no era mentira, su corazón y los años de soledad le dolían.

— ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? —

Norah negó con la cabeza y respiró profundo para intentar calmarse.

— ¿Tu... crees que pueda volver a verla? — Preguntó mientras miraba el techo.

— Por supuesto, si tu quieres podemos decirle la verdad... —

— No... — Hizo un esfuerzo considerable para que su voz no saliera quebrada. — Es una niña muy feliz, no quiero que eso cambie... quizás cuando sea mayor pueda saberlo, pero mientras prefiero que no. Me conformaría con verla de vez en cuando y poder darle un regalo de cumpleaños o de navidad —

La mujer sonrió con dulzura.

— Por supuesto, probablemente nos mudaremos a Australia, pero creo que eso no será un problema para ti, ¿verdad? —

Aún con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, Norah sonrió.

— No, no será ningún problema —

— Bien, iré a ver cómo sigue mi esposo, por suerte la bala no perforó nada importante... aún sabemos recibir golpes a pesar de estar retirados — Y sonrió la mujer y pudo ver que Helena tenía la misma radiante sonrisa de aquella mujer.

La pelirroja asintió y escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. Más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero ya no las reprimió, deseaba llorar.

Mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas con su mano izquierda que solo le ardía en la palma por el corte que se hizo, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

— Hola, agente Winters, vengo a ver cómo se encuentra — Se trataba del médico personal de la chica en la base, pero no iba solo, tras él se encontraba Steve Rogers.

— Me siento como si me me hubieran masticado y después arrojado —

— No es para menos, agente — El doctor comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales — Te desmayaste por el intenso dolor, tienes una laceración profunda en tu pierna derecha, tienes fracturado el húmero derecho un poco arriba del codo, dos costillas rotas que no habían terminado de sanar, seis puntadas en tu sien izquierda, el labio superior roto y múltiples hematomas en piernas, brazos, costados, espalda y vientre.—

Definitivamente ni el doctor ni Steve esperaron que Norah sonriera ante esas noticias.

— Bueno, pudo ser peor — Y sonrió.

— Tendrás que usar silla de ruedas hasta que sane tu pierna, continuaste moviéndote con la bala dentro, que aunque era de calibre medio, se siguió encarnando en tu piel y tocó algunos tendones. —

— No importa, las cosas salieron bien — Respondió la chica, el médico suspiró un poco frustrado, parecía que la chica no entendía las dimensiones de sus heridas.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo deberá guardar reposo? — Preguntó Steve con una molestia similar a la del médico.

— Mínimo 6 meses, aunque su brazo puede tomarse un poco más de tiempo, por suerte fue una rotura limpia, tu brazo será más fuerte cuando haya soldado por completo. De momento solo le recetaré analgésicos para el dolor — Terminó de anotar lo medicamentos en el expediente de la chica y se marchó el doctor dejando solos a los dos agentes.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó Norah intentando de nuevo sentarse, pero no pudo, las punzadas de dolor la tenían inmovilizada, y eso que sospechaba que estaban proporcionándole analgésicos por vía intravenosa.

— Pasan de las tres de la tarde — Respondió Steve muy serio y cruzando los brazos.

— Vaya, quien diría que necesitaba estar en el hospital para que me volvieras a hablar — Dijo la chica con un poco de burla.

— Estoy esperando que me expliques qué sucedió — Steve se acercó y sin sentarse se colocó junto a la cama, con el ceño fruncido y gran molestia.

— Bueno, aquel sujeto fue por Helena... la niña bonita que anda corriendo de un lado a otro — Respondió la chica, a Steve le pareció ver cierto orgullo en Norah cuando dijo eso.

— Anoche, en media reunión me llama Clint solicitando refuerzos porque te estaban dando una paliza y el mini jet en que marcharon no era suficiente para transportar a los cinco de regreso, con tres personas heridas — Endureció su mirada — ¿Qué quieres que piense de eso? Si mal no recuerdo hace poco te ofrecí mi ayuda y tu te marchaste sola a encargarte de este asunto. Siempre hablas de que no debo cargar solo con la búsqueda de Bucky cuando tu no tienes problemas con encargarte sola de ese sujeto —

— Lo siento, creí que estabas molesto conmigo y no quise molestar — Desvió la mirada — Además, esta vez Fury me me pidió que me encargara de ese sujeto, y razones no me faltaban para aceptar hacerlo. —

Steve suspiró.

— Los ex agentes me han dicho su versión de los hechos, lo que no puedo entender es que dicen no conocerte, y sus registros en SHIELD no coinciden con los tuyos, no hay manera de que hayas conocido a esa niña antes de hoy. —

— ¿Ya la conociste, Capitán? — Preguntó Norah poniéndose seria. Se preguntaba qué tan prudente sería ahora revelar todo... quizás cuando los Smith abandonaran la base, podría ser honesta con Steve.

— No, solo a sus padres —

— Es encantadora —

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

— Eso no es suficiente para que hayas arriesgado tu vida por ella —

— Poca gente me importa en el mundo, Steve... y gracias a ello, soy capaz de estar cuando alguno me necesita — Alzó la mirada para observarlo a los ojos — Cuando se vayan de la base, te lo contaré todo. —

Y el soldado pudo ver con claridad los rastros secos de las lágrimas que Norah había derramado antes, pero ello contrastaba con la serenidad que había en su expresión. Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

— Bien, pero espero la historia completa. —

— Así será, Capitán Rogers —

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, en la extraña línea temporal del fic, éste capítulo sucede más o menos en el tiempo entre que Ward mata a Rosalind y que mandan a Ward con Fitz a buscar a Will y bueno, para los que ya vieron la serie, saben qué pasa xD

Así que Coulson tiene mejores cosas que hacer que responder los mensajes de Norah. Fury anda de un lado a otro, pero no descuida ni a Coulson ni a los avengers.

¿Fue una descripción muy gráfica de la pelea? ¿Se aburrieron? Bueno, el primer arco argumental de este fic es para introducir a Norah, sin embargo está llegando a su fin la parte introductoria (sí, son nada más ni nada menos que 10 capítulos para eso), el próximo capítulo será el cierre del primer arco argumental y vamos a comenzar con el segundo, el cual ya tengo diseñado pero no redactado a detalle, quizás sean 10 o 12 capítulos más.

El segundo arco argumental será basado en Civil War y el arco de HIVE de Agents of Shield, y seguirán las referencias por supuesto. No haré la descripción completa de la película, pero me voy a centrar más en Steve y la relación que está comenzando a desarrollar con Norah, y bueno, solo diré que ella le ayudará en algunos puntos del trama canon.

Bueno, creo que son todas las aclaraciones necesarias, agradezco a todos los que dejaron un review, espero que sigan apoyando la historia, ojalá no les aburriera mucho el primer arco.

Agradecimientos:

Cindy 04: Hola! muchas gracias por review, si, Steve aún no sabe qué tanto fiarse, pero parece que las cosas entre ellos se van aclarando (salvo los secretos que mantiene Norah). Parece que hubo muchas sorpresas en la fiesta y bueno, adelantaré que habrá un salto temporal entre el fin del primer arco y el inicio del segundo, por lo que muchas cosas pueden pasar xD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y dejes tu opinión! Te mando saludos!

yuli2401: Muchísimas gracias por leer, ya tuvimos la fiesta aunque todo resultó un poco más caótico de lo planeado jeje Bueno, no te preocupes por las actualizaciones, el próximo viernes tendremos el capítulos 10 que será el fin del primer arco argumental y donde se pondrá la base del segundo arco :) Se siente bien tener los capítulos escritos con anticipación y publicar en la fecha acordada xD agradezco tu review y espero te guste el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!

Guest: Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capítulo y sigas la historia, :) Saludos!

 _Para más información sobre actualizaciones y mis proyectos en éste y otros fandoms, los invito a entrar a mi perfil. Ahí hay una sección de avisos que actualizo cada dos meses._

18 de noviembre del 2016


	10. Decisiones de vida

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10. Decisiones de vida

.

Steve estaba sentado en la silla que se encontraba junto a las maquinas que monitoreaban los signos vitales de la chica. Observaba con paciencia como Norah intentaba sostener la cuchara con su dedo pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda, con, francamente, desastrosos resultados.

— Puedo ayudarte, si quieres —

— Estoy bien, sólo es cuestión de práctica — La cuchara volvió a caer en la sopa — ¿No podrían servirme algo más colorido que sopa de fideos y pollo? —

— Tendrás que seguir una dieta blanda por un par de semanas, es tu castigo por ir sola —

La chica miró sorprendida la Capitán.

— Pero era una misión muy importante, el mundo podría haber sido destruido — Entonces una punzada de dolor por sus movimientos bruscos la hicieron callar.— Y no fui sola... —

— Se enfriará la comida — Señaló el soldado y continuó observándola.

Si le preguntaban a Steve, la chica se veía más pálida de lo normal, tenía varias puntadas en una de sus sienes, sus labios un poco hinchados y su cuerpo estaba casi lleno de moretones que a lo lejos se veían negros, sumando el hecho de que su brazo y pierna derechos estaban vendados y enyesados. Pero a pesar de eso, su alegría era contagiosa, sonreía sin parar... y de alguna manera le gustaba esa nueva Norah que no era tan huraña o defensiva.

Ella llevaba un día entero en cama, y él había decidido pasarla a saludar un rato antes de marchar a su entrenamiento de la tarde.

— Me rindo, tendré que pedirle a Wanda que me ayude si no quiero morir de inanición —

— Supe que vino más temprano — Steve acercó su silla para quedar junto a la chica y tomar la cuchara.

— Si, ella y Visión trajeron esas flores — Y señaló un florero con un montón de crisantemos blancos.

— Son hermosas —

— Lo sé — Sonrió.

— Nunca te había visto de tan buen humor — Y acercó la cuchara con un poco de sopa a la boca de la chica, quien suspiró derrotada.

— Bueno, a pesar de estar ya desde hace unos meses en la base, es la primera vez que me tratas sin prejuicios — Aceptó el bocado con gusto.

Sin embargo, antes de que Steve pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una exuberante rubia.

— ¡April! — Exclamó Norah con emoción.

— Vaya, vaya — Sonrió mientras entraba — Si que te dieron una buena paliza —

— No es nada — Respondió la chica. — Él es Steve Rogers —

El rubio se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la mujer.

— Es un placer conocer a un gran héroe, Capitán. Soy April Miller, amiga de Norah — Respondió la mujer con un elegante acento inglés.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con sorpresa.

— De visita... supimos lo que te pasó y quisimos venir —

— ¿Quisimos? —

— Si, yo también vine —

Era Scott Back.

— Hay una orden de restricción... ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar? — Murmuró la chica pero todos la escucharon.

— Bueno, sabes que pocas cosas me detienen y menos ahora que poseo algunos juguetes de SHIELD — Y mostró una tela semi transparente. Era una máscara. — Parece que no te alegra verme —

— No, claro que sí, en realidad quería disculparme contigo... aunque quizás ahora no sea un buen momento — La pelirroja fue bajando el tono de voz hasta casi susurrar.

Steve observó como el ánimo de Norah se apagó.

— Si, eso veo. ¿Así que ahora te dan de comer en la boca? — Comentó molesto el pelinegro al ver la cuchara y la bandeja de comida en manos del Capitán.

La habitación se sumió en silencio.

— Lo siento, yo solo estaba ayudando — Dijo Steve con prisa. Puso la bandeja a un lado de la camilla y se puso de pie. — Creo que será mejor que me vaya — Le dijo a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Lo siento, Steve — Le respondió.

— No es necesario, supongo que también debo hablar contigo, Capitán Rogers — Dijo Scott cruzando sus brazos.

— Scott, dijiste que no vendrías a pelear — Le dijo April con cansancio. — Te ayudé con la condición de que te comportaras —

— En realidad quiero disculparme con ambos por lo sucedido la otra noche — Norah se sorprendió. — No debí ir a tu encuentro en primer lugar, y en segundo, — Hizo una pausa y miró a Steve — Tampoco debí ser grosero contigo, no me enorgullezco de mis actos, pero me gustaría que se pusieran en mi lugar... ¿Cómo te sentirías si la chica que te gusta invita a otro sujeto a su casa? —

— Scott, basta, por favor — Dijo Norah mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

— Entiendo, aunque creo que esto es un asunto que solo les concierne a ustedes dos —

— Así es, me alegra que entienda eso, Capitán Rogers — Scott lo miró de manera desafiante, pero antes de que Steve retomara su salida, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

— ¡Helena! ¡No corras! — Dijo una voz cuando una pequeña de roja cabellera entró a la habitación.

— Norah... — Dijo jadeando — Vengo a despedirme —

Tras de la niña entraron sus padres.

— Lo siento tanto... Helena, es de mala educación entrar a un sitio sin permiso, primero se toca — Dijo la madre, a lo que la pequeña se sonrojó. — Creo que interrumpimos — Dijo al ver a los acompañantes de la chica. — Lo siento —

— Perdón — Dijo la niña bajando un poco triste su cabeza.

— No se preocupen, me alegra de que vinieran antes de irse — La pelirroja mayor sonrió y le hizo una seña a la niña para que se acercara. — Cuídate mucho, cuida de tus padres y esfuérzate en la escuela — Le dijo seguido de una pequeña caricia con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — Preguntó un poco avergonzada

— Muy poquito, en realidad solo sigo en cama porque tengo sueño, en un ratito me quitaran todo y podré levantarme —

La niña comenzó a reír.

— Estamos muy agradecidos por todo — Dijo el hombre, quien parecía estar en buenas condiciones, eso alegró a Norah.

— No se preocupen — Respondió Norah, entonces sintió unas manitas en su yeso derecho, le dolió el tacto pero no dijo nada.

— Toma — Le entregó un dibujo. — Lo hice para ti —

La mayor lo tomó y observó a dos pelirrojas de la mano fuera de su casa, a un lado su padre estaba haciendo una parrillada y del otro su mamá sostenía una gran tortuga verde.

— Es hermoso —

Entonces la madre se acercó a Norah y le entregó un papel.

— Es nuestra nueva dirección —

— ¿Vendrás para mi cumpleaños? Voy a cumplir ocho ¿Vendrás? ¿Si? ¿También me escribirás? —

— Si, y si me invitas, ahí estaré — Le sonrió Norah.

— ¡Si! — Y la pequeña comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro.

— Creo que es hora, debemos irnos — Dijo el hombre mientras estiraba su mano a la pequeña.

La familia se marchó y la sonrisa de Norah con ellos.

Un silencio aún más agudo que el anterior cayó en la habitación.

— Esa niña... — April abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Norah abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Miró a Steve con miedo y el entendió que aquello había tomado un rumbo aún más delicado.

— Su cabello era igual que el tuyo — Dijo Scott con lentitud.

— Creo que Norah necesita descansar, será mejor que todos salgamos... — Pero entonces el pelinegro se acercó a la cama y tomó a la chica de los hombros.

— ¿Quién era esa niña? —

Norah estaba en shock, no podía hablar.

— Scott, calma — Susurró April, aunque por dentro estaba rememorando el rostro de la niña. Su memoria fotográfica le permitía recordar cada detalle. Definitivamente había algo mal ahí.

Sin embargo Steve si se movió y jaló a Scott alejándolo de la chica con facilidad.

— Cuando las cosas se calmen, podrán hablar. Acompáñame afuera — Ordenó Steve, ese sujeto aún sin la droga parecía agresivo.

— Norah, tu no tienes ninguna familia, ¿Cómo explicas que esa niña se parece a ti? — Scott ignoró a Steve.

— Yo... — Una cosa era revelar su secreto a Steve, pero otra decirle a sus compañeros de toda la vida la mentira que había construido por años...

— ¿Es tu prima? ¿Tus padres tenían hermanos? — Preguntó April con nerviosismo.

— No, no tiene ninguna clase de familia, la única hermana de su madre murió de niña y su padre murió hace tres años en la cárcel —

Aquello sacó de su shock inicial a Norah

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Ni siquiera ella había intentado averiguar eso en toda su vida.

— ¿Crees que cuando te recogimos no te investigué? Y después continué monitoreando a tu padre —

— ¿Sabías que mi padre había muerto y nunca me dijiste nada? — La voz de Norah indicaba lo furiosa que estaba.

— Nunca te interesó saber de él, ¿Por qué habría yo de mencionarlo? Él te descuidó y te maltrató, no merecía verte una última vez... —

— Esa decisión no te correspondía a ti — El vendaje de su mano izquierda comenzó a sangrar, se abrió la cortada por la fuerza con la que Norah cerraba su mano.

— Pero si no tienes familia directa... ¿Por qué esa niña estaba aquí? —

— Deseo saber eso — Scott intentó acercarse a ella pero Steve se interpuso.

— Será mejor que primero se calmen, regresen después y... — Pero Scott golpeó a Steve, quien solo retrocedió un paso. — Me temo que esto no es necesario —

— Quien debería marcharse eres tu, nosotros somos la única familia que ella necesita. Si está aquí es solo porque está en misión, porque es una maldita necia que insiste en pagar una deuda que en mi opinión no existe —

Entonces April lo comprendió todo, mientras los hombres peleaban, consiguió una teoría.

— ¿Esa niña es tu hija? — Preguntó April con incertidumbre.

Steve miró a Norah y de alguna manera todo encajaba...

— ¿Hija? Es es imposible — Scott soltó una carcajada. — Es prácticamente imposible eso... — Pero la seriedad en el rostro de la pelirroja lo detuvo. — ¿Norah? —

— Dijo que iba a cumplir ocho años, y si lo pienso de esta manera, hace poco más de ocho años te marchaste con Coulson a SHIELD de un día a otro por medio año — Comenzó a recapitular April, su IQ estaba casi a la par de Adam. — Mi teoría es la siguiente... —

— April, no... por favor — Dijo Norah con un hilo de voz que todos escucharon pero la rubia ignoró.

— En algún momento quedaste embarazada, no entiendo por qué recurriste a Coulson, pero fuiste con él, te excusó con nosotros diciendo que necesitaba de tus habilidades. En SHIELD viviste el embarazo y lo diste en adopción, después regresaste — Hizo una pausa — La legendaria deuda que tienes con él es ese secreto, el de esa niña —

Scott miró a Norah.

— ¿Es cierto? — Preguntó. La chica asintió, ya no había caso seguir mintiendo — ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué confiaste en un extraño y no en mi?... — Una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Miró hacía la puerta — ¿Esa niña es mía? — Dio un paso hacía la salida pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

— No —

Entonces todo quedó claro para Steve. El odio que ella profesó hacía Ward Grant, su preocupación por la niña, el hecho de que arriesgara su vida para que Clint pudiera llevarlos a salvo. Sintió gran tristeza por la chica, al parecer había estado guardando un secreto muy difícil por tantos años.

— Fue durante la misión de espionaje sobre el agente de SHIELD que estaba bajo sospecha de actos ilícitos... —

— ¿Ese tal Garret? —

— Si. —

— Continua — Dijo Scott con completa seriedad. Norah solo veía así cuando estaban en medio de una misión. Significaba que estaba completamente atento y eso la aterraba.

— Yo... cuando ustedes llegaron yo estaba con un herida en mi hombro, yo... — Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra — Yo no quería, pero el agente que custodiaba a Garret, me ató y yo me estaba desangrando y aún así el abusó de mi — El llanto de Norah fue incontrolable — Yo le pedía que parara, se lo supliqué pero no me hizo caso, al final, cuando se marchó... usé todas las energías que me quedaban para soltarme y vestirme. Cuando ustedes llegaron yo perdí la conciencia —

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Pudimos ayudarte... —

— Tenía miedo, de que me abandonaran, así que fingí que nada había sucedido por lo que fue muy tarde cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Una noche me encontré con Coulson, quien me dijo que podía ayudarme y acepté. —

— No te íbamos a abandonar, cariño, tu sabías que yo tenía a Theo, pude haberte ayudado —

— Recién tenía un año con ustedes y yo... en la agencia donde crecí se deshacían de los que no eran útiles, de los que no sabían pelear o los que no podían ganar... creí que al llevar esa misión al fracaso, ustedes ya habían sido benévolos por no deshacerse de mi, así que no quise causar más problemas —

Años de silencio caían en forma de lágrimas.

— La hubiera criado como hija mía — April miró sorprendida a Scott por esas palabras que pronunció.— Pero preferiste callar —

— Yo no quería ser madre en ese entonces... seguía siendo una niña, las decisiones que tomé en ese entonces lo demuestran. — Cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo izquierdo en un intento de secar sus lágrimas. — Además, nunca me respetaste cuando fuimos pareja, ¿Qué clase de vida sería para una niña tener una familia así? Theo vive con sus abuelos, pero yo no tenía otro sitio donde tener al bebé —

— ¿Y entonces, contra ese sujeto peleaste? — Preguntó April con tristeza.

— Si, él quería llevarse a Helena, pero yo deseaba que ella pudiera seguir creciendo feliz con sus padres —

Steve se sintió fuera de lugar en aquel lugar, pero no quería irse, aquel sujeto Scott no le inspiraba confianza. Aunque de alguna forma le alegraba que Norah tuviera esos sentimientos hacía su hija, la había salvado y por eso es que había estado tan feliz.

— De acuerdo, entonces es momento de elegir — Todos miraron a Scott. — En cuanto puedas poner un pie fuera, nos vamos, tu y yo, a donde quieras y juro que esta vez todo será correcto — Entonces buscó con la mirada a Steve — O puedes elegir quedarte con él y tu misión. Ya no le debes nada a nadie, eres libre de ese secreto —

— Scott — Murmuró April. Al parecer él seguía queriendo a la pelirroja.

— No es justo que hagas eso Scott — Norah frunció el ceño — Sabes que no abandono mis promesas, y Coulson colocó al bebé con una buena familia, tu lo viste. Eso no lo podré terminar de pagar jamás. —

— Bueno, si deseas quedarte, entonces olvídate de mi y del resto — Scott la miró con enojo. — Le contaré al resto que nos ocultaste algo tan importante por años —

— Eso es chantaje — Respondió Steve con molestia cuando vio que Norah bajó la cabeza como derrotada. Al parecer ellos eran su única familia y ese sujeto la estaba chantajeando para obligarla a ir con él. No. Ella debía poder elegir con libertad.

— Eso es algo que no te incumbe a ti —

— Mientras ella esté en esta base, está bajo mi protección, es un avenger —

Norah miró sorprendida a Steve.

— ¿Y cuál es su poder? ¿Preparar el café? ¿Poner sellos? — Scott miró con molestia al rubio — Ella podrá ser libre afuera de éste sitio, pero si se queda estará en constante peligro. No todos tienen un suero del super soldado en las venas, Capitán América. En la próxima invasión alíen, ¿Quién la protegerá si tu estás en la línea de fuego? Ni siguiera el ser el primer avenger es garantía de que salgas vivo —

— Ella no está sola, es parte de un equipo que la respalda. Deseo que ella elija con libertad lo que quiere para su vida, no con chantajes como tu estás haciendo — Steve respondió con calma.

— ¿Bien? —

— No me hagas esto Scott, no sé qué hacer —

— Jefe, quizás sea mejor esperar a que los ánimos se enfríen, además sabes que no vamos a abandonar a Norah solo porque tu lo digas, somos una familia, ¿Lo olvidas? — April intentó calmar al ex líder pero el la ignoró.

— Tienes un minuto — Scott miró a la pelirroja quien continuaba con la cabeza agachada. — El Capitán o yo, decide ya —

En la mente de Norah las cosas no estaban mejor, no quería irse, quería ayudar a Steve a encontrar a Bucky, pero tampoco quería perder a su única familia... además, Scott dijo que podrían volver a estar juntos y que haría las cosas bien, pero no quería alejarse de Steve, él se había vuelto muy importante para ella.

— Me quedo —

Steve parpadeó sorprendido. En cambio Scott pateó la mesa tirando la bandeja con comida y se marchó de ese lugar. April suspiró y después de un leve movimiento de cabeza, salió tras el moreno sin decir nada más.

Un par de guardias entraron debido al escándalo que hizo la mesa, pero Steve les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

— Creo que... quisiera estar sola, Steve — Murmuró con voz entrecortada.— Siento que vieras esto —

— ¿Estás bien? —

— Voy... voy a estarlo —

— Bien, llama si necesitas algo —

— Sí... —

Steve salió acompañado de los guardias, mas tarde enviaría a alguien que limpiara el desastre y le llevara algo más de comer a la chica.

Aquello había sido demasiado, así que se dio prisa a llegar a la salida principal de la base, donde alcanzó a ver a la mujer llamada April.

— Espera — La mujer volteó pero decidió continuar su camino hacía una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados. — Ese sujeto no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿Verdad? —

— Me temo que si, señor — Respondió la rubia mientras continuaba caminando y prendía un cigarro. — Nuestro jefe es muy temperamental y suele tomar ese tipo de cosas con poco tacto —

— Norah me habló de ustedes, realmente los quiere... no la abandonen, por favor — Entonces la mujer se detuvo por fin. Miró a la cara al Capitán y sonrió.

— Solo deja que las cosas se enfríen y verás que solito Scott volverá a buscarla. — April sonrió — Esos dos tienen una extraña relación de estira y afloja — Aquello no le gustó mucho a Steve.

— No deberías ser tan noble, Capitán — Dijo Scott llegando tras él. — El auto está listo — La rubia asintió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, subió al auto y tomó el volante. — ¿Qué buscas? ¿Burlarte? Puedes quedarte con ella, no me interesa — Scott se cruzó de brazos.

— Ella y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación. Sólo quiero que no la hagan a un lado por quedarse aquí. —

— Realmente no entiendo por qué insiste, es una mujer muy terca, pero eso ya es su problema, nosotros nos vamos— Scott abrió la puerta del copiloto.

— Podrían volver a visitarla... — Norah no merecía perder a sus seres queridos

— Me temo que eso no pasará —

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Steve

— Soy un hombre al que no le gusta compartir sus cosas —

Steve frunció el ceño.

— Ella no es un objeto, ella eligió lo que quiso para ella misma —

— Pues vive pensando eso — Se subió al auto y cerró la puerta, mientras el motor arrancaba, bajó la ventana y miró a Steve — Yo en tu lugar, no bajaría la guardia — Y sonrió de manera altanera. El soldado decidió marcharse con gran molestia.

A Steve Rogers no le gustaban los bravucones, sin importar que fueran aliens o un niño molestando a otro. Norah había demostrado con acciones ser capaz de arriesgarse por lo que creía correcto y no merecía que un sujeto de pésimo carácter pusiera entredicho la confianza que ella se había ganado.

Continuó caminando a través del campo hasta llegar al edificio central de la base. No estaba de ánimos para ir al gimnasio a entrenar, deseaba hablar con Fury, quien seguía en la base.

— ¿Un mal día, Capitán? — Nick Fury se encontraba usando la oficina de Clint para organizar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

— ¿Te marchas de nuevo? —

— Solo quise hacer una parada para ver cómo iban las cosas, me alegra que la iniciativa avengers esté creciendo en el número de miembros. La agente Hill y yo tenemos que continuar ocupándonos de otros asuntos. — Hizo una pausa — Natasha dice que has estado bajo mucha presión —

— Un poco — Admitió sentándose en el sofá cerca del escritorio.

— Las cosas que valen la pena suelen requerir mayor esfuerzo —

Steve asintió y sonrió un poco.

— Te preocupa algo, vamos, tal vez pueda ayudarte —

Fury se sentó y miró fijamente al soldado.

— En realidad creo que las cosas están bastante bien — Steve cerró los ojos — Cuando asignaste a Norah Winters como representante tuya en la base... ¿Qué esperabas de ello? —

Fury sonrió.

— Información técnica, facilitarles personal capacitado, darte ayuda extra con tu búsqueda personal —

— Pero ella ha hecho más que eso, se hizo amiga de Wanda y la ayuda a desarrollar confianza, lo que le ha permitido mejorar sustancialmente sus habilidades. Mejoró algunas formaciones de rastreo y de defensa, ha hecho cada tarea que se le encomendó... y hasta consiguió que Visión encuentre agradable usar ropa —

— ¿Y cuál es la duda, Capitán? —

— ¿Por qué se toma esas molestias? Han pasado por la base infinidad de personas pero ella es la primera que intenta aportar algo más que su trabajo — Hizo una pausa — Eso era un tanto sospechoso —

— Tal vez esa sea su personalidad. La agente Winters tenía muy buenas referencias de Coulson — Fury cruzó sus manos y se inclinó hacía el Capitán — ¿Por tus palabras debo entender que ya no desconfías?—

El soldado sonrió.

— Su antiguo compañero se ha molestado cuando ella eligió quedarse en la base... quiero pensar que si está dispuesta a perder a sus compañeros de equipo por seguir con nosotros, es porque de verdad le importa nuestra causa — Hizo una pausa — Pero no deseo que ella haga ese sacrificio —

— Con que la causa... — Murmuró Fury con una sonrisa. — Así que conociste al agente Black — Fury dejó salir una gran carcajada — Ese infeliz siempre busca complicar las cosas —

— ¿Lo conoces? —

— ¿Si lo conozco? Es hijo de mi hermana mayor que murió hace algunos años... —

— Jamás lo hubiera imaginado —

— Sí... siempre fue un muchacho problemático, creí que si lo enviaban al ejercito aprendería a comportarse, pero eso fue como darle un cuchillo a un mono. En cuanto fue mayor de edad abandonó la carrera militar y se marchó. Juntó a un grupo de inadaptados sociales, algunos listos, otros raros pero fuertes y se encargó de crear una gran fortuna como mercenarios. —

— ¿Usted nunca intentó detenerlo? —

— No, mientras no se metiera en líos de verdad. Además su madre me pidió dejarlo en paz, creo que ella adoraba los regalos caros en navidad — Fury se enderezó y se puso de pie — No debes preocuparte por él —

— No me agradó la manera en que trató a Norah, casi como si fuera un objeto —

— Bueno, en ese caso es mejor que él esté lejos, ¿No? —

— Supongo. —

— Bien, entonces iré a revisar que las cosas estén listas, marcharé en un par de horas —

— ¿Señor? — Fury lo miró — Sigo sin comprender cómo han cambiado las cosas en esos años que perdí —

— Lo importante no es cómo sino lo que hagas con lo que hay —

— Cometí un error, herí a una persona importante, los valores con los que crecí siguen en mi y no puedo obviarlos. ¿Qué hacer cuando mis ideas chocan con las que existen hoy en día? —

— Ser flexible, responder como mejor se pueda ante cualquier situación, eso no impide que permanezcas firme, ni que dejes de buscar lo correcto. — Se puso de pie con un maletín en la mano.— Además... seguro que la agente Winters te comprenderá. Te veo en la pista en un rato, Capitán — Colocó una mano en el hombro del soldado antes de salir de la oficina. Y se marchó dejando a un avergonzado Steve, en cuestiones de mujeres aún no lograba ser tan desenvuelto como en el campo de batalla.

.

.

.

— Me pregunto a dónde irá... —

Clint, Natasha y Steve observaban despegar el quinjet que transportaba a Nick Fury y a María Hill.

— No tengo la menor idea — Respondió Steve a lo dicho por Natasha

— Hay muchos lugares que necesitan supervisión — Señaló Clint con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú sabes a dónde va?

— No, pero puedo darme una idea... fui la mano derecha del director por mucho tiempo. — Alzó los hombros — Pero creo que tal vez ya va siendo tiempo de unas pequeñas vacaciones —

— Ya era hora — Natasha le sonrió.

— Lo sé, Nathanael ya tiene 3 meses, si no me doy prisa me perderé de nuevo todas esas primeras cosas —

— Bueno, solo queda desearte lo mejor, Clint — Dijo Steve mientras le estrechaba la mano.

— Gracias, Cap —

— ¿Cuándo te vas? — Pregiuntó Natasha mientras los tres caminaban de regreso al edificio central.

— Mañana —

— Bien, no te preocupes por nada, asignaré a otra persona para que haga tus pendientes — Natasha se despidió diciendo que tenía unos asuntos que atender pero que lo vería más tarde.

Entonces Clint la imitó pero tomó rumbo hacía el hospital de la base. Steve lo siguió.

— Imagino que le tomará un tiempo reponerse, ¿no? — Preguntó Clint mientras llegaban a la puerta donde estaba la habitación de la chica.

— Seis meses con el yeso de la mano, pero quizás sus heridas no sean lo que más le lastime en estos momentos — Clint lo miró esperando que continuara— La niña era su hija y sus antiguos compañeros se enteraron recién... se fueron muy molestos y ella se quedó sola —

Clint miró con seriedad la puerta sin animarse a tocar.

— Cuando le pedí que me dijera lo que sucedía, dijo que esa familia estaba en peligro, y cuando pregunté por qué tenía que ayudarlos precisamente ella, dijo que ella había encontrado a la niña y cuidado un tiempo de ella. — Steve escuchaba atentamente — Pero cuando llegué a la casa y Norah se encontraba fuera peleando, en cuanto vi a la niña supe que había algo más. Su cabello era idéntico y tomando en cuenta que pasé un buen tiempo al inicio buscando sus antecedentes, supe que debían ser familiares pero jamás creí que su hija —

— Bueno, es una larga historia — Steve suspiró un poco cansado.

— Si, bueno, — El arquero se rascó la nuca. — Ver a aquella familia me hizo darme cuenta de lo corta que es la vida y que si no aprovecho ahora que mis hijos son pequeños, después será muy tarde. Quiero estar para ellos, protegerlos y enseñarles a cuidarse para que nadie les haga daño. —

— Fue una decisión muy repentina —

— Si, pero estoy bien con ello... Quiero decir, ya no me preocupa esa chica, pienso que tal vez si sea honesta en sus acciones. Por lo menos ya no me preocupa en ese aspecto — Hizo una pausa y dio un paso lejos de la habitación — Aunque definitivamente necesita entrenar más. Su estilo es muy básico y ofensivo, necesita mejorar su defensa y estamina. Si la entrenas adecuadamente, podría ser un buen elemento para el equipo —

Barton Clint comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, solo alzó una mano como gesto para despedirse.

— ¿No ibas a despedirte de ella? —

— No... esto no es un adiós, solo son unas largas vacaciones... quién sabe cuando llegue el siguiente enemigo —

Steve sonrió. Tal vez su amigo tenía razón y un poco de entrenamiento para ella podría ser una buena solución para todos sus problemas. O por lo menos la ayudarían a sobrellevarlos.

.

.

.

Un mes después, las cosas se encontraban bastante tranquilas en la base, era medio día y luego de terminar con el papeleo que le tocaba, Steve se dirigió al hospital a visitar a Norah, pero se encontró que Wanda ya estaba en la habitación de la chica.

— Hola, Cap — Dijo Wanda

— ¿Ya le dieron el alta? — Preguntó Steve mientras notaba que la luz del baño de la habitación estaba encendida.

— Si, su pierna ya puede sostenerse sin problemas, solo debe continuar con la férula —

— Me alegra oír eso —

— A mi también — Respondió la chica mientras salía del baño y caminaba con ayuda de una muleta. — Debo usar esto en lo que mi pierna recupera por completo sus fuerzas —

— Tendrás menos problemas que con la silla de ruedas —

En ese momento llegó el doctor y pidió a los dos visitantes que lo dejaran a solas con Norah para que le diera un revisión breve e indicaciones finales.

Una vez fuera, Steve notó que Wanda lo miraba con insistencia.

— ¿Sucede algo? —

— No... solo pensaba... — Miró dudosa por la ventana — ¿Podría darnos permiso de salir mañana? —

— ¿Quieren ir a New York? —

— Si, pronto será el primer cumpleaños de Visión y pensé que sería bueno ir a comprarle un regalo... además eso podría ayudar a Norah, se ve muy cansada de estar en cama —

— Bueno, yo no veo ningún problema con eso. Y en ese caso, le pediré a Visión que me acompañe a una revisión de rutina para que no vaya a descubrir sus planes —

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Steve —

De repente en ese momento, Visión se materializó pasando por la pared del hospital.

— Veo que han dado el alta a Norah —

— Así es — Dijo un poco nerviosa Wanda.

— ¿Sucede algo en la base? — Preguntó Steve, pues lo había visto en la sala principal cuando iba de salida del edificio central.

— Si, se activó una alarma y la agente Romanoff me ha pedido que le avise de inmediato. Parece ser que nuestro satélite logró encontrar a un sujeto buscado desde hace casi dos años... el ex agente Rumlow —

Las manos de Steve se tensaron en el momento en que escuchó aquel nombre.

— Bien, gracias por avisarme, iré a ver qué encontraron — Y se marchó de regreso a la base central.

— Vaya, parece que es grave, la expresión del Capitán fue muy seria. —

— Imagino que se tratará de un asunto personal, la agente Romanoff tuvo una reacción similar cuando el departamento de inteligencia nos transfirió el archivo. Sin embargo yo no pude encontrar gran cosa de esa persona en la internet, solo que fue un agente de HYDRA infiltrado en SHIELD como centenas más de personas. —

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Norah y al doctor.

— Si deseas, puedo llevarte cargando a tu residencia — Visión estiró una mano hacía la chica.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, pero deseo caminar un poco, un mes en silla fue agotador — Respondió la chica.

Visión asintió y los tres marcharon a la zona de residencias.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Norah y Wanda venían de regreso a la base, justo cuando estaban entregando el auto que les habían prestado.

— Espero que le guste — Decía Wanda mientras llevaba dos enormes bolsas de compras.

— Así será — Respondió su acompañante mientras un sonriente Sam las recibía.

— Me alegra encontrarlas, el capitán pidió que todos nos reunamos en la sala de juntas principal. —

— Vamos a dejar las cosas y nos dirigimos a ese lugar de inmediato — Indicó Wanda, a lo que Sam asintió y marchó en búsqueda del Sargento Rhodes.

— ¿Puedo dejarlo el regalo contigo? No quiero que lo descubra antes de tiempo —

— Si, no tengo ningún problema — Respondió Norah con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez dejaron las compras en la residencia de Norah, ambas se dirigieron al edificio central de la base. Una vez estuvieron todos los miembros del equipo, Steve presidió la junta.

— En los últimos días, han llegado reportes de diversos ataques a pequeñas empresas dedicadas a la extracción de metales preciosos. Sin embargo por fin el equipo de inteligencia ha logrado encontrar un patrón de ataque y confirmado que la persona que está detrás de estos ataques es Brock Rumlow, ex agente de SHIELD, líder del entonces división de operaciones encubiertas, Strike. También era la mano derecha de Alexandro Pierce. Actualmente es un mercenario que se encarga de robar armas y metales preciosos para sus clientes.— Señaló su expediente en la gran pantalla que se encontraba tras él — Es un sujeto peligroso y su captura será de alta prioridad para el equipo. — Miró a Natasha, quién continuó el discurso.

— Para llevar a cabo el rastreo de nuestro objetivo, será asignado un grupo que seguirá sus pistas y tendrán la misión de ponerlo bajo arresto. — Miró a Wanda — El equipo será liderado por Steve y estarán dentro Sam y Wanda —

— Eso será debido a que Tony solicitó a Rodhey como guardaespaldas — Dijo Steve, y el aludido asintió con una sonrisa.

— Sin problemas —

— Bien, en cuanto a Visión y Norah se quedarán en la base dando apoyo táctico, queremos pasar desapercibidos, así que no será una buena idea que un androide volador se muestre en las calles — Dictó el soldado.

— Esta misión también será una forma para entrenar a Wanda en el arte del espionaje, estoy segura de que con tus habilidades serás un agente de temer. — Le dijo Natasha a Wanda, quien asintió un poco nerviosa, una cosa era pelear y otra actuar como un agente encubierto.

— Bien, entonces es todo por ahora. — Steve se puso de pie. — Wanda… ve con Natasha, ahora ella se encargará de tu entrenamiento. — La joven asintió y se despidió de Visión, marchando junto a la agente Romanoff. — Visión y Norah, vendrán conmigo. Sam y Rhodey tienen el día libre — Los dos hombres asintieron y se marcharon con alegría.

Steve guió a los aludidos a las instalaciones del departamento de inteligencia de los avengers.

— Él es el agente Riemann, es el encargado de los sistemas operativos de la base avengers, él se encargará de capacitarlos en el manejo de toda la tecnología que necesitamos tanto para rastrear amenazas como para ayudarnos en misiones —

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Albert Riemann — El ingeniero les tendió la mano.

Albert Riemann era un hombre alto, muy delgado, largo cabello castaño, y a pesar de sus facciones de un hombre joven, usaba unos grandes lentes de botella que le daban una apariencia muy graciosa.

Norah y Visión respondieron sus saludos.

— Sé que puedes navegar en internert con tu mente, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que tal vez puedas perfeccionar con la ayuda del Dr. Riemann — Le dijo a Visión — Además de que el doctor se ha mostrado interesado en conocer qué piensas de algunas teorías que ha desarrollado en sistemas —

— No soy muy versado en ese tema, pero con gusto trabajaré con el doctor — Respondió Visión.

— Bien, entonces solo me queda dar una última indicación a Norah —

Y ante esas palabras Visión y el doctor comenzaron a charlar mientras el soldado salía acompañado de la chica.

— Tu tendrás una tarea extra — Dijo Steve mientras salían del edificio central y caminaban con dirección al gimnasio — Clint y yo consideramos que necesitas mejorar tus habilidades físicas —

Norah lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Tu brazo debería ser la mejor respuesta— Norah observó la férula que llevaba en su brazo derecho.

— Pero no entiendo el por qué… yo solo soy parte del apoyo técnico — Respondió la chica sin muchos ánimos.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente, y aunque Steve no la había frecuentado mucho en este mes, podía notar que su actitud estaba más apagada que antes, ya no parloteaba tanto como antes.

— Bueno, antes de irse, Clint consideró que tus habilidades eran valiosas para el equipo, y yo comparto su opinión — Steve sonrió — Así que entre Natasha y yo vamos a enseñarte un par de trucos para que no vuelvan a barrer el suelo contigo —

Norah aún lo observaba con inseguridad.

— No creo que sea necesario — Desvió la mirada — En cuanto encontremos a Bucky, regresaré a mi retiro —

— Pero... ¿Qué sucederá si mientras buscamos a Bucky debes pelear? —

La chica alzó los hombros.

— Pelearé —

— Clint consideró que eres muy ofensiva, vamos a mejorar tu defensa y quizás aprendas a usar algún arma —

La chica suspiró.

— ¿Puedo negarme? —

— No, es una orden mía —

Norah se rindió.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió la pelirroja. — Aunque ya tengo un gran dominio de armas de fuego —

Steve sonrió como si ella hubiera dicho un chiste.

— De cinco de la mañana a diez serán los entrenamientos en el gimnasio, de once a seis serán sus sesiones con el doctor Riemann y el resto del día es para ustedes. — La chica asintió ante sus palabras y se encaminó hacía la zona de las residencias. — Norah — Steve quiso llamar su atención.

— Dime — Se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

— ¿Todo está bien? —

La chica miró la férula.

— Si, ya no duele tanto —

— Me refiero a que si estás bien por lo del agente Black y tus amigos — Steve se acercó a su lado.

Ya había anochecido y el cielo despejado dejaba ver cientos de estrellas brillar sobre ellos, mientras un cuarto de luna intentaba sonreirles.

— Si, eso creo... — Respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no convenció a Steve. — Encontré un par de pistas sobre el paradero de Bucky, pero debo triangularlas primero.—

— Suena bien, te lo agradezco —

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes... iré a dormir — Murmuró la chica, pero antes de que reanudara su marcha, Steve la tomó de su brazo sano.

— Espera... — Dijo Steve.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó la chica sin entender lo que pasaba. Y si eramos sinceros, Steve tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que extrañaba su anterior carisma.

— Ten buenas noches — Y plantó un beso en la mejilla de ella. La chica lo miró sorprendida, mientras la soltaba.

— Steve... —

— Esto es hacer las cosas de manera correcta, poco a poco — Respondió el soldado ante la muda pregunta de la chica. — Buenas noches. — Y el Capitán dio media vuelta marchándose y dejando sola a una sorprendida pelirroja.

Si, realmente Steve le gustaba. Y solo por eso, tal vez disfrutaría ir lentamente a su lado.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el final del primer arco argumental, me temo que ya plantee el terreno de lo que será mi versión de Civil War con Norah en la ecuación.

Y bueno, no los entretengo, les dejo el capítulo extra

* * *

Escena extra

Poco después de despedirse de Steve Rogers, el celular de Norah comenzó a sonar. Antes de contestar miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular, era la media noche.

— El jefe necesita verte en una hora en tu apartamento — Y la llamada se cortó. Era la voz de Mack, el asistente de Coulson.

Norah rápidamente se puso de pie y se vistió lo más rápido posible tomando en cuenta la férula que cubría casi todo su brazo derecho. Por último se colocó su abrigo y salió en dirección a donde le solían prestar autos para movilizarse.

— Lo siento, Agente Winters, esta noche todos los vehículos se encuentran en mantenimiento, solo tenemos disponibles motocicletas y mini jets —

— ¿Crees que con este yeso voy a poder conducir una moto? — Preguntó irónicamente la chica.

— Me alegra oír tus quejas, significa que vas mejorando en tu salud — Sam iba llegando tras ella.

— Si, bueno, no puedo conducir algo que no sea un auto en estos momentos — Murmuró.

— Podría ayudarte con eso —

— ¿Vas a salir a estas horas? —

— Lo mismo vas a hacer tu —

— Bueno, yo recibí un notificación de que alguien intentó robar en mi apartamento — Mintió rápidamente, su encuentro con Coulson debía ser secreto.

— Yo iré a ver al tío Jefferson, mi prima me dijo que está en el hospital, le dio una pulmonía cuando se cayó al lago mientras intentaba pescar algo —

Un asistente llegó con la motocicleta de Sam.

— Vaya, supongo que tomaré tu oferta aunque espero no caer —

— Iré despacio — Y sonrió mientras se colocaba el casco.

Pronto iniciaron el camino en silencio, con el motor del vehículo como único acompañante. Norah le indicó cómo llegar a Sam, y en poco tiempo se encontraron fuera del edificio indicado.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Preguntó Sam con cortesía. — ¿O paso por ti cuando termine de ver al viejo tío? —

— No te preocupes, hablaré con el casero y luego tomaré un taxi a la base —

— Bien — Sam volvió a subirse a la moto cuando en esos momentos, un hombre en traje se acercó a ellos.

— Buenas noches — Era Coulson.

Norah abrió los ojos sorprendida, se suponía que él no quería que ningún avenger supiera de su existencia y ahora se presentaba ahí, antes de que Sam se fuera.

— Buenas noches — Saludó Sam con amabilidad, pero le impacientó un poco el rostro descompuesto de la chica ante la llegado de aquel hombre de aspecto amable.

— Llegas justo a tiempo — Le dijo Coulson a la chica.

— Si bueno, espero que no se hayan llevado nada de valor de mi departamento — Respondió ella un poco más tranquila.

— Entonces vayamos a revisar —

— Yo los dejo, nos vemos pronto — Se despidió Sam y marchó.

Norah observó perpleja a Coulson, quien tranquilamente se adentró al edificio.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —

— Bueno, es la primera vez que nos vemos el señor Wilson y yo, no creo que sea ningún problema — Respondió Coulson con calma.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Norah, dentro se encontraban tres personas más.

— Él es Mack, con quien hablas por teléfono — El hombre de gran altura y brazos cruzados, saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza — Ella es la agente Morse — La mujer le sonrió.

— Ya nos conocemos, Phil — Respondió la rubia.

— Es cierto, una disculpa — Murmuró Coulson — Y por último, Lance — Un sujeto con barba y ropa un poco chamuzcada la saludó con un apretón de manos — Son mi equipo... bueno, una parte de mi equipo —

— Es un gusto conocerlos y volverte a ver, Agente Morse — Dijo Norah aunque por dentro le molestaba que hubieran entrado a su departamento sin su permiso.

— Te llamé para informarte personalmente que Ward Grant está muerto —

Aquella noticia aturdió por un momento a la chica.

— ¿Cómo pasó? —

— Es una historia sumamente larga pero... me encargué con mis propias manos — Respondió Coulson mientras tocaba su mano robótica.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

— Bueno, es un alivio saber eso... — De pronto recordó que tenía un par de cosas que decirle al director. — Imagino que ya leyó el informe que le envié de lo sucedido, pero... ¿Por qué ingresó a Helena a la base de datos de SHIELD? —

— La niña nació en unas instalaciones de SHIELD, no podía ser de otra forma —

— Pero eso casi le cuesta la vida a ella y su familia —

— Bueno, fuiste tu quien cooperó entregándole tu adn a Grant — Norah miró molesta al director pero no refutó porque sabía que tenía razón. — Pero lo importante es que todo salió bien —

— Supongo — Refunfuñó la chica.

— Me alegra que seas tan puntual en tus informes, aunque me temo que ahora no podré responder todos, pero no dudes de que lo haremos Mack y yo —

— Te ves muy contento —

— Bueno, por fin hemos terminado con HYDRA, es algo que nos enorgullece — Respondió Mack. El resto asintió. El agente Lance asaltaba el refrigerador de la cocina.

— ¡Hey! — Norah llamó su atención. — Es de mala educación husmear en la comida de otros —

— De cualquier manera no hay nada — Dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador de un golpe.

— Bien, supongo que es tiempo de irnos, Daisy y el resto están pronto a llegar. —

— Bien, ya tengo ganas de broncearme un poco — Comentó Coulson mientras acomodaba el cuello de su saco. Pronto viajaría con el general Talbot a la convención internacional sobre Inhumanos y sería en un país tropical.

— Director — Lo llamó Norah — ¿Podríamos hablar un segundo? —

Phill le indicó a su equipo que se adelantaran al techo a esperar la nave que los recogería.

— En cuanto encontremos a Bucky Barnes, me iré — Norah fue directo al grano — Creo que las cosas están empezando a salirse de control, Steve sigue sospechando que oculto algo y yo no sé qué hacer —

— Creí que estabas contenta en la base avenger —

— Lo estoy... pero... — Hizo una pausa — No quiero seguir encariñandome con ellos, no si va a volver a pasar lo mismo que Scott, cuando sepan que te estoy dando información vital de ellos. No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. —

— Se lo que pasó, Scott abandonó SHIELD muy enojado, sin embargo los otros chicos siguen en la base, siguen creyendo en ti y seguramente solo están esperando la primera oportunidad para hablar contigo y que se aclare todo. — Puso su mano izquierda en el hombro sano de la chica — Sin embargo yo te lo había advertido, que debías confiar un poco más en tu equipo —

— Sé que fue un error no hacerlo, ahora asumiré las consecuencias —

— Es lo mejor que puedes hacer — Respondió Coulson.

— Pero aún así, no soportaría si Steve o Wanda... — Pero entonces una gran sonrisa surcó el rostro del director — ¿Qué? —

— Te gusta Steve —

— Claro que no — Respondió la chica mientras retrocedía un paso. — Es solo que al tener que trabajar con él, lo he conocido y lo aprecio como colega... —

— Si tu lo dices... — Su celular comenzó a sonar. — Es hora de irme, pero quiero que sepas por qué te elegí a ti, y no solo por tu capacidad de improvisación — Norah no entendió por qué de pronto se puso tan nerviosa, solo atinó a asentir lentamente. — Fue porque pensé que estar con los avengers podrían abrir un poco tu mundo, estabas demasiado sola en tu retiro. Sería bueno que empezaras a compartir las mismos valores por los que ellos luchan —

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —

— Claro... pude haber enviado a May o a Bobbie pero decidí que tal vez lo necesitabas más tu —

— Vaya, no sé como sentirme ante eso... —

— Bueno, cuando lo averigües me dices, fue un placer volver a verte después de tantas cosas Norah. —

— Lo mismo digo, jefe —

— Entonces, hasta la próxima.

El agente se marchó dejando sola a la chica en su apartamento. Lo observó con detalle. En esas cuatro paredes se encontraban todo lo que una persona podría necesitar para vivir encerrada y de alguna manera eso le ayudó a entender las palabras de Coulson, por eso él la había citado en ese lugar. Ella se había encargado de hacer de su amado departamento una jaula de oro, y un encierro autoimpuesto por miedo al mundo de afuera. Claro que salía a sus eventos musicales, a museos y de compras, pero siempre con una bolsa en una mano y una pistola en la otra, mirando siempre hacía atrás.

Norah aceptaba que mientras su salud decrecía, se sentía menos capaz de cuidarse su espalda todo el tiempo, y porque sabía que se había hecho de muchos enemigos callejeros. Pero ahora luego de vivir tanto tiempo en la base de los avengers se encontró extrañando los grandes campos de entrenamiento, el viento frío de la mañana, los atardeceres despejados y sin contaminación. Sí, definitivamente estar con Steve y los avengers habían aumentado sus expectativas de lo que quería de su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tal vez... solo tal vez, no extrañaría tanto ese pequeño departamento.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Este capítulo finaliza oficialmente el primer arco argumental, nos explica que Norah sigue trabajandopara Coulson (a pesar de todo) y bueno, un punto importante de mencionar, es que la serie de Agents of Shield tercera temporada se queda hasta el capítulo 10 en éste punto del fanfic, digo, para los que les interese seguir las referencias y para los que se pregunten por qué aparecieron Bobby y Lance jajaja

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y sobre todo a los que han comentado. Estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto, sobre todo luego de ver Doctor Strange, quien podría salir aunque aún no sé cuando, ya que cuando termine el arco de CW, haré segunda temporada con The Defenders, espero que para entonces ya haya salido la serie en Netflix, pero mientras ya tengo trazado el primer arco argumental. Si tiene éxito, habrá una tercera temporada corta con Doctor Strange y tal vez me anime a hacer algo con Black Panther, pero bueno, todo depende si hay gente a la que le guste leer las historias, así que estoy en sus manos.

Así que ojalá puedan dejar un review con sus observaciones y comentarios, por supuesto que las referencias de Agents of SHIELD van a continuar.

Y ahora quiero agradecer profundamente a:

 **yuli2401:** Hola! muchas gracias por tu review, si, hasta a mi me dolió la paliza que le dieron a Norah jeje creo que le va a llevar bastante tiempo sanar todas esas heridas. El asunto de Helena ya salió a la luz y espero haber retratado bien el revoltijo emocional que ocasiona esa niña en su madre biológica. Y bueno, espero que haya sido un buen final de temporada, ojalá te guste el capítulo ^^ ¡Te mando muchos saludos y gracias por comentar!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review, ya está arriba la continuación.

 **S. ALEMG:** ¡Hey! ya está arriba la continuación, parece que la relación de Norah y steve va mejorando pero a ver qué tan lento quiere ir el soldado y bueno, Helena siempre estuvo presente en lamente de Norah pero apenas pudo conocerla, tocarla y verla de cerca, sin embargo, las mentiras o se olvidan, o crecen hasta atraparnos y ahora le toca lidiar con ello. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el rumbo que tomó la historia y ojalá puedas dejas tu opinión. Saludos!

 **Kam:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, ya había subido el fic una vez (el trata sería diferente y vinculada con los X-men jaja) pero hubo un par de personas que me hicieron unas críticas muy severas y mis ánimos se fueron por los suelos. Entonces borré la historia y me puse a ver las series y los comics del MCU y bueno, decidí que no me rendiría y reedité la historia y decidí meter los famosos _easter eggs_ o _huevos de pascua_ para hacer más entretenido el fic. Me alegra que esta segunda versión haya sido bien recibida, te agradezco tu comentario y prometo seguir esforzándome en hacer capítulos interesantes. Espero te haya gustado la continuación :) nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y bueno, por último, me temo que el inicio del segundo arco argumental comenzará en enero, ya que se vienen las vacaciones y quiero adelantar unos tres capítulos de éste fic para continuar con las actualizaciones de cada viernes, además de que tengo el pendiente de acabar otro fic.

En mi perfil tengo una sección de avisos, que actualizo cada mes y ahí pueden consultar la fecha en que reanudaré éste fic y mis otros proyectos.

Los quiero, tengan un gran fin de año y cualquier cosa, pueden dejar un review o un PM y yo con gusto les contestaré.

25 de noviembre del 2016


	11. CW El inicio del fin

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11. CW. El inicio del fin

.

La base de los avengers se encontraba muy tranquila esos días. El equipo de Steve había marchado para seguir un par de pistas que se tenían sobre el paradero de Brock Rumlow. Dejando a dos aburridos miembros de su equipo en el departamento de sistemas.

Visión cerraba los ojos con un poco de molestia. Llevaban casi seis meses rastreando el paradero de Rumlow pero aún no conseguían apresarlo. Siempre que conseguían una pista, ese sujeto se esfumaba; por ello Natasha tomó la decisión de que le pisarían los talones siempre que hubiera una alta probabilidad de que el objetivo apareciera.

— Los cálculos eran correctos, sigo sin entender cómo es que durante la misión pasada nuestro objetivo pudo desaparecer. — El ingeniero Albert Riemann, encargado de los sistemas que llevaban a cabo todo el trabajo de inteligencia de la base avenger.

— No contábamos con que supiera dónde estaba la tubería de gas y provocara una gran explosión. — Norah bajó los pies de la mesa donde los apoyaba. Volteó su silla giratoria hacía el agente Riemann.

— Había miles de posibilidades, es imposible generar un cálculo que contenga escenarios infinitos — Visión se relajó. Aquel error había animado a Steve y a Natasha a poner manos en el asunto y ahora el equipo de persecución se encontraba en el campo cada vez que había posibilidades de que Rumlow apareciera.

— Esperemos que ésta vez sí den con ese loco, Lagos es una ciudad pequeña. — Albert señaló la computadora desde donde era posible monitorear la zona donde Steve y el resto se habían colocado para rastrear a "Crossbones" como se hacía llamar ese sujeto Rumlow. — En fin, nosotros ya hicimos nuestro trabajo de detectar al enemigo, ahora es turno de ellos atraparlo.

— Es una lástima que nosotros no hayamos podido ir, he leído que Nigeria es un lugar interesante — Visión observó el ajedrez que se encontraba sobre la mesa central. — ¿Quiere volver a jugar? — Preguntó al agente Riemann.

— Creo que no, desde que aprendiste a jugarlo no puedo ganarte. — Dijo un poco apesumbrado — En fin… ¿Alguien quiere un poco de café?

— No, se lo agradezco mucho — Respondió Visión con educación. — Creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sentado. — Y se marchó atravesando las paredes.

— Qué extraño… ¿Tú? — Miró a Norah, quien también pensó que Visión se veía como serio o preocupado.

— Lo siento, aún estoy tomando algunos medicamentos para el dolor y me temo que la cafeína no ayudaría mucho — Movió ligeramente su brazo derecho, en el cual tenía una férula inmovilizándolo.

— Creí que ya había soldado tu fractura.

— Pues si lo había hecho, pero los entrenamientos con la agente Romanoff son duros… — Respondió recordando en su última sesión en que se había descuidado por un segundo y Black Widow había aprovechado para sujetarla de su brazo que aún seguía un poco sensible y se lo dobló, inmovilizándola. — El doctor dijo que volviera a usar esta fea férula para evitar alguna lesión en lo que sana de nuevo.

El investigador la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Entiendo, debe ser difícil entrenar con los agentes Rogers y Romanoff. — Acomodó sus gafas. — Me alegra no estar en tu lugar.

Norah suspiró.

— Supongo… bueno, iré a cenar… — Se puso de pie y se marchó de la sala donde estaban.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que llevaba un entrenamiento intensivo. Steve no había escuchado ninguna de sus quejas cuando trató de negarse a iniciar un entrenamiento intensivo. Llevaba seis meses sintiendo dolor constante en todo su cuerpo, pues Natasha era todo menos paciente y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para dejarla nockeada en el suelo, al parecer la había adoptado como su saco de box personal.

Aunque siendo honestos, no era tan malo como el entrenamiento que llevó en la agencia holandesa donde se crió. Allá los entrenamientos eran extenuantes, duraban todo el día y el que pudieras probar un bocado dependía de a cuantas personas habías conseguido herir. Había postre si matabas a alguno. La ley del más fuerte gobernaba ahí, sin olvidar la adicción constante en la que vivían. Noah conocía muy bien la naturaleza humana llevada a sus límites.

Así que, si lo pensaba de otra forma, los entrenamientos de ahora solo duraban cinco horas y ella contaba con su inhalador especial, el cual le ayudaba a sentirse bien. Necesitaba usar su inhalador pues al vivir ocho años inhalando la droga gris, había desarrollado problemas respiratorios, pero no fue sino hasta hace tres años (dos antes de que llegara a la base avenger) que comenzó a notar que su salud decaía de manera acelerada. Debido a eso se retiró de estar en misiones con su anterior equipo. Se había resignado a tratar de vivir de la manera más tranquila posible y buscar alguna cura para su mal.

Pero pocos resultados le dieron los médicos, así que terminó resignándose a vivir lo que le quedara de vida con el crónico dolor en sus pulmones. Hasta que llegó a la base avenger, donde los médicos le entregaron un inhalador con una mezcla de medicamentos que la estabilizaban y que con el tiempo la hacían sentir mejor. Pero no solo eso, sino que estaba sometiéndose a unos procedimientos de regeneración celular con el cual podría llegar a curarse completamente.

Así que, si la única condición era que siguiera las órdenes del capitán, lo hacía con gusto. De alguna forma estaba agradecida con los avengers y con Tony, quien le proveyó del contacto con una aprendiz de la dra. Cho, quien una vez a la semana le daba una sesión de regeneración celular. Estaba agradecida con los avengers.

Pronto llegó al comedor de la base y se encontró medio vacío el lugar, al parecer muchos ya habían terminado y retirado a sus ocupaciones. Se dio prisa y recibió su cena que consistía en un poco de sopa, arroz cocido y una hamburguesa con queso.

— ¿No preguntarás por el postre? — Le preguntó una de las personas que solían trabajar en el comedor.

— Supongo que será gelatina y la verdad no se me antoja mucho — Dijo sin muchos ánimos la chica y marchó a sentarse. Cuando terminó de comer, dejó la bandeja y decidió ir a su habitación a descansar un poco. Haría su informe semanal y dormiría temprano.

Pero cuando avanzaba por el verde césped del campo, el ruido ensordecedor de un motor llamó su atención y a continuación, un traje metálico aterrizó cerca del auto.

— Seguro son Tony y Rhodey. — Murmuró la chica mientras se dirigía en su dirección, Tony no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero no tenía algo más que hacer.

Cuando ella llegó hasta ellos, el ex sargento del ejército norteamericano le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Tony seguía sin salir de su auto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó al llegar al lado de War Machine.

— No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar con él — Dijo el sargento mientras se abría su casco.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Pepper y él terminaron hace un par de semanas — Dijo Rhodey en voz baja.

— Oh… lo siento — Respondió ella.

— Solo no lo menciones, no lo ha tomado muy bien.

— De acuerdo — Entonces la puerta de la camioneta de lujo se abrió y dio paso a un serio Tony Stark.

— Hola — Lo saludó la chica. — No esperaba verte tan pronto por estos lados…

— Yo pago todo esto, linda, puedo venir en navidad y hacer una fiesta nudista si quiero— Respondió con voz cansada.

En otro momento la pelirroja se hubiera enojado, pero entendía lo que se sentía al terminar con la persona que amabas, suponía que Tony estaría más insoportable.

— Es cierto…

— Solo venimos a recoger un par de cosas y regresaremos a la Torre Stark, nos vemos después, agente Winters — Se despidió Rhodey para evitar un momento incómodo.

— Si…

Ella los miró partir. Norah llegó a su apartamento y justo cuando terminó de redactar su informe, se dispuso a dormir sin esperar una respuesta. Coulson había estado muy ausente los últimos meses, suponía que su trabajo con los inhumanos se estaba complicando, por lo que agradecía el hecho de poder llevar una rutina tan tranquila en la base.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, su comunicador portátil dentro de la base comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó un poco alarmada.

— El agente Rogers solicita su presencia en la estancia privada del edificio "C". — La voz de un agente le informó.

— ¿Llegaron tan pronto? — Apenas habían marchado hace dos días a Lagos, le sorprendía que hubieran regresado tan rápido.

— El Capitán dice que es importante que se dé prisa.

— Bien, voy ahora mismo.

Norah se dio prisa en salir de la cama, se dio una ducha veloz y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar al lugar indicado. Le sorprendió ver a todos reunidos, incluido a Tony (pensó que ayer mismo regresaría a su torre), mientras un hombre con traje y su guardaespaldas pasaron a su lado con dirección a la salida. Al parecer la reunión había acabado y el silencio invadía el lugar.

No entendía qué había sucedido, pero algo debió de haber fallado en la misión para que un ambiente tan lúgubre se sintiera. Mal día eligió para levantarse tarde. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia mientras los observaba discutir.

— Quizás Tony tiene razón. Si tenemos una mano en el volante, podemos manejar, si nos las sacan…— Reflexionó Natasha.

— ¿Eres la misma que mandó al diablo al Gobernador hace unos años? — Preguntó Sam con molestia.

— Solo estoy tanteando el terreno. Cometimos algunos errores muy públicos. Necesitamos volver a ganar su confianza. — Decía Natasha, nunca la había escuchado tan seria.

— Espera… disculpa, ¿Te escuché mal o estás de acuerdo conmigo? —

— Ahora quiero retractarme… —

— No, no puedes retractarte. Gracias, sin precedentes…

Pero entonces el celular de Steve sonó y después de leer lo que le acababa de llegar, se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras desde donde Norah los observaba.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó la pelirroja, al parecer las cosas estaban graves.

— Murió gente inocente — Dijo Steve mientras se recargaba en el barandal de las escaleras y apretaba el puente de su nariz, como queriendo evitar una jaqueca. — Después leerás el informe, yo tengo que salir de emergencia, pero necesito que te quedes con Wanda, ella necesita apoyo.

— Si, no hay problema — Norah lo miró preocupada.

— Ella te explicará, nos vemos luego — Pero antes de que se marchara, la chica lo sujetó del brazo.

— Tranquilo, no hay nada que no tenga solución, ¿De acuerdo?

Steve la miró con una triste sonrisa.

— Ojalá así sea, ahora sube y no dejes sola a Wanda, por favor —

Ella asintió mientras veía a Steve alejarse. Su relación mejoró bastante en esos meses, y hasta Steve solía darle pequeños besos en la mejilla o en la frente cuando nadie los veía. Todo con él era demasiado inocente y de alguna manera eso le hizo sentir a Norah que estaba viviendo algo parecido al primer amor. Bueno, Steve no era su primer amor, pero siempre había vivido de manera acelerada y adulta siendo muy joven, pues la inocencia era lo primero que se perdía en la agencia donde creció. Y después, cuando vivía con Scott y sus amigos, nunca se había detenido a pensar que alguien pudiera ser tan amable y cortés como Steve.

Subió las escaleras y notó a una hastiada Natasha intentar alejarse de Tony. Mientras James y Sam discutían acaloradamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó a Visión mientras Wanda llegaba hasta ella con un rostro triste.

— Llegaste tarde por dormir mucho, ¿No es así? — Visión sabía que cuando Norah no tenía entrenamiento solía quedarse en cama hasta tarde, algunas veces había tenido que ir a buscarla para que comenzaran sus lecciones con el agente Riemman.

— Corrí en cuanto me llamaron.

— Ella no está dada de alta como un avenger en el sistema, por eso no tuvo llamado para asistir a la reunión con el secretario de estado — Aclaró Tony mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. — Me retiro por hoy, pero piensen en el futuro. Firmar los acuerdos asegurará un porvenir más seguro para todos…

Y se marchó seguido de Rhodey.

— Es tan insoportable como siempre… — Murmuró Wanda mientras soltaba a la pelirroja.

— Yo también saldré… — Dijo de pronto Natasha y abandonó el lugar.

— Lo que sucede es que quieren que firmemos los acuerdos de Sokovia — Dijo Sam dejándose caer en uno de los sillones — Y ceder nuestra autonomía.

— ¿Quién está promoviendo esto? — Preguntó Norah, aquello sonaba muy grave.

— La ONU, el pentágono… 117 países — Dijo un poco triste Wanda.

— Pero… ¿Por qué?

— Mientras perseguíamos a Crossbones, quiso inmolarse, matar al capitán y a todos a su alrededor y entonces… — Wanda comenzó a sollozar — Fue mi culpa, yo no pude controlar bien mis poderes y maté a gente inocente… —

— Parece que eso ha sido la cereza del pastel, el pretexto perfecto para que nos hagan firmar ese ridículo acuerdo — Sam se masajeó las sienes. Se notaba estresado.

— Yo no creo que sea ridículo. Como ya expresé antes, creo que un poco de vigilancia podría contener nuevas catástrofes. — Visión se puso de pie y llegó hasta la ventana, contemplando el cielo azul.

— Pero todo sucedió porque no pude controlar mis poderes, si eso sigue pasando y un día pierdo el control… ellos van a tratar de contenerme y si no pueden… ellos me… encerrarán o matarán… — Wanda tembló ante la idea.

— Creo que lo mejor será pensar esto con cuidado… por el rostro de Steve puedo deducir que él se negó — Comentó Norah a lo que Sam afirmó.

— Yo no firmaré, antes prefiero retirarme. — Concluyó Sam y se puso de pie.

— Yo no creo que a mí me dejen simplemente retirarme — Comentó Wanda mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, ahora entendía Norah por qué Steve le pidió que no se alejara de Wanda, estaba muy perturbada ante la noticia de los acuerdos.

— Ya te dije que yo te protegeré — Le recordó Visión. — Y si firmas los acuerdos, pienso que ellos también lo harán, no tienes nada que temer — Norah sintió vio tensarse a Wanda ante esas palabras.

— Lo… lo voy a pensar — Respondió.

— Van llegando de su misión… ¿Por qué no van a descansar? — Sugirió Norah.

— Yo iré con Steve... — Y Sam Wilson salió del lugar en busca de su amigo.

— Nosotras podríamos ir por un trago, ya sabes, una salida de chicas. — Sugirió Wanda tratando de salir de ahí.

— No creo que sea conveniente que Wanda salga de las instalaciones, no luego de que en los medios estén reproduciendo lo sucedido en Lagos. — Norah tuvo que aceptar que Visión tenía un buen punto.

— Entonces vayamos a asaltar el bar de Tony y… — Sugirió la pelirroja pero Visión la interrumpió.

— Norah, no creo que esa sea una idea sensata… — Visión extendió una mano hacía las dos chicas, pero entonces Wanda se puso de pie.

— Yo pienso que si lo es. Vamos… — Wanda tomó la mano de Norah y la jaló hacía la salida de aquel lugar.

Conforme iban avanzando, Norah intentaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando llegaron a la sala común del edificio A, encontraron el bar de Tony lleno de todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas.

— De solo ver todo eso ya siento resaca — Murmuró Norah. En lo particular disfrutaba de una buena copa de vino de vez en cuando, pero por la manera en que Wanda sacó varias botellas y comenzó a llenar dos copas, supo que lo último que bebería sería vino. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una mala idea sugerir alcohol, pues estaba tomando medicamentos.

— ¿Piensas firmar? — Le preguntó Norah para romper el silencio.

— No lo sé ¿Qué más podría hacer si no fuera una avenger? Toda mi familia está muerta, ¿Ir a encerrarme a un templo budista? No puedo zafarme de esto fácilmente. — Dio un trago a su whisky.

Norah no sabía qué contestar a eso, de alguna forma Wanda tenía razón.

— Sabes… yo pensaba lo mismo que tú. Tampoco tengo familia y dejé ir a mis amigos con los que crecí. Pero de una manera tan extraña terminé aquí, conociéndote a ti y al resto, creo que siempre hay algo más, aunque en estos momentos no sepamos qué es. — Norah miró el liquido transparente en su vaso, si lo bebía podía tener una reacción negativa al combinar alcohol con analgésicos.

— Supongo…

— Además, podemos esperar a saber qué piensa hacer Steve si no firma, quizás podamos irnos con él.

— Es cierto, se veía muy molesto con la manera en que se manejan los acuerdos — Wanda se sirvió más Whisky. — Supongo que será mejor ser pacientes.

— Sí… noté algo, quizás sean ideas mías, pero... ¿Estás molesta con Visión?

Wanda desvió la mirada.

— Es solo que se rige por la lógica, me molestó un poco que no se opusiera a los acuerdos — Dijo mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida.

— Bueno, es su forma de ser, creo que no deberías descartar tan pronto lo que diga él o Tony... pero si te hace sentir mejor, podemos guardar un as bajo la manga — La pelirroja sacó su teléfono.

— ¿Qué planeas? —

— Piensa... ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si te negaras a firmar?

La bruja lo pensó un segundo.

— No puedo simplemente retirarme como el resto, probablemente quieran contenerme o deshacerse de mi...

— ...la gente le teme a lo que no comprende — Norah terminó con la oración de Wanda, quien asintió con un poco de tristeza. — Bueno, si se llega a dar el caso, puedo pedir al director de SHIELD que nos preste alguna instalación secreta, nunca está de más tener un sitio al que poder llegar.

— Natasha siempre dice que un buen agente debe pensar en mil formas en que algo puede salir mal y estar preparado para cada una de esas situaciones.

— Bueno, esperemos que no necesitemos de novescientos noventa y nueve planes más.

Ambas chicas rieron, entonces la tensión inicial de la agente Maximoff se esfumó.

— Llamaré al director — Marcó el número pero no contestó nadie. Lo intentó un par de veces más y nada. — Creo que no está disponible... seguiré intentando y te aviso cuando tenga algo.

— Si, te lo agradezco.

— No hay de que, pero entonces hay que esperar a ver lo que hace Steve y Sam, entonces podremos saber qué hacer.

— ¿Tú firmarás? — Preguntó en voz baja.

— No creo estar obligada a elegir, Tony ya lo dijo, no estoy registrada como un avenger. Así que podré cuidar de sus espaldas — Sonrió a la chica, quien le dio un breve apretón de manos.

— Hay que ir a desayunar, creo que el alcohol en la mañana no me cayó bien. — Wanda sostuvo su estómago.

— Bien, vamos.

Y ambas chicas salieron, sin saber que Tony las había escuchado desde las escaleras de la parte trasera del bar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la madrugada, el celular de Norah la despertó.

— Diga — Contestó un poco somnolienta. Era el viejo Adam, era la primera vez que hablan por teléfono en varios meses.

— ¿Estas viendo las noticias, niña?

— ¿Adam? — Preguntó sorprendida, no había vuelto a hablar con él por teléfono desde su último encuentro con Scott, solo había recibido sus correos con información pero no contestaba sus llamadas.— No — Miró la hora en el reloj de su pared. — Son las 4 de la mañana.

— Olvidé que tenías la mala costumbre de dormir mucho. Acaba de suceder un atentado en la cede de la ONU en Viena, mis fuentes dicen que se identificó a James Buchanan Barnes como el probable culpable. También me han dicho que en breve harán pública está información — Hubo un pequeño silencio — La CIA irá tras tu objetivo. Te enviaré su ubicación.

Norah salió de la cama y maldijo.

— Gracias por avisarme.

— No hay de qué, me pagas por información sobre El soldado del invierno, ¿No es así?

— ¿Solo lo haces por el pago?

— Sabes que no, pero al final de cuentas, todo tiene un precio... Aún si no es monetario, y tú lo sabes bien, ¿No?

Ella se sintió abatida.

— Lo siento.

— Olvida eso por ahora, será mejor que marches tras el objetivo, ya sea que llegues antes a Bucky Barnes o al Capitán, quien seguramente necesitará tu información para dar con su paradero antes que la CIA. Tu primer parada es Rumanía, hay muchos indicios de que Barnes se encuentra en un viejo condominio en Bucarest.

— De acuerdo, mándame la información y yo me moveré.

— Bien, hasta la próxima... Y cuídate niña.

Y la llamada se cortó. Antes de pensar en otra cosa, se dio una ducha y se puso su uniforme de viaje. ¿A donde debería ir? Steve estaba en Londres, Sam le avisó en la noche. Aunque quizás lo mejor sería que tomara la iniciativa y marchara al sitio que Adam le indicó. Sí, eso haría.

Cuando salió, volvió a marcar el número de Coulson, pero nadie contestó.

Salió para ir a recoger algo de comida al comedor para marcharse cuando de pronto su celular volvió a sonar.

— ¿Agente Winters?

— ¿Quién habla?

— Leo Fitz, soy parte del equipo del director de SHIELD, me informaron que ha estado llamando. ¿Le puedo ayudar con algo? — La voz se escuchaba joven pero cansada.

— Es urgente que hable con Coulson.

— El director se encuentra bastante ocupado en estos momentos, pero le aseguro que puedo ayudarla si me dice que necesita.

La pelirroja lo pensó unos segundos.

— Necesito una locación segura donde pueda esconder a una persona o dos, ¿SHIELD tiene algo así?

Se escuchó que el chico tecleaba muy rápido, al parecer estaba frente a una computadora.

— Si, tenemos un lugar llamado "El retiro", puedo enviarle las coordenadas. Se puede llegar tanto por cielo como por tierra y solo hay acceso a través de un complejo sistema de identificación. Puedo activar un permiso para que entres.

— Si, suena bien. Se lo agradezco, agente Fitz.

— No hay de qué. Si no hay algo más, debo colgar.

— Si, — Norah recibió un correo encriptado — Ya tengo la ubicación. Gracias.

Y colgó la llamada. Cuando ya tenía víveres, decidió ir a ver a Wanda a su residencia, eran las 5 de la mañana.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Preguntó la chica cuando Norah le dijo que debía ir a apoyar a Steve.

— Creo que Visión tiene razón en el aspecto de qué es mejor que nadie te vea afuera — Le dijo Norah. Wanda se puso triste pero asintió. — Pero te tengo una buena noticia, ya tengo un sitio secreto al que podemos escapar. Te enviaré las coordenadas de manera encriptada y así solo tienes que hechizar a un piloto para que te lleve ahí en caso de peligro. — Y le envió el correo que un rato antes había recibido.

El semblante te Wanda se relajó.

— Es bueno saber eso. Nos vemos a tu regreso. — Abrazó a la pelirroja. — Supongo que Steve necesita de tu ayuda más que yo. Voy a intentar hacer las paces con Visión, creo que exageré un poco.

Norah sonrió.

— Es buena idea. — Se separaron y justo cuando se iba, volteó. — ¿Podrías decirle al doctor Rienmann que siento faltar al trabajo? Nos vemos.

Mientras salía del edificio, una idea le llegó. ¿Volvería a la base? Se mordió un labio. Traía su computadora en la mochila de viaje junto a los víveres, ropa, medicamentos para un año y un par de armas, pero ¿Qué pasaría con el resto de sus cosas? Bueno, había logrado sobrevivir con menos cosas en sus bolsillos en el pasado.

Pero antes de que pudiera reflexionar más, se topó con Tony quien también iba saliendo del edificio.

— ¿Vas a algún lado, agente?

— Me surgió un imprevisto... creo que tomaré unas vacaciones — Dijo mientras mostraba su bolso.

El millonario la miró de arriba a abajo.

— Eso es un poco imprudente dada la situación que tenemos en la base, pero me alegra verte antes de que te vayas... — La tomó del brazo — Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca, pero debía escuchar lo que Tony quería decir, estaba en deuda con él. Así que asintió y él la arrastró a una sala vacía.

— Se que te volviste una persona cercana a Steve, lo cual me pone un poco celoso ya que yo fui su amigo antes que tú, pero nuestras obligaciones no nos permiten beber champagne tan seguido como quisiera. — Norah lo miró en silencio.— Necesito que me ayudes a convencerlo de que firme los acuerdos. A él y a Wanda.

— No creo que yo pueda hacer eso, conoces a Steve, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, nadie se la puede sacar.

— Lo sé, pero también sabes que el cap escucha los consejos de la gente que respeta, es algo así como un anciano.

— Aún así, creo que la agente Romanoff tendría más posibilidades que yo...

— Ya lo intentó y no sirvió de mucho. No perderíamos nada si tú lo intentaras.— Norah iba a refutar cuando Tony alzó la voz.— Escucha, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por él... ¿Sabes lo que va a ocurrir si él o Wanda o cualquier persona que quiera jugar a ser un superhéroe se niega a firmar?

Después de un pequeño silencio ella habló.

— No...

— Los van a encerrar en la prisión más segura del mundo, tanto tiempo que van a olvidar el color del cielo y yo no quiero que eso le pase a mis amigos y camaradas. No soy tan maldito como piensan.

Volvieron a sumirse en silencio. Tony tenía razón, si 117 países los perseguían, tenían pocos lugares a donde ir...

— Tú no tienes que firmar, pero estoy seguro de que ni tú ni yo queremos visitar a nuestros amigos los domingos en la mañana en la prisión, ¿Verdad? — Tony la miró seriamente.

Últimamente Tony se veía cansado, era una sombra del hombre que vio en la fiesta de presentación de los nuevos Avengers. Algo le decía que estaba hablando en serio, que realmente le interesaba lo que le pasara a Steve o a Wanda.

— Bien, supongo que puedo decirle a Steve que firmar le podrá permitir seguir ayudando a las personas.

Notó como el Stark mostraba alivio.

— Sabía que eras una chica lista. Cómo signo de paz y cooperación de mi parte y si prometes no vomitar en la nave, te dejo venir conmigo a Alemania, mientras más pronto hablemos con él, mejor.

— ¿Alemania?

— Sí. Me acaba de informar Friday que la CIA arrestó a Steve y a Sam en Rumanía y que los llevaron a las instalaciones de la CIA en Berlín. Justamente iba a verlos en estos momentos... Deberás esperar un poco más para lucir tu bikini.

Quizás si iba con Tony, podría llegar más rápido. Norah asintió.

— De acuerdo. Entonces vamos, War Machine nos espera allá.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Alemania, Tony la llevó a un imponente edificio de la CIA, eran hectáreas de edificios y seguridad. Para Norah fue muy raro entrar por la puerta principal, ya que siempre que había ingresado a lugares así, era para robar información o disparar.

Caminaba a lado de Tony, cuando se encontraron con el contacto de Tony en la CIA.

— Tony, es lamentable que nos veamos en este tipo de situación.

— Lo sé, pero para eso estoy aquí, dame unos minutos con él y podremos convencerlo.

Y Tony señaló a la pelirroja que lo acompañaba.

— ¿Y usted es...?

— Es la agente Winters, usted sabe, es una "amiga" del Capitán Rogers.

Ella miró con molestia a Tony, una cosa era ser paciente con él debido al agradecimiento que sentía y otra permitir que dijera ese tipo de cosas de ella y el Capitán

— Solo soy una escolta del señor Stark.— Dijo ella, quizás mantener un perfil bajo sería lo mejor, sobre todo si estaban dentro del edificio de la CIA. Coulson podría haber borrado su historial delictivo, pero eso no le aseguraba que su identidad se mantuviera a salvo.

Tony hizo un gesto de que le daba igual lo que ella dijera.

— Llegaran a este lugar. — Indicó el contacto y los condujo a los dos a una sala de operaciones con muchas computadoras — Esperen aquí.

Y se marchó.

Tony y Norah se sentaron en silencio viendo cómo las personas de aquel lugar caminaban de un lado a otro. Se notaba que algo grave había pasado para que hubiera tal revuelo.

El celular de Norah vibró y encontró un mensaje. Era Adam diciendo que había trasladado a Steve y a Bucky a la base de la CIA en Alemanía, sonrió, por primera vez iba un paso adelante de su viejo amigo.

— Bien, ya me aburrí, iré a buscarlos. Quédate en este lugar hasta que yo te llame. — Dijo Tony mientras salía del sitio.

— Sí jefe — Respondió Norah con sarcasmo, aunque no pretendía obedecer, no todos los días podía curiosear en un sitio así. Probaría qué tanto le habían servido las clases de sistemas que le había dado el doctor Riemann.

Una vez que Tony se perdiera en el mundo de personas, ella encontró una chamarra con el logotipo de la CIA y se la colocó. Salió de la sala y encontró una nueva sala de inteligencia, pero esta vez tenía puertas transparentes y a mitad del lugar había una mesa para reuniones.

Norah puso su mochila de viaje en el suelo y se sentó en una de las computadoras, sacó una memoria externa y la conectó.

— Veamos que hay... — Comenzó a revisar el sistema. Casi todo estaba codificado pero ella tenía un programa para eso.

Tecleó la palabra "Droga gris" y buscó los resultados. Encontró que la CIA estaba llevando a cabo un par de redadas para detener a los principales grupos delictivos que la vendían, pero no tenían nada más. Lo más importante que encontró, fue que en Hells Kitchen se situaba la base producción de droga gris y que ahí era donde comenzaba la distribución que se extendía por todo el país. Rápidamente guardó los archivos en su memoria externa cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de los hombros.

— Con un demonio, te dije que te quedaras quieta. — Era Tony, para alivio de la chica.

— Lo siento...

— Ya, da igual — La jaló y aunque ella bien se pudo haber soltado, prefirió seguirlo, así que solo tomó su mochila y jaló su memoria mientras la guardaba en su pantalón. El Stark la llevó hasta el pasillo y la soltó.

— Ya han llegado, quédate en este maldito pasillo, mucho estrés ya tengo con esto como para tener que verte indagando en el servidor de la CIA. — Ella se hundió de hombros. — ¿Qué rayos haces con esa chamarra?

— Estaba aburrida y esto es un recuerdo.

El teléfono de Tony comenzó a sonar.

— General Ross... — Decía el Stark mientras volvía a entrar a la sala de donde la sacó.

Norah se dejó resbalar en la pared y se sentó en el suelo, de pronto observó que Natasha, Steve y Sam llegaban e ingresaban a la sala de donde la habían sacado pero por otra entrada. Decidió esperar.

El tiempo pasaba, ya llevaban más de una hora dentro de esa sala, no podrían haber salido sin que ella lo notara, pues desde donde estaba sentada podía ver las dos entradas a la sala.

De pronto, Sharon Carter apareció en el pasillo.

— Agente Winters — Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Agente Carter — Norah asintió desde el suelo.

Y la rubia continuó con su camino, ingresando a la habitación donde estaba el resto.

— _Cierto, ella trabaja en la CIA_ — Recordó Norah y volvió sacó su memoria externa, al parecer los archivos que extrajo no eran de gran clasificación por lo que no se activó la alarma, eso solo podía significar una cosa: la investigación del origen y distribución de la droga griss no era una prioridad para el gobierno estadounidense. Guardó la memoria en su mochila y mientras continuó esperando, pensó en qué podía hacer ella para detener esa endemoniada droga...

.

.

.

Ya llevaban casi tres horas dentro de esa sala, cuando un rato después las luces se apagaron. Todo el mundo comenzó a correr y Norah se puso de pie, alerta, y gracias a eso notó cuando Steve y Sam salían corriendo de la sala, así que los siguió de lejos. Bajaron por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al subnivel 5, Norah vio que todos los guardias estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Se dio prisa cuando empezó a escuchar unos golpes metalicos.

— Maldición — Dijo mientras tomaba una pistola de uno de los guardias y la preparaba para disparar, pero justo cuando dobló en la esquina, Steve salió volando y se estrelló contra el elevador. Entonces vio como un hombre de playera roja lo golpeaba. Era Bucky Barnes, su brazo metálico era inconfundible, aún cuando fuera la primera vez que lo viera en persona.

Cuando Steve cayó dentro del espacio del elevador, Norah comenzó a dispararle a las piernas, solo para inmovilizarlo, pues no la idea era no matarlo, cuando él se acercó y le arrancó el rifle de las manos.

— Tonta — Pensó, alguien como ella estaba muy lejos de poder matar al hombre que la miraba con furia.

Rápidamente sacó una pistola más chica de su pantalón, pero el soldado la sujetó de su blusa negra y la azotó contra la pared, haciendo que el aire escapara de sus pulmones y dejándola caer, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo, eso la noqueó un momento, en el cual Bucky escapó.

Entonces un hombre delgado de cabello claro pasó corriendo a un lado de ella.

— Sujétalo — Gritó Sam cuando salió de la celda y vio a Norah intentando ponerse de pie.

— Lo siento, no pude... — Dijo con un poco de esfuerzo, la cabeza aún le palpitaba, su encuentro con Bucky fue demasiado inesperado.

— Entonces vamos — Le dijo Sam sin detener su carrera. Norah recogió su mochila y corrió tras de Sam de nuevo. Subieron las escaleras en búsqueda del hombre de saco.

Corrieron tras de él por las escaleras y por los pasillos, sin embargo, como el edificio también se encontraba en estado de evacuación, decenas de personas también corrían y todo se volvió confuso para los dos agentes.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, el único rastro que quedó de ese hombre, fue su saco.

— Maldición — Dijo Sam y Norah no pudo estar más de acuerdo. La carrera y los golpes aún la tenían un poco mareada. — Steve... Steve — Intentaba comunicarse con él, pero no respondía.

— ¿Qué procede? — Preguntó Norah con una mano sobre el golpe en su sien.

— Busca un transporte seguro, Steve no va a parar hasta que consiga detener a Bucky, pero si no lo consiguió, debemos escapar — Dijo mientras Norah asentía y aceptaba el intercomunicador que él le daba. Entonces recordó que traía puesta una chamarra con el logo de la CIA, así que corrió al estacionamiento y sin grandes problemas pudo conseguir una camioneta de una cadena televisiva.

Unos minutos después, Sam le informó que Steve tenía a Bucky y que estaban en el canal a la altura del puente que estaba del lado contrario del edificio de la CIA. Norah condujo rápidamente y llegó al lugar donde un Steve empapado no perdió el tiempo y junto a Sam metieron a Bucky en la camioneta y le ordenaron arrancar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó ella mientras trataba de no chocar con un par de patrullas que iban en sentido contrario.

— Dirígete al muelle que está cerca del edificio, no nos buscaran tan cerca y puede que haya algún taller mecánico. — Dijo Steve mientras Norah daba una vuelta en U, no sabía que tan seguro era lo que le pedía Steve pero confiaba en que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Entraron a una bodega y ella fue la única en bajar de la camioneta, para así dirigirse a cerrar la cortina de metal del lugar.

— Está cerrado, pueden bajar.

Entonces entre los dos hombres bajaron a Bucky Barnes y amagaron su brazo con un gato hidráulico de automóviles, eso le dio alivio a Norah, quien sentía palpitar su sien.

— Iré a vigilar — Dijo Sam mientras Steve ajustaba el gato hidráulico.

Norah se dejó a caer y dejó su mochila aún lado. Le parecía un milagro que no la hubiera perdido en toda esa conmoción. Ahí tenía las cosas más valiosas de su trabajo como espía de Coulson.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? — Preguntó Steve cuando se sentó sobre una llanta.

— Tony me pidió que viniera a tratar de convencerte de firmar. — Respondió ella y él la miró un poco sorprendido — Pero no te preocupes, en realidad vine porque pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda.

— Fue muy oportuno, gracias.

— Olvídalo, me has ayudado mucho, es lo menos que puedo hacer. — Miró a un inconsciente Bucky. — A él le voy a cobrar por esto. — Y señaló su cabeza, entonces Steve notó que tenía una marca roja que comenzaba a ponerse morada. — Por lo menos no sangré porque entonces mi visión hubiera disminuido.

— Un médico debe ver esa herida — Steve cerró los ojos — Lo siento.

El silencio los envolvió.

— Berlín siempre me pareció un lugar interesante, pero creo que esto la incluye a mi top de ciudades que no quiero volver a visitar. — Steve sonrió. — Deberías dormir un poco, el cambio de horario debe afectarte.

— No sé qué tan buena idea sea dormir.

— Él está dormido y en caso de que vuelvan a venir por él, es mejor que estés descansado y listo para actuar. Sam y yo vigilaremos.

Ella tenía razón, pensó Steve, así que tomó una lona que estaba arrumbada en una esquina y la extendió. Se sentó sobre ella y se recargó en la pared, justo cuando sintió que el sueño lo invadía, vio como Norah se acercaba y le colocaba en las piernas la chamarra negra que había estado usando, y sobre sus brazos, ella ponía una prenda bastante cálida.

Era mi único abrigo, se lamentó por haber llevado tan solo dos cambios de ropa. Suspiró y pensó que podría comprar algo más cuando se movieran de ese sitio.

— ¿Por qué no duermes? — Le preguntó Sam quien observaba desde la ventana que nadie se acercara.

— Dormí todo el trayecto hasta Berlín, además, cuando estoy en misión no puedo dormir.

— Tu cara dice otra cosa — Se burló él.

— Y la tuya dice que te dieron una paliza.

Sam rió ligeramente.

— No soy el que tiene una bola en la cabeza.

Norah quiso reír, pero lo evitó para no despertar a Steve.

— Touché.

Se quedaron en silencio, de pie y observando por todos los espacios posibles, que nadie se acercara.

— Pronto va a anochecer. — Murmuró Norah, eran las cinco de la tarde, pero en Berlín oscurecía pronto.

— Debemos movernos lo más pronto posible de aquí, pero no es posible sin antes saber si ese sujeto nos atacará cuando despierte. — Ella asintió.

— Steve... no imagino cómo se debe sentir luego de buscar a su amigo por tanto tiempo. — Comentó Norah mientras miraba a Steve dormir desde donde hacía guardía, ahora Sam estaba sentado sobre una caja de madera.

— Me pregunto... — Murmuró Sam pero Norah lo escuchó. — De todas las personas que rodean a Steve, fuiste tu quien se pegó como lapa a nosotros para ayudar en búsqueda del soldado del invierno... ¿Por qué?

Ella se tomó su tiempo para meditar la respuesta.

— Creo que me gusta Steve — No era toda la verdad, pero sin duda era una gran parte de la verdad.

Sam la miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Arriesgas tu vida para ayudar a alguien que crees que te gusta?

Ella alzó los hombros.

— He arriesgado mi vida por situaciones más simples y hasta ridículas... una vez me contrataron para robar el vídeo porno de la esposa de un senador. Tuve que infiltrarme en la embajada rusa para eso. Decir que los rusos no llevan armas de bajo calibre es decir poco. — Miró a Sam — Así que sí, hacer esto para ayudar a Steve es algo que quiero hacer.

De pronto, omitir que se inmiscuyó en la base avenger por ordenes de Coulson no fue tan difícil, tal vez eso ya había pasado a segundo lugar para ella y realmente estaba ahí por las razones que le daba a Sam.

— ¿Y qué hay con la agente Carter? Se nota a leguas que hay algo entre ellos, ¿No te molesta?

— Steve y yo no somos nada a final de cuentas. — Recordó fugazmente la inocente noche que compartieron meses atrás y supo que si le molestaba, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho si Steve no le correspondía, pero aún así seguiría hasta que él y Bucky estuvieran seguros... luego de eso, se marcharía a menos de que el Capitán le pidiera que se quedara.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Steve se levantó. Solo había dormido un par de horas.

— Es hora de despertarlo y saber a lo que nos atenemos. No podemos esperar más tiempo aquí — Indicó Steve y los dos asintieron. Entonces Sam sacó una pequeña botella con agua y se la dio a Steve, quien la usó para mojar a Bucky.

Norah sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo. Había llegado la hora.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Bien, hemos comenzado con el arco argumental de Civil War. No quise reproducir la película como tal para solo incluir a mi OC, así que decidí mostrar el detrás de cámaras de algunas situaciones, todos vimos la película y sería aburrido solo escribirla. Así que solo utilizaré pocas escenas de la película, donde irremediablemente está Norah como observadora, pero me voy a centrar más en el desempeño de ella.

Pueden consultar las fechas de actualización en mi perfil, en la sección de avisos o en mi página de facebook "Tamashitsumo".

 _Un enorme agradecimiento a:_

 **Cindy 04:** Hola! muchas gracias por escribir, y sí, veremos algunos flash backs del entrenamiento de Norah en el próximo capítulo. En este arco argumental voy a poner el inicio de la relación entre Steve y Norah, y bueno no imgino a Steve siendo muy cariñoso, él es de la vieja escuela. Muchas gracias por dejar un review y te mando muchos saludos, nos leemos pronto!

 **S. ALEMG:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! :D me animan a continuar esta pequeña historia! Norah se ha adaptado a la convivencia con los avengers, y su deseo de estar con ellos pudo más al hecho de poder escapar con el hombre que siempre la acompañó, aunque aún queda mucho por escribir de Scott y los otros jeje. Saludos! :D

 **Kam:** ¡Hola! Te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas escrito para recordar que debo publicar esta historia, ya tengo planeados los cuatro capítulos que va a durar el arco de Civil War, pero no me había dado tiempo para escribir y editar el capítulo 11. Ahora voy a publicar cada quince días, en miércoles, en mi perfil pondré las fechas. Las cosas se van a complicar una vez avancemos, así que espero que puedas seguir leyendo y que te guste. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras!

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar, ojalá te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!

 **Irina:** Sii! y va a haber más shipping! y más acción! :D Gracies por el review. Nos leemos pronto!

.

Y un infinito agradecimiento a los han marcado esta historia como su favorita e incluido en sus alertas. Muchas gracias!

.

domingo 29 de enero del 2017


End file.
